Hourglass
by Ironi Numair
Summary: The reincarnations of the heroes are collected to stop a new threat. But how can this be done when one of their own turns his back to pursue ambitions left long undone? Chapter 18: More pointless stuff!
1. In the Pale Morning

****

Hourglass

__

Yes, I should be working on DoFSL, but I hit a bump partway through the next chapter, and when you stare at the screen for two days trying to get over that bump with no success, it's time to take a break. And this story was also in my mind at the time so…I'll juggle the two at the moment because I know how to get over the bump now! Ha!  
Yes, this is your typical "reincarnation story", I just hope it will be interesting. Characters will probably be OOC, because well, they're new people now! Story will get more interesting later.  
Warning: Teen angst ahead.

Peace. Oblivion. Beautiful darkness and unclear images mixed with the incoherent sounds of the world, blurred into one mass of the night. One sound though, began to clarify, slowly becoming louder and louder, until he thought he could understand it…

__

Neep, neep, neep!

He wished he hadn't. 

Thomas Aelfguard reached up and slapped the snooze button on his alarm clock. Argh! Why did morning have to come so _early_! He rolled over, about to go back to sleep when he remembered -unfortunately- that he had to meet Frank and Cameron early today. 

"No…" he grumbled, slowly pulling himself out of the warm comfort of his bed. He wished it was the weekend, but no, he still had half a week to go.

Staggering into the kitchen, he observed his breakfast options. He finally settled on the old pizza in the refrigerator and a Pepsi. No one ever woke before he did, so he had always had first dibs on food. Wiping his mouth to remove the remaining bits of sauce, he felt the stubble on his face rising yet again. Oh, let it, he thought irritably, I'm too tired to do anything about it right now!

Sweeping his long reddish-brown hair out of his face once, he grabbed his car keys and hurried out the door, nearly forgetting to lock it.

At first, the old jeep refused to start, but with a bit of coaxing, Thomas managed to get it going. Backing into the garbage cans, he sped off toward town.

_Thunk!_

"What a way to wake up!" Toby Bender exclaimed aloud. He had fallen from his bed yet again, his back on the floor while his short legs still stuck in the air. Lying there, he pondered the use of getting up, in comparison to the nice thought of going back to bed.

But what if something exciting happens today! he thought suddenly. He tossed that through his mind a moment, part of him arguing that his inner clock disliked being awakened before nine, and the other complaining that nothing ever happened in bed. Well, not to _him_ anyway. He finally scrambled to his feet, for who was he to deny himself another adventure in a day of Life?

Bounding down the stairs, Toby stole a look at the outdoors. The sun was low, but rising steadily into a cloudless sky. It was going to be a good day. Probably a good thing he got up then. He stole into the kitchen quietly, so not to wake his family, and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Had to keep his strength up, afterall.

He woke up earlier than he had to, which he found to be a nuisance. But he had no choice, he couldn't drive yet, legally anyway, and the school bus never came to this part of the neighborhood. He sighed. Thus, he was forced to take a bicycle to school with Rheas, which was an exhausting situation. (He conveniently forgot that he merely sat on the back of the bike, leaving Rheas to do all the pedaling.) 

Stuffing a sandwich into one of his many pockets, he strolled casually out of his house and sat in the driveway, watching his lengthened shadow slowly creep closer. He waited for his 'ride', and waited, and waited…

"C'mon Rheas! I've got to take a shower!" Cameron Madison shouted at the bathroom door. He sighed in exasperation and leaned his large, muscular self against it, glancing at his watch. "Hurry up! I'm gonna be late! At _least_ let me brush my teeth!" Nothing. Turning, Cameron pounded his fist on the door. "Right now Twerp or I'm gonna come in there and break your scrawny neck!" 

He stood there, waiting for a response -_any_ response- ranging anywhere from "okay!" to "fuck off!" He received nothing.

"Rheas?" he called softly. He leaned forward and pressed his ear to the wood, trying to hear anything in the silence from within. At first, nothing, and then he could hear, just barely, the sound of a plastic cap being removed, and then pills, many pills, being poured out.

"Fuck!" he cried, jumping away from the door. With a short start, he flung himself against the door, sending thunder through the entire house.

"What are you _doing_!?" he heard his mother scream from the bottom of the stairs.

"Rheas is trying to kill himself again!" he shouted, crashing against the door a second time. This time, it gave, swinging open with a heavy _crack_! Cameron paused, almost afraid to look. 

His brother knelt on the linoleum floor, his back to the door. The sudden crash caught his attention and he turned his head, looking Cameron in the eyes. His pale face was blank, emotionless, and in one slender hand he held a bottle of pills, the other the lone pills themselves, ready to be swallowed.

The brothers merely stared at each other for a moment; Cameron caught within the gaze of his brother's eyes. He found that strange, since he couldn't even _see_ Rheas' eyes under the long brown hair that draped over his face in dishevelment.

Cameron suddenly snapped back to reality. "You……_idiot_!" he snarled, grabbing hold of his brother's shirt collar and throwing him out the door, causing the fifteen-year-old to roll across the hall and spill the pills everywhere. 

Dropping to his knees, Cameron began gathering the pills and dumping them on the counter, he'd sort them later. He glared at his younger sibling angrily; this was pointless! And Rheas knew it! Yet, Cameron looked away as his eyes filled with pity. Pity for the brother who wasn't there, who gazed at things unknown with his unfocussed golden eyes.

The only sounds were the pills being dropped onto the counter and their mother running up the stairs.

Toby knew school would start soon, and he was still in the driveway. His family members had already gone, with his assurance that he would get to class on time. He knew that was impossible now, unless a drivers' license suddenly appeared in his hand and a car rolled into the driveway. Yeah, right. 

He was confused, yet delightfully surprised when a car pulled over on the road. He walked over as the window rolled down and peered in. He could see red hair and freckles…

"Tina!" he exclaimed happily, "am I glad to see you!"

"Shouldn't you be at school by now?" she asked, leaning over the seat to see him better.

"Yeah, but Rheas never showed up…"

She smiled and shook her head. "Get in."

"Gee, thanks!" Toby grinned as the car rushed down the street.

"He's late." Frank Firgan huffed in annoyance.

"No big deal. Things come up." Thomas replied calmly, depositing his cigarette in a dirty ashtray.

"Hmph!" Frank wasn't very tall, but well built and muscular. He had graduated last year, and now hung around in wait for Thomas to catch up. It wouldn't be a long wait, as Thom was a senior, and it was already spring. "What could possibly get Cameron to skip coming _here_?"

"I'll give you a hint. He's skinny, got asthma, and--" 

"Rheas." Frank sighed in exasperation. 

"Very good."

"I thought they weren't that close?"

"They're not, but as of late Cameron decided he'd keep a better eye on the kid."

"Why's that?" the shorter man questioned, snuffing out his own cigarette.

"Didn't you know? Last month he tried to drown himself in the bathtub. Almost worked too." Thomas paused to shift his feet a bit. "How'd you like to give _your_ brother mouth-to-mouth?" 

Frank shivered visibly.

"The kid tried something else before that," Thom continued, "but Cam wouldn't talk about it."

"I keep saying it," Frank stated loudly, "that boy needs some serious help." 

"He's in therapy now, has been for some time. But that's proved to be about as useful as sunscreen in Antarctica. I imagine he'll soon be shipped off to some center and strapped to a bed."

Frank shook his head then decided a change of subject was in order. "How are things between you and Laura going?"

"Better. She's not stalking me anymore. Though that's probably because she's pissed at me."

"What'd you do this time?"

"I told her she needed to grow up."

"That's it?"

"Well, I was in a bad mood so insert a 'fuck' and 'bitch' in there somewhere."

"So undoubtedly her brother is pissed at you as well?"

"Gary? I hope not. The last thing I need is for her to form some alliance against me. Fuckin' Star Wars man…"

"That _would _be interesting." Frank smirked. The thought of Thom running around with a plastic light saber and Laura with rolls on the side of her head was pretty amusing. "You'd better get to school, unless you want to be late." Frank waved, walking back into the warehouse.

"Shit…" Thomas muttered, hurrying back to his car.

__

Yeah…I'll insert the next chapter later, because it's passed midnight and I'm supposed to be in bed, hence I'm typing very slowly and quietly. Ja na! 


	2. Blood, Drifting Friendships

Hourglass

__

Wow, it certainly took me a while but…damn this is a long chapter! And I don't even like it too much, argh! But as you can see, this is gonna be a long sucker…I can't seem to write short stories and when I do they turn into these long epics or something. Sorry, okay, enjoy.

****

Book 1

__

"I cannot, I will not,  
Deny its False Innocence.  
I cannot, I will not,  
The Age of False Innocence!"  
Blind Guardian

****

Chapter I -- Blood, Drifting Friendships 

Sighing heavily, Sam Brightman sat himself down on a worn bench. Students passed him in waves, pushing in and out of the cafeteria in an attempt to get a little food before class. He had learned, however, and thus had come early and was now unwrapping a granola bar. It was devoured quickly, the shiny wrapper vanishing into a trash can. He leaned back against the cold wall tiredly.

"Where _is_ everyone?" he muttered to himself. Scanning the crowds and recognizing no faces of his friends among them, he shut his eyes as though to sleep. In the distance, he thought he heard the soft patter of light feet coming closer…closer…

Something suddenly landed on his lap, hard. The weight was light in comparison to its counterparts, but still enough to ensure the seventeen-year-old a few early gray hairs.

"Good morning Sammy!" the leaping lump cried.

"_Toby_!" the older boy cried, rising to his feet and rolling the younger off his lap, "What is wrong with you!?"

"I got bored." Toby replied innocently, rubbing his now sore rear-end.

"Shouldn't you be with Rheas ripping the legs off caterpillars or something, instead of bothering _me_?!"

"Oh, we hardly get to see him anymore, Sam." Tina, catching up with Toby, piped suddenly.

"Yeah!" the smaller boy finished, beaming from Tina's words of assistance.

"All the better…" Sam grumbled. Just then, the smaller boy was suddenly lifted off his feet into the air.

"Toby!" Thomas cried, hefting the freshman up to eye-level, "What're you doing over here? Shouldn't you be in the library with Rheas?"

"Thomas! I haven't seen you in forever! How are things? What college are ya going to? How's Frank?!" Toby nearly shouted the last question. When high school had begun to creep into their lives, the friends had begun to drift apart. Toby rarely saw his elder friends anymore, except for the occasional passing, and ever since Frank had graduated, he'd hardly seen the stuffy young man since. "I'm sure he misses me…"

"I'm sure he does…" Thomas replied steadily. He set Toby back on his feet. Though fifteen, the boy stood barely over four feet. His clothes were brightly colored and his long hair was pulled back in a high ponytail; an uncommon look for a boy in this region, but it suited him. 

"Well," Toby began, dusting off invisible dirt, "I have some things I gotta do. I'll see you later." He turned and began to walk off, but halted himself and, looking over his shoulder, smiled grimly at his friends. "You know, most of you are gonna graduate in a few months. We should get together one last time…all of us." With that, he strode off.

There was silence for a moment, and then it dashed away with Tina's soft voice.

"He's right, you know. When was the last time we were all together?" 

"A long time ago…What do you think, Sam?" Thomas asked casually. 

"Not a bad idea. However, I don't like the idea of Cameron's little brother being around…"

"Oh, give the kid a break. He's a little nutty, sure, but then again, what teenager isn't?"

"Golden eyes?!"

"A freak mutation." Thomas replied calmly. "I've never known you as one to be put off by eye color."

Sam stiffened, as though insulted. "Rheas was the one always creeping around, getting into trouble. Conniving, ungrateful, and that horrible, cynical temperament…!"

"If you'd been beaten, bound and gagged, thrown into a shower with the cold water running and left there for several hours you wouldn't be the happiest of people either!" Thomas snapped. "He just doesn't know what to do with himself, let him alone!" Thomas wondered why he was suddenly defending Rheas. Sadly, he agreed with Sam.

Sam opened his mouth as though to say more, but shut it again. The bell rang. 

"I didn't know that," Tina said quietly.

"It'd be best to make it stay that way," Thomas replied, glancing a look of apology to Sam, who nodded, "it's the humiliation that gets Rheas the most. His dignity's all he's got."

Picking up his bag, Sam began to walk towards the tall buildings. Tina gestured a quick farewell and hurried off in the opposite direction. Thomas turned and quickly caught up with the other young man.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Thomas said, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Don't be. I was a bit harsh," he was silent a moment, "but I still don't like him."

"No one does."

"There's that weird junior who seems to have a liking to him. And then Toby…"

"He doesn't count. He likes _everybody_…"

Toby bounded off toward the courtyard. A stretch of green lawn had been laid there and was now a popular spot for many to relax, especially in the spring when the weather was warm, though usually wet. Being a good day, many students were spread about the green carpet, using their oversized backpacks as pillows or quickly finishing what homework they had left undone. Some were already rising to their feet, as it wasn't long before the bell rang. A beautiful blonde laughed and parted with her friends, walking towards the buildings. It was she to whom Toby intended to speak.

"Laura!" Toby called as he caught up with her. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hi Toby, how've you been?" Laura asked coolly as she looked down at the smaller boy.

"Good, good. Listen, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Certainly." the sophomore replied, a slight bit of hesitation on her lips. The bell would ring soon, and Toby had a habit of babbling. 

"Well, you see, the prom is coming up soon, and I…"

"We're _both_ a long way away from prom, Toby."

"Yeah, I know. But really, already Frank's graduated, and soon so will Thomas and the others will as well and I'm like 'my, where did time go?' And so I then look at the years and wonder how long the next year will be because it's seems the older the year, the shorter the memory, and I can't bear to think that one day I may forget about the time that Rheas convinced me to stick my tongue to a frozen pole. It was kinda fun, but it hurt a little to pull off, he had to pour hot water over my tongue you see, so it blistered…"

"Toby!"

"Right. So I was wondering, for when my prom _does_ come, if you'd be my backup? You know, go with me, as a friend of course, if I don't have anybody to go with."

"I'll have graduated by then!"

"Yeah, so that means that for _your_ prom, you don't have to worry about me, and for _mine_, I don't have to worry about taking you from someone else!"

"How considerate…" she muttered, Toby oblivious to her slight sarcastic tone. Had the freshman hit his head? Why was he worried about prom all the sudden? The bell rang.

Laura bit her lip; her class was on the other side of the school, she would be late by the time she arrived. Already a little frustrated with the morning, she gave up and decided to humor him.

"Sure, I'll be your backup."

He'd most likely forget, anyway. She hoped.

"Really? That's great! The last time I asked a girl to a dance was a while ago. She said no, do you know her? She's a nice girl, braids in her hair. I used to pull them in elementary school, she may still have a grudge against me for that, probably why she said no. Oh well, that's better than the time I asked Jenny to be my girlfriend, she kicked me, you see, so I kicked back, and the next thing we all know…"

"Get to class!" Laura, already walking away, shouted over her shoulder.

A hush fell over the campus as the students filtered into their classes. Except for the occasional cry from the fields, or the footsteps of the last lone students hurrying to class, the silence fell to the ground with the blackbirds, hunting for food amongst the garbage. All this was shattered as a large, old, dark-blue truck, built for outdoor use, came over the rise, sputtering and roaring, AC/DC pouring loudly out its non-existent windows. It veered sharply into a rare open parking space and came to a halt, the silence tumbling back over it like a wave.

Cameron leaned against the steering wheel and sighed. He glanced at his younger sibling, who seemed to have shrunken himself even farther into the oversized black sweatshirt. The hood was pulled up over his eyes, enhancing his pale skin and making him appear as the Grim Reaper himself. Cameron leaned over and roughly yanked the hood back.

"Quit that! Do you _try_ to be depressing?"

"I try to be whatever satisfies me." Rheas whispered softly.

Cameron glared at his brother. "All I see," he snapped, pushing open the car door, "is a psychopath who needs to seriously reconsider his mental state!"

Rheas lifted his head slowly, staring off into nothing, then replied softly, bitterly, "Then why am I being sent to school?"

"Because! Your grades have already fallen enough, which I don't understand; I _know_ your smart. Now get outta my truck." Cameron sighed, slamming the car door shut. Rheas slid off the seat and onto the pavement slowly. He stood there a minute and then began to walk towards the ramp, his shoulders slightly stooped.

"Hey wait," Cameron said suddenly, grabbing his brother by the hood of his sweatshirt, "where's your backpack?"

"In my locker! I never bring my bag home, one _would_ have noticed by now! Fuckin' observant…"

"Hey!" Cameron jerked his brother a bit, "Just 'cause our sister talked like that doesn't mean you're gonna start!"

"Funny, I thought I got it from you!" Rheas snarled angrily, pulling himself free and marching away.

Cameron had tried to be nice to his brother, many times, but it had never worked. It had been easier when they had been kids but now…now they were too distant, and Rheas was just…difficult. "That mouth is going to get you into trouble someday, Rheas!" he shouted before moving towards the stairs.

"Someday, everyday…what does it matter?" Rheas muttered to himself as he entered the courtyard.

Rheas stared down the walkway of the second story; he really didn't want to deal with class right now. He turned and continued up the stairs, reaching out to the handrail for support, then withdrew his hand. Teen saliva was not something he wanted on his fingers. He climbed two more stories, pausing for a moment when his breath came short.

The sun was much higher now, spreading its warmth through the blooming trees, but a cold wind whipped up, tousling Rheas' auburn hair like a friendly greeting. He shied away from its touch.

The old room facing the woods was empty. It always was, it seemed, though Rheas knew this to be untrue. The silence that weighed heavily was shifted away as Rheas entered, his baggy jeans rustling softly. He listened carefully through the silence that tried to smother him to no avail, he rather liked it. Then he heard the soft sound of pen on board. Yep, he was here.

"Imare'?" he called, his soft voice leaking through the thick silence like gutter water. He waited as he heard the pen stop.

"Yo," a head suddenly appeared from around a corner, smiling broadly, "I thought that was you Rheas. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Yes." the freshman stated simply as he passed by the other boy.

Imare' shrugged, satisfied with his younger companion's blunt answer. An elusive junior, Imare' was rarely seen about campus, he seemed to come and go as he pleased. Though he was claimed to be a master in cooking class, no one could ever seem to pinpoint exactly _which_ class he was in. There was only one place to find him and know he would be there, and that was here in the empty room during the first period. 

"So, whaddya want?" Imare' asked suddenly, uncapping his dry-erase pen.

"What do you mean?" Rheas was too tired to think. He didn't even know why he was here, only that it wasn't class.

"Normally when you come to me it's to ask me something or…something." His steel-gray eyes narrowed suspiciously at Rheas. The two looked strangely alike, yet extremely different, for both obvious and un-obvious reasons.

Just like Cameron and I…Rheas thought detachedly. He shrugged his shoulders and looked about the room. History class, by the look of the posters on the wall. The carpet was an off-orange color, like all the other rooms. Rheas had always felt the color added a more comfortable feel to the rooms, unlike the stone-gray carpets of his newer junior high. Bad memories there, don't stray, his mind told him.

Imare' had returned to the white-board and was back to drawing away. His was a simple drawing style that would never win recognition, but was easy to the eye in its plain nature. Imare' stepped back, thinking of what to add next, when Rheas suddenly started at the sight of the drawing.

The freshman brushed his hair back, as though that would alter the image. In bold black pen, a winged youth held a spiraled staff above his head proudly, spreading light from the orbs at both ends. He stood at ready, doing battle with a five-headed monster.

Rheas felt lightheaded suddenly, and swayed a bit. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease a sudden throbbing sensation.

Imare' stared at the younger boy in concern. "Hey, you alright man?"

"What is that?!" Rheas demanded, startling himself at his own outburst.

"That?" Imare' questioned, looking over his shoulder at the five-headed thing, "A hydra."

Rheas relaxed as his headache faded away, and he regained his composure. "Of course it is…" he admonished himself, "what else would it be?"

Imare', seeing that his little friend was quite all right, shrugged and returned to the drawing. Silence ruled again.

"You know," Imare said without turning, "I can tell the idea of class is not your preference right now. Why don't you just sneak out next period, or fake sick and sleep in the nurse's office?"

Rheas smirked. "I save my performances for the gym."

Imare' nodded in agreement, a smile on the corner of his lips. The bell rang. "Speaking of gym…and it _is_ a Wednesday."

Rheas groaned and slumped out the door without a word. Imare' continued smiling to himself as he finished his drawing

"You'd think they'd fix it by now…" Toby muttered, marching out of the cafeteria angrily. Once again, the vending machine had swallowed up his money and gave nothing in return. He strode over to the steps leading down to the locker rooms, then paused. Did he really want to descend to that horror? He had no choice, grades, afterall. Suddenly he felt thin knuckles knocking on his head.

"Not quite ripe. Useless then…" a voice sighed behind him.

Toby whirled around. "Rheas!" he cried, pointing an accusing finger at his taller classmate.

"Yes?" Rheas sighed, gazing down at his companion.

"You never showed up this morning! If Tina hadn't been passing by…"

Rheas shrugged his thin shoulders. "Something came up. My brother gave me a ride here."

"Oh really? That was nice of him."

"Yes…" the taller boy scowled, his golden eyes glittering dangerously. 

"Hey Rheas! You wouldn't believe who I just got as my backup for prom!"

"Prom's years away." Rheas grumbled, sitting down on a bench. 

"But when it _does_ come," Toby replied, plopping down beside him, "I'll be worried about so much other stuff, I may forget to take a girl at all! So, would you believe it, that if I don't have anyone to take with me, _Laura's_ gonna come!?"

"She's a year older than us you cunt! Why would she agree to go with you?!"

"I dunno. My charm maybe?" Toby flashed an attempt at a dashing smile.

"Probably just wanted you to shut up…" Rheas muttered to himself.

"By golly, that's it!" Toby cried, whirling to face his friend, "We need to get you a backup too!"

"No we don't!" Rheas snapped irritably, "When our prom does arrive, I'll be sure not to go!"

"Oh, you're going and you know it! Now, who would make a good backup…?"

Rheas slumped back and gave up. There was no point in wasting breath arguing with Toby when he was all excited like this. Might as well let him have his fun… Toby was busy scanning the crowd for ideas, when suddenly light brightened in his brown eyes.

"That's it!" he cried, jumping to his feet. He turned and grabbed Rheas' wrist and pulled him off across the courtyard. "Come on!"

"Let go of me!"

Toby pulled him up to a grassy knoll where a circle of girls stood, chatting. His eyes were on the one with her back to them. Toby knew she was perfect. Her thick black hair tumbled down her back and her skin was like marble. A silver cross hung at her throat.

"Crysta!" he shouted as he ran up to her. He then released his grip on Rheas, who yanked his hand away angrily.

Crysta turned and, upon seeing Toby, opened her mouth to say hello, but then her eyes fell on Rheas, and it closed with an "oh…you."

"Good day, reverend's daughter." Rheas replied evenly.

"Crysta! It's a good thing I found you!" Toby prattled on, "You see, Rheas and I were just discussing the prom, when it comes that is, and I told him how I made backup plans with Laura. So he decided it would be a good idea to get one of his own, so naturally I suggested you, since you two have known each other for a long time and…"

As Toby continued on, Crysta glanced at Rheas, suspicion in her eyes. Rheas shook his head, pointed down at the shorter boy and mouthed "he decided!" Crysta nodded in understanding.

"…and so we came over here so," Toby took a breath, "will you be Rheas' backup?"

"Me?" Crysta returned haughtily, "You want _me_ to be this freak's backup?"

"Freak!?" Rheas snarled. Toby stepped in front of his friend.

"Well…yes," Toby smiled, "you two get along so well."

"Get along!? Do you know what he did to me eight years ago!?"

"You girls sure do hold grudges for a while." Rheas muttered.

Crysta ignored him and continued, half to her friends and half to Toby. "He used to go to this park all the time, and one day he took me with him, but I didn't know the way home. We were playing catch, and then when I retrieved the ball from a bush, he was gone. He _left_ me there! His _brother_ had to come get me! And that's not the only thing he's done!"

Rheas shrugged. "I had business to attend to."

"_Business_!" she shouted, "When we found you, you were on the trails chasing butterflies!"

"I needed the wings. Ground up, it makes an excellent tea. Of course, didn't help my cough any, made it worse actually…"

"_Sick_!" Crysta cried, shrinking away from him.

"So will you be his backup?"

"Fine, fine! Because when prom does come, I won't have to worry about it! You know why? Because I'm gonna have so many guys wanting to take me, I won't have to even worry about you!"

"Good!" Rheas snapped, "I hope so, 'cause the last thing I want is for my prom to be ruined because I am in your company!"

"Fine then!"

"Fine!"

"Deal!?" at this, Crysta stretched out her hand.

"Deal!" Rheas countered, clasping it with his own. They shook hands, and then Rheas whirled and marched away.

"Thanks Crysta!" Toby waved, chasing after his companion. Crysta could hear him say to Rheas, "Now was that so bad?"

Crysta shook her head and turned back to her friends, which were smiling at her strangely. "What?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"You like him, don't you?" one of her friends asked.

Maybe… part of Crysta's mind thought. But she retorted angrily, "That psycho little runt? I hope you're kidding! I hate him! In fact," she turned and shouted over her shoulder, loud enough for him to hear, "I hope some abyss opens up somewhere and swallows him whole!"

Rheas whirled, and shouted back, "Be careful what you wish for!" and then stormed off towards the locker rooms.

"Was that supposed to be an insult?" Crysta heard one of her friends whisper.

Despite the sun hanging midway in the sky, unhindered by any clouds bent on ruining its light, it was still early spring, and the sun gave no warmth, not here. The field was on a hill overlooking the town and freeway, leaving it open to the winds that coursed through the shallow valley. A train horn blasted in the distance, mingling with the dull roar of traffic and wind. Rheas stood there miserably, shivering in his gym uniform. Toby nodded in sympathy, rubbing his own arms for heat. Everyone hated the Wednesday run with a passion.

"All right everyone," their teacher called over the traffic from the freeway entrance, "twenty minutes running. If you walk you'll lose points, so pace yourselves! Go!"

The mass of students surged forward and spread as some ran ahead and others loped behind, attempting to save energy. Toby's short legs kept him at a pace that was easy for Rheas to match, making them good running partners, though a word was never spoken between them as they ran, as Toby learned he would only be talking to himself and wasting breath.

The minutes dragged by, feeling like hours, raking across the backs of the students. Rheas was miserable. Sweat rolled down his chest in an attempt to subdue the burning heat within his body, and then was whipped away in a cold wind. His hands were numb with cold, and his legs were like jelly. Every breath he took was like trying to shove cotton balls down his throat. Falling over on the track right there seemed like a wonderful release to him.

"Toby?" he gasped, his pace slowing, "How long have we been running? Are we halfway done? Please say at least eight minutes…"

"It's been five." Toby stated, glancing at his watch.

"Five!" Rheas seemed to stumble over those words.

"Uh-huh," Toby puffed, tiring a bit himself, "fifteen more to go."

"…No, I can't…Oh, I'm gonna die…" Rheas groaned, falling behind as his speed dropped immensely.

"No you don't!" Toby whirled and caught Rheas' wrist, pulling him along, "You're not gonna die, you've done this before well enough." It was spring afterall, though early spring. Still, Rheas should be fine enough to manage well beyond five minutes in the spring weather, it seemed that and fall were the only times he could. The beginning of the year, when summer was just ending, it had been too hot, and Rheas would pass out right on the track. Winter was no better. Mornings so cold he would be sent into horrible coughing fits even before the run began. Some days, when it was so cold Rheas seemed to turn blue from cold and lack of air, the gym teacher would send him back inside to use an exercise bike. "Besides," Toby continued, "you ride a bike here everyday!"

"…Downhill sometimes…get a rest…"

"You can do it. Imaging all the girls screaming your name!" The shorter boy declared, already lost in his own fantasy as such.

"Yeah, right…" Rheas snarled to himself.

Toby pulled Rheas along behind him, the taller boy too tired to tear his hand away. The hours droned by, beating upon the students' backs. Hours, endless hours…

Though knowing my luck it's only been five minutes! Rheas thought angrily. Just then, a sudden sharp pain shot through his chest, as though he'd been torn in half, and his throat closed up. He fell to his knees, skinning them, coughing uncontrollably, trying to breathe. Toby, jerked back when he fell, let go of his wrist and stood there, gazing around uncomfortably as others passed them, staring.

"C'mon Rheas, we gotta go…I can't fail this class…" Toby whimpered, feeling helpless. 

Rheas' coughing only increased until he seemed intent on ridding himself of his lungs. A shudder ran through his body and he spat, splattering blood onto the ground.

"Whoa, hey! You're not kidding! I'll get the teacher! Hey! Mr. Than--!"

"Don't call him!" Rheas hissed, grabbing Toby's arm so hard he yelped, "It's alright, it's passed. Calm down, that's better." He sighed and released the shorter boy's arm. Wiping the blood away from his lips with his hand, he rose to his feet slowly and dusted off his knees.

"What the hell was that!" Toby demanded in his shrill voice.

"Just another fit…sometimes that happens…" Rheas replied calmly, staring at his bloody hand. "I'm gonna walk the rest of this one. You might as well go ahead."

Toby hesitated, then shook his head. "I'll stick with you, I can always make this up later." 

"Not that you ever will," Rheas smirked, brushing his sweaty reddish hair out of his eyes. 

The two walked around the track leisurely, Toby's topknot bobbing as he hopped and skipped around Rheas, believing that if he continued moving his legs he wouldn't lose points. A failing ploy. They had barely gone a little farther than halfway around the track from where they stopped before they were noticed.

"Bender! Madison! Keep moving!" the baritone of their gym teacher's voice boomed over the field.

"I want to kill that man…" Rheas muttered, ignoring the command. "How much more time now?"

"Six more."

"Thus the sands of time fall away…"

"Phew! I'm glad that only comes once a week!" Toby exclaimed, sitting on top of a long table -much to the displeasure of the teachers- with Rheas.

At least you can manage it, Rheas thought to himself bitterly, curse this frail body!

"There is one good thing about it though," Toby continued, grinning mischievously, "Amber Smith, in short shorts!"

Rheas rolled his eyes. But he couldn't really blame his short companion, he too was a teenager, and thus was plagued by the perverse mind that accompanied it. And he had to admit, Amber was quite the beauty…

"Bah!" he snapped suddenly, "We have better things to do with ourselves than drool foolishly over girls who are too high-and-mighty to gaze down at us rejects!"

"We do?"

"I'm sure we can think of something." Rheas sighed heavily.

"Um…uh…all I can think of is…Amber bending over, and…"

"I'm getting lunch!" Rheas snarled, hopping off the table and striding toward the vending machine.

"I said I'd give you some of mine!" Toby called, waving a cold, greasy french-fry in the air.

Rheas ignored him and put his attention to his lunch choice. Chips (which had more air in those bags than food content), greasy cookies, or candy bars. "Snickers. Snickers have nuts, don't they? There, protein, a healthy choice…" Rheas muttered as he dropped coins into the slot and made his selection. The silver rings holding the bar captive turned and pushed it forward. It tilted, tilted and…stopped.

"Damnit!" Rheas hissed, slamming his hand onto the glass. His changed popped out, but no candy bar. Sighing, Rheas shifted to the side of the machine and began slamming himself into it, attempting to shake loose his lunch. No good, his thin frame barely sent a shudder through the large vending machine, but gained him a small bruise. Muttering a collection of colorful adjectives, Rheas was about to go and try to convince the lunchlady (who had the intelligence of the food she served) to open the glass door for him when a large fist suddenly slammed into the side of the machine. The snickers fell free. He looked up to see his brother walking away.

Anger suddenly rose up in Rheas like a flooded river. He turned and shouted after his elder brother, "I will not be indebted to you!" He grabbed the candy bar, marched back to the table, fuming, and then shoved the bar into Toby's unexpecting hands.

"Gee, thanks Rheas! But what are you gonna eat?"

"I'll eat when I get home."

Toby shrugged and ripped the wrapping off his new prize. "You know Rheas, I think we need girlfriends or something. Maybe even just to experiment with, you know?"

"Girls don't like me." Rheas said slowly as though he was speaking to a child.

"Oh come on!" Toby laughed, taking a bite of the chewy candy bar, "There's gotta be something likeable about you…like your eyes--"

"What about my fucked up eyes? They're…cheese colored!"

"Golden or honey, not cheese! _That's_ your problem, you don't even _try_ to make yourself sound good. The chicks love your eyes, man. Expand on that."

"Since when are you so wise in the ways of women? You're as experianced as I am when it comes to the opposite sex! And they do _not_ like my eyes."

Toby sighed and, lifting his voice into a falsetto, exclaimed, "'That Rheas Madison has the most _beautiful_ eyes!'" he shifted, as though talking to another person, "'Yeah, and he wouldn't be so bad himself if he had some meat on him, and if he wasn't such an _asshole_!'" At this last statement, the shorter teen whirled, purposefully accenting the last line. "You see, it's your personality they don't like."

"And I'll change to fit their preferences the day they change to fit mine!" Rheas snarled. He was quiet a moment, then turned back to his companion. "Where did you hear that anyway?"

"The girls' locker room."

"How did you…"

"Easy, I'm so small I slip into the bathroom undetected and then just hide in the stalls!"

"I can almost hear Sam lecturing you on that one." Rheas smirked, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well Sam could probably get a girlfriend whenever he wanted. As long as I remain the 'cute little kid', I can't!"

"Okay, I got one. If a tree falls in the forest, and no one's around, does it make a sound?"

"Yes." Rheas answered without hesitation.

"Why?" Toby continued as the two pushed their way through the crowds.

"Well, sound is defined as vibration, and a tree hitting the ground is most certainly going to shake things up. The fact that no one's ears are around to receive them is irrelevant."

"There are those who would disagree with you." Halting to let his taller companion catch up, Toby dodged a large senior plowing through the crowds to the parking lot. The hallways were dangerous after the 'end of school' bell had rung.

"And there are still those that disagree that the world is round. Who gives a damn, it's what I think."

"Okay, your turn." 

Rheas pondered a moment as he followed Toby up to the fourth floor, pushed along by his classmates in the sea of teenage stink, until, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Damn you! Uh…hmm…" 

After abandoning their backpacks and retrieving their books and papers from the locker they shared, Rheas and Toby strolled casually into the last foyer. Toby was still fumbling through his question.

"I win." Rheas smiled triumphantly, laying his hand on the door handle.

"No fair! That was a bad question! _You_ don't even have an answer, do you?"

"Yes."

"Fine! What is it?" Toby pressed, leering forward.

"They're both flat on the top." Rheas replied calmly.

"_What_!? That's a crackpot answer!" the smaller boy cried, waving his arms madly.

"But an answer nonetheless."

"Yeah, yeah…" Toby pushed passed Rheas and into the open room, his mood suddenly changing. "Have no fear everyone! Your thief and sorcerer are here!" he declared loudly, causing all eyes to fall on them.

"Toby, Rheas! Glad you showed up." a sophomore by the name of Jason called in greeting.

"Of course," Toby grinned, flopping into an open chair across from Jason, Rheas settling next to him, "we only meet once a week!"

"And he even remembered his character sheet this time isn't it amazing." Rheas said flatly, dropping his books on the desk.

"Very." Will, a tall junior, sighed in boredom from his seat across from Rheas.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet our newest member," Jason interjected, turning everyone's attention to the short-haired girl beside him, "This is Erica, she's gonna be our new cleric, and you all know we need one.

"These two inseparable knuckleheads that just came in are our halfling thief, Shibv, also known as Toby, and our sorcerer Azza, also known as Rheas."

"Pleased to meet you!" Toby exclaimed, stretching his hand across to Erica, who smiled and took it. She then looked to Rheas, who gave her a simple nod in welcome, then, after getting an elbow in the ribs from another girl beside him, extended his own hand.

Erica took his hand and received a firm handshake. "You're the quiet one, I take it?" she smiled. His hands were covered in fingerless black gloves that reached halfway up his forearms, obviously too large for him as they were strapped to his slender arm by common rubber bands. An oversized black sweatshirt and baggy jeans practically hung off his thin frame, held on only by a thick belt, to which a small pouch (she assumed held his dice) was tied. She recognized his thinness, despite the thick clothing. She had an anorexic brother who looked like him. His shoulder length auburn hair was obviously the base for some home experiment, being madly untamed and sloppily cut, presumably by his own hands, and randomly dyed and bleached at intervals around his head, creating almost a halo of blond and red. It looked strangely good on him. A black bandana was tied around his neck, its true purpose revealed as she watched him pull it over above his eyebrows to keep his hair out of his eyes.

His eyes. His most stunning feature that seemed to make up for his, at best, plain looks. Golden in color, they were beautiful and at the same time frightening. He held knowledge that he shouldn't have deep within him, surrounded in dark thoughts. She shook off the chill that seemed to run up her spine and looked away.

"Those are nice, where'd you get them?" she asked simply, resuming her seat.

"What?" Rheas inquired.

"Your contacts. They're a pretty color."

Rheas stared at her, his face unreadable. Erica heard Jason snigger beside her, and was about to demand what was so funny when Rheas replied steadily:

"I'm not wearing contacts. This is natural."

"You're kidding! That's great! So, what, it's just some genetic thing or something? Do other members of your family have them?"

"No. The doctors said it was just some freak mutation. So why did you decide to join us? I've seen you before, and I never saw you as the type who would come to roleplay with a group of nerds and rejects." Rheas questioned, sliding out of the previous conversation. 

"I've always liked fantasy. Roleplaying sounded like a good idea so I found out about this little group and came here."

The door flew open as a well-built senior burst in. "Sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay," Jason grinned, "but you're DM today."

"Let's go!" cried Toby, pulling out his old Gak container, which now held his dice.

__

…having done so, the group found themselves in a little bit of trouble. The barbarian glanced down at the sorcerer, a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" Azza inquired impatiently.

"Hey guys," the barbarian began, "how far can I chuck a halfling?"

Just then, Shibv came skipping over. "Hey guys! What'cha doin'? Huh? Why are you grinning at me like that?"…

The group fell back, laughing. "Well, you're airborne now!" 

"But do I get the shiny?" Toby demanded, still giggling.

"You've been thrown! In the air!"

"But do I get the shiny!?"

The group leaned forward as the dice rolled across the table. There was silence, and then they burst into more laughter, gripping their sides.

"I swipe it in mid air as I fly pass!" Toby crowed, clapping his hands. 

Even Rheas laughed, a high, grating laugh, but of actual amusement, instead of his usual mockery. Yes, this was one of the few gatherings he enjoyed. Where he and the others could get out of their world and enter another, where he could be someone else.

"Well that was fun." Toby beamed as he strode along beside Rheas.

"Come on, if we don't catch this bus we'll be stuck here until eight o'clock, and the sun's already setting." Rheas pointed out, picking up pace.

"Sure, sure." The two followed the train tracks that would go straight to town. If a train happened to come along, there was plenty of space to retreat to. 

"You know, you seem really down lately. No don't glare at me, it's true." Toby said in rare seriousness. 

Rheas shrugged. "Sure, why not, I'll humor you." He paused and looked over to the sun, sinking behind the silhouette of the mountain range in the distance. "I don't know, I guess I'm restless. There's something missing…like a hole in me that I can't fill, and I can't do it here."

Surprisingly, Toby's face remained serious. "I know what you mean. I have this urge to just grab a bag and a walking stick and go…" he paused a second, and then his face broke into a wide grin. "That's _it_! That's it, we'll just go!"

Rheas gazed at the smaller boy questioningly.

"You know! I certainly am not really into school, and you're already failing, so let's just go! The two of us, grab a couple 'a packs and walk outta here to anywhere we want! Even just for a little while."

A rare smile crossed Rheas' face, a genuine smile. "Sure, you 'n me. Someday. Someday we'll go and have our own adventure…But not yet…"

Toby nodded and picked up his pace, his own mood improved greatly. Skipping along, he didn't notice at first that Rheas had stopped walking, or the two figures standing beside their truck. He immediately halted, and then backed up until he was beside Rheas again.

"Hey Madison! We didn't know you were passing this way today, I guess we're just lucky." one of the young men, also a student, called out menacingly.

Rheas swore under his breath, but remained calm and dignified. "I'm sure you two have better things to do with your time than pester children." And with that, he continued walking, determined to get passed his tormentors. Toby immediately followed.

"Call it a sick hobby of ours." the other, even larger than the first, replied casually, stepping into their path. "And you brought a little friend with you, babysitting now?"

"Leave Bender out of this." Rheas hissed threateningly.

Ignoring him, the larger man quickly grabbed Rheas by the collar of his sweatshirt, lifting him off the ground. Swiftly, Rheas smashed the heel of his palm up into his assailant's nose, catching him off guard and hearing a faint crunch. He was immediately dropped and, without a second's hesitation, ran. Cameron had taught him a few things, but surprise was all he had, once that was gone, he was no better off than he usually was. Glancing to his side, he saw Toby had the same idea and was only a breath behind him, a look of terror on his face.

It doesn't suit him, Rheas thought randomly. He snapped back when he heard the heavy pounding of feet following them. That was it, they were done for. Neither of them had the capability of outrunning two athletes, no matter how the adrenaline pumped. The heavy footsteps, a train horn blasting, his own irregular breathing and deafening thunder of his heartbeat; all in vain. He felt one of them grab his hood, pulling him back. He heard Toby yelp as the smaller boy was nearly swept off his feet. 

He knew these two. Juniors, they had found him popular sport ever since he was in junior high. There was only one solid thought; don't let them get you. Millions of other thoughts sprang up as his mind went into action. As his attacker took hold of his wrist, he dropped and swung his legs under the larger man, knocking him over. 

They were both on the ground now, Rheas struggling to clamber away. A large fist clasped his head and sent it to the ground, a haze of red surging into Rheas' vision. The larger man's bulk was on him, pressing him down. He was on his back now, the large hand on his neck, tilting his head back over the tracks. His attacker was shouting something at him, but he didn't hear it over the horrible vibration of the tracks and the scream of the train's horn as it came rushing at them. 

His hand felt the coolness of a large stone beneath his fingers. He clasped it, and smashed it into the side of the junior's head. He was released and rolled away as the train screeched by. 

Lifting himself, he looked for Toby, but suddenly that horrible weight bore down on him, an elbow digging into his back. Easily flipped, he was on his back again, his tormentor's knees pressing on his chest, pushing out the already fleeing air. He fought back with all he had, kicking, punching, scratching, biting, all his weak defenses that were like a mosquitoes bite to this behemoth. He struggled with what little he had, until, with a well-placed punch to his throat, he spat blood and lay still.

"We probably won't be back until late. Go to bed before then, you have school tomorrow." Cameron's mother said as she placed her coat about her shoulders.

"Yes Mom." Cameron smiled good-naturedly as he handed her her purse.

"And no more late-night friends over."

"Of course."

"Good." She smiled at her elder son fondly, then paused, concern in her eyes. "Where's your brother?"

Cameron looked around, as though his little brother was hiding under the stairs, and shrugged. "Probably at Toby's. He goes there for dinner a lot."

"Well, if he doesn't come back in an hour you call over there and tell them to send him home, okay?"

Cameron nodded. With a quick kiss, his mother hurried out the door and into the waiting car. The large young man shut the door and saw the lights pull away through the window. Well, Thomas would be here in over an hour, until then he just had to amuse himself. 

When the designated hour was up, Rheas had still not come home. Cameron picked up the cordless and dialed the familiar number.

__

Hello?

"Hello Mrs. Bender, it's me, Cameron. Rheas' brother."

__

Oh yes, is Toby there? Could you tell him to come home now?

Cameron paused. "Toby's not here."

__

Where else would he be, he's not here.

Think fast…not his strong suit. "I had to take Rheas to school this morning, they probably missed the bus back. I'll go pick them up."

__

Thank you.

"Goodbye." He clicked off the phone and tossed it aside. He was going to kill the runt.

Throwing on his jacket, Cameron hurried out to his truck as a misty drizzle began to fall from the sky.

__

Phew! According to the scrolling thing right here…27 pages. Long time since I wrote a long chapter. Oh well, the evil cliffhanger, so hopefully chapter 2 will come soon. Bye bye!


	3. Magic, Names, The Golden Eyed Shade

Hourglass

__

Another long one. After the next chapter the real plot will get rolling, I swear. I just think it's important to know the characters in depth a bit…yeah… Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll try my hardest to make this good! On with the show!

Toby was miserable. More miserable than he could remember feeling in a long time. Well, there was that one time that girl Veronica had told him she liked him and wanted to go out with him. He had been thrilled. He had later found out it was all a joke and practically the whole class was laughing behind him. All except one: Rheas. Thus the two had begun their strange friendship. But that had been a different kind of pain. He had learned early on that things didn't hurt if you laughed with those that laughed, and confusion and hurt feelings had dissipated, forgotten. 

Rheas hadn't forgotten. He did not share the same philosophy and he soon got Toby's revenge for him, in his own creative way. Even to this day, poor Veronica could just not get the smell out.

A different kind of pain. When he laughed now, it only hurt more. He was wet, but he hardly minded that, it was the fact that he couldn't move that made him squirm. His arms were pinned to his sides under the cords; tied so tight his breaths came short, his back scraped against the old wooden pole uncomfortably, and a horrible itch worked its way down his face, probably from the blood that matted his hair. He could hardly see out of one eye and his split lip stung intensely, his left arm twitched under the bondage and pain shot through his wrist. Mixed with all the other assorted cuts and bruises, he was fairly uncomfortable. 

"They could have at least left me at ground level…" he muttered, kicking his feet that didn't reach the ground. He turned to see his companion behind him, but his hair, yanked free of its topknot, blocked his vision. "Rheas? You okay? You haven't said much…Are you even conscious?" 

If he was, he didn't answer. Toby grimaced as he listened to his friend's horrible breathing, erratic and slow, as though it took all his energy for each breath. Rheas' head hung forward, his hair hiding his face, a line of blood running from his nose and mouth. 

The two were both tied to an old lamppost, unlit and beginning to grow slime. Far from the tracks and streets, the chance of anyone seeing them, especially at night, was practically nothing. Toby sniffled, watching the steam billow into the cold air from his nose. They would be here for ages! The cords were tied rather well, and too thick to cut easily with just a pocketknife, which Toby _knew_ Rheas had to have on his person _somewhere_. Unless of course, he had set it on the counter in his home, obviously not wanting it, and…

Rheas suddenly let out what seemed to be a quiet gurgle and then began to heave, fighting to get air in his lungs, his breaths getting quieter.

"Oh no!" Toby cried, kicking his feet helplessly, "No, no, no! You are _not_ going to have one of your attacks now! No! Oh crap…you are!" With one last squirm, the small teen did what he should have done in the first place.

"HEEEEELLLPPPP! We're tied to a pole and my feet can't touch the ground!!! Somebody! HELP!" Toby screamed into the darkness, his heart sinking as only his own breaking voice answered. Rheas was silent.

"Oh my god! They killed Rheas!!!! HEEELLLP!!!"

"Toby?" a voice came from the dark, "What are you doing here, what happened?"

"Thomas? Is that you!?" Toby cried, almost sobbing with joy, "Oh good. These two guys beat the crap outta us, then tied us here. I hurt all over, my feet don't touch the ground and…and I think Rheas is dead!"

"Rheas?" A flashlight clicked on, Thomas hadn't seen the other boy. He swore and pulled out his dagger, cutting at the cords as quick as he could. Well, whoever did this had wanted to make sure these two stayed put! He gave up and began working on cutting the knot alone. "Are you all right?"

Toby smiled impishly, "I'll live. Nothing too bad, I guess. How's Rheas?"

The rope severed, and Thomas began yanking the ropes off until it all loosened. Toby slipped down and landed on the ground. He immediately reached up and scratched his face, his fingers coming away bloody. He winced, his hands going to his side. "I think my ribs are bruised…"

As the cords fell away, Thomas reached out and caught the falling Rheas. "C'mon, wake up..." he pleaded, shaking the younger boy slightly, "…fuck!" he immediately lifted Rheas completely. "Damnit kid, breathe! Toby! Help me get him into the jeep!"

He was walking in darkness to the unknown. Every way he turned there was nothing but endless black. "I'm dreaming…" Rheas muttered to himself, "or maybe I am--"

The solid plane beneath his feet shook and shattered like glass, the shards glittering as he fell with them into endless darkness. "Someone…make it stop…the pain…"

The glass ground dropped from his vision as he fell deeper into darkness. He suddenly felt heavy, his mind not focussing on his surroundings, only the strange grogginess that seemed to grip him. "Doesn't matter…I'm gone now…" He shut his eyes, letting the heaviness settle over him.

A slender hand reached out, taking his own and slowing his descent. Rheas opened his eyes, above him there was a shadow, darker than the endless black itself, a pair of golden eyes staring back at him intently. 

Rheas smiled faintly, his mind struggling to focus. "I haven't seen you in years…go back to your sleep…"

He didn't hear the shadow's response; it was just there. He knew the answer as well as he knew his own name.

__

It is you who must wake up! 

The words seemed to pierce right through him. "Wake up…" he said slowly as he stopped falling, "…to what?"

…_wake up!_

The bus came and went. Cameron stood alone in the rain, pacing, trying to figure out where his sibling had vanished to. He only came to one conclusion: the runt must _die_! First, he'd beat him to a pulp, then patch him up and do it again, just for good measure. Then, he'd take his brother and tie him to a tree branch high off the ground, in that special way that so every time he struggled the ropes would loosen, threatening to dump him into open air, letting him sweat. The image was very satisfying and calmed the big man immensely.

He whirled and paced again. He had to figure out where his runt of a brother _was_ before he could kill him. Maybe they had decided to walk home? No, he would have passed them on the road. But there were trails one could take…

He was brought out of his train of thought by his pager, almost making him jump. Probably from Thomas, wondering where he was. Though the message was indeed from Thomas, it was not the message Cameron had expected.

__

Found the kids. At urgent care. --Thom 

"Fuck…" Cameron hissed as he hurried back to his truck. Well, no beating upon his brother tonight it seemed; he was probably already dead!

The doors were light under his enormous arms, and he passed through them as though they were feathers. Cameron was no stranger to this place, having spent much of his time here with Rheas, and navigated the twisting halls without trouble. He strode into the waiting room and easily spotted Thomas, reading from a magazine and wrinkling his nose at every other picture.

"That was fast." Thomas said, tossing the magazine aside as Cameron's shadow fell over him.

"I was only at the bus stop. What happened?" 

"I'll tell you what happened!" Toby cried, almost jumping out from nowhere. He moved stiffly, taped where a rib had been cracked. Bandages had been bound around his head and left wrist, which hung in a sling. There were stitches on his lower lip and his long hair hung free of its topknot. "We were slaughtered! Ambushed! Two big guys, I think they're on your wrestling team, I swear, they tried to _kill_ us!" 

"I doubt that…" Cameron murmured. Even so, what sickos would beat up on Toby Bender? Aside from his annoying nature and current reject status, he was strangely adored.

"They friggin' held Rheas' head on the tracks, while the train was coming! If Rheas hadn't bashed that guy in the head with a rock, his brains would be splattered all over by now!" The fifteen-year-old cried, waving his good arm about dramatically. 

"Calm down before you hurt yourself." Thomas sighed, pulling Toby back into his seat gently. Cameron gazed at his long-time friend steadily, straining against the concern in his voice.

"Rheas…"

"He's fine," Thomas stated quickly, "He's just talking to the doctor. Probably lying his ass off…"

"He's good at that." Cameron sighed, dropping heavily into the open seat beside Thomas. He only half listened to Toby babble on about their horrible attack, realizing that the younger boy did not know his assailant's names. He felt relieved, and suddenly very tired. He felt like fading away into the wall, giving in to his body's demands, so he finally began to doze.

"Asleep already? It's not even ten o'clock yet and _this_ is how I discover the almighty brother of mine?"

"Knock it off Rheas!" Thomas snapped.

"It's fine, let 'im vent." Cameron groaned, sitting up in the uncomfortable chair and glancing un-fondly at his younger brother. Rheas' heavy black sweatshirt was off, tied around his waist, still obviously torn, openly displaying his thin figure under a red t-shirt. His auburn hair was disheveled, pulled aside for a bandage around his head, and he could barely see out of one eye. Aside from the obvious limp and other cuts and bruises, Cameron suddenly felt sorry for his brother as he gazed upon the mangled hand in a cast. If there was anything he knew about his brother, it was that his hands were his livelihood. Rheas must have caught the look.

"Don't…" he hissed, his eyes flashing.

Cameron sighed and stood, towering over his little brother. Something isn't right, Cameron pondered to himself as he stared at the blank spot around Rheas' neck.

"Where's your necklace?" he finally asked.

Rheas smirked, though a sudden anger filled his eyes that sent shivers down his brother's spine. A gift to him, the necklace was a thin chain that held a small pewter claw clutching a glass ball at the end. "They took it, apparently. As well as whatever money I carried, and tossed my inhaler in the creek." he sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets, "They're a boorish lot, those two."

"Oh for…What did you say to them!?" Cameron demanded, his patience wearing thin.

"What did I say?" Rheas whispered dangerously, "What did I say!? _Nothing_! I said _nothing_! I was just standing there, waiting for _you_! Or have you forgotten?" His face twisted into an ugly snarl as he turned to leave.

"Rheas! You're still not going on about that, are you? I said I was sorry--!" Cameron snapped, following his brother out the door, Thomas and Toby close behind. 

"Enough! All I'm saying is that I don't _need_ to say anything! I'm easy sport." Rheas slowly pulled his sweatshirt back over his head as they stepped out into the cold night air. 

"These are the same fuckers that messed with you back then, huh? Tell me who they are, I'll deal with them…!"

"Fuck you! I am not your charge! You do not fight my battles for me, remember? I can take care of myself. I will deal with them myself...in my own time. I don't need you."

"These are the same guys, aren't they?" Cameron said softly.

Rheas glowered up at his brother for a moment, wheezing. The weariness of the attack was catching up to him. He finally whispered softly, too tired to argue anymore, "The hazers? Yes, the same bastards from three years ago. So what? They're not the only ones."

"Names, Rheas. What are their names." Cameron sighed, exasperated with the whole ordeal.

"In my own time…" Rheas hissed, limping back to the truck and almost falling several times.

Cameron threw his hands up in defeat, glancing at the heavens with a '_why me_?' look. Running his hand through his curly hair, he turned back to Thomas. "Look, I'm sorry 'bout this. I…"

"It doesn't matter. Toby," Thomas called over his shoulder, "I'll take you home. Get in the jeep."

Toby knew that tone, and he knew better than to question it. With an overdone sigh he trudged to the old jeep and slid in, immediately curious as to what could be hiding in the glove compartment.

"Listen Cameron," Thomas began in a hushed voice, "whoever these assholes were, they meant business. I found them tied up, rather well mind you, out in the old housing district. They don't start construction there until Saturday, and nobody goes out there. If I hadn't decided to pull over and have a quiet smoke at that second, I wouldn't have heard Toby yelling. If there had been traffic I wouldn't a' heard him. The way they were…and Rheas' attack…he could've died."

"I know, but I can't pry anything outta him. He keeps his secrets. See what you can find out from Toby, he'll talk."

"Nonstop." Thomas smiled, turning back to the jeep, as Toby had decided he liked the sound of the horn on this particular car better than any other. 

"You don't look to good." Cameron stated, breaking the silence as they drove home.

Rheas just glared at him, an eyebrow raised.

"You know what I mean!" the elder brother snapped.

"I'm exhausted Cameron. I just want to go home and sleep."

"Just relax and doze. It's fifteen minutes before we get home even without traffic." Cameron offered, knowing it was pointless. Rheas never relaxed in this truck. When Cameron had first received his license he had immediately taken Rheas with him for a drive. Rheas, being thirteen at the time, had dozed off, slumping against the door. The truck was nothing more than a trashcan on wheels, even then, and the door had flung open, nearly dumping the thin lad in the middle of the freeway. That hadn't been the only time the truck had startled him and nearly dumped him off in the middle of the road. Now Rheas never relaxed, knowing any moment the evil truck would make its move.

"Look, I'm sorry. What happened then was…"

"It was three fucking years ago Cameron. I don't care. What's done is done. Besides…I've had worse." Rheas replied, almost casually. 

"The point is, the one time you needed me the most and I wasn't there!"

"It doesn't matter. It would've happened another day, they were just waiting for an open opportunity. I'm hazing material, so what? Despite all the shit you've done to me, I know you wouldn't let that happen, not on purpose, anyway. So don't you dare feel fucking sorry for me!" His lips suddenly twisted into some odd smile that sent shivers up his sibling's back. "Besides, I'll make them all pay…" He said it so strangely, with a unique glint of joy in his eyes, that it frightened Cameron.

The elder brother could remember, when he was younger, relatives always looking over at him and his siblings and regarding them with smiles. His doe eyes, curly hair and friendly face, and his already strong figure; his elder sister, Katie, with her charming smile and wild nature; and even Rheas, with his fine features and large golden eyes, earned praise for their promising good looks. But cruelty and spite, a bitterness that burned like fire within him, had turned Rheas bent and ugly.

"What about today? Are you gonna be all right?"

"By whatever gods there may be Cameron! I'm not made of glass! None of this is permanent." He gazed out the window a moment, the orange light of passing street lamps turning his white skin a strange golden color as it grazed his face. "Still…I'm glad he was there…" he whispered so quietly Cameron wasn't sure he heard right.

"Who? Toby?" Cameron inquired.

"No…the--" he hesitated, shaking his head as though he thought he was about to say something foolish, "…the golden eyed one."

Cameron slammed on the brakes as the light before them turned red unexpectedly. Rheas caught himself on the dashboard with his bad hand and let out a quick yelp in surprise.

"Don't…" Cameron growled, his voice rising, "Don't you _dare_ start that again. Do you want to get locked away in some loony bin!? That's exactly what our mother will do if you start that shit again!" A moment of silence before the light turned green, and the truck lurched forward. "You were having an attack. Lack of oxygen. You were hallucinating." 

That's what they said last time, Rheas thought to himself as he let his brother concentrate on the road. 

Rheas had been seven years old when one of the worst years Cameron could remember began. The two of them had been left home alone with their elder sister in charge; hence Rheas decided to stay in his room for the night. Cameron and Katie had managed some form of dinner and went to fetch the youngest, only to find Rheas passed out on the floor, barely breathing. Cameron had seen Rheas have an attack before, but at that time, this had been the worst, and he panicked. Luckily Katie had kept a cool-head. 

It had been a close one. The doctor had later informed their parents that Rheas had barely pulled through. Rheas claimed he had been saved by a strange man in his dreams.

"His eyes were like mine, only…different." he said quietly.

"Maybe he's your guardian angel." their mother had suggested, smiling down at her youngest child. If only she had known.

A week later, Rheas sat at the table, poking his cereal when he looked up and announced, "He came back."

"Who?" Katie asked, glancing up from pouring sugar on her food.

"The golden eyed one. He came back."

"Oh?" their mother had said, sitting down across from him, "What did he say?"

"He can't talk. He has no voice, so he just points at me and makes me think stuff."

Katie rolled her eyes and their mother nodded, believing he was just playing around. The visits from the strange man became frequent, and often frightening. Months later their mother began demanding Rheas to stop his game, but Rheas could only shake his head.

"I can't _make_ him do anything. It hurts me…..." 

"You just went through a red light." Rheas sighed, snapping Cameron out of his thoughts. 

"So, he's…he's back then?"

"No, I sent him back. _I_ control _him_, remember?" The edge of delight in his voice seemed to shake Cameron completely. He wanted to throw Rheas out of the car and keep driving. He wanted to snap his neck and end whatever he might…he might…but what could he do? He was intelligent, frighteningly so at times, but he was still as harmful as a small child. 

The rest of that year had been strenuous to everyone. Their mother seemed to almost resent Rheas for a time, snapping at him every time he opened his mouth. She got over it quickly however. He was, afterall, her precious youngest. Rheas was not so forgiving, and grew angry and hurt towards her and his siblings.

That was, until the day he came trudging down the stares, a strange look in his eyes. "Mama," he said, pulling her sleeve until she took notice of him, "you don't have to worry about the golden eyed one anymore."

"Why's that?" Mother had asked, trying to hide the annoyance that name brought to her.

"I sent him back to his rest. He won't bother us anymore." With that, Rheas turned and made his way back upstairs. Passing him, Cameron was sure he could hear Rheas muttering to himself.

"No shade will control _me_." 

Cameron brought himself back to the present as they entered the driveway. The truck rumbled to a halt, practically wheezing a sigh of relief. Cameron went to help his brother, only to get snarled at.

"I am perfectly capable of walking to the front door! Besides, you reek of cigarettes, I can't breathe around you."

Cameron shrugged and hurried to the front door. It was cold out, and had begun to pour on the way home. He waited until Rheas caught up before stepping in, slamming the door shut as soon as his brother stumbled inside. Rheas immediately cast off his soaked sweatshirt and threw in a heap in the corner. Shivering, he coughed once and then began to pull himself up the stairs slowly.

"You okay?" Cameron called after him. Rheas snarled something incomprehensible before continuing his climb.

"Don't know why we have so many friggin' steps…why do we need stairs anyway, I'm the only one who's ever home…" he muttered to himself.

Cameron stood at the bottom of the stairs as his brother rounded the corner to his room, waiting for the familiar slam of his door. Instead he heard a soft thud, but nothing more. With a heavy sigh he ascended the stairs and turned to find, as expected, his brother on the floor, coughing, his strength spent.

Kneeling, Cameron easily lifted Rheas up in his arms. "Finally gave out on you, huh?" he said gently. Rheas shot him a glare, but nothing more. Pushing open the door, Cameron carried his brother into his room, the light from the hallway splitting into the darkness like a dagger. Rheas gave no argument as Cameron gently lay him down on his bed, nor did he argue as his brother removed his boots. He was too tired to care.

"You know Rheas, maybe if you didn't wear boots that were too heavy for you, you wouldn't kill yourself going up the stairs." Cameron said softly, tossing the steel-toed boots onto the floor. Rheas had started wearing such boots continuously after he had run away from home. At thirteen, the younger boy had up and vanished for a few days. When he returned, there was something older about him. Like someone who goes out and discovers a horrible truth about something, and they know they can never change it, so they accept it, breaking their spirit and youth in the process. For all Cameron knew, such a thing probably happened.

He pulled the covers up over his brother who lay unmoving, his breaths quick and shallow, his eyes closed. Their beds were similar in size, but what was acceptable to Cameron's large frame seemed to swallow Rheas up. His brother seemed comfortable enough, so Cameron turned to leave, to step back into the lit hallway, out of the room of leering shadows.

"Cam…"

Rheas' voice was a soft whisper, a hand slowly turning the elder brother back into the darkness. "Yeah?"

"The candle…please…"

Cameron sighed, his face softened. "Sure Rheas…"

Stooping down to a nightstand beside the bed, he opened a drawer containing only a supply of small candles and a box of matches. The candles were small, kept in little tin containers so they could melt down with little worry. They only lasted about an hour, if even that. Cameron dropped one in the empty ashtray on the stand and lit it, the yellow flame growing swiftly, illuminating the room with a soft light. A large wooden desk, an overflowing bookshelf, a telescope by the window, and a stack of boxes with a plant on top in the corner. Not threatening at all. Yet Cameron always felt a cold chill run up his spine whenever he was in this room at night. The candle lit, Cameron left the room, pausing in the doorway.

"G'night Rheas." he said quietly and shut the door.

Rheas' eyes were golden slits, absorbing the light of the candle and glowing with their own. He watched as the wavering light sunk downward, ruled by time, into its own puddle. Normally, he was able to sleep before the candle extinguished, but tonight he watched it to the last moment of a dying ember, the darkness' cold fingers crawling over him slowly, until it engulfed him completely.

_"Come on up Rheas! It's not high at all!" Cameron called to his little brother, who stood gazing up at all of them from the ground. After over a year of hard work, the small group of companions had built a sturdy and wonderfully spacious tree house. Though it rested mainly in a strong oak, the surrounding evergreens gave promise of support and protection all year. _

Now everyone was up at least ten feet in the air, gazing down at Rheas who stared dubiously at the rope ladder that hung before him. "I have no need to go up." he called, not looking up from the ladder.

"C'mon baby brother," Kate shouted down at him, "this is yours too! You helped, so come on!"

The six-year-old finally reached out and pulled himself up the ladder, but he was barely a few feet up when he looked around and clambered back down. He looked up and shrugged, then turned and walked back to the porch, curling up on a step with one of his books. No amount of catcalling, shouting, and taunting (mainly from Toby) could get him to even look up from his book. He ignored them and finally, they did so in return, focussing on their games.

Cameron was unhappy. The chances of Rheas actually playing with them were slim, but if he was going to read and ignore them, Cameron wanted him to at least do it in the tree house he helped build. 

Later, the older brother sat in his room, pondering the problem until he came up with a solution. He immediately leapt to his feet and ran to find his father.

The next morning, Rheas ventured outside to the sounds of a hammer to find their father and Cameron hard at work at constructing wooden steps that spiraled around the trunk of the tree. He stared wide-eyed as Cameron beamed up at him from his work.

"Look! Now you can go up whenever you like, without the ladder!" Cameron proclaimed proudly, gesturing to the partially built steps.

Cameron remembered it was the last hug he received from his brother.

After the steps were finished, Rheas was often found in the tree house, reveling in the solitude it brought, especially when the companions began to find other things more fascinating. Everyone began growing, drifting in and out of friendships, some more distant than others…

Hands in his pockets, Cameron stared up at the long-abandoned tree house. The steps were worn, as they had been used far more than the rope ladder, everyone agreeing it was easier and quicker. He placed his foot upon the first step testily and then climbed slowly. The steps creaked under his weight, but held firm. 

The tree house had been carefully built. All windows and doors could close securely; ensuring young sleepers that they would not freeze or find strange bugs climbing over their feet by morning.Cameron pushed the door open easily and stepped inside.

He had expected spider webs, dust and mold, despite. Instead, the tree house looked well taken care of. He found that strange, as he recalled nobody using it recently. He strode to the center of the room. Though one large space, several walls poked out randomly, giving an odd broken atmosphere. The windows were large, and a skylight of clear, and amazingly clean, plastic lit the room rather well. The room broke off at one point, a wooden stair snaking up a branch of the tree to a small place where one person could sit at a window and have a spectacular view of the woods. Rheas had sat up there often. Peering up, Cameron thought he could make out the shape of a telescope placed there, waiting for a rare clear night. Turning, he began to make his way towards a large window that faced west.

"Hellooo!" a shrill voice cried, making Cameron nearly jump out of his skin.

"Toby! You do that one more time and I will sling you out the window by your hair! What are you doing here?" Cameron demanded, restraining from shaking. He normally didn't spook easily but geez…

"Rheas and I _always_ come up here. To screw around with stuff, you know. The better question is what are _you_ doing here?" Toby replied, shrugging. Well, that explained why the place looked so well taken care of.

"I dunno, thinking, I guess…" Cameron said absent-mindedly. He gazed at Toby, who had a weird smile on his face, and snapped, "Say one word about me and thinking and you'll be eating those ugly shoes of yours."

Toby giggled. "Of course not." 

"I'm just renewing some memories…" the big man sighed heavily. "You can't blame me. I wish we could build this again."

"Yeah," Toby smiled, gathering his trinkets, "so do I."

The water was icy, but it would have to do, as he didn't feel like waiting several minutes for it to warm up. The rest of the week had flown by, happily landing him on a Friday. His hand was better, which he was thankful for as he scrubbed the dirt off the stone vigorously with an old toothbrush.

Glancing up at the bathroom mirror, Rheas stuck his tongue out at himself and re-soaped the brush. "The things I do in my spare time," he sighed, scrubbing again. He was rewarded when a glint of the amethyst peeked through its coating of dirt and grime. 

"Hello there," he muttered, "we're gonna be good friends, you and I. …And I'm talking to a rock…I must have hit bottom by now."

Something in the mirror caught his eye as he rinsed off the soap. Looking up, he saw himself, but the wall behind him had faded into darkness. He whirled around to find he was surrounded in the endless black. If he had had another attack, it had sure snuck up on him. No, this was no dream…

A horrible shrieking filled the air. Turning, he saw something so terrifying, so beautiful, he _knew_ he was not dreaming.

Red, black, blue, green, white, five heads of a creature as he could only recognize to be an enormous dragon. It towered over him, its five pairs of eyes settling on him, driving utter fear into his soul, and he shrank from it.

A shriek of triumph and she lunged upon him. Fire seared his flesh as claws tore away his insides, acid melting his bones...

__

Wake up!

Cameron yawned as he shut the front door behind him. He felt like being lazy and relaxing the rest of the day. Cook up some microwave dinner and lounge on the couch watching bad infomercials. Yeah, that sounded good. 

He smiled and began to make his way towards the kitchen when a high pitched scream ripped through the air.

Cameron froze, terror wrapping around his heart and stabbing deep. That was Rheas. He spun on his heels and ran up the stairs, fearing the worst.

Memories bubbled up from his mind. Forcing the door open, a knife, red at the edge, lying at his feet. Rheas, on the floor, lying in his own blood that ran freely from his severed wrists. Blood, red and thick, everywhere he looked… 

He shoved the memories aside as he reached the top of the stairs. The bathroom door was open. Practically sliding in, Cameron saw a toothbrush on the floor, a grimy rock on the sink. Rheas sat, his back was to the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms raised as though trying to ward off an attacker. His breathing was heavy and raspy, a line of blood trickling from his lips. His golden eyes were wild, off in another realm.

"Rheas!" Cameron cried, kneeling in front of his brother and gripping his thin shoulders. Rheas blinked and lowered his arms slowly, shaking.

"Cameron…" he croaked. The darkness was gone, the dragon was gone, but the pain still lingered, coursing through his body like fire. He almost wouldn't look down, afraid he would see his innards strewn about the floor. But no, he was in one piece, untouched.

"What happened?" Cameron demanded softly, pulling the younger boy closer.

"I…I don't know…I don't feel too good…" Rheas replied slowly, gulping air. He stiffened and pushed his brother away as he felt sickening bile rise in his throat. Whirling on his knees, he bent over the toilet and vomited until he was empty and dry heaving. Exhausted, he gratefully fell back into Cameron's arms, a cool hand pressing against his hot forehead.

"You're burning up! Why didn't you say you were sick!?"

"I wasn't told either, apparently."

"Let's get you to bed…" Cameron sighed, hefting his brother up into his arms.

"Hullo there!" Toby beamed when the front door opened, "My Cameron, you don't look too pleased."

"Toby, it's Saturday morning. I want to _sleep_!" Cameron snapped, the idea of slamming the door in the shorter boy's face tempting him immensely.

"Oh, well, where are your parents?" 

"Out for the weekend. Listen, Rheas is sick, so he can't come out and blow things up today, okay?" Cameron said with a sigh.

"I know, I was just stopping by for a moment. I need to show him this," at that, Toby held up what looked like an old, rotting chunk of wood, "and I brought this!" he then pulled out a small vial of water, "Holy Water!"

"He's not possessed! He's just got a fever!" Cameron nearly shouted, growing quite annoyed with the freshman.

"You never know…" Toby grinned impishly, pushing passed Cameron and making his way up the stairs. Cameron threw his hands up into the air and went to the kitchen, now that he was up he might as well eat breakfast.

Toby bounded up the stairs and over to Rheas' door. Holding the chunk of wood in one hand, he knocked gaily on the wooden door.

"I'm dying, go 'way." a hoarse voice responded quietly. Toby went in anyway.

"Good morning Rheas! I know you don't like visitors when you're sick and all, but I finally found that piece of wood I told you about, I also brought you some Holy Water to help with your possession problem."

"I'll inform the devil that you have foiled his plans."

"No need to thank me," Toby smiled, oblivious to his friend's sarcasm. "Here, this is that wooden plank thing I told you about. I finally found it! It was in my closet, how and why it was in there I'll never know, but here it is!" Toby held out the dark chunk of wood, ignoring the fact that Rheas lay with his back to the shorter boy. "It has these weird squiggly writings on it, or at least it _looks_ like some form of ancient writing. My dad said it was just worm tracks but I don't know…" Rheas finally rolled over and sat up, extending his hand for the wood. 

"If these are worm tracks, then it was done by some rather complex worms. This is undoubtedly writing, but of what kind, I know not." Rheas whispered. The piece of wood was little larger than his hand, dark, almost black in color, solid but light. It was rotten, showing obvious signs of wear by insect and weather, but the writing was as clear as it must have been when it was first carved. But the piece had been broken off of the whole, as the wood crumbled halfway through one of the carved symbols. "Where did you find this?" he hissed, handing it back to Toby.

"Last weekend, my pops took me 'n my sisters camping in the rainforest. I was wandering around on my own, out in the middle of the forest, when I literally stumbled into some small wooden structure. I coulda' swore that it hadn't been in the path two seconds ago! It was amazing! The whole thing had writing like that all over. I wanted you to see it but I couldn't break the thing like that, and it was too big to fit in my pack, but then I saw that piece on the ground so I took it back and said, 'Hey Pops! Look at this thing!' and then he said…"

"The rainforest?" Rheas pondered as Toby prattled on, "That's only a few hours away by vehicle…Well, it makes sense. Where else would you find weird items lying around?"

"Yeah, well I thought this just might be what we're looking for."

"Just might be indeed. I'll plan what we'll need later. You go to the library and see what you can dig up. You know what to look for, right?"

"Definitely! I'll go now! This is exciting!" Toby cried, stuffing the wood back into the pouch that hung beside his dice. "I'll just leave that water here, for Cameron, since you won't remember anything and will forget it's there. But I guess since the demon will be in charge I don't think he'd use it on himself and…"

"Go!" Rheas snapped, and Toby bounded out of the room.

The afternoon sun brought light and warmth, beckoning little green buds out of trees and flowers, but the day quickly turned to dusk, spreading a cold blanket of blue across the world. Crysta hurried down the street, a fresh breeze of cold air blowing her hair gently. A warm thermos tucked under her arm and a look of determination on her face, she approached the house she knew too well. There were no cars in the driveway; he was home alone, and he certainly wouldn't answer the front door.

Then she'd use her own way in. She went to the side of the house and ducked into some bushes, the branches catching on her sweatshirt. Emerging from the trees, she climbed over the porch railing with practiced ease. Stooping down beside a small window to the kitchen, one she knew was never locked, she dug her fingers into the slender crack around the window and pulled it up until she could lift it properly. She slid into the kitchen and stood, dusting herself off.

"'Evening, Reverend's Daughter."

Crysta jumped at the quiet voice. "Rheas!" she snapped angrily, "Don't do that! Let people know you're around! Jeez…"

"I find it odd you say that, since you were the one who came crawling through the window. Some would call that breaking and entering." Rheas whispered, a wry smile on his face. He sat at the kitchen table tiredly, his shoulders slumped and hands folded before him.

"You've never minded before. In fact, I believe it was you who showed me how to get in anyway." Crysta replied slyly.

"Whatever you say, Reverend's Daughter."

"And stop calling me that!"

"Why? Is that not what you are?"

"As much as you are a freak I guess!" she snapped, slamming the thermos on the table. Rheas' eyes narrowed to slits and he began to stand slowly. Crysta was about to apologize when he sighed and relaxed back in his chair.

"Very well, Creampuff."

Crysta twitched. Next time she'd just keep her mouth closed. "Why are you down here anyway, you're sick! You should stay in bed." she admonished, hands on hips.

"I was feeling particularly nasty and decided I wanted some tea. No one is here so I must prepare it myself for now." He gestured to the kettle on the stove, "I'm just waiting for the water to boil. Care to join me?"

"Sure," she sighed, dropping in the seat across from him. "Are you warm enough?"

Rheas shrugged. Crysta nodded, looking over his makeshift attire of an oversized gray sweatshirt and khakis, a hat she assumed was his brother's, and even a black scarf around his neck. "Are those bunny slippers?"

"They're my mother's. I don't have anything warmer than socks and my feet were cold." he snapped, his defenses raising.

"I was just asking! Goodness, are you jumpy. Anyway, I brought some of Goldie's all natural tea for you." Crysta said, sliding the thermos across the table, "It should still be warm."

"Her infamous cure-all…" Rheas muttered, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip, "Oh, how nice," he smirked, "she even labeled it for me. And spelled my name wrong in the process."

"It's not her fault your name's spelled weird."

"Nor mine. The fault goes to my mother, I guess, she always did love Greek Mythology." 

"I don't know of any 'Rheas' in the myths."

"No, no, my mother assumed I was to be a girl, and thus planned to name me Rhea, after the Queen of the Universe." He smiled and shook his head.

"Well, there's the origin of your ego right there. So she wanted another girl, huh? Kate not enough?"

"Too much of a tomboy. But my mother was so positive of my being female, that neither she nor my father planned any other alternatives. That and she had already written 'Rhea' on most of her cards and papers to family. Fate had other plans, apparently."

"So slap on an 's' and change pronunciation and there you go!" Crysta laughed. "Well, I like Rheas, it suits you. What's it mean?"

"'Argent', though I have seen it interpreted as 'hero'."

"Hence your nickname! I never knew why people called you that…"

"It's the only flattering one out there."

"Well, I don't see any silver on you, and you're definitely no hero but…ah, who cares." she smiled, rising as the kettle began to scream. Reaching up to the cupboards for two mugs, her eyes fell on the bottles of anti-depressants. She turned back to Rheas, who sat staring out the sliding glass door, coughing, and sighed. She poured herself some hot water and grabbed a pack of tea, then brought Rheas his mug, which he poured Goldie's cure-all into.

"So, Argent," she smiled, sitting back into her own seat, "what would Cameron's name have been if _he_ had been a girl? And don't say 'Carry'…"

"Maude."

Crysta stared at him a moment to see if he was joking, then burst into laughter, nearly bringing tears to her eyes. "Oh, poor Cam!" she laughed, "Boy, he sure lucked out!"

"Indeed, Creampuff."

For some reason she didn't understand, that made her laugh even more. She finally calmed herself, but had a case of the giggles as they finished their tea. However, she turned rather serious when Rheas leaned back in his chair exhaustedly, looking more pale than usual.

"Come on," she instructed, pulling him to his feet, "you're going to bed!" She helped him up the many steps to his room. He moved to his room and she began to follow. "Can I help?" she asked plainly.

"Ah, the Reverend's Daughter is a perverted Creampuff I see." he smiled darkly, a humorous glint in his eyes. She stared at him angrily.

"I'll clean up in the kitchen, you just get some rest."

"I'll do that. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she whispered as the door shut gently.

Cameron sighed, gazing at the thermometer. "Are you sure you didn't hold this up to the lamp to get out of garbage duty? It's awfully high…"

Rheas glared at him with angry, feverish eyes.

"Guess not." He stood, gazing down at his brother seriously. "I told you not to go outside…"

"And leave my garden to the deer? I think not." Rheas rasped, rolling over. He shivered under the mound of blankets Cameron had brought for him. The fever had shot upwards in the last few hours, leaving him sluggish and stupid. His head ached, why couldn't his brother turn out that damned hallway light? He swallowed the pills Cameron gave him with difficulty, his throat feeling thick and his tongue heavy.

"I'm calling the doctor in the morning. I'm no nurse, but even I can see this is too high. Any higher and I'm worried you might get brain damage or something." 

Rheas muttered something into the pillow, but gave no argument. Cameron gripped his brother's shoulder a moment, then rose and left, leaving a small candle in his place.

The frail boy turned until he was gazing into the small flame dancing upon the wick and watched it intently.

The darkness came.

In his dream, Rheas was still lying in his bed, the fever holding him even in his mind. Yet he pushed himself upward onto his elbows, looking into the darkness of his room. Within the darkness stood a figure, heavily clothed in rich black robes that rustled about him as he moved. A thin, white hand held onto a staff of twisted wood, but the figure's face was hidden within the shadows of his hood. The figure moved forward beside the bed until he stood directly above the boy. Rheas could see steel gray eyes glittering beneath the cowl.

The figure smiled, he could feel it. "Oddly enough," it said in a soft voice, reaching a thin hand out and touching Rheas' face gently, "you were difficult to find. Shielding yourself?"

Rheas' head dropped back onto the pillows as the deep black of his mind crept over him. The night passed slowly, hours droning through the space of black non-existence. His fever rose, burning away the dream, and then broke, fleeing into the night.

"Are you sure we should be doing this tonight?" Toby whispered, following his taller companion into the woods, "I mean, you just got better afterall, and it _is_ awfully cold out." 

"The skies are clear, and it is a full moon. There is no better time for magic!" Rheas hissed. True, the fever had gone the night before, but he was still weak from its effect. But that wasn't his biggest concern. If someone were to notice their leave, there would be hell to pay. It _was_ a school night afterall.

Items under their arms, the two climbed the steps into the tree house. There, they down their stuff and opened all the windows, allowing the silver light of the moon to splatter onto the floor.

"You got it?" Rheas asked quietly.

"Yep," Toby smiled, pulling out the piece of wood he had found, "And look what else! You know that funky symbol you discovered in that book?"

"The one we are going to use?"

"Yeah, that one. Look! I found in this book some incantation that goes with it. I studied it all day, so I've got it down. Here, I'll set up, you try to get familiar with it." 

Rheas took the book hesitantly. It was a regular library book, like the other. He had discovered some complex symbol that, if drawn on a certain item, would call upon the spirits of that item. The wood gave him a strange feeling that this was the time to test that symbol. The luck that Toby found the incantation with it furthered his determination.

"How do we know the pronunciation, or the accents? We could be doing it all wrong." Rheas hissed, reading the text.

"The worst that'll happen is it won't work. And the fact that we are just losers who are trying this on a whim, that's most likely going to happen." Toby replied, setting a few candles in a circle around them.

"True." Rheas shrugged. The short boy had a point. His eyes skimmed over the lines of text, his lips unconsciously mouthing the words as he read them in his mind. Closing his eyes, he could see the words easily in his mind. "I have it," he smiled, passing the book back to Toby.

"That was fast." Toby replied flatly as he took the book, he then watched in fascination as Rheas copied the symbol from the book onto the back of the wood piece exactly with thick ink. Turning, Toby began to light the candles. "Do you know what the words say?" he asked at random, the silence of the woods bugging him.

"Not a clue. We'll be speaking from instinct. We could be attempting to summon a demon from Hell for all we know."

"Either way, this is gonna be good!" Toby grinned impishly, rubbing his hands together, "All set!"

The two knelt on opposite sides of the wood, surrounded by candle and moon light. Both held out their right hands, and tossed sand into the air. Excitement reflected brightly in the golden and brown eyes.

Toby held up the book and began to read, Rheas speaking with him from memory. The old chant felt good and easy, spreading warmth through the old tree house. Their tongues rolled over the words, perfectly in sync with eachother until…

Toby's head shot up. Rheas wasn't following the book!

"Rheas!" he hissed, "Those aren't the words! You'll…!"

Rheas obviously didn't hear him. He spread his hands over the wood, his long fingers spread apart like a fan, moving slowly with his words. He blinked and seemed to refocus on the world, continuing from the book.

"What was that for?" Toby whispered, clutching the book tightly.

"What?" Rheas inquired, annoyed that Toby would interrupt like that.

"You were doing something else! Just a second ago."

"No I wasn't, continue!"

The two joined voices, the soft whisper to the quiet shrill voice. Toby looked down suddenly, and his mouth dropped open.

"It's doing it! Rheas! Look look!" Toby nearly cried, pointing at the wood needlessly.

Rheas looked down, his golden eyes opening wide in amazement and joy. The wood was glowing some bluish color!

"That's so…" Toby began, when the blue light seemed to gather together to create a sphere of blue light. It hung there a minute, dazzlingly beautiful, and then shot out the west window toward the ocean in the far distance that lay beyond the boys' vision. No, not the ocean…

"The rainforest! Where I found it! It wants to go back…" Toby exclaimed, rushing to the window to watch the sphere fly into the night with Rheas. The two companions stared out into the starry night for a moment, then at eachother.

"We…did it…" Rheas whispered.

"We did it!" cried Toby, nearly knocking Rheas over in a sudden tackle, trying to wrestle him to the floor. Rheas couldn't help but laugh with him. They had done it!

"I knew it! It had to exist! The magic! Oh…what the hell just happened!?"

"Who cares! _We_ made it happen!" yelled Toby, not caring if anyone found them at this point.

"Yes!" Rheas responded to the attack, and wrestled Toby to the floor, who sprung back with surprising strength. They might have continued this rare display, had they not remembered they had candles burning and Rheas was suddenly exhausted. They lay there then, ignoring the cold, panting in their thrill.

"Toby?" Rheas gasped through chattering teeth.

"Yeah?"

"I think we just found our adventure." 

__

There! Another update may be a while, because I'll be gone for the week, back one day, then gone another week. -_-;; Well, hopefully this will do. The next chapter is when things get interesting! Clue: Fizban!


	4. Fizban's Gifts, The Offer

****

Hourglass 

__

Chapter 4. Hurrah. I hate this chapter, with a vengeance. It's horribly written and you can tell I'm obviously BSing my way through the whole thing. If you get sick of reading it, skip to the bottom, that's where the important stuff is and the plot finally emerges. If you can't tell by now I'm obviously basing this story in a warped version of my own city. Bleh.

As you can see, now is the chapter to show the characters' OOCness. Why? Because technically, they could all grow up to be normal people, except something happens to each of them to make them more like their past selves. Rheas is obvious. Yes, I made Toby and Rheas gamers. La di friggin da. I copy a lot of what they say or do off my own friends' acts. I'm also worried I may have to up the rating to an 'R' because of a certain mage's mouth, though I really don't want to.

Important Note: I'm ignoring all fifth age stuff. Why? Because I haven't read any of it yet and I pretty much already have the basic ending of this story written out. So basically all reference stops at Dragons of Summer Flame_ when the gods leave and magic dies and la la la lalala. "Then why is Fizban in this chapter?" you ask? All will be explained! Keep reading! Enjoy this crappy chapter._

Toby flung himself out the front door into the cold morning air. Dashing down the steps and nearly slipping on a slushy puddle, he ran across the wet lawn to where the thin figure sat on a mountain bike, shouting his name.

"Hurry up!" snarled Rheas angrily.

"We're late!" cried Toby as he swung onto the back of the bike, his weight pushing it forward. Rheas leaned onto the pedals, picking up speed until they sped back onto the main road. 

"What took you so long?!" Rheas snapped over his shoulder as they turned downhill and out of their neighborhood.

"I slept through my alarm…I was tired!" Toby replied defensively, his back to Rheas as he watched the scenery pass them and grow smaller before him. With a jolt that had used to always catch Toby off guard and throw him off the bike, and they were on the highway. Tall evergreens sprung up on both sides of the busy street, dew shining as the sun began to rise. "We're gonna be late…But gee, look at the traffic! I wonder why all the cars are backed up? An accident? Broken light? Maybe we won't be the only ones!"

"We won't be late. I'm cutting through the fields."

"I hate going through the fields! I always fall off."

"Then hang on tighter." Rheas said as he jerked the bike up onto an unpaved drive. The trees closed in around them as they swerved off onto a trail that was just wide enough for them to squeeze through. The ground dropped from below them and they sped through trees and ferns, unsteady ground bumping and jarring the bike violently. Toby bounced in his seat on the rack.

"The jump's coming, hang on!" Rheas shouted back to his companion. Toby shifted his small torso and wrapped his arms around Rheas' waist in a death grip. "Not to me!" Rheas shrieked.

The trees began to break away, allowing sunlight to pass through. A mid-sized rock protruded from the earth directly on the trail, after that, the ground dropped away to the trail a little below. The bike took the small jump easily, the landing however, was always another story. Though Toby loved the trail and the little jumps here and there, on the bicycle, with its constant bouncing, it got quite tiresome rather quickly. 

With a jerk that nearly sent Rheas over the handlebars, they landed heavily and continued down the hill onto the field. There was no trail and the thistles brushed their legs, so when they finally reached the woods again they each had a collection of seeds and stickers on their pants.

"I'm thistly again. These are so annoying to get out! Look kinda cool though…" Toby prattled on, plucking a thistle pod off his shoelace.

"A minor annoyance in the scheme of Life my young friend." 

"I'm older than you!" Toby retorted angrily.

"Only by a few months." Rheas said dismissingly.

"A few months enough! That reminds me, when we get our licenses, let's go on a road trip! We can go and see all the sights and…"

Rheas let Toby babble on, he had to focus. They were approaching the _real_ reason Rheas hated the field trail. The trees broke away again, revealing a lavishing garden of all kinds of flowers, coming into bud. He pulled the bike directly onto a thin trail of trampled flowers and pedaled through, praying the old man who owned this grand estate wasn't awake yet.

No such luck. The two boys heard an angry shout and then a loud explosion by their ears. 

"Shit! The old man spotted us!" Rheas hissed. Leaning forward, he put all his energy into pedaling, to get the bike past the property line as quick as he could. When he and Toby had first seen that sign that read "trespassers will be shot", they hadn't taken it seriously. Several run-throughs later, they knew the seriousness of that sign all too well. Another gunshot echoed in the air, as well as more cursing.

"What is wrong with people around here!?" Toby cried. Though a part of him was screaming that he could be shot, he could die, another, larger part was ignoring that possibility and finding the whole situation downright exciting!

"Reminds me of my neighbor…" Rheas muttered.

When they reached the sanctuary of the trees, Rheas didn't slow down. They sped through the woods and Toby could hear the sound of the highway. They past through a break in a barbed fence and, ignoring the cries of workers, shot through the auto-parts yard without a second glance.

Out the gate, down and over the grassy knoll, and they hit the sidewalk. Swerving the bike onto the road, they crossed. A car slammed on its brakes, its horn blazing as they rode in front of it.

"The light's fucking green you fuckin' asshole!" Rheas screamed, flipping off the driver. Toby smiled apologetically to the driver as they passed. He wondered what Rheas' road rage would be like when he had a _car_.

"Hey look! There's Cam, Thom and Sam!" Toby declared, and he began to wave his arms wildly, "Hey guys! Hiiiiiiiii!!!!!"

Thomas, wedged between Sam and Cameron in the trashy truck, lifted his hand in a slight wave. The fifteen-year-old beamed as the bike pulled off the road and onto a grassy knoll before vanishing over the other side.

"Great," Sam sighed heavily, leaning on the door, "at the rate the traffic's going, your _brother_ is going to beat us to school."

"Nah," Cameron smiled, "they take the trail up over the hill. It's pretty steep so it takes 'em a while."

"Why the hill trail? The highway's faster."

"Rheas hates riding along the freeway entrance. He's got a road rage problem. Woe to those on the streets when he drives..."

Thomas smirked. "Yeah, well, is he all right now?"

"What d'ya mean?" Cameron inquired.

"Heard he got sick, that's all. Is he better?"

"Well enough to fight me for the microwave this morning. He's like a viscous chihuahua or something. Why?"

"Nothing, I just heard there was this weird illness spreading around. People getting really high fevers that won't go down, they become weak all of the sudden, waste away in delirium until they die. There haven't been too many cases, especially around here, but no one has survived it yet."

"Creepy."

"What causes it?" Sam questioned, shifting once again, trying to get comfortable.

"They don't know. They haven't found any fucked up virus or something like that so," Thomas shrugged, "who knows."

"Huh, weird…Hey!" Cameron hit the horn. "Light's green! Move it!" he shouted as though the car in front of them could hear. The red station wagon hesitated and then lurched forward. Too late, the light turned red.

"At this rate, we may make it in time for lunch." Thomas grumbled.

Swerving off the road, the bike hit a wide dirt path that suddenly rose up a steep hill. Their speed decreased immensely, despite Rheas' best efforts and will.

"Come on Rheas! 'I think I can, I think I can'!" Toby chanted from his seat.

"Gravity, however," Rheas grunted as he strained against the pedals, "has other ideas. Help me." The two jumped off the old bike and began to run it up the hill.

"This path takes too long…Do you think we'll make it?" the shorter boy questioned.

"I'm not the one with the watch." Rheas snapped irritably.

"You have a point…" Toby said slowly. Rheas sighed and turned his attention to placing one foot in front of the other. It was easy for one to lose his footing with all the loose stones scattered on the trail, and falling onto his face would only add to his "shit that has happened to me today" list. So far, he had woken up late, literally fought Cameron for the microwave, and had been shot at. Something told him that the rest of the day would not be any better.

Toby used to claim that the hill was a mountain, mainly because, running up it, it sure felt like one. The trail was commonly used, as it was the only way through the wood that surrounded them on all sides. When they reached the top, there would be about several dozen yards of flat ground before it dropped and one was heading back down. That was Toby's favorite part.

Panting, the two teens finally reached the top. Toby hopped onto his seat, Rheas following with less enthusiasm. The wind picked up and the evergreens began to whisper, sending small showers of pine needles on the passerbys and the cedars seemed to wave. Toby waved back.

The ground tilted beneath them and Rheas gave a sigh of relief. "Ah, blessed downhill…" It was easy riding from then on. Gaining speed from the descent, they would cross the plank over the creek, down the road a couple yards, and be in the school's side parking lot without having to pedal at all.

Toby, kneeling on the rack with his hands on Rheas' unwelcoming shoulders, smiled as the wind whipped through his topknot. It took all his effort not to shout "wheeeeeeeee!!" in his companion's ear, but he had learned, through experience, that that would only get him thrown off the bike. 

"Hey Toby," Rheas began, his eyes squinting, "does something look weird down at the creek? I can't see…"

Toby leaned forward, straining his eyes. "Hmm…It seems someone removed the plank."

"What!?" Rheas, now seeing the creek below clearly, rushing up to meet them, pressed the brakes as hard as he could.

"Jump it! Jump it jump it jump it!" Toby cried with delight. 

"Are you kidding!?" Rheas shouted as he slid the bike on its side. Next thing Rheas knew, the bike was gone, and he was rolling on the ground. There was air, and then cold darkness. He opened his mouth to shout, but the coldness swept down his throat, silencing him. Pressing his hands against the muddy earth, he sat up with a gasp of air and pushed back towards the bank. The icy creek water gently swirled around him, clearing his head.

"And now I'm wet." he muttered angrily as he reached through the water, took hold of the bike and began to pull it out of the mud. It was oddly quiet he thought randomly. Oh.

"Toby?" he called, glancing around.

With a splash, the shorter boy's head popped up, gasping for his denied air. "Whooha!" 

Rheas glared at Toby fiercely, his eyes burning like embers. "'Jump it' he said." he mocked, fury dripping like venom. He then sneezed.

"Now _that_ was fun!" Toby beamed.

Rheas threw a mud ball in his face. 

"Turned out some car down by the freeway entranced died or something. Once we got past that it was smooth sailing." Thomas explained, leaning back on the flagpole lazily.

"Well," Gary shrugged, "you got here, and you have plenty of time to spare."

"I was still hoping to make it in time to get a bagel but…"

"You already had breakfast." Sam interjected quickly.

"Yeah, Rheas' too…"

"You're gonna regret it when all that muscle of yours turns to fat." Gary smirked.

Cameron shrugged. "By then, I'll probably be like my old man and be eating little more than celery or whatever…"

Squish, squish, squish.

Cameron looked up, eyebrows raised as Toby and Rheas, both resembling drowned rats, walked by. Toby's plaid jacket was slung over his shoulder, mud on his face, and his topknot spiked in all directions. Rheas had his sweatshirt around his waist, making him look more out of place than usual. Both their boots sloshed with water. 

"What happened to you two?" Gary inquired, trying hard not to laugh.

"Somebody moved the plank on the creek." Toby replied, a little too casually for comfort.

"Why don't you guys just take the bus?" Thomas suggested, "The stop is honestly not _that_ far."

"How can the bus _possibly_ be as _interesting_ as riding with Rheas?"

"Interesting?" Cameron grinned, gazing down at his soggy brother with amusement, "Not the word I'd use, but whatever works." 

Rheas sniffed in reply. 

"The love of siblings and the charm it holds." Thomas sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't get me wrong," Cameron explained, draping his arm around Rheas' shoulders.

"Remove your arm."

Cameron continued, "I think my brother is quite a fascinating little guy. He can…uh…" the big man looked down at the smaller, attempting to conjure some form of interest to his mind, "well, he can uh, moonwalk pretty good…"

"Thanks, Brother!" Rheas snarled, pulling away from his elder brother's grip, face flushed in embarrassment.

"Really? Let's see." Sam suggested smugly. Rheas narrowed his eyes in the junior's direction.

"Come on Rheas, I've told them worse, about both of us." Cameron piped, clapping his brother on the back and nearly knocking him over.

"Oh?" Rheas inquired, his voice cold. He turned to the others, his hands outspread, "Well, surely then has he told you all about the time when he came home drunker than anything and told me I was beautiful, and wanted to--"

Cameron slapped his large hand over Rheas' mouth swiftly. "Finish that statement and I will _kill_ you." his throaty voice rumbled. Rheas nodded, but his eyes clearly read:_ I have power over you, hahahaha!_

"And wanted to what!? Huh, huh? C'mon Cameron! What did you want to do? Play cards, brother bonding? What?" Toby cried, bouncing up and down with anticipation.

Rheas stepped away from the big man and said quietly, "Sleep, I suppose, he passed out right after. Now if you'll excuse me, the bell is going to ring right about…now."

The bell rang.

Rheas gave a mock bow and walked towards the gym, Toby following directly, babbling about getting dog piled on. Gary shook his head in amazement.

"Well," he said, slinging his pack over his shoulder, "I'll see you at lunch." and hurried towards the portables.

Thomas smirked, watching the two younger teens vanish around the corner. "Ah, children. What will they come up with next?"

"Silencers, preferably." Sam smiled solemnly, stretching. "Thanks for the ride, Cameron, my mother took mine for this morning."

"No prob. Do you need one this afternoon?"

"No, I'm good. See you at lunch." 

"Well Thom," Cameron shrugged, bringing his voice up to falsetto, "shall we journey forth to class?"

"Let's." Thomas gestured dramatically with his hand as he brushed his reddish hair out of his face with the other.

"You don't look too good. A little pale…"

"Nah, I just got up late. Let's go."

"…and so you gotta wonder, if it's _Final_ Fantasy, why doesn't it just _end_?" Toby concluded, pulling free his small red boots with a sucking sound. Tilting the boots, water poured out.

"Where's the money-making opportunity in that? Besides, I'm sure it's called such for another reason." Pulling off his wet t-shirt, Rheas spun it around itself until he had a rattail, and then struck Toby with it.

"_Ayee_! What was that for!?" the shorter boy cried, rubbing his rear.

"I suppose for my enjoyment of watching human suffering. Ha ha." Rheas replied in monotone, throwing the shirt into the small basket and locking it. Ignoring the other boys, who were filing out of the locker room noisily, Rheas strode toward one of the showers and cranked it on.

"Uh, Rheas, you're already wet enough…" Toby began, pulling his shorts up.

"And muddy as well. If I must drip through gym class, I'll not drip filthy water." Rheas murmured. Bending over, he flipped his hair forward and let the cold water splash down his neck.

Toby reached up and ran his fingers through his muddy topknot; that was a good idea! Bouncing over, he tilted his head into the running water. 

Once satisfied, Rheas turned off the shower and stepped back, letting the nozzle drip. Still bent forward, he shook his head like a dog, spraying water in all directions, and then snapped his head up. His auburn hair fell over his eyes messily, but he seemed not to notice. Hurrying back to his basket, he quickly pulled on his dry gym shirt. "Toby, come on!" Rheas snapped, tossing his companion his shirt. Toby caught it, pulled it on, and followed Rheas out the door, still wringing out his topknot.

Entering the smaller gym beside the common, both boys' stomachs fell to their feet. The enormous mats, usually rolled up against the opposite wall, were unrolled across the floor. That could only mean one thing…

"Wrestling!" Toby gasped in horror. Rheas placed a hand over his heart.

"'The two young lads fought their bravest, but in the end, both were crushed under the weight of many sweaty jocks'," he whispered sadly, then shook his head, "what a way for us to go."

"You're not helping."

"Alright everyone," the gym teacher boomed, "I want you to partner up with someone of similar weight and go sit down. And stay off the mat!" 

Toby blinked and crept off the mat. "How much do you weigh Rheas?" he whispered rather loudly to his companion.

"Very little."

"Close enough! I'm with you!" he declared crossing his arms over his small chest. They were about to sit when the gym teacher eyed the two dubiously. One stood about 5'4, the other, less than 4'5. He obviously didn't agree with that.

"Madison, go pair with Pierce. Bender, you're with Miss Signett."

"Pierce, sir?" Rheas questioned, "I believe you said equal weight, not height. He'll kill me before you can say 'go'."

"Don't argue with me Madison. Go on."

"I don't wanna wrestle with a girl, sir. My friend Sam says that's not very--"

"Shut up Bender."

Rheas sighed and strode over to where Nick Pierce stood. Though the senior wasn't very tall for his age, he made up for it in bulk. He regarded Rheas a second and then groaned. "Oh come on. This is over before it even starts."

"I'm just as displeased about it as you are, okay?" Rheas hissed, sitting on the hard floor stiffly. Apparently the teacher reveled in watching his students pound on the smaller members. They were his sportsmen for the big games, afterall, and feeding them helpless freshman kept them happy. Toby was paired with Emily Signett, a small girl who had yet to hit a growth spurt, so he was all right for now. However, once it became a free-for-all, he would be a goner. His height made him an even better target than Rheas, and dog piling was his worst enemy.

"Okay, I want you all to find some space on the mat with your partners, we're going to try…"

Rheas rose and followed Nick over to the far side of the gym. They stood there, a thick line of mutual distrust between them. Rheas glared at the senior angrily, he knew what he was saying in those doe eyes. I'm a warm-up, he thought bitterly, a slight exercise before you go and have your fun. How enlightening.

Rheas barely heard 'go' before he found himself slammed onto the mat, pain shooting through him, and then it was gone. 

It was going to be a long two hours.

Toby stared at Emily, who stared back. She was a shy girl who would rarely speak, much less throw a person to the floor. Toby just had no interest in pushing her around.

"So, how you doin'?" he began, smiling hopefully. She blinked once and shrugged.

Meanwhile, Rheas found himself yet again pinned to the floor without trouble.

"Come on Madison! You're not even trying."

"The sad thing is, I _am_."

The senior roughly pulled him back onto his feet. "Okay, I won't do anything this time. Just pull me to the floor."

"I can't even lift half my own weight and you expect me to just throw you over my shoulder? Suuuure…"

"Bender! Signett! This isn't social time!"

"We're not even socializing!" 

__

Wham! "I'm seeing stars…that's bad…"

"You're dodging!"

"…and so then my old man said, 'if the shoe fits' which really makes no sense to me, since they actually didn't, and they were sandals anyway, and so…"

"Madison! Get off the floor!"

"…so then it _really_ turns out it was a crab, a big one too, and so we had a rompin' old time catching it and trying to get it to let go of my shorts…"

"Madison! Did you hear me!?"

"He's not getting up Coach…"

"…and since birds can't burp or fart, it _exploded_! Can you believe that!? I felt bad for the poor thing, and it was awful messy, but it was one of the funniest things…"

"I think he's dead…!"

"Aw, fuck man, you killed him!"

"Back up! Give him some air!"

"…then I picked up the hammer and made like Thor and was like, 'prepare to die!' but of course I wouldn't kill anybody and…What's going on?" 

"Nick killed Rheas." Emily replied simply, gesturing. Toby whirled and ran over to the forming crowd, fighting to get through.

The gym teacher knelt beside Rheas' still form, shaking him slightly. "Madison? Someone go get the nurse!" he barked, startling back the ring of students who continued to stare. Rheas stirred, groaning slightly, and his golden eyes fluttered open. He looked around as though dazed.

"What happened?" he asked weakly, slowly sitting up.

"You just blacked out there for a moment," the teacher replied, "perhaps you should go to the nurse's office for a while."

Hand to his head, Rheas nodded as the teacher helped him up. He swayed slightly as he stood, his eyes not quite focussing on anything.

"Is there anyone who will go…"

"I will! I will! I'll go with him!" cried Toby, bouncing up and down to be seen. The teacher nodded and Toby bounded up, allowing Rheas to steady himself on his shoulder. The ring of students parted as the two passed them and slowly filtered back to what they were doing. Toby helped Rheas out the door as best he could, Rheas leaning on his shoulder slightly. When they rounded the corner to leave the gym, Rheas looked over his shoulder and nodded. He straightened and walked briskly towards the locker rooms.

"Hey! You were playing possum!" Toby accused, chasing after him.

"A few more minutes of that and I wouldn't have been." Rheas snapped irritably, "Enough is enough Toby."

"So we're not going to the nurse then?"

"No, we're not."

"Darn, I was hoping for a lollipop."

Rheas rolled his eyes and yanked open his basket. His clothes were still wet, but it was a good day and the sun was up. He should be fine. Throwing off the sweaty gym shirt, he erased all worries of gym class; he was done for the day.

"So what should we do for the next hour 'n a half?" Toby inquired, fighting to get his red boots back on.

"Who cares, as long as it's not here."

"Fair enough. Let's meander a bit, see what comes up?"

Rheas retied the bandana about his neck and nodded. "Let's go."

Mr. Salton had been in schools practically his whole life. When he had been in highschool, he had found it tiresome and stupid. He often wondered how he had ended up in this job in the first place. Once a teacher in Chicago, then a principal in Denver, the idea of taking the offered job farther west felt suitable. Just a few hours in a car and he could be anywhere, the ocean, lush forests, the mountains, or open miles of great plateaus, and a large city crawling with computer nerds.

Ah yes, a school overflowing with intelligent young men and women intent on learning and moving on into the big businesses. 

Yeah, right. 

When a bottle of vodka wasn't being passed around, or the students running off to smoke and buy a quick burger in their damn cars that were nicer than his, they were busy being their usual obnoxious selves. Mainly from a nice area of town, most of the students were well off in their cash, and the bratty attitude that came with it. They outweighed those hopeful nerds ten to one.

He was thankful for that. Drugs, drinks and common school violence were expected things afterall. Not sudden system crashes caused by only the craftiest of student minds, losing only what information was no longer necessary to their needs, and gathering all the precious secrets the school could hold. These weren't mere nerds; they had tired of the abuse from junior high long ago and had found their own way of protection.

Not all gamers were nerds, but all nerds were gamers. It was a simple tactic, combine strength, intelligence, creativity, a bit of stupid belief and crazy fashions, sprinkle a bit of charisma from the occasional little people, and you had an unstoppable force that would protect one another for the simple sake of spiting everyone else. They were hell. 

Proving teachers wrong, freaking out the other students by discussing their theories on death, hiding in the back room playing video games during assemblies and singing Irish drink songs was only the beginning. At least, most of the time, they were well behaved. Oh well, today was a good day. The sun was shining, the students were quiet, and his lunch was delicious. 

Which was why, when he looked out his window, he didn't expect to see two students wandering around on the roof.

"See Rheas?" Toby laughed, plopping down to a sitting position, careful not to slip and tumble down off the roof, "It's not that bad. Look! We can see town from here!"

Rheas, his face calm but his hands shaking slightly, settled beside his companion. "I didn't say I wouldn't like it, it was getting up here that was unpreferable. Getting down will be even worse…And of course we can see town you dolt."

"Do you think, if we walked along the walkways, we could get on top of the gym?"

"Of course not, it's a separate building." Rheas retorted, leaning back with his hands folded behind his head. Toby shrugged and fell back, mimicking Rheas. Puffy clouds dotting the endless blue strolled by casually, Toby following their movement with his large brown eyes.

"Look at the clouds, Rheas," he smiled, almost hypnotically, "They look like mashed potatoes. Like Mom's potatoes, soft, fluffy, creamy, delicious buttered mashed potatoes…"

"Not _my_ mother's." Rheas smirked, shutting his eyes. Toby giggled and rolled over, yawning. The sun had heated up the charcoal colored roof, making him feel very comfortable and relaxed. His eyelids began to droop and he heard Rheas sigh. The warm darkness of sleep began to creep over him. But in the distance, it sounded like someone was calling him.

The warm ground below, the gentle sun above, winds whipping over him, blue sky all around. For a moment, he was back in California, sleeping on a sandy beach, he could even smell the sea air. His sisters were calling him. But he was so warm, he didn't want to get up. The crashing of waves not too far away, the sound of seagulls crying out. His sisters, coming closer. Their calling became urgent, something about their littlest sister…

Toby opened his eyes and rolled back over. Someone was calling them, but not by name, and _boy_ were they _angry_! 

"I think we've been discovered." Toby smiled impishly.

"Mm…" Rheas replied groggily, his arm slung over his eyes.

"What should we do?"

"We have several options. We can attempt to run for it, we can ignore them until they come up and get us, or we can get down right now."

"Even if we got away, we'd have to come back anyway, and they'd get us then," the shorter boy pondered, "we might as well go now, they'll be _really_ pissed if they have to come up and get us."

"Agreed." Rheas sighed, sitting up. "Let's see if I can get down without trouble."

"You? I doubt it." Toby giggled, skipping back to the walkway where the upturned garbage can they had used to climb up awaited.

"Tobias Ferdinand Bender and Rheas Beauregard Madison. I should have known." Salton sighed, pushing Rheas' reclining feet off his desk.

Toby snickered, "Your middle name's Beauregard?"

"Yours is Ferdinand?" Rheas shot back.

"Touché."

"I don't need to remind you two that you're not supposed to be up wandering on the roof, 'cause I know you are perfectly aware of that. So let's start with _why_ you were on the roof." Salton began, leaning forward and resting his hands on his desk. 

"Oh, well," Toby piped up, "it's such a lovely day, so Rheas and I thought we could go and relax a bit, you know? Looking at the clouds and all, and the view is so nice, and…"

"_And_ you are _supposed_ to be in class right now, aren't you?" the principal continued, irritation lining his voice.

"I felt ill sir, another moment of getting tossed around and I would have fainted." Rheas explained calmly.

"According to what I heard, you did."

"Precisely."

"So you felt taking a detour on the roof was a good option?" The sarcasm in the principal's voice was beginning to equal that of Rheas'. 

"I was feeling a bit better. Fresh air is quite a cure you know." Rheas rose to Salton's challenge. Toby gulped, this was going to get ugly.

Salton narrowed his eyes at the freshman, who stared right back with a smug uncaring air about him. His eerie eyes showed nothing, gave nothing. "This act is too far over the line for you two, though," he gazed back at the golden eyes, "quite a step from pretty much hacking through the whole network."

"I believe sir, that you have no proof that it was I who did that and your accusation is rather offensive." Rheas replied coolly, resting his hands together.

"Perhaps not, but I know it was you. Either way, we shall have to do things the old fashioned way, and inform your parents." the principal said, reaching for the phone beside him. Toby groaned and sunk in his chair, Rheas only gazed out the window.

"No one is home. And leaving a message is pointless, the machine broke a month ago and I'm assuming by now it's my job to fix it. We don't have e-mail because our computer is an old eighties piece of crap that can barely read the games over a megabyte. Pretty much, it's useless. If I choose to climb onto that roof, then I will do so and the consequences that go with it. So suspend me or expel me, but let's just get it over with and quit this pussyfooting shit."

"The point is, Madison, had you slipped and injured yourself, it would have been our responsibility and your parents…"

"My parents don't give a fuck whether I'm off playing saint or being chased around by my neighbor with a knife! They'd probably _prefer_ me in the hospital where I'd at least be quiet. It makes no difference really, I'm always so pumped full of drugs at home I can barely even fuckin' speak anyway…" Rheas snarled, eventually sliding back in his seat and into silence.

Toby smiled half-heartedly in apology to the principal, sunk back in his chair until he nearly fell out, and twiddled his thumbs in boredom. The day had barely begun; they were in for a long ride. 

"You've been quiet today." 

"Huh?" Sam lifted his head from his paper to the voice beside him. "Just getting work done, that's all."

"You've been working too hard, you mean." 

"Are you implying that my performance in this sad class is naturally lacking…"

"Not at all! Jeez, you jump to conclusions awfully fast. No, I don't mean class." the tall junior, whispered.

"What do you mean then?"

"I don't know, but ever since your dad left you've been putting all responsibilities on yourself. I can see it wearing on you."

"I live my life as I choose. I'm _glad_ my so-called father left and I am perfectly happy to help my mother in any way I can!"

"I know, I know," he hissed, trying to get Sam to lower his voice as the teacher glanced up warningly, "I just think that you should…"

"Pssst!" a second voice whispered from behind the two young men.

"What?" they both inquired, turning to the girl behind them.

"Your name's River, right?"

"Yes…" the tall junior said slowly, knowing exactly where this conversation was going.

"And that's your real name? Really?"

"Yes! I don't know why! Maybe my parents liked River Phoenix, or maybe they're both just hippies and I don't know it, who cares!" River snapped angrily; his patience had worn very thin this year. 

Sam chuckled slightly and tried to quiet his friend as the teacher glared at them once more.

"Well, if that wasn't a good chunk of my precious life taken away…Wouldn't you say Rheas?" Toby sighed, gazing at his companion, "And now that you're dark streak has been set off, the rest of today is going to suck, huh?"

Rheas muttered something unintelligible in response. Toby took that as a yes and slumped against a pillar. He should have just slept in today.

"You guys look like you just got chewed out by the principal."

"We did." Rheas growled, looking up slightly.

"Hi Crysta, and Erica too! As a matter of fact, we just _did_ get outta the office, and boy did Rheas ever piss off Mr. Salton! You should have seen it! I was sure he was gonna slap Rheas a good one across the face any second!"

"He knows better. Though I do see more psychiatric help in my future…"

"One would think," Crysta half-smiled, "What did you say _this_ time?"

"The truth." Rheas hissed sharply.

"I believe that. Teachers are funny that way. Oh, here." Crysta advanced on the startled freshman swiftly, reaching her arms around his neck slowly.

"What are you doing!?" he demanded, jerking away.

"Hold still will ya? Just let me…There!" She drew back and smiled. Rheas looked down, around his neck hung his pewter claw necklace.

"How did you…?"

"Those assholes are friends of my brother. I saw they had it so I took it back. Really, I can't believe you still wear that thing, I gave it to you when you were what, seven?"

With a quiet smirk, Rheas lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, and you told me it was magical."

"And you laughed in my face!"

Rheas shrugged. "It's my good luck, if there is such a thing."

There was a pause, and Crysta's face turned a slightly redder shade. Rheas noticed Toby off to the side mouthing "kiss her!" and making obscene gestures with his hands. He immediately gave the shorter boy a long middle finger.

"So," Erica, almost about to laugh, inquired, "what are you two going to do over break?"

"Not much. Toby and I will actually be leaving this Wednesday on a short camping trip across the Puget and over to the rainforest."

"Why so early?"

"We hope to be back in time for the festival in the city."

"Rheas and I go there every year! It's so much fun! Have you guys been to the folk festival? No? You're missing out! Music, dancing, art, and Rheas does this little show that occasionally makes quite a bit of money, which of course we go and blow on all the cool stuff they have there, and the concerts…"

"They get it, Toby." Rheas snapped. A headache was working its way upward from behind his eyes, and the shorter boy's shrill voice was not helping. Simple solution: kill Toby. No, though a tempting offer, there were less pro's than there were con's to that alternative. Duck tape was always a good solution…

"Rheas!" a new voice cried out. Rheas was almost knocked off his feet as a thin auburn haired junior tackled him and caught him in a weak headlock.

"Imare'! _Let go of me_!" the freshman shrieked, ripping free from his captor's grasp. 

"Sure, sure." Imare' laughed, grinning like a fool and stepping back.

"Erica," Crysta laughed, "this is Imare'. He's an idiot, but you get used to him."

"Hey now…" Imare' glared at her humorously, his steel-gray eyes glittering.

"Are you two brothers? You look alike." Erica questioned.

"Brothers?!" the two nearly cried, looking at each other in horror.

"I'm not _that_ ugly!"

"One idiotic brother is enough, thank you very much."

"Sorry, you just look similar."

"Nah, Rheas here is just my little freshman buddy!" Imare' declared, catching Rheas in another headlock and mercilessly mussing up his hair with his knuckles.

"Let go!!"

"So," Imare' asked Toby, releasing Rheas from his torment, "You guys coming to the meet this week?"

"No, we're leaving for the ferry docks immediately after school Wednesday, which is kinda a shame but…"

"You're not coming?"

"No." Rheas replied firmly, turning and beginning to stride away, Toby bounding after him. "It was a small turnout last week anyway…"

"Not this week," the junior called after him, "Jack's bringing his PC, we're gonna watch Army of Darkness!"

The two companions halted in their tracks. "Rheas…" Toby began, his voice straining.

"Be strong Toby, we need to leave Wednesday. We'll be too late otherwise."

"But…it's a classic…"

"We can rent it."

"Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail too!"

"We need to go…"

"Special Edition!"

"Oh hell, we'll leave _after_ the festival."

"Yay!"

"It says here that if we are attacked by a cougar, to make ourselves as large as possible and try to frighten it off." Toby announced, flipping through a heavy book. The two regarded each other a moment, and then, smirking, decided that they were pretty much dead if they met a hungry mountain lion.

"Well," Rheas said, tossing the plastic from his small lunch into a waste bin, "I'm more worried about our human problems than of the local wildlife."

"True, here, let me look into that."

Rheas rolled his eyes. Toby tossed aside the book lightly and fished through his pockets absent-mindedly.

"I took your advice and brought my own lunch."

"Good for you…" Rheas replied, uncaring.

Toby smiled and pulled out a white box of Seattle Fudge. Rheas stared at him, and then, shaking his head sadly, pushed the shorter boy off the table they sat on.

"Hey!" Toby cried, clambering back up, "I have good metabolism, and I'm gonna use it before it turns against me!"

"Ah yes, I'm sure women find that most attractive." Rheas snapped sarcastically.

"Really? Like how?"

"All I know is that they are usually unimpressed with pigs, though my brother seems to be an exception…"

"Is that why you're wrists are thinner than mine?"

"Leave me alone."

"It's okay Rheas," Toby assured, patting his companion's shoulder, who drew away at the touch, "Plenty of people like you, really. Why, you know Dave Brunster? I heard he thinks you're hott."

"Then he has bad taste--wait…_what_?!"

"Oh, no no, he thought you were a girl."

"That's even _worse_! What part of me looks female!?"

"Well, you are skinny, and with your long hair…"

Rheas turned from Toby, lapsing into his one of his silences.

"Well," Toby began absently, picking at his fudge, "if you were a girl, I'd dig you."

Rheas turned toward Toby slowly, his golden eyes suddenly filled with terror.

"So I apologized for saying those things to her. She was a little hesitant, but forgave me, I guess."

"You _guess_?" Cameron stressed.

"Yes, I can never be too sure with that girl, I guess it's better than being on her shit list and having her bitch patrol on the march against me." Thomas explained to his friends as they wandered toward the cafeteria lazily.

"Well, Laura does seem a bit high strung as of late. Can't blame the girl." Sam said calmly.

"I'm flattered and all, but really, back off woman!" 

"Oh yes, poor Thom, the school's prettiest girl wants in your pants and…" Cameron began sarcastically, a broad smile on his face.

"Cameron!" Sam snapped warningly. Cameron shrugged simply.

Chuckling, Thom flicked away the toothpick he had been chewing on. Thoughts of Laura danced through his head. She liked him, more than a friend, and he knew it had been for some time now. A childhood love, as innocent as new blossoms on a spring tree. He felt that way as well, he knew he did. Sweet and beautiful, yet still so young. But she still had growing to do. 

Yet, that was not the reasons of his hesitation. Every time he thought of her, another would come to his mind. Creeping in the background of his thoughts, never leaving. Those wild eyes, that crooked smile…Don't think of her…don't…

"Hey Cam," he asked, against of his better judgement, "have you heard from your sister recently?"

Shaking his head, Cameron smiled sadly, "Nah, she's made no contact. Left like she always vowed to." 

Thomas nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. Sam caught his look, but said nothing. There was a soft padding of feet coming closer.

"Well, break's coming, so I was thinkin' that we could all go--"

"_Outta the way_!!"

The group had time to turn as Rheas dashed through them. A look of sheer terror on his face, he sprinted down the walkway and up the stairs with speed an agility he never had.

"Gee," Thomas said slowly, amazed, "what could scare your brother that badly?"

"Who knows…" Cam whispered, when Toby suddenly burst through them, hot on Rheas' trail, shouting.

"C'mon Rheas! I was joking! I don't find you in any way attractive!"

"Um…" Thomas began, then stopped. Some things were best left unsaid.

"I learned to just stop asking." Sam sighed, resting his head in his hand.

"Smart man."

"What were you saying, Thom?"

"Nothin important. C'mon, I'm hungry." With that, the three strolled casually into the cafeteria.

The two girls descended the stone steps and pushed open the heavy door. Erica had felt like talking to Rheas, and so Crysta was leading her on. The dark haired girl always seemed to be able to find out wherever he was, if she didn't know already.

Inside was dark and cold. The hallway stretched either left or right, blackness waiting no matter which way you turned. The door slid shut behind them, and they were locked in darkness. Crysta pulled Erica's sleeve and led her down the hall.

"You sure they're going to be in there?" Erica whispered in the dark.

"Oh yeah. They avoid class like you wouldn't believe."

Finally a small light appeared. A sliver into the black, the light came from under a door where the sound of heavy metal could be heard. Crysta pushed the door open to the drama room. The room, painted dark, was bare except for a few tables and chairs against the wall and a large radio. The radio was on, spewing forth loud music from its speakers.

"This is the funniest thing you will ever see," whispered Crysta as the two slipped inside.

Rheas stood near the radio. His feet planted apart, he was apparently strumming on an air guitar with the music. He tossed his head in rhythm with his hands, his long hair flaying about wildly. Several feet away, Toby was a flurry of movement. Jumping, sliding, spinning, dancing in his own uncoordinated way. In one hand he held a small wooden dole that he was seemingly singing into, though with his shrill voice, it reminded the girls of a keening banshee.

"What the heck are they doing?" Erica questioned, trying not to laugh.

"Practicing."

"For what?"

"That's the funny part." Crysta replied as they sat against the wall. Toby continued bounding around like a timed ferret on speed, shrieking with the music.

"_Climbing from the depths I hear the  
Promises I made, why can't I  
Run from the shadows, why can't I   
Why_….!"

Rheas stopped his strumming and joined in with Toby, their steps suddenly very coordinated and instep. One soft and one shrill, it made an odd combination. 

"_In my nightmares, I saw darkness  
In that darkness, I found no one  
I was destined to walk that path  
A path that has been traveled alone_!"

"Take it Rheas!" Toby cried dramatically.

"_Spewing from my mind  
Lies I could not hide  
Tears wept at great length  
Hatred, give me strength_!"

Stepping back, Rheas resumed his pointless play on the non-existent guitar as Toby continued on alone.

"_Climbing from the depths I hear the  
Promises I made, why can't I  
Run from the shadows, haunts me_

Why….eeeeAAAAAH!" Toby plopped down where he stood and stared at the two girls, wide eyed. "Crysta! Erica! Don't _do_ that! How long have you been there!?"

Rheas marched over to the radio and turned down the music angrily. He turned and stared at the girls sourly. 

Crysta was clapping slowly, a smug smile on her marble face. Erica shrugged nervously. "Long enough to say, nice performance?"

"Really?" Toby inquired, brightening.

"Get out!" Rheas snarled.

Crysta stood to face him, hands on hips. "I've seen you guys many times before and you never cared! What crawled up your butt!?"

"Apparently your words of ridiculous religious fiascoes, Reverend's Daughter!"

"I haven't said a word to you about that in over a year!"

"Don't mind him, Crysta," Toby interjected before it got ugly, "he's in a bad mood. He found out that Dave Brunster thought he was a girl."

"Yeah, well Dave wasn't the only one…" Crysta muttered.

"I heard that." growled Rheas, dropping back into one of the many vacant chairs, "And I'm not upset. It could be worse. People think Toby's a ten-year-old girl. At least I look my age."

"Hey…" Toby murmured, as though hurt.

Erica shook her head and leaned against the wall. "If you guys are that worried about it, why don't you just cut your hair? Undoubtedly that would help."

"Never!" cried Toby, grabbing hold of his precious topknot of hair.

"No, thanks, I prefer mine long for three very good reasons." Rheas explained calmly. 

"I'm almost too afraid to ask what those reasons are." Crysta said snidely. 

Raising an eyebrow, Rheas smiled darkly and held up a long finger. "One; it gets cold around here, it keeps my neck warm. Two; when it _does_ get hot, it keeps the sun off my neck."

"All of which are solved by that hooded sweatshirt you wear every damn day."

"Ah, but then we come to number three, which no hood can replace."

"Okay, fine, enlighten me."

Toby sniggered and yanked out his topknot. Rheas leaned over and cranked the volume back up on the radio. They leapt to their feet and proceeded to dance around, head banging, their long hair flying in all directions.

"_Tragic truth now as a crystal  
It's become as clear as day  
The corrosion of my essence  
Falling, crumbling, withering within_!"

"I'm sorry I asked." grumbled Crysta, waving her arm towards the boys dismayingly as she walked out the door.

The song ended abruptly. Toby struck an odd pose as Rheas dropped to his knees, pulled up his hood and hissed in Jedi fashion, "_Your hate has made you powerful_."

Erica stared at them a moment, resisting not to laugh. "Now _that_," she said to Rheas, "was freaky." Hurrying out of the room, the two boys heard her give out and finally burst into laughter in the hall.

Pulling his hair back into a topknot, Toby sighed heavily.

"Girls are so weird."

The bell rang and students rushed from class. The parking lots were immediately filled with cars as teenagers and teachers alike desperately tried to get off school grounds. Standing by the gym, above the chaos, Cameron and Thomas stood in wait until most of the traffic was gone.

"My jeep should be fixed by Wednesday, so until then I'll need to bum rides off everybody." Thomas shrugged, leaning on the railing, its green paint peeling, lazily. 

"I don't mind. It's good to have company," Cameron sighed, gazing up at the sky. What remained of the retreating clouds moved slowly across the sky towards the east. "You're _really_ beginning to look like crap Thom, you sure you're not coming down with something?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just the heat, it's been really warm lately…"

Cameron regarded Thomas a moment before he said slowly, "No it hasn't…"

"Really? Seemed awful warm to me today."

Cameron shook his head and leaned back against the brick wall. Weird. Gazing across the parking lot, he could see his brother and Toby walking the old bike down the street and to the stream. Lifting it, with quite some difficulty, the two hefted it across to the opposite bank, Toby jumping after it and landing with his usual odd grace. Rheas took a step back and then leapt after, managing to only get one foot wet. They picked the bike up and vanished into the trees. Cameron felt his lips twist in an odd half-smile. 

"Do you ever get the feeling that you're missing something in life, even though you know it's right in front of you? I mean, your mind knows it's there, but…but your heart doesn't, like something's still not right?" he fumbled over the words, suddenly feeling very stupid.

Thomas was silent, as though pondering then said, "All the time."

"Good, then I'm not the only one."

"Tight."

"Actually," Rheas mused as the two freshmen walked the heavy bike up the steep hill, "leaving after the festival is probably the better option. We'll already be in Seattle, so that'll knock a couple miles off our trip. That, and, everybody knows we stay late, so by the time they notice we're missing, we'll already be gone, with a pretty good head start, then we'll have the rest of the week off to take our time looking for this structure."

"Great! But how will we lug all our gear along without anyone noticing?"

"We'll be taking the bus. No one of concern will even know we have it."

"But we'll still have to get _to_ the bus, what then?"

"Leave that to me."

"Okay!" Toby beamed as the reached the top of the hill. Whenever Rheas said _leave it to me_, it meant something exciting was going to happen! They didn't get on the bike straight away, but kept walking it until they reached where the ground dropped away. A small clearing opened up just enough for one to look over the treetops and down onto the town below, and the mountain range in the distance behind it. In the distance, faded from view, like a worn painting, one mountain rose up from the earth above all the other mountain peaks. Rheas stopped and stared out at it for a moment.

"Hey Toby," he said softly, almost wearily.

"Yeah?" 

"This summer, want to cross those mountains, to the world beyond? You said you wanted an adventure."

"Nothing beyond except the Plateau…" Toby caught himself, what was he saying? Toby Bender, turning down possible adventure? He slapped himself, attempting to readjust his brains. "That would be great fun! Go off and party like it's 1999!"

"It _is_ 1999 you idiot!" 

"Even better! And just think, we could stop in all the neat little places too! Like Leavenworth, for soup! Have you ever had the soup there? It's the greatest I ever had…"

"I've been there Toby, stop acting like a tourist pamphlet." Rheas hissed as he hopped back onto the bike, dropping down the hill as Toby barely had time to grab on.

No longer in a hurry, the two rode home by way through the town. The streets were busy and lively as people rushed home or off to work. Despite how many times they had passed through, Toby stared at all the shops and restaurants in wide-eyes wonder. So many wonderful things shining in the windows, calling out to him, begging him to pick them up and examine them. He squirmed in his seat, the temptation to hop off the bike was too great, afterall, he could find his own way home, he was almost sixteen-years-old! Though, "almost" was a relative word. 

He turned his eyes from the store windows, swiveling in his seat until he knelt facing forward, his hands on Rheas' shoulders, trying to focus on the street in front of them. His passions, however, would not be so easily swayed, and his eyes roamed back to the little shops and their treasures. Auto-parts, coffee, ice cream, books, coffee, taboo movies, candy, coffee, food market, plants, Target, coffee…again. Lots of coffee…

Naming the stores as they passed, Toby squirmed again. His so-called seat got rather uncomfortable pretty fast. He focussed back on the shops, and his eyes caught something in particular.

Lurching forward and pointing crazily, Toby nearly shouted in Rheas' ear, "Sale! Sale!"

"_Who's_ the woman!?" Rheas snarled back at him.

"No! At Fizban's!"

"So?"

"It's a small shop!" Toby cried dramatically, "They usually do that when they're closing up for good!"

Rheas was silent a moment, and then swerved off and halted the bike. With a cry of excitement, Toby hopped off and bounded toward the small shop as Rheas tossed the bike aside.

"Aren't you gonna chain that? It might get stolen."

Rheas looked back at the old bike and shrugged. "It's Cameron's." Pushing past Toby, he and the shorter boy strode into the old place, the welcoming smell of spices and antiques hitting their noses, their eyes slowly becoming adjusted to the dim, yet somehow appropriate, lighting.

Fizban's was a small curiosity shop, cluttered with an endless supply of odds and ends that had fascinated the boys since they were little. Very few went into the shop, and even fewer actually bought things, yet the place had always been there as far as Rheas could remember. The two were regular customers, and knew the crazy old man who ran the place rather well. Though Rheas only stopped in to buy, Toby had made it a habit to come and just visit with the old Fizban.

However, Fizban didn't seem to be in sight at the moment. Rheas immediately began to scan the bookshelves, his thin fingers trailing over the dusty bindings, while Toby became fascinated with a small box of glass animals, some of which found their way into his pockets. 

"These volumes are priceless! I wonder what he's thinking when he sells these old books for so cheap."

"Not much," Toby murmured, peering through glass longingly at a set of pewter fantasy creatures, "you're the only one who buys them."

Rheas shrugged and pulled down a few books, coughing in the dust that fell onto him.

"Ah, Toby and Rheas, always nice to see familiar faces." a weary, and yet strangely lively, old voice said from the other side of the room.

"Fizban!" Toby cried, forgetting the pewter animals, picked free of their glass prison and now strewn about on the floor. He bounded over and gazed over the counter at the old man with warm eyes. Rheas followed, albeit far more reserved, and picked up a few unicorns that were busy picking on griffins.

"Do you have any new extracts, Old One?" he asked, standing.

"Sure do," the old man smiled, "they're in the back, beside the wind chimes." Rheas nodded and vanished momentarily. Toby turned his attention back to Fizban and was about to ask about the sale but then paused. Beard quivering, the old man was rooting through boxes and shelves behind the counter, muttering to himself.

"Something wrong?"

"Glasses have up and disappeared, probably stolen by some rabid squirrel or something."

"You mean the glasses on your face?"

Fizban paused, looking cross-eyed down his nose. "Why, yes! Those very glasses! Now if only my hat were so easily found…"

Toby giggled, not sure if he should point out that the old man was holding his hat or not. Leaning forward onto the counter like a small child, Toby said, "Fizban, you're not closing up, are you?"

"Closing? What? No one told me!"

"No no, _are_ you closing?" Toby repeated patiently.

"No! Whoever thinks otherwise, I'll give 'em what for!" he said firmly, shaking his fist in an amusing gesture.

"Then what's with the sudden sale?" Rheas inquired, reappearing with his treasures.

Fizban smiled, "Thing's are a little too cluttered around here,"

Rheas gazed at the old man with slight distrust, then lay his things, two books, a few small pouches of herbs, and about five vials of different colored liquid, onto the counter. "This cleans me out of my allowance."

"I'm hoping to clean up a bit in here," Fizban continued as he took Rheas' money absent-mindedly, "which reminds me! I have a gift for you two."

"A gift!?" Toby bounced about with excitement. Rheas shifted his feet, his eyes flashing. 

Reaching down behind the counter, Fizban began rooting through his endless supply of junk. With a sudden "Aha!" he stood up and held his gift out to Toby, who took it happily, grinning from ear to ear.

Four feet long, it appeared to be walking stick of some sort, though oddly done. The top forked like a slingshot, a stretch of leather between the two prongs. It was the perfect size for Toby.

"Wow," the teen beamed, spinning it slowly, "it's…it's…what is it?"

"Looks like an oversized slingshot to me." Rheas replied.

"Mini catapult!" Toby laughed evilly, testing the leather thong, "Thanks Fizban! This is great, whatever it is. Hey Rheas! We could use this on our journey! New age walking stick thing, you know?"

Rheas nodded, gathering his things. "Well, that was very kind of you, Fizban. I'll be back when I have money again for the rest of this set…"

"Wait just a minute young man, I have something for you as well." Fizban winked.

"No thank you," Rheas sighed, "I have no need for a gift."

Too late, the old man was already digging through his piles, searching, "Nonsense, it's for being a faithful shopper, or something." He stood suddenly, frustrated, "Now where did I put that thing?" He vanished through an old curtain into the back before either of the boys could ask what he was looking for.

"Here it is!" they heard him cry, and he reappeared carrying a very long box. Laying it on the counter, he began slicing it open with a random sharp object that was just lying there. Once opened, a few foam peanuts popped out. Muttering to himself, Fizban reached in and pulled out a long shaft of wood, which he then held out to Rheas.

The staff was plain polished wood, topped by a disembodied dragon's claw clutching a faceted crystal. Rheas stared at it a minute, which suddenly turned into hours. He felt disconnected with his body; he was somewhere else...but where? He shook out of his thoughts.

"I…I can't accept that…not for free." he stated lamely.

"Oh come now. I wouldn't be offering it to you if I weren't sure. It's just going to sit in storage gathering dust anyway. I have no use for it. It's _yours_." Fizban insisted, taking Rheas resistant hand and placing it onto the staff.

The moment his fingers touched the wood, a warm feeling spread through them, into his body, and then it was almost electrifying. He was no longer hesitant. He needed that staff, and he would get it any way he could, free or not. He took the staff and looked it over carefully. A headache suddenly began to set in, right behind his eyes, traveling up his skull until for a moment he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain, and then it was gone.

"Now _that_ is neat!" Toby crowed happily, "Think how neat that will look with your other things!"

"They're not to look at," Fizban stated suddenly, "they're to _use_!"

"How?" Toby asked plainly.

The old man winked at them. "You'll know, in time."

The hairs on the back of Rheas' neck stood up straight. Something wasn't right. "Well," he began quickly, "thank you very much sir, they are beautiful gifts. However, my comrade and I need to return home. Good day." With the staff in one hand and a bag with his things in another, he nodded and then exited. Toby shrugged and began to follow.

"Thanks a lot Fizban! I'll see you later and…"

"Toby, your pockets."

Blinking, the teen dug through his pockets and produced a family of glass lions, a pewter hydra, and a few wooden knick-knacks. "Goodness! How'd those get there? Must have jumped in when I wasn't looking!" he exclaimed, placing the items onto the counter and then hurrying out the door.

"Gee, that was awfully nice of him!" Toby declared as the two walked the bike down the street, spinning his new-age-mini-mobile-catapult-thingy through the air, producing a strange whine.

"Hmm…" Rheas replied, ignoring his companion. He didn't like this situation. The old man was a nutcase, sure, but why give such an obviously expensive relic to a passing kid for free just because he shopped there often? It made little sense. And what had he meant by "in time"? He gazed up at the dragon's claw. There was something about this staff…something he couldn't place…

"Hey, do you think that maybe he heard about or little ambush last week or something? Maybe he gave these to us for like, self defense or something!" Spinning his mobile-catapult-thingy through the air again with a flourish, he bashed an invisible enemy on the head.

"Sure Toby, believe what you want. I still think there's more to this than we know."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that, I don't know. Oh well, I'll worry about it some other time. We have an escape to plan."

The house was quiet. Too quiet, Cameron thought as he did his daily crunches on his bedroom floor. His parents were home, for once, doing who knows what, and Rheas had locked himself in his room again with a pile of books and maps. The room down the hall remained empty. He paused in his activity and lay back gazing at the ceiling, the light shining in his eyes. He wasn't much of a thinker, he had always let his fists solve his problems, but even he could feel the odd tension in the air lately, and he didn't know how to deal with that. There was a light knock at his door.

"What is it?" he growled in annoyance. The door slid open and Rheas poked his head in before opening the door the rest of the way.

"Evenin'." he said flatly as he leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you want Rheas?" Cameron asked with a sigh, placing his hands behind his head lazily.

"I have a favor to ask."

Cameron's eyes opened wide. "Wow, is that a choir of angels singing, I hear?"

"Shut up, I've asked you for things before."

"True. What can I do for you?"

"Friday is the first day of the festival, Toby and I will be taking the bus down to the city. However, we have no way to get to the bus. Do you think you could fit it in your oh-so-busy schedule and drop us off at the park and ride?"

Ignoring his brother's sarcasm, Cameron sat up and shrugged. "How about I save you some time and money and take you straight to Seattle myself? You can take the bus home, right? There's a party at Jacob's that night I'm not gonna miss."

"Yes. I would appreciate that." That was the closest Cameron ever got to a 'thank you'.

"No problem." Cameron waved Rheas away. Closing the door, the two heard their father shout up the stairs.

"Rheas! Come down here right now! I want to have a talk with you!"

"Gee, he sounds pissed." Cameron commented absently.

"Yes, it seems Salton carried out his threat afterall."

"Principal Salton? What'd you do _this_ time?"

"I'm in the middle of some important studies right now, Father. Can we discuss this later!" Rheas called, more of a statement than a question.

"Now, Rheas!"

Cameron kicked his door shut before it got ugly.

Rheas slammed his door shut and threw himself onto his bed angrily. He was exhausted from arguing and in a foul mood. Rolling onto his back, he gazed out the window into the darkness beyond. He could barely see the street lamp a ways away through the heavy mist that had rolled in. So he had walked around on the roof, big deal.

"One would think," he muttered bitterly, "that for me, that would be quite an accomplishment…" He was about to roll again, when his eyes fell upon the staff, leaning against the wall. He stared at it, his golden eyes taking in every detail. He had seen this staff before…but where? Minutes passed as he lay there, trying to muster up from the depths of his mind where he had seen such a staff, but nothing came but a mist like that which shifted outside his window. Time passed unknown, until his heavy eyelids began to close themselves. Rubbing them, he sat up and reached into the drawer where the candles were kept. Pulling one out, he glowered at it, feeling childish.

"Foolish!" he snarled throwing the candle across the room. It hit the light-switch and the room plunged into darkness. He buried himself within his sheets and shut his eyes, twisting and turning until sleep finally claimed him.

He opened his eyes. He was surrounded by an endless darkness, standing on a solid yet unseen ground. This was not a dream; he could feel, see, think too clearly. There was nothing in the endless black, nothing but…wait.

He turned, having heard something behind him. Not too far away were others, his brother, Thomas, Toby, Frank, Laura and the rest. He could see their distant forms clearly, as though an unseen light source glowed not to far away, yet its light not touching anything else in the dark. We _are_ standing on nothingness, Rheas mused detachedly. He began to go to them.

"Cameron, everyone, why are you--" Suddenly his throat closed up, choking off his air. He gasped and coughed, fighting for breath to no avail. He dropped to hands and knees, bright lights flashing before his eyes. He looked up slowly, white hair hanging in his eyes. White? His brother, having apparently seen him, was coming to his aid, and then stopped, a look of disgusted confusion on his face.

"Rheas…?" he whispered hoarsely. 

"Cam!" Rheas gasped, reaching out for the blurred image of his brother, "What is it?!" He gasped at the sight of his own hand. The skin was slightly metallic, golden in color, and even as he watched, it withered and crumbled before him. Pulling it back, he looked up toward his elder brother and watched, in horror, as he hunched and aged, wearing away and dying to nothing but dust.

"Oh God…" he choked, trying to scoot away from the dying Cameron.

Cameron opened his eyes to nothing but darkness. Looking about, he absently brushed his curly hair out of his eyes. Wait…he had his hair cut last month…He looked down and was startled to discover he was wearing armor! An assortment of weapons and a shield were on his person, most noticeably a sword that clanked against his side as he walked. 

"Cameron, what are you doing here?"

The big man whirled to see Thomas and Frank standing behind them. Or at least, he assumed it was them.

"Thomas? Frank? What in the…"

"Could say the same for you, lad." Frank grumbled. He had shrunk to an even shorter height, his beard grown even larger and bushier. He too was dressed in an odd medieval way, Thomas as well. The taller man looked relatively the same, yet there was something different that Cameron couldn't place.

Tilting slightly to the side to see around the big man, Thomas said in surprise, "Hey, Laura and Gary too!"

If Laura had been beautiful before, she was outstanding now. Both she and her brother sported long pointed ears, as well as a mien of pride and grace. 

"We're not the only ones." Gary stated, gesturing to River and Goldie, who followed behind.

"Don't forget us!" cried a shrill voice as Sam, Tina, and Toby appeared from behind Thomas and Frank. Sam wore impressive armor and an antique sword at his belt. Tina also donned armor, though hers was mismatched. Toby had shrunk some and his ears were also pointed. He seemed to be the only one having a good time.

"Does anyone have any clue what's going on?" Thomas declared loudly, trying to get his voice above the others.

Cameron turned. He thought he had heard someone calling his name. Not to far off he saw a figure clothed in black robes coming towards him, and then fall, shuddering. "Rheas!" he cried with sudden realization.

Dashing toward his brother, Cameron immediately saw something was wrong. As he neared, he saw too clearly. Stopping abruptly, he stared at the figure before him.

"Rheas…?" he said hesitantly. 

"Cam!" his brother cried weakly, extending a skeletal hand, "What is it?!" His auburn hair had turned white, his skin a strange metallic gold. His eyes widened suddenly and he drew back. His eyes! Still golden in color, the pupils themselves had changed to the shape of hourglasses. "Oh God…" he gasped, almost scooting away.

Cameron shook off his bewilderment; Rheas was insane, why _wouldn't_ he look strange? Rheas had apparently collected himself as well. Looking to the non-existent floor, he held out his hand again. 

"Here Cameron, help me stand…" he hissed. The elder brother knelt and pulled him to his feet gently, slowly helping him walk back to where the others were. "I hope you all realize this is no dream."

"I still think I'm going to wake up any minute…" Thomas sighed, shaking his head.

"That you will, I assure you." Rheas, no longer a boy Cameron suddenly noticed, whispered mockingly, "Though not a dream, it is simply another state of consciousness. Why we are all here, I don't know. Or maybe I'm dying and shall awaken in the hospital with a tube down my throat. What does it matter?"

"Stop it Rheas."

"Did you hear that?" Toby cried suddenly, tilting his head as though it would allow him to hear better. 

Everyone stood silent, listening, and then they heard it as well. It was a voice, speaking slowly. Neither man nor woman, the voice was haunting and soothing at the same time. It was speaking softly, rising in volume with each passing moment, in a language they didn't understand, except Rheas, who seemed to be listening intently.

"Rheas? What is it?" Thomas whispered.

"Gothic, it seems. Yet…a bit of Latin, perhaps?"

"What does it mean?" Tina asked softly.

"How should I know?" Rheas snarled, "I only recognize the words by sound and form, I can't speak it. Cameron, I am fine now, leave me be! Uns aitheir…jah hinima…It makes no sense. Gibberish."

All together, the odd chanting stopped, leaving only silence. And then…

__

I have sent out the call and you have all answered. I have found you then!

The companions looked at one another nervously. Then Thomas, seeing all eyes on him, announced loudly, "I-I'm not sure I understand what's happening. What is…"

__

What has happened is that you have been chosen once again to save this world from destruction. A light has suddenly appeared on the horizon, and Death rides on a Pale Horse, as they say. What some may view as salvation shall instead bring only death for most. I believe a few of you have already felt the brush of this light.

Life cannot dwindle away, this rising light must be stopped. All of you have been chosen for this task, it is what you are here for. Your pasts hold your answers, take my hand, and you shall receive them, and in doing so, save this world. Do you accept my offer?

"I'm sorry," Thomas said softly, almost feeling his friends nodding in agreement, "but whatever this is, whether it's true or not, you've got the wrong people. We can't help, we've got school and work, graduation is coming, and we can't botch everything up. I'm sorry, we're uninterested."

"On the contrary!" Rheas announced suddenly, his hourglass eyes glittering, "I am _quite_ interested."

"Rheas!" Cameron almost yelped, "Shut up!"

"No Cameron, I think…that this is what I have been searching for…" Rheas whispered. Turning away from the others, he walked into the darkness, his robes whispering about him. "I accept!"

"Rheas!" Cameron cried out in anguish as his brother suddenly vanished into the darkness. "Rheast!…Raist!" He plunged into the darkness, his voice echoing in the endless black.

"Camaron, you fool!" Sam shouted, dashing after his friend, sword drawn.

"I am _not_ going in there!" huffed Frank, "Nothing you can say or do will…Thom! What are you doing!?"

"C'mon! We gotta get them outta there!"

"No way!"

Toby suddenly began to skip by Thomas, a look of wonder on his face. "You know guys," he grinned, "this could be one of the greatest offers I've ever heard! Saving the world, gosh! Can you think of any greater adventure!?" With that, he vanished into the dark.

"Toby!" Thomas cried, and dove in after him. Frank stood there, feet planted firmly as both Laura and Gary ran after Thomas, Tina close behind.

"Come on Frank," River cried, grabbing hold of the older man and dragging him along, "Let's go!" And the remaining three pursued the others into the darkness.

Rheas hurried through the dark, towards the voice in his mind that beckoned him. He heard his brother crying out for him, but then it faded completely. They would deal with their own trials separately. Part of him whispered that he was being foolish, following nothing to a deal that really made no sense. Then there was a shouting from his soul, that all would be explained if he did this. He _had_ to know.

Through the black, he finally saw something, or thought he did. A figure stood before him, clothed in heavy black robes, slightly different from his own. He could not see the cloaked figure's face, only a pair of steel gray eyes that seemed to glow with their own light.

__

Take my hand. End your inner torment, and begin new ones! Or should I say, old?

Rheas stepped forward, his golden hand reaching for the thin white one, when the ground below him seemed to give way. He stretched out his hands, but only the tips of his fingers brushed the strange figure's own. He was falling back into the dark.

He suddenly felt something rip away from him, and pain tore through his body.

Reaching out a slender hand, he noticed the pale skin, the auburn hair. And in the darkness, the hourglass eyes shone like lone candles. A golden hand stretched out to him, reaching.

His head tilted back, and in a voice he did not realize was his own, said, "I am not ready…" The hand drew back, and the eyes shut back into darkness.

He was falling. Falling…falling into the endlessness, where he would never hit bottom.

__

Wake up!

He sat up in a cold sweat, shivering in the night cold.

Brushing his damp hair out of his eyes, Rheas gazed out his window. The mist had gone, and the cold white moon shone brightly. "A dream…?" 

Pain still lingered in his chest. Reaching up, his fingers grazed his lips and came away bloody. "No…too real…"

He heard the muffled sound of Cameron's door opening, and the familiar sound of his heavy footsteps walking down the hall. Ah, his brother had just awoken and was now heading to the kitchen to calm himself.

Rheas hunched forward a bit, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter. He then laughed aloud, a cruel, high-pitched laugh of mockery and triumph. He fell back onto the pillows, still laughing. Exhausted, he lapsed into silence and gazed at the moon. 

"At last…I'll know…"

Yawning, he rolled onto his side, watching the moon as it crept across the sky. "Yes Morpheus, I choose the red pill…"

He shut his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep, a dark smile twisted on his lips.

__

Holy cow, in HTML form this thing is 50 pages…Okay, no more long chapters, everything is going to get choppy and plotty now. Ha. Well, that was bad…  
The song that Toby and Rheas sing ever so uncharacteristically is "Void" by Divinity Destroyed (it's at mp3.com if you care).  
Disclaimer: I own nuthin', got that?  
Reviews: For the hell this chapter gave me, yes please.

Buh-bye, see ya'll later. Next chapter comin' who knows when.


	5. Riddles and Cries

__

I like this chapter. Why? Because it's short. Ha! It's also pretty angsty, especially at the end. Why? It's 3:00am, I'm supposed to be in bed, but I write best at night, because that's when I get dramatic. So there. Enjoy.

By the way, I don't take French, I take Japanese, so I'm probably just as wrong on the French or whatever as Cameron is. argh. 

"…And so, we apply heat. Note the color changes and be cautious of the sparks, so be sure to have your goggles on, and…and it appears I've lost Mr. Madison."

The students all swiveled in their stools to gaze at the thin teen, sitting by himself at the far end of the room. His head buried in his arms, he had apparently dozed off during the instructions. There were a few giggles and much rolling of eyes as he made no move.

"Madison," the teacher repeated as he walked over to Rheas slowly.

"I am awake Mr. Trent, I heard you. Apply heat, check goggles, watch colors. Fascinating." Rheas said wearily from the folds of his sweatshirt, not lifting his head or opening his eyes.

"That's good Madison, but I'd appreciate it if you would sit up and listen."

"Why? I can hear you just as well like this."

"Humor me," Trent said patiently, "and you're supposed to be writing this down…"

Still without sitting up, Rheas reached out and snagged a piece of paper sitting by him, covered in writing. The full set of instructions written down. "I've done this experiment at home sir."

"Sit up Madison, I won't argue anymore."

"Who's arguing?"

"Either sit up and be quiet, or leave. I have no patience left to debate pointless squabbles with you today."

"I thought you liked it."

"Get out Madison."

"If you insist." Rheas sat up slowly, uncoiling like a snake that has eaten its fill, and slid off the stool. He grabbed his bag and calmly walked out of the classroom. He really hadn't planned to get kicked out of class again so soon, but it worked quite well for him. He immediately climbed up to the third story to the library. Avoiding the librarians, he ducked to the far end of the room where he pulled out the books he needed without hesitation.

He sat at an empty table and began searching through the pages, his eyes shining with an interest very few of his classes had ever given him. He found what he needed. A sly grin graced his lips but a moment, and then he reached into his pack and yanked free a piece of paper that he had scribbled the strange chanting from the dream upon. 

Laying the paper flat before him, he set to work.

"A light…salvation…death for many…" he muttered to himself as he sat in the grass behind the school, staring up into the trees, "A lousy riddle. A deceiving hope…so simple, yet it's so broad it becomes difficult." Dropping back, he lay there, staring up into the sky.

Rheas thought back to the "dream" often. Not a true dream, he could remember it clearly, as though it had really happened. "It did…" he sighed bitterly.

"A false hope…there are many 'false hopes' in the world. This clears up nothing. No, I'm wrong," he mused, rolling onto his stomach, "'salvation for _some_, death for many…it's not false, but unwanted or even…selective. Intriguing."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, having barely even half a nights sleep. Another bit of proof that it had been no dream. He shut his eyes, pondering, but his mind wandered elsewhere.

When he had fallen, he recalled the pain of something being torn away from him, a darkness lifted, and he had become himself again. Then the shade had come, questioning him once again with riddles he could not hear. Tearing away, the golden eyed one…

It made sense.

And it was frightening.

"Do you _ever_ go to class?" Crysta sighed, plopping down next to him.

He hadn't heard her coming, and was startled by her question. Regaining himself quickly, a smiled darkly, "Most of my teachers tell me not to even bother anymore."

She smiled at him. It was one of her sweet smiles, saved only for the occasional football player pretty-boys she had happened to fancy from time to time. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Are you all right? You seem kinda pale, like you saw a ghost or something."

"Perhaps I have," he said solemnly. He fingered his necklace as he whispering almost inaudibly, "Perhaps I always have…"

"So, in the end, I had to call the whole thing off. I'm still a little pissed about it but hey, 'sail a bee'."

Sam stared at his friend a moment, his eyes wide and mouth twisted slightly. "You mean, _c`est la vie_?"

"Whatever, I'm not the one taking French…" Cameron sighed irritably as the two walked down the steps toward their cars. They held back out of habit until most of the after school traffic had gone. "Where is Thomas anyway?"

"He stayed home sick. High fever."

"No kiddin'. I told him he was looking bad, but no, don't listen to Cameron…"

"Because, dear brother, last time we listened to you we all got lost while trick-or-treating. By the time we got home it was late, parents were worried, we were wet, and you had eaten all my candy." Rheas aid casually, leaning against a tree.

"I said I was sorry." Cameron sighed as the two strolled past his brother.

"And gave me your half-eaten snickers bar too." Rheas replied shortly, rolling his eyes.

"Well no one wants to give candy to a little storybook villain anyway." 

"I am _not_ a villain." Rheas stated firmly. 

"I remember that year," Sam half-smiled, "we did some Robin Hood theme, remember? You were Little John, Cameron, and Rheas was…was…"

"Will Scarlet," the younger boy sighed gently, then looking at his brother bitterly, "hardly a villain, wouldn't you say?"

"Rheas, you're starting to get on my nerves." Cameron said lightly, lined with warning.

"Well you've been on mine my whole life. What's your point?"

"Okay Rheas, time to go," Cameron said cheerily, cracking his knuckles.

"What are you doing!?" Rheas snarled as his brother lifted him from under the arms.

"Fly Rheasy, fly…!"

"Don't you _dare_!"

"Cameron, perhaps you shouldn't…" Sam began.

"Whoosh! There he goes!" With that, Cameron tossed his brother away as easily as one throws out the trash.

"_Aah_!" _Crash_! "I'll get you Cameron! I'll poison you next chance I get! I'll…!"

Ignoring the muffled cry from the bushes, Cameron turned and walked towards his truck merrily, humming to himself. "That felt good."

"That was uncalled for." Sam said harshly as they neared the beaten up truck.

"Please. You've been wanting to do that yourself for some time now."

"Wanting and doing are separate things."

"Oh you enjoyed it and you know it!"

"That's not the point! The point is…"

Cameron sighed, still smiling, "He won't forget it. He'll get back at me in one way or another, and I'll beat him up for it. Then he'll get revenge by doing some other unthinkable prank and the cycle will continue. It's what brothers _do_."

"I wouldn't know, and so I'll consider myself lucky."

"You do that."

Back at the trees, Toby came bounding around the corner with the bike. "Here it is! Sorry I took so long, but I couldn't find the key and I had to pick the lock, which wouldn't have taken so long but the thing was so bent outta shape it was absurd and…"

Reaching the grass, he paused and looked around. "Rheas? Where'd you go? Don't tell me you decided to run home!"

"I'm over here you moron!" a scratched up hand reached out from the greenery, "Help me out of here!"

"Gee Rheas, what are you doing playing in the blackberry bushes? Isn't that painful?"

"Very!" the freshman snarled as he struggled to move through the thorns with minimal damage to no avail. Toby took his hand and began to pull.

"This is a prickly situation…no pun intended." Toby exclaimed as his companion began to emerge inch by painful inch.

"I'm sure." Rheas grumbled. "Here now, I'm caught on something, my hood is…ow _ow_! I said stop troglodyte! My hair's caught and is…ah…_aah_…!"

"Well goodness, next time if you want to play in the prickers don't jump in so deep!" scolded Toby as he released Rheas' hand.

"Shut up and get a big stick!"

Cameron had spent the hour in town, lounging with Sam for a few moments before finally taking the back roads home to avoid traffic. Rheas had beaten him home by the time he got there, and was standing in the yard, gazing up at a tree.

He turned his head and glared at his brother fiercely. His face was scratched and his clothing torn, even his hair, having been yanked and pulled, was sticking out in odd angles. "You tore my sweatshirt." he said slowly, each word a new sentence.

"Good, maybe you'll finally get rid of it. You've been wearing it since third grade and it _still_ doesn't fit…but of course you won't."

Rheas' face was blank, expressionless as he turned back to the tree. Cameron leaned over his shoulder, trying to see what Rheas found so fascinating about the cedar, but he saw nothing. 

"What are you looking at?"

"Don't you find it odd…?" he replied softly.

"What?" Cameron inquired, confused.

"You don't see anything wrong, do you?" Rheas sighed heavily, gesturing to the cedar.

"Wrong? No, I see a good, healthy tree…"

"Precisely! This tree had been dying not even a month ago! But look, all it's branches are full and healthy again, as though they healed…This tree isn't the only one."

Cameron shrugged. "This is bad?"

Rheas continued, ignoring his brother, "My garden is better than ever, the flowers are blooming brighter than I can remember…yet people are getting sick…are dying…"

Turning, Cameron strode back into the empty house. "I don't know what you're babbling about this time Rheas…"

Rheas stared at the tree. He hadn't heard his brother, or anything. The only thing he could hear was the voice that was neither man nor woman.

__

Salvation for some, Death for many…

"Man, am I ever thirsty…" Cameron announced as he strode into the kitchen to no one in particular.

Rheas rolled his eyes. Why the announcement? Except for himself, there was no one within the large house to hear him. Did he enjoy the sound of his own voice that much, or was it a comfort against the loneliness? He sighed from his seat on the counter.

"There is some lemonade right there, freshly made." 

"Oh good," Cameron smiled. He poured himself a glass, and then paused. He glared at Rheas with suspicion. "Did you piss in this or something?"

"No Cameron, I never do the same prank twice, remember?"

"Right," Cameron nodded, relieved. He was about to take a sip and then suddenly glared at Rheas accusingly. "Or would you…?"

Rheas' eyes widened in calm surprise. "My, he shows sudden intelligence! There may be hope yet for you, my brother."

"Thanks." the elder brother snapped sarcastically.

"Drink Cameron, you know I am well beyond such simple things as urinating in your drinks. The thought of doing so now is degrading."

He hesitated, but then took a sip. It tasted normal, and Rheas' eyes didn't light up like they did when he blundered into another one of his traps. He shrugged and finished the glass.

"You look tired, Cameron. Exhausted from last night's endeavor, I believe?" Rheas began conversationally.

"I didn't do anything last night!" Cameron shouted suddenly, rising to his feet.

"I meant your so-called dream! I know you didn't leave the house!"

"Oh…" Cameron stated, dumbfounded, "Then what did…how did you know about my dream?"

"Because it wasn't a dream and you know it!" Rheas sighed suddenly, then said softly, "You're not an idiot."

"Is this some weird buildup to your revenge? It's not pulling so well."

"Shut up and listen! I know of your dream because I was in it, remember? I saw what you saw. Ask any of the others and they will tell you they dreamt of it as well."

"What the hell are you saying…?" Cameron whispered, gazing at Rheas with troubled eyes.

"I'm saying it was real. What happened was real, and that voice…"

"You've fuckin' lost it…you finally lost it…"

"I am thinking clearly!" Rheas snarled, hopping off the counter. He shook his head sadly and gazed out the window. "The chanting…you remember that? Well, it was Gothic all right, but not as much Latin as I thought. It made no sense because the words themselves were accented and twisted. If I rewrote a few things it was possible to roughly translate it. I'm not too sure what to make of it."

"And you came up with?" Cameron sighed heavily, crossing his arms. Fine, he had been one of the only elder brothers he knew that had no memories of playing games with his little brother. No action figures, no teasing girls, no pirates or cops and robbers. The closest he had ever got was when they were little and still had stories read to them at night.

After finishing a book, Rheas had begun commenting on what reasoning the hero had slain the villain on.

"Because," their father laughed, stroking Rheas' hair behind his ear gently, "he was enslaving people, so the hero fought for their freedom."

"Then the people should fight for themselves. He lost his own freedom because he was tied down to his hero's code, and ended the bad-guy's freedom when he said he couldn't do what he was doing anymore."

"He chose to follow his code, and the bad-guy was doing wrong."

Rheas thought a minute, thinking his argument over in his young mind. "What is the wrong? If the people can't fight for themselves, why fight for them at all? Perhaps they _needed_ to be told what to do."

At that time Kate, having grown bored with the whole thing, had asked Rheas innocently if _he_ was ever going to enslave people. Cameron had jumped in on the fun immediately, and they spent the next ten minutes chasing Rheas around the house with plastic swords claiming he was evil and had to be vanquished. The game had finally ended when Rheas fell, exhausted and crying, and their mother had chased the elder siblings off.

Sure, Cameron thought, he'd play this game with Rheas.

Rheas paused a moment, letting the words flow through his mind until he had them properly, then said:

__

In fourth moon and water song  
Reveal the path for thee  
Of our earth and heaven as well  
Can the eyes be opened  
And the darkness denied.

He laughed suddenly, like nails over a chalkboard, high and grating. "Foolish, I can make no sense of it."

"That was very nice Rheas," Cameron smiled, pouring another cup of lemonade, "but I can't play anymore right now, you'll have to…"

"It was real!" Rheas snarled. He turned to his brother, gazing into his eyes with his own, burning deeply until Cameron had to turn away or be burned within the fire of his mind. Rheas wrapped his arms around himself, as though cold, and began softly, "This morning, I looked into the mirror, but I did not see myself. I saw a darkness deeper than any shadows I have known…"

"What is with you…"

"It had shape, and eyes…The Golden Eyed One is…"

"Rheas, don't…" Cameron growled.

"He had form! A fucking form! He's gained in power, I don't know how…but I saw him…for the first time, his face…"

"Quit it…" Cameron snarled rising from his seat and advancing on his brother slowly.

"His face is the face you saw in your dream! My face! His face is my face--!"

"_Stop it_!" he shouted, striking his brother across the face and sending him sprawling. Rheas caught hold of the counter and leaned on it, his world spinning.

"Do you _want_ to get locked away!? Is that what you want!?" Cameron cried, gripping Rheas by the shoulders tightly. "That's just what'll happen! God, you know what'll happen to you if you end up there, you've seen it! They'll break you, damnit! They'll break you and you will be gone, I'll have a vegetable for a brother! God," he pulled him close, enveloping him in his strong arms, "I don't want that. I don't want that for you."

Rheas stood still, stiff as a board in his brother's arms. He didn't hear anything. He didn't feel the sting of the red mark that was growing on his face, the trickle of blood from his lips.

"I'm sorry. God I'm sorry…"

He heard none of this, he didn't feel his brother's tears on his neck, nor see his hands as he gently wiped away the blood. He stood still as death waiting in a town newly afflicted with the plague.

The only thing he could hear was the sound of laughter, his own laughter, echoing far away.

__

I'm glad no one is around when I type these things, I must look pretty stupid. To make sure the dialogue sounds right, I recite it to myself. So I'm up, pacing around, mouthing out lines and waving my arms around. Above was pretty funny, I shout silently, I slap air, and then I fall over. It's fun.  
Okay, goodnight everyone, I'm going to bed! 


	6. One Moment of Trust

__

Here we are, another fun-filled chapter. (shrugs) it's all right. Anyway, updates won't be as often because college classes finally started and that hogs up time. Another reminder: No fifth age! Why? Because I haven't read any yet, so this is directly from Dragons of Summer Flame. But still, why, you ask, is Raistlin runnin' around in black robes when we all know he truly is neutral? All shall be explained…sometime…  
Hehe, yeah, Metallica, you know you're gonna grow up to be messed when your elder brother exposes you to Metallica when you're three and teaches you the art of headbanging. Ever heard of Apocalyptica? They do Metallica songs with string instruments, it sounds so cool. They did Sad But True in that fashion, and it sounds so evil and classy…I heard it and started bouncing shouting "It's the Raistlin Theme!" my mother looked at me as though I had grown tusks. Okay, I'll shut up now, read the fic.

The next morning, Rheas did not want to get up, and no one made him. Cameron left the house like usual, attempting to be quiet and failing miserably. Their mother, claiming Rheas was looking a little feverish, had wanted to remain home, but their father had assured her that Rheas was old enough to care for himself. If he needed anything, he would call. They left soon after, and the empty silence settled with a sigh.

When the stillness told Rheas that all was clear, he got up, already dressed, and strode downstairs. He opened the door and Toby tumbled in, yawning.

"Gee," he said sleepily, "what was so important about this thing you did that it couldn't wait until noon or something?"

"Remember that staff?" Rheas began as the two walked up the stairs slowly.

"The one that came with my hoopak? Sure."

The taller boy stopped and turned, staring at Toby intently. "Hoopak?"

"Yeah. I dunno, it sounded cool…"

Rheas shook his head and continued. "I was thinking last night, and this…image came to my mind. It was dark, like I was blacking out, but I could see my arm and I was holding the staff. It…did something…lit up…But it wasn't an image, it was too unclear, more like the knowledge that it could do this, and my mind was recreating it. It was like…a memory."

"Creepy."

"There's more to it than that. C'mon, I'll show you what I mean."

It wasn't but a few minutes later that the two were standing on the roof, overlooking the neighborhood. Rheas kept his head level, refusing to look down beyond the tree line.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" he muttered.

"Yeah, but if what you think is true, you'll float down to the ground, gently as a leaf…" Toby began, a large grin on his face.

"I don't claim to think anything. It's just…whenever I think about this staff, it's like I get muddled or something. I can't think straight. I honestly don't know what I'm doing…"

"But think, if this works, it could be the solution to your problem!"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Then why don't you look down?"

"Shut up."

Toby cracked his knuckles in excitement. Rheas was going to defy gravity! What fun! He wanted to try it too, but Rheas was _very_ protective of his possessions and shot him a glare when he was only _looking_ at the staff. "Okay, whenever you're ready!"

Rheas stepped up the edge of the roof until his toes were almost in the gutter. He wouldn't look down. It really wasn't that high, he thought, straining to keep his hands from shaking with no success. It was simple, he'd step off and he'd be on the ground, no trouble at all. His eyes focussed on the staff, taking in every grain of the wood, every scale of the claw, every facet of the crystal. He held the staff out and…

He didn't know what to do with it.

He suddenly felt like an idiot. Here he was, holding the staff out as it sent waves of electrifying warmth through him, _it_ knew what he was supposed to do, but he did not. Typical. Squeezing his eyes shut to block out the rising sun and the wavering image of the ground below, he did the only thing that made sense.

'I know you're the one who led me up here,' he hissed inwardly, 'so tell me what I should do! If I stand here, not in a dream but reality, show me how to bend it!'

And it was there. Had he not grabbed hold of it at that instant it surely would have faded again, gone forever. Even still, he knew it wasn't right. Something was wrong.

He opened his eyes, and held the staff forth.

"Pveatherfall."

And Toby, hope filled in his earth-colored eyes, watched Rheas jump off the roof.

…………_Crunch_!!

"Oh…! Oooh, uh…ah…um, not good." Toby stammered, wringing his hands nervously. He placed one over his heart and said mournfully, "Rheas Beauregard Madison, poor slob, met his untimely end after he jumped off his roof in an attempt to defy gravity. He was a bright young lad, with much aspiration……for homicide…" Shaking out of his act, the teen scrambled over to the edge of the roof and peered down, expecting to see Rheas bits splattered all over. Instead he looked over just in time to see Rheas sit up slowly on a pile of mattresses he had landed on.

"Wow Rheas!" he called down, relieved, "You planned ahead!"

"Of course!" Rheas snapped up at him, "You think I'd really trust this thing that much? Oooh, that hurt…" he muttered as he slid off the pile. He glared at the staff, like a parent to a disobedient child. "Why didn't it work? What did I do wrong?"

"Hey Rheas, was that any fun?"

"Then again, how am I supposed to figure out what I did wrong if I don't even know what I'm supposed to do right?!"

"'Cause if it's fun, I'm gonna try!"

"What the hell was I doing up there anyway? What did I expect to find in this?" he demanded of himself, peering at the staff intently.

"Rheas? …Oh well, here goes!"

Something began pounding in his ears, pain slicing through his head until he thought he would scream, and then abated. "What the hell is this?!"

"Wheeeeeee!!!" …_unch_!

Rheas whirled to see Toby beaming up at him proudly from the old mattresses. The shorter boy bounced a few times and then scrambled off the pile, grinning from ear to ear. "That was fun! Can I do it again Rheas, huh?"

"Knock yourself out." Rheas replied flatly.

"Yay!" and Toby bounded back to the front door.

"No, really! Do us _all_ a favor!" Rheas called after him. He returned his attention to the staff, planting it in the ground and leaning against it wearily. "What am I supposed to do?" he whispered to it, as though it would answer. "If we are one in the same, Shade, then show me. Give me a direction…Who am I?"

With a shout of triumph, Toby landed beside him on the old pile of mattresses. Bounding to his feet, he began to run back and repeat another circuit when Rheas grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him along.

"Aw, Rheas…"

"Come on, we need to get to school."

"Do we have to? The meet isn't until after school gets out. We could just show up then, you know? No one will notice we weren't there, and even if they do, it's nothing new so I think we could…"

"We have to stop and buy food! Remember?" Rheas snarled, "You know, most people have lots of friends, and then there's me. I have one so-called friend, and he happens to be complete moron!"

"Gee Rheas, that isn't fair. Imare' isn't even here to defend himself and you're insulting him. Besides, you forgot about me!"

"I _was_ referring to you, you annoying midget!" the thin teen cried in exasperation as he yanked the old bike out from the side door to the garage.

"Really? Golly," his eyes became wet with over-dramatic tears, "you're a friend of mine too!"

Rheas decided that recommending those drama classes to Toby was probably not the brightest thing he had done in his life.

"Okay, anything else?" Rheas pondered as he pushed the metallic shopping cart down the aisle.

"Oatmeal?" Toby, happily riding in the lower half of the cart, piped helpfully.

"Got it," the taller boy replied, snagging a box as they passed. "I think that's it," he pulled out a thin piece of paper, "let's see, oatmeal, check. Top ramen, check. Jerky, in various flavors…"

"Check, check!" Toby smiled, hugging the bags, almost as large as he was, to himself. Rheas shrugged and scanned the rest of the list.

"Yeah, we got everything. Let's go, at this rate, we'll finish packing just before school gets out."

"Good." Toby settled back as Rheas turned the cart and pushed it towards the cash registers. "How're we gonna pay for all this?"

"I told my mother we were going to town to buy new parts for the bike yesterday."

"And she believed you?"

"Toby, if I were to tell my mother that the Voice of God appeared before me and proclaimed that I was the next Messiah, she would probably believe me."

"Your mom's funny that way." Toby settled back to enjoy the rest of his ride, examining the objects of interest that passed. A magazine on a stand caught his eye, and he reached out and pulled it free. Once he had finished flipping through it, he realized the stand was long gone. Well, he'd just hold onto it until they made another pass, so he absently slid it into his plaid jacket. "You know," he began thoughtfully, "maybe we should leave a note or something when we leave. People will worry."

"That they will, I'm sure…" Rheas replied curtly.

"Your mom was pretty upset when you left two years ago. Me too, actually, I thought I had lost my lunch mate…"

"Of course she was worried. She smothers me almost as badly as my grandmother. It doesn't matter though, I was only gone for three days."

"Yeah well, everybody thought you were gone for good, like your sister."

"They guessed right. I hadn't planned on coming back."

"Then…why did you?"

Rheas shrugged as they pulled up to the register. "It wasn't any better out there than it is here. Besides, I really had nowhere to go."

"What about Kate? Wouldn't she help you out?"

"I doubt it, even if I knew where she was, she never had much interest in me before. What would be different? We can probably walk the bags back, it's not even a mile."

"All right," Toby hopped off the cart, pushed it lazily to the others, and grabbed a bag. The two strode out of the grocery store and walked through the back parking lot to a small trail that would lead them back to the housing developments. "…What we need to do," Toby continued his one-sided conversation, "is get some new songs, reach out a bit."

"And what do you suggest?" Rheas sighed, hefting himself over a fallen tree.

"Well, you could do that one song _Pretty Eyes_ by Hitomi! It fits, according to the general census…"

"You do realize, my vertically challenged comrade, that Hitomi is a woman?" the taller boy hissed.

"Well then you'll have no problems!" Toby quipped.

He was knocked head-over-heels into the ferns as Rheas turned and whapped him with a bag.

_"I am a sex-crazed nymph. What are you?"_

"I am a neutral-evil sorcerer who is bent on enslaving the planet, and this is my familiar, Mr. Ibbles." the sorcerer produced a small turtle from his robes.

"Are you sure you're not chaotic-evil?" 

"What makes you imply that?" Rheas questioned innocently.

"You've been quite…insane for some time now."

"I've always had Mr. Ibbles."

"I know, I'm just saying that…oh never mind. Okay, we got Azza talking to a nymph who came out of no where; Jibberwibberwoof getting attacked by a viscous table, and losing; Shibv's been polymorphed into a ferret by Azza, who seems to have forgotten about it entirely; Tillver's drunk off his arse and is now trying to impregnate a cat, a male one mind you; Tomb's passed out and Beew claims she doesn't know us."

"Quite a situation we've gotten into, wouldn't you say?" Erica sighed, amused.

"And have this strange suspicion that that nymph is going to turn into some monster and eat me." Rheas stated, glaring at Will.

"The last one only burned you to a crisp, okay? It's not my fault that you're a sucky sorcerer."

"Sucky?!"

"Well I am getting sick of having to haul his body around every other meet to get him resurrected…" Toby piped softly.

"One would _think_ you all would have noticed that I'm evil by now…" Rheas snapped, rolling his eyes, "But I'm sure you wouldn't resurrect me again."

"Well, we all got pretty bad rolls, so nobody really put much in the intelligence, except Rheas who needs it."

"Is _that_ why you all are idiots?"

"Okay, let's just get back to the game."

__

"Well Mr. Crazy-Evil-Sorcerer-Who-Keeps-A-Turtle-In-His-Robes, why don't we go in back for a little more privacy?"

"No thanks, I'm going to go back to my party and get drunk off my arse."

"Why not with me?"

"Because then if something went wrong (and it undoubtedly will, since there is this random nymph stalking around in a tavern that no one else is paying any attention to), my party will blindly come to my defense. The fools!" The sorcerer then proceeded to laugh maniacally. 

"She then proceeds to get _really_ pissed off and turn into a hideous…"

"I knew it!"

"Okay everybody, we're gonna watch _Army of Darkness_ now!" a senior, having just finished hooking his PC to the television, called out loudly.

Cards, dice, and water bottles were immediately dropped as everyone dashed over to the screen. Rheas plopped himself down in a chair heavily while Toby sat on the floor with a few others. The large group slowly sank down, half of which had their mouths partly open as they blanked out and focussed only on the movie, snapping back into reality only to laugh.

Halfway through the movie, Rheas suddenly laughed lightly. Toby looked up at him, confused. What was so funny? No one else was laughing.

"What is it?" he inquired, tilting his head for emphasis. 

Rheas shook his head and gestured slightly with his hand. "The phrase that old magician just told him, 'glatu berata nicto' or whatever, that's originally from the black and white movie _The Day the Earth Stood Still_. The completely moronic woman has to say that to the robot so it doesn't eradicate her and instead go rescue its master who was shot earlier."

"Gee, sounds interesting!"

"Not really, that was pretty much the most exciting event in the film. I'll show it to you someday."

"Not if it's boring."

Rheas shrugged. "It was a long time ago. I don't remember."

Toby nodded and focussed back on the movie. He truly loved Wednesday, for what could be better than hanging around, laughing and mock-fighting with a bunch of people who were in the least just as crazy as you?

__

"Let me get this straight," the elfwoman inquired the sorcerer slowly, "you're going to take over the world with…a turtle…?"

"An evil fire-breathing_ turtle thank you very much!"_

"Hospitalized? You gotta be kidding me! …no Sam, I didn't mean you're lying, ya weirdo. …But that bad huh? Fuck…Yeah…Yeah, twenty minutes, I'll see ya then." Cameron sighed and hung up the phone; it was worse than he had thought, than they all had thought. He didn't know what to do, his thoughts were jumbled and he felt very helpless. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

He sat there, his back against the wall, rubbing his temples. Now he was restless. Sitting up, he did the only thing he could think of. Reaching under his bed, he pulled out a long box and pulled it open.

The bastard sword lay there, perfect and unused, except for a few times swung around the room in private. He lifted it out, balanced comfortably in his hand. He loved the feel of it, the cool grip turning warm under his flesh. Cameron had bought the sword not too long ago, carrying it home carefully so not to be discovered by his parents who would have had him return it straight away. He had rarely had it out since.

He felt better. Except for the times when he and Kate would have their mini-wars in the back yard, battling each other with their plastic swords, he didn't know how to handle a sword. But today, swinging it about in controlled fashion, he felt good, right. Like he had known this for years… 

"Cameron!" he heard his mother call.

He sighed and lowered the sword. He knelt and put it back in its box regretfully. It had felt so familiar, so good…

"Coming!"

"We'll be back in time for dinner, and then I'll make you two something special." his mother said as she and their father walked down the front steps. Cameron smiled weakly. Normally, he enjoyed his mother's cooking well enough, but when she made something 'special' he could barely swallow it down. 

"Oh," she stopped, and gazed up at her muscular son, "where's your brother?"

Cameron's eyes widened. "Oops."

"'Oops' what?" she demanded, hands on hips.

"Uh, he's just messing around in the den and I told him that I'd uh…would tell him when you left…" the big man stumbled over his words, but his mother didn't seem to notice.

"Well, if he decides to go to Toby's, you tell him to be careful. There've been several kidnappings lately…" she began.

"And I'm sure if anyone kidnaps Rheas they'll give him back within ten minutes," their father sighed, "come on, we'll be late. Their mother nodded and hurried after him to the car. Cameron shut the door and sighed heavily.

In the kitchen, he grabbed a protein bar to tie him over and then strode down the hall to the den at the bottom of the stairs. Downstairs was dark and often noisy, the only rooms being the den and the laundry room. He pushed open the door and flicked on the light. 

"Sorry Rheas, I forgot I left you down here." Cameron said casually to his younger brother, lying on the floor.

Arms across his chest in anger, Rheas only glared at Cameron, fire dancing in his eyes. "The love I receive in this family…" he muttered bitterly.

"Hey, when I say to turn your music down, you do it, okay? I wouldn't do this to you then." Cameron stated firmly, standing over his trapped sibling. Rheas lay under a barbell that Cameron had discovered earlier was the perfect way to keep his brother still. The weights on the sides of the bar lifted the bar just high enough so it fit snugly over Rheas' throat, so no matter how much he twisted and turned, he could not wriggle out, and the barbell was far too heavy for him to lift. He was trapped to the shaggy carpet like a pinned butterfly, helpless and at the mercy of his brother, and he hated that more than anything.

"Strange, you never do the same for me, and _you're_ the one with the fancy sound system."

"It's not my fault you blow all your money on books."

"Just shows where all the intelligence went."

"Okay, I think you need a little more time under there. I'm gonna go eat something and then meet with Sam. I'll come get you out before I leave, if I remember."

Rheas snarled something incoherent as Cameron flipped off the light and left him in the dark. Time had no meaning in the den. Either it went too fast and suck out your life's precious moments, or it would abandon, leaving a soul to float on a timeless sea.

Today was the timeless sea, and Rheas didn't have a raft.

He clicked his heels together in boredom.

__

Click, click, click.

"There's no place like home."

__

Click click click.

"There's no place like home."

__

Click click clomp.

"And there is nothing like _destroying_ my idiot of a brother!!" he shouted into the darkness, hoping Cameron could hear. "I will kill you! Even if just for a moment, even if it isn't real, I can see you exploding into a great pillar of light! And I would enjoy every second of it! Ha ha ha!" He flopped back and was silent, stewing in his own plots for revenge. 

Cameron finally strolled in and lifted the bar. "Wriggle out, you're free."

"Troglodyte." Rheas hissed as he stomped upstairs. Cameron stared after him a moment, puzzled.

"What's that?" he called.

"Aargh!"

It was quiet; Rheas had the house to himself. But he did not notice nor did he really care as he delved himself into his books and papers. He stared at the old piece of wood -which Toby had loaned him- intently, trying to match the written characters to all the familiar languages he recognized in his mind. It resembled an Asian language he knew, but it was not Chinese, Korean, or even Japanese, which really wouldn't have been too different from Chinese, as far as the difficult symbols went. It was the same principle however, each character meaning a different item or idea, put together to create a rich language. But he did not recognize these symbols at all, and even if he did, there were too few symbols on the broken wood to get much out of it. 

He leaned back and stretched, tilting his head and listening to his spine and neck pop. Really, his knowledge of world languages was better than most his age, but still very limited. He slumped back into his familiar position. He was stumped, and he didn't know how to undo that. 

Arms folded in front of him, he was about to doze off at his desk when a sudden glow caught his attention. He sat up with a jerk, and the blue light faded. Golden eyes scanned the room, but saw nothing. Eyes peeled, he leaned forward. There it was again. 

He sat up slowly, gazing in disbelief at the marble the pewter claw held. It was glowing, a soft blue color like that of spring flowers, and just as warm. It matched the soft light that the carved characters were giving off.

"You've got to be…don't tell me that Crysta was right about this thing!" Rheas cried, yanking it off his neck and holding it over the broken wood. The light from both items began to pulse, and Rheas pulled the necklace away. The light faded.

"Now," he smiled darkly, "things are getting interesting."

_Hello?_

"Reverend's Daughter."

__

Hi Rheas, a pause, _wait a minute, why are you calling me? You've never called me before! Or anyone, I'll wager…_

"That necklace you bought me a while ago, where did you get it?"

__

My, how romantic, she replied sourly.

"Crysta!"

__

Gasp, he uses my name! Oh, I don't know, it was a long time ago.

"It's important. Was it the mall, some jewelry place, Games Plus or something even!"

__

You sound excited, what happened?

"Where did you get it!?"

__

Jeez, I don't know! I was with my dad in the city and this guy was selling jewelry by the rode. He showed me the necklace and told me it was magical, so don't think I made it up!

"Of course not. Tell me, did this man say where it came from?"

__

No, and even if he did do you think I would remember?

"No, probably not. Well, thanks anyway and--what the hell is that?"

__

What what!?

Rheas hesitated, "Nothing, thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

__

Wait Rheas--! Click. 

Opening the window, Rheas leaned out and gazed at the sinking sun slowly. Yes, he didn't imagine it; there was smoke coming out of the woods. "Who would be…?"

Realization hit him hard. 

"Crap!" he snarled and ran down the hall.

When Cameron had been a pre-teen, in the blossom of his boredom, he had often found odd ways to keep himself amused when his friends were occupied. There had been many a day that Rheas would sitting alone reading when Cameron would quite literally pounce upon him and drag him off kicking and shouting to the upstairs. They would emerge a half-hour later, decked out in camouflage gear and carrying plastic guns, Cameron explaining to his little brother that they were going to go spy on their neighbor. He would then sit down and explain to Rheas the hand signals so they wouldn't speak and how to move around in the brush. Rheas, though annoyed with the rude interruptions of his studies, would listen and soon the two were crawling around in the wet leaves.

By the time they had looped around an obnoxiously large space of the woods, at least an hour would have gone by and their neighbor long gone. They would then trek home, wet, covered in bugs, and smelling of fresh rain-wet evergreens

Those small lessons suddenly had their real use as Rheas crept up behind a tree. They hadn't heard him coming and he watched them a moment as they continued lighting their small fire and setting out their materials. He shook his head. Such a boorish lot, those two. 

"Might I inquire what you are doing here, Marty?" Rheas declared loudly, startling the two as he stepped into their view. His old tormentors soon regained their composure and the larger of the two, Marty, smiled all too sweetly.

"Madison, just the person we wanted to see. Come to join the party?"

"This is private property, asses, beat it." Rheas stated calmly, gazing at the bags the juniors had hauled in. "That's quite some hardware you two got…explosives? Maybe I underestimated you." He shrugged absently, "Some grudge you guys have against me." 

"Yeah, well, you're an easy target." the other, Deryle, grinned suddenly.

Strong arms grabbed Rheas roughly from behind, around his mouth and nose, blocking his air, and forcing him to the ground. No matter how much he kicked and flopped, he couldn't break free of the third junior's grip. He was quieted with a firm jab in his lower back. 

"Well," his new attacker mused, "I thought the runt had finally learned the meaning of sharing." With that, he yanked the necklace off and tossed it to Marty who spun it around his fingers lazily. 

"Listen Madison, you probably would have been better off being out with that midget friend of yours, but since you decided to come and play, I guess we'll include you in the fun." He turned and cast the pewter claw up as high as he could get it, where it became caught on the branch of an old maple tree, high out of view. Rheas struggled angrily, finally resorting to basic instincts. He bit the hand that smothered him, hard.

The junior pulled his hand back with a yelp and raised the other to cuff the freshman when Rheas turned and swung his legs under the larger boy, knocking him over. He scurried clear and rolled to his feet, yanking free his weapon from its concealed place at his belt, holding it out threateningly, feet braced apart.

"_Now_ you're on dangerous ground kid," Deryle snapped.

"That's some hardware brat." Marty smiled, though the sincerity of that smile seemed to wither.

"Forty-five caliber, and it's loaded," Rheas hissed as he pulled back the hammer with a click. He clutched the gun tightly with both hands, but even still it was too heavy, and he was trying not to let his hands shake. "Now get off my property."

Smirking, Marty shook his head. "Now, now Madison, we both know you would never have the guts to shoot anybody, just as much as we both know that that gun isn't load--"

__

BLAM!

The recoil caught Rheas off guard, snapping back his wrists and sending his arms up over his head, nearly throwing him backwards. Though he knew how the gun worked and his father had shown him how to shoot one, he had never done so himself. He had really never wanted to.

Marty stood still, his eyes wide and mouth open. He heard the explosion of the bullet leaving the barrel, and then a small branch off a fallen log beside him exploded.

Rheas quickly regained his composure and held the gun out again; he couldn't stop his hands from shaking anymore. "Get the fuck outta here. I won't miss again."

"You shoot us you become a murderer!"

He laughed then, his cold mocking laugh like nails on a chalkboard. "As far as I see it, you are out here sneaking about on my property hauling around explosives. Therefore I feel that you are a threat to myself and my family,"

Click went the hammer.

"Self defense." he carried that last syllable for a second, "Even so, after all the hell you've given me for the past three years, it's well worth it."

"C'mon man," Deryle said to his companions, "the little fuck's lost it, let's go."

Marty cursed and began to follow his companions out. "You're gonna fucking die for this Madison."

"Get out of here, and fast."

It was only until a few minutes after the breaking of leaves and twigs had faded that Rheas finally relaxed, dropping his arms. Falling onto the log heavily, he ejected the magazine and gazed at the bullets absently.

"Hollow-points…Father, you sloppy prick." he smiled bitterly. He set the empty gun down, nearly tossing it, as though it was diseased. "I can't believe I did that…" He looked up at the abandoned explosives, a weird twist in his lips, "Well now, can't let that go to waste, but first things first." 

Standing, he strolled over to the old maple and peered up through the green buds. Yup, there it was, dangling far out of reach. He sighed, only one way to get it. He removed his sweatshirt, bundling up the gun with it, and hid it in a thick bush. Just in case those idiots decided to come back while he was occupied.

Gazing up the trunk, he shook a little. The branch was quite high, but then again, the way the trunk twisted and bumped, it didn't seem too difficult. Pushing off, he began to climb up the tree slowly, keeping his head straight up, always looking at the branch, coming closer with every pull. 

The sun was setting by the time he reached the branch. Exhausted, he dug his fingers into a patch of moss and just remained still, willing himself to move. Had not the necklace proved itself useful just a short time ago, he would have forgotten about it, but he couldn't now. Keeping his head level, he shifted and began to crawl across the thick branch. It wasn't too difficult at first, the branch was wide and sturdy, but by the time he neared the necklace, he _had _to look down just to see where to put his hand next as he crawled along. He kept his eyes focussed on the branch only, quickly glancing to his hands then back to the necklace, inching closer to his reach. 

At last, he could almost reach it, his fingers grazing the cold chain. He pushed forward only one more inch, the branch swaying gently under him, threatening to dump him into empty air. The sun was gone, only a little more light left.

A little more…just a little more…the chain was on his finger and…he had it. Slowly he retracted his hand and began to back up. Which brought him a problem he hadn't considered.

He couldn't back up.

"Calm…" he reminded himself. He shifted his foot -he really should have removed his boots for this- moving it back until he thought he felt the branch firmly underneath. He then scooted backwards…and slipped. 

The world tilted crazily as he began to swing onto his side, and he wrapped his arms around the branch, halting his fall, breathing heavily. He would have to turn. He slid back on his belly, scraping his arms as he retained his death-grip on the branch, until he was sure he had enough space. He slowly lifted himself onto his knees, the branch shaking, and slowly, ever so slowly, swiveled on his knees.

There was a harsh crack and the branched dipped dangerously. With a cry of surprise, Rheas' knees slid right off the branch, scraping his hip. 

Adrenaline rush. He saw the ground below him, very far below him. Adrenaline and a sudden cloud settled over his mind.

Pain in his shoulder snapped his back and he clung to the branch, his legs dangling below him in the empty space. Sweat rolled down his face and collected under his gloves. It had finally settled in.

"Too high…too fucking high!"

Control! Get a grip! He shut his eyes tightly, shutting out the ground far below him, and began to swing his legs. If he could get back onto the branch, he'd be okay, he'd be fine, or else his arms would give out and…

He shut his eyes tighter. _Control_! He hung there; his slipping arms the only thing holding him up now. But he no longer noticed the empty air, or his sweaty hands or his sliding arms. He only knew the fear that was starting to invade his thoughts, and he pushed against it with all his will, slipping, slipping…

__

Control!

And the light was gone.

"Cameron! Have you seen your brother?"

"No Mom," Cameron called over his shoulder, "he probably went to Toby's." He turned and continued doing his homework, which mainly meant he was doodling all over the book. He would then spend the last days of school madly erasing everything so they wouldn't have to pay for damages.

"I already called, they said he's not there."

Cameron shrugged. "The den then, have you even checked his room?"

"Help me look for him, will you? It's almost dinnertime."

The big man rolled his eyes. Parents. But anything to get a break from work. "Sure." He rose and tossed the old book aside, heading to Rheas' room and knocking on the door. It drew open slowly, unlocked. He poked his head in and looked around, no Rheas. About to leave, he noticed that the lamp on the desk had been left on, the books open, and papers strewn about. Rheas had apparently planned to return soon. Cameron walked across the room and reached to click off the lamp when he noticed one of Rheas' journals lying open. Looking around to make sure his brother wasn't just hiding in the shadows, as he was known to do, he picked it up and flipped through a few pages. 

Nothing really of interest to him. Notes on some complex subject or another that looked like a wasted effort. He flipped through a few more pages, and stopped when he reached a page with a large ink scribble. Peering at it closely, he saw it wasn't just a scribble at all, it was Rheas' drawing style. Though Rheas had never been much of an artist, he could always get the point across. A thin figure, shrouded in black, extending a golden, wasted hand…

Cameron dropped the book. That was exactly how Rheas had looked in that weird dream. But how would Rheas know…?

The room was suddenly pressing on him, the shadows from the lamplight rising and leering. He turned and walked out, slamming the door shut on the hideous apparitions. He had _always_ hated that room. He went downstairs to the kitchen, his search unsuccessful.

"Find him?" he asked lazily as he strode in.

"No, but the back door was unlocked so he's probably outside." his father answered, cleaning off his hands.

Cameron leaned on the sliding door and looked out into the darkness. "He's not in the garden. Probably out in the woods then."

"What would he be doing out there in the dark?" his mother pondered as she set the table. Cameron took a whiff of the air, and decided dinner was not going to be pleasant.

"I dunno. Howling at the moon?"

"Cameron, don't insult your brother." his father sighed and handed him a flashlight, "Do you think you could go find him? Dinner's just about ready."

"Sure." Anything to get away from the smell. He slid open the door and stepped out into the cold night. 

"Rheas!" he called, stalking across the un-mowed lawn and into the forest. He traveled quite a way in, calling his brother's name with no reply.

"Rheas, if you don't come out now I'm going to pound you!" He swung the flashlight through the darkness. Ten minutes he guessed had passed, and no sign of his sibling. He was about to give up when a soft voice hissed through the trees.

"Cameron!"

"Rheas?" he turned the flashlight in a circle, not seeing where the younger boy was. "Where are you?"

"Up here!" His voice seemed small and tired, like it was an effort for him to speak.

"Where?" Cameron lifted the beam up a little, but still saw nothing but ferns and trees. Something wet hit him in the shoulder: spit. He lifted the flashlight up into the high branches. Rheas was up there, hanging off a branch, his arms wrapped around the branch to keep his torso on while his legs dangled in the air.

"What are you doing up there?" he demanded, stunned.

"What does it look like!?" Rheas snarled.

"Wrong question. _How_ did you get up there?"

"I climbed…" Rheas whimpered, giving up.

"Climbed? You? Good job!"

"I can't hold on anymore…!"

"Just a little longer Rheas, I'm coming up to get you!" Cameron yelled up to him. He hung the flashlight on his arm and snapped the front forward, turning it into a lantern. Stepping up, he began to climb the old tree. "How long have you been hanging there?" he grunted, trying to get his brother's mind off the great gap of air between him and the ground.

"Since sunset." Rheas replied softly, his muscles tight and unmoving.

Cameron paused and eyed his sibling. "You've been hanging there for two hours?"

Rheas nodded, his eyes wide and never leaving the ground far below him. Cameron shook his head and continued upward. This was a bigger problem than he thought. Rheas was too far out for him to reach, and though the branch seemed all right under Rheas' weight, it would undoubtedly break under his. Rheas would have to come to him, but he had obviously frozen, it would take a crowbar to pry his arms off now, or simply wait until his muscles gave out entirely…

Which wasn't an option. Rheas yelped as he slipped farther down, trying to swing his legs back on the branch. At last Cameron reached the branch, but it did no good, as Rheas was too far away.

"Rheas," he called, "I can't reach you, you're going to have to come to me, all right? Rheas?"

"I can't…"

"Yes you can, come on."

"I'll fall, this is too fucking high, I'll fall!"

Cameron stared at his brother and his face softened. "You're really scared, aren't you?"

Rheas shot him a glare. "Don't you dare start! You know how I get with…with…"

"I know, and yet you still got out there, didn't you? You can get back. Come on." Cameron prompted patiently. Rheas swallowed the lump in his throat, and slowly slid one arm over, followed by the other. Barely moving at all, he slowly began to work his way back.

"You're doing good, not too much farther."

Rheas suddenly stopped, his eyes wide, "I can't anymore…I'm slipping…!"

"Just a little farther Rheas! Come on!"

Rheas slid his arm, raw from the rough bark, over a little more, and gave out a cry as he slipped off the branch.

"Rheas!"

He hung there, gasping, dangling now only by his hands, the fingers biting into the bark so hard they bled. He unintentionally looked down, and now saw nothing between him and the ground so very far below. His eyes widened and his muscled contracted and froze.

"Rheas! Rheas! Don't freeze up now! Rheas?"

"…help me…"

"All right, hang on, I'm coming!" But the branch couldn't support both their weights…Well, it would have to! One hand took hold of the branch, holding him up, while his feet pressed against the trunk, and he reached out with his other hand. Rheas was just in reach. He took hold of the boy's thin arm firmly.

"Okay Rheas, let go of the branch and grab hold of me, all right?"

Rheas only stared at the ground, panting and teeth chattering. But from the cold or his phobia Cameron couldn't decide.

"Rheas? Don't look at the ground. Don't look at the ground, look at me! Look at me!"

Rheas turned and focussed his eyes on his brother's. "I…"

"I won't let you fall, understand? I promise you, I won't let you fall, ever." he tightened his grip, "Let go."

Drawing in one ragged breath, Rheas shut his eyes and let go, his arms shooting for his brother's. Cameron tightened his grip and pulled him close, then pulled himself back until he had both feet planted firmly on two branches, his arm still grasping another for balance.

"Good job. You're done. It's over," he said soothingly as Rheas shook in his hold.

"I'm never climbing a friggin' tree again, ever!" he gasped, letting the adrenaline fall away and the biting cold sink in, re-sharpening his senses.

With Rheas on his back, arms around his neck, Cameron began the slow climb down. Though not yet fully grown, Rheas was heavier than Cameron last remembered, but not by much. Rheas shivered in the cold, his sweatshirt still in the bushes. He would have to get it later, when he could bring the gun in without the risk of getting caught. When they reached the ground Rheas dropped off his brother's back and retched in the bushes.

"You all right?" Cameron called back to him.

"Yeah," he sighed, his throat tightening, and breathed through his inhaler. 

"You sure? You need me to carry you? You seem awfully pale…"

"I'm fine!" Rheas snarled, pulling himself back up. His hand darted to his throat where the necklace hung, assuring.

Cameron nodded solemnly. "Dinner's ready." he sighed, "one of Mom's specials."

Rheas puked again at the thought.

"What took you two so long? Rheas, why are you all scratched up!?" Their mother practically fell on him when they came through the door, and Rheas tried to keep her away in vain.

"Nothing Mother, I just found myself stuck in a tree…"

"What were you doing in a tree?" their father inquired curiously.

"Getting rescued by Cameron, I'd say."

"Well go get cleaned up and come to dinner, both of you. Oh and Rheas, there's a package for you on the counter."

Rheas paused and stared at the suspicious box. "Why for me? Who would send it?"

"Don't know, there's no return address."

After cleaning off most of the dirt, Rheas worked on opening the package while the rest of the family began to eat. He finally cut the tape, which had become a more difficult task to his exhausted arms, and lifted the lid, peering inside. He then slammed it shut and walked over to the table stiffly, as though in a trance.

Sitting down, he began to eat rapidly. His parents and brother stared at him, wide-eyed. Never before had he eaten so much and so quickly! Especially not one of his mother's specials, which even Cameron could barely stomach.

"This is really good," he said to his mother as he spooned up another helping, almost sending his mother out of her chair. His plate was completely cleaned off in a few moments, an event never seen before in the Madison household. He stood and gathered his plates and put them in the sink.

"ThankyouIloveyougoodbye!" he declared quickly before grabbing the package and dashing up the stairs with an alien energy. There was a silence as the rest of the family stared after the unknown boy.

"Well…" began their mother slowly, shattering the static silence, "it's good he has a…new positive outlook…"

Their father was about to agree when a horrible high-pitched, maniacal laughter wafted down the stairs. The two parents gazed at their eldest son in silent questioning.

"He hangs out with those people after school and they sit around and make plans for world domination, I swear!" Cameron burst, before burying his attention back in attempting to eat.

Rheas dropped the heavy package on his desk with the sound of thunder in his ears. Laughing, he pulled out the precious contents. He knew what it was, and he knew that he knew what it was, and that was just exciting. He ran his hand over the old binding lovingly.

The spellbook was an early book, for young students with simple spells, but a spellbook nonetheless, and he knew it! He knew what it was and how he could use it! He knew! Oh!

He clutched the book to his chest and spun about his room gaily, laughing aloud. He knew! He didn't know _how_ he knew, but at the moment, he was too thrilled with his prize to care. Finally suspicion overpowered his joy and he dug through the box, needing to know who sent him this gift. He found only a small piece of paper, which read:

__

You choose your own paths, I can only open doors for you.  
Choose well.

It was signed in that strange writing Rheas couldn't match with another. Two characters, neither of which, he discovered, matched the ones on the wood. But they were the same language, undoubtedly. He set the piece of paper down amongst his notes and smiled darkly.

All right, whoever you are, he thought, I'll play your game, for now. 

He picked up the spellbook again and ran his hands over it, savoring the very feel of it under his fingertips, and he didn't know why. Sitting at his desk, he slowly opened it, pondering the possibility of some nasty explosion following soon after, but he didn't do anything about it. Turning to the first page, he stared at it, his eyes wide. He had expected this, yet still…

He slammed his fists down on the desk and shouted out curses at the moon he couldn't see through the dark clouds.

He couldn't read the writing. Not a word.

__

Well now, that was interesting. A lot of this stuff is based after reality. The roleplaying is examples I collected from tales my friends would tell me, and Azza is my own character. The other stuff too. My brother (who is also three years my elder and is also big and strong while I am thin and weak) would trap me under his barbell like that, but never forgot I was there, and the whole camo-in-the-woods thing is also off memories of my brother and I (except it's backwards for me, my brother is smarter than I am.)  
Anyway, most of this story, and many details (what's gonna happen between Thomas and Laura, what happened to Rheas when he ran away those years ago, who the enemy is, blah blah blah) were planned the first week I was designing this. I've still got many gaps though, so if there are any ideas you want to pitch in, I'll see what I can do!  
Thanks to RaistlinofMetallica for the "volume trouble" thing! Next chapter…somewhere…


	7. Shade's Warning, Promises, Ancient Direc...

__

So, here we are again. Welcome back everyone, it's another fun chapter of Rheas and his messed up life. You know, I tried to keep this story about everyone, but we all know Raistlin, the evil scene stealer that he is…Hey, Tanis is having some real emotional issues right now, but forget about that, Raist's coughing! Jerk…  
Woohoo! 42 reviews! That ties with Katanon_, which is my top fic with the most reviews. Thank you everyone!_

He had had this dream before, long ago.

He was seven again, small and frightened. Walking up an endless spiral stairwell into the starless night sky, he shrunk away from shadows with eyes that gleamed hungrily for his blood. They took pleasure in his fear, but no more than that for they did not touch him. He followed a shadow, darker than the others, up the stairs.

When they reached the top, he lifted his small candle and saw a large door looming before him. The shadow turned, its golden hourglass eyes dancing over him briefly before they focussed on the floor by his feet. Looking down, he saw a large ax lying there, covered in blood.

He had seen many action-guts-go-flying movies before, but to truly see blood, or more specifically, his own blood, he shook with an unknown fear and cried out.

The dream had ended there, but now he stood there still, before the door and the shadow that melted into being, a fifteen-year-old once more. Calm, he reached down and lifted the ax. As he lowered his candle, he saw a decapitated head lying not too far away. He didn't need to go look to figure out who's it was. And in his hand he held the ax with his blood.

"I see," he whispered as he dropped the ax. He stood and shook off the omen like a bad rain. Gazing at the shade, he found him as he had seen earlier, a thin form covered head to foot in heavy black robes. His face was hidden in the shadow of his cowl but the golden eyes seemed to glitter with their own light. It didn't matter, Rheas knew what he looked like.

"So I'll be the force to end my own life…" he hissed, narrowing his eyes to the shadow, who simply shrugged. "Then why lead me here? Do you take sick pleasure in tormenting me? What is so important that you must come to me now, night after night, and even in daylight, to show?!"

The shade shook its head and gestured to the door.

"Speak, damn you! I know you can! If we are one in the same, then speak!"

The hourglass eyes flashed maliciously, and the shade turned toward the door.

Rheas stared at him, wide-eyed. "You're right, we _are_ the same, thus…_I_ am your eyes, _I_ am your voice, _I_ am your existence."

The shade nodded patiently, a slender metallic hand reaching toward the door.

"Then I'll take my leave," Rheas said quietly, turning away, "I have no time to play charades with strange ghosts from my subconscious who send me omens of my own death, so farewell and I hope you rot in…hello, what's this?" Rheas spun back as the darkness lifted and he found himself standing in some muted pink desert. There was no sun or stars or moon in the sky, but a dim light filled the strange world anyway. 

__

In what? The Abyss? Too late for that.

"What do you mean?" he asked the shade, appearing beside him.

__

There is little time left. The deaths shall only increase until there are too few left. Not that that matters.

"Deaths? The illness..."

__

Precisely.

"Is there a cure?"

__

That is unimportant.

The muted world melted away, and Rheas found himself standing alone in a place washed with red. Bodies littered the ground and foul disease filled the air. Blood rain poured down onto his head as he felt his feet sink into mud. 

"How can I stop this?" he shouted at the shade, who stood atop a knoll, unaffected by the rain pouring down into his white hair, deepening it to a dark crimson. 

__

You are a fool. You think this is an accident, this is a war!

"Then tell me what I must do!"

The red plane began to darken and fade away to endless black, the shade with it.

__

You can fight it, and die, or you can do nothing, and die.

"I want to live! I will use it. I shall take it and you will vanish away, into me."

__

I encourage it…

Gold tinted hands suddenly reached out from the dark and grabbed Rheas' head roughly, the long fingers digging into his flesh. The hands began to guide him into a heavy darkness.

"No…" he growled, and took hold of the arms and pulled back, twisting them. The hands let go and he thrust the shade down before him. He gasped.

It was now he that had the golden skin, the heavy robes, holding tightly to a young boy with auburn hair and pale skin, wearing what appeared to be a bed sheet. The roles had reversed, and yet, had not. He was supposedly looking upon himself, but something was wrong. 

The young boy before him had blue eyes, pale and icy. Not golden. Not golden at all.

And Rheas woke up.

"And so Goldie told me I was acting too modern, or something."

"How the hell does one act 'too modern'?" Cameron pondered, pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Probably everyone's new obsession with the new upcoming millenium. No one's stopped and said, 'hey, that's still over six months away' lately." Sam proposed, bored with the whole subject.

"I think you're both missing the point." River sighed, leaning on the counter lazily, "But then again, how does one define 'modern'? New millenium, and what's gonna be labeled 'last millenium', and 'current millenium'?"

Cameron opened his mouth, despite the food, to say something when he looked up and saw Rheas stroll past, his long hair uncombed. He was wearing a faded flannel jacket with the sleeves cut short, a black rock concert shirt from 1993, torn up jeans, old black and white sneakers, and his 'annoying black bandana of evil'.

"And then there's my brother who's trapped in the early nineties." he added wryly, before hurrying over and grabbing Rheas by the arm. 

"What?" Rheas snapped, straightening his gloves.

"Rheas, why are you wearing my jacket?" Cameron inquired.

"My sweatshirts gone…"

"Hallelujah."

"…and you haven't worn this since, when?"

"Fifth grade. Does that tell you something, Rheas?"

"My brother has an odd attachment to plaid?" Rheas sneered, raising an eyebrow. An early morning game of bantering never hurt anybody.

Cameron sighed and put both hands on his brother's thin shoulders gently. "Rheas, I'm going to tell you something that may hurt, but must be known. Grunge is dead."

A flash of a crooked smile, and then Rheas cleared his throat and his face turned serious, almost sorrowful. "I know," he played, acting as though he was about to burst into tears, "but sometimes, I feel he's still here with me, in the hearts of each and every one of us. And I know, that I will find the strength to go on…but it's just so hard…" he wiped at his dry eyes repeatedly, "Excuse me I…just need to be alone…!" He then put his face in his hands and ran out of the room.

River shook his head, snickering.

"It's not funny." Cameron retorted, though couldn't fight the smile tugging at his lips. Once again, the runt had won.

Rheas poked his head back around the corner, "And it's not dead, just…biding its time." and then he was gone again.

Cameron returned to his cereal, muttering, "He'll be gone all weekend, he'll be gone all weekend…"

"Mother," Rheas called, plopping down on the steps that led down to the laundry room. 

She looked up from her laundry and smiled. "Yes, sweetie?"

He cringed but let it go. "While I'm at school, would you sew this up for me? I leave for the festival right after." he said, holding out a black garment.

"It ripped again?" she sighed, taking it and looking it over, "where?"

"At the shoulder while I was trying it on."

"This," she said, flapping it in Rheas' direction, "is on its last trip I would think. You've outgrown it."

"No I haven't."

"You're growing, Rheas. This is the third time it ripped on you."

"Well I can't just stroll down to the nearest Target and get another one, can I? Besides, they're expensive. And what would I do with that one? Not throw it away…"

"Just box it up for your children."

"Mother, I am not having children, especially not anytime soon, face facts."

"I'll never be a grandmother," she pouted, folding the heavy garment gently.

"Talk to Cameron…one of those condoms has got to break someday…" he muttered.

"What did you say Rheas?"

"Nothing."

"I'll sew it up one last time, but then it's time to retire this old thing."

"Very well. Thanks." He stood and began to walk back up the steps.

"Wait, what about the other things, your boots, breeches…"

"All good Mother. I'm growing up, literally, not out."

Toby strolled into the library casually. Mrs. Biggleman had grown sick of her class and 'punished' them to reading time. Punishment for Toby, especially. So he had used the excuse that he needed a book and she let him trot off to the library to get one.

"And this time, go straight there, get your book, and come straight back," he repeated for himself, "Yeah, I can do that. I won't dawdle, nope. Nothing will separate me from my mission, I am as set as stone--"

"Toby!" Rheas waved from his seat across the room.

__

Whoosh, went the freshman's thoughts. "Rheas!" he turned and bounded over happily. "What are you doing here, don't you have science?"

"I got kicked out for questioning the evolution theory to an annoying extent. You?"

"Me too." Toby replied without thinking as he settled beside his companion. "So what's so important you called me over and…you're beaming."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are, you have that 'I've got your soul' look about you again. What'd you do?"

Rheas leaned close and whispered, "I'm close. I think I'm close to figuring out that language."

"Really?" Toby scooted forward, "Give, give!"

"Take a look at this," Rheas said quietly, pulling out a small clipping and handing it to the shorter boy, "That is a statue that was found in the old ruins of the Temple of Ishtar…"

"Ishtar? That sounds familiar…" Toby pondered, gazing at the small picture of the statue, "Is that the city that sank into the ocean?"

"That's Atlantis, stupid. The Temple of Ishtar at Mari in Mesopotamia, Ishtar was the goddess of Love and War. But here, look at the writing on the statue. Look familiar? That character right there is the symbol for 'moon', now look here," he laid out the piece of paper with the written copies of the wood, "Look at our first symbol."

"They're…They're exactly the same!"

"Almost, a few lines are misplaced, and the writing on the wood is more fluent. This writing was not done with reeds as in Mesopotamia and Egypt."

"So the first character is 'moon'."

"Perhaps. They are similar, but the meanings may differ entirely. I don't believe so, but don't get your hopes up."

"But if they _are_ the same, what is the second symbol?"

"I was looking that up when you came in."

"Well look man look! Every new word is another small step for man! Of course, with me, it's _really_ small steps and…"

"Shut up and look through this book here." Rheas snapped, tossing a book over as he continued skimming through his own.

"Yes sir!"

"O I've got a friend who's really really smart and he figures out old languages…" Toby sang to himself as he skipped along, topknot bobbing. Rheas reached out and snagged the wild brush of hair angrily.

"Ow!"

"Will you shut up! It's all mere luck and the chances of our being correct is slim."

"Did you ever consider that the glass could be half full?"

"Alright everyone, twenty minutes jogging. Pace yourselves or you'll lose points, go!" the gym teacher cried. The blob of students surged forward along the wet track.

"'Pace yourselves'" Rheas mimicked viscously, "I'll walk thanks!" He turned and walked leisurely along the outer ring of the track. Toby followed him nervously.

"What's with the mood?" Toby asked timidly.

"I'm sick of this…"

"Bender, Madison! Get going!"

"I'm sick of them…"

"Um, Rheas?"

"I'm tired Toby. I don't want to deal with them today."

"You know Rheas, you're only young once…"

"Good."

"Maybe you wouldn't exhaust yourself to the point of well…pissyness if you'd actually enjoy your childhood, instead of just trying to get through it. Life is only so long, you know."

"I know. You know. Ever since your little sister died you've been this…annoying little ball of activity. I always wondered about that. You're trying to live both lives."

"Nah," Toby replied, serious, "I just realized how precious life was, and that any day, I may lose it. Not that I'm scared about it or anything, just that, if something happens, I'll have lived to the best of my ability."

"Words of wisdom from the speedball." Rheas sighed, a slight smile twisting its way across his face. They walked in silence a few moments, until Toby's energy kicked back in and he continued skipping about. 

"So," he began, kicking a stray pebble that had made its way onto the track, "_if _our translation is correct, then what do we got so far?"

"'Moon', 'sleep', 'mountain', 'god', and 'dwelling'. What do you make of that?" Rheas yawned, stretching.

"'The moon sleeps in the mountain god's dwelling'?"

"No, the characters 'moon' and 'sleep' were together, as well as 'god' and 'dwelling', so I think they're supposed to represent one idea."

"So…'moonsleep mountain godhome'. Hmm…Well, when the moon sets, the people once believed that it fell to the earth to sleep or something. Like a moonset."

Rheas paused and shook his head. "I didn't even think of that. So, we have a setting moon and a mountain. The way the characters were shown…A moon setting into the mountain…they're directions."

"The moon sets in the west…I found that thing in the rainforest, and the only mountains directly west of there, on this continent, anyway, would be the Olympic."

"A western mountain…god home…the gods' home, _if_ we are correct…"

"Ooh, I'm getting tingly," Toby giggled.

"…Olympus."

"Huh?" Toby paused. He had faded a moment, lost in his excitement.

"Mount Olympus, home of the gods. Not the same mountain from mythology, but it fits our little name-game."

"You're right! Oh we are so good together!" Toby cried opening his arms as though to embrace his companion.

"Don't touch me."

"…Right…sorry…"

"We're going to Mount Olympus!" the short freshman cried happily as he pulled his shoes back on and slapped his locker-basket closed, "This'll be so exciting!"

"No, we are going to…" Rheas paused as he pulled his shirt back over his head, "…the rainforest. The wood chunk is incomplete, remember? We don't have a reason to go to Olympus yet, and a week is only so long."

"Good point," Toby sighed, his mood squished. However, it had a way of bouncing back. "Still, tonight is the night! We head off on our own adventure."

"Just like I promised you."

"You also promised me you would take me up into the Space Needle for dinner. You gonna keep that one too?"

"When did I…?"

"Last year, we were studying and you said," he changed his face to a death-glare and flattened his voice, "'Toby, if you shut up for at least one hour, I'll take you up the Space Needle.' and I said, 'Really? Can we have dinner up there too?' and you said, 'Fine whatever, shut up.' And I was silent that whole hour! So you owe me dinner!"

"You kept your mouth shut but you squirmed so much you were obnoxious. That forfeits dinner."

"Does not!"

"Does so."

"Does not!"

"I'm not getting caught up in one of your arguments again."

Toby smiled impishly, "Only because I'm better at them than you."

"I don't even need friends…so why do I put up with you day after day…" Rheas muttered to himself as they left the locker room.

They traveled up the back ramp lazily, taking their time as they were really in no rush to get to class. Sliding back and forth in time, headbanging as was appropriate, the two 'practiced' loudly, ignoring the weird stares they were receiving from the few students that were traveling that direction.

"_So you think you can stop me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die----?  
Oh baby, can't do this to me baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here!_"

Dizzy and laughing, Toby finally draped himself over the railing, small fits of giggles sending spasms through his little body. "Hee…" he rambled drunkenly, "good song, good song…heehee…"

Rheas grabbed his shorter comrade and dragged him up the rest of the ramp.

"Hey Cameron! -hic- What're ya doing back here?" Toby cried, hiccuping.

"Beat it you two, I'm in no mood."

"It seems you have hit a deep point in your day, am I correct?"

"One hit and you're down Rheas, you know that."

"Yes, yes. Toby, go along ahead of me."

"Aw…" the shorter boy grumbled, slipping his hands in his pockets and stalking off sadly. "Brother moments…" they heard him mutter as he vanished around the corner. The two waited a few minutes until they were sure they had bored the spying freshman and he had moved on to find more interesting things.

"So," Rheas began, leaning on the wall beside his elder sibling, "I assume this is about Thomas?"

"How'd you know?"

"I have ears, Cameron. No matter how fucked up I may be off those drugs I can still hear you. It just takes me a while longer to register it."

"Then you know he has that new disease thing that's spreading around."

"Yes. Which is why you shouldn't worry about it."

Cameron stepped away from Rheas, glaring at him viscously. "You heartless bastard."

"Perhaps. But I say not to worry because there is no _reason_ to worry."

"No reason!?" he finally exploded, "It's fatal! It's going to fucking _kill_ him! Don't worry!?"

"Cameron, I've lied to you a lot, and I always will, but right now I have no reason to. He'll be fine."

"Rheas, nobody's lived through this yet and…"

"He will live, I assure you." Rheas stated firmly. He stood and began to make his way back down the ramp. "Have faith in our dear half-elf!" he sneered over his shoulder.

Cameron stood there, bewildered. "Half-elf?" he whispered.

Thomas flipped through the deck of cards absently. He was feeling a little better today, albeit that meant he was simply conscious and not flailing about in a delirium, but better nonetheless. Of course, the doctors had said this was probably the last resurfacing until he made his wonderful plummet to oblivion. Well, not quite like that, but that's all Thomas knew. It kind of killed the pleasure of finding something to do.

Tired, weak, and feeling rather stupid, he tossed the cards away and stared at the ceiling. So much he hadn't done…he'd never graduate, never go to college, get married, have a family, never tell Laura about his feelings at last…Great, now he was feeling depressed.

At first he ignored the movement in the corner of his eyes, but then lifted his head, startled, when a thin figure began to draw the curtain around him. Squinting, trying to see through the blur, he could almost make out…oh.

"You're the last person I honestly expected to see here Rheas." Thomas whispered hoarsely.

"I don't doubt that," the freshman replied quietly, sitting beside the bed in an uncomfortable chair. He gazed at Thomas not unkindly, but not fondly either. For one moment, Thomas almost could see the eyes of an elder man gazing upon an old companion not seen in years, and then it was gone, replaced by the eyes of a child who had never been such. 

"I haven't seen you lately, how have you been?" Thomas began conversationally.

"Enlightened. I needn't ask you the same, I believe."

"No, you don't."

"My brother and the others will be by to see you later."

"Good, I was getting lonely…wait, how did you get here?"

"Took my bike over to the park and ride. Got on a bus to here. I can't stay too long or I'll miss the bus back."

"No offense, but I've never known you to do something without a reason," the senior said warily, "seems like a lot of trouble for a simple goodbye. I'm touched."

"Why would I ever come to say goodbye?" Rheas said in mock surprise. "Listen Thom, there will be no 'plummet' for you, you'll be out of here soon enough."

"Your concern is nice Rheas, but I've already accepted my fate, don't make this harder."

"Fate has nothing to do with this, not completely."

"This is fatal Rheas, I've accepted that. There has been no survivors of it yet and I…"

"One."

"What?"

"As far as I know, there has been one survivor. Myself."

"Rheas, you had a fever. It could have been anything…"

"It never felt right. It doesn't feel like a fever, does it? That's only the reaction from your body. But I checked all symptoms known, and I had them. I live, ironically enough. Even now your fever will begin to break and fall away."

"I almost believe you. What makes you so sure that I am the one who will live, and not the man in the next cot?"

"Because you were in the dream with me. Despite your words you followed and accepted the hand of the stranger, didn't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"I was there too, remember? Salvation for some, Thomas, death for many. This disease is only the beginning, the warning arrow. For us, it is our salvation. We will live through the first raids as the weak are weeded out. After that…" he trailed off and shrugged. He rose, stretching his legs. "I must go, else I'll miss that bus and then I'll have Toby after me. I'll see you later." He pulled back the curtain and began to leave, when Thomas called after him.

"What is this 'salvation' then? And why us?"

Rheas turned and stared at him, long and hard. He didn't need to answer, Thomas could read the reply in his scalding eyes.

I don't know.

__

Whew, almost done…  
With the intro, not the fic, I mean. Sorry gang, but this whole highschool bit is only the intro…the biggest friggen intro I've ever written…in .doc form it's 84 pages, and in HTML form…174…goodness…I guess that means get going with the plot. This chapter was supposed to keep going, but that would have taken forever and the best break point is right here. But the next chapter will be rather fun; Toby and Rheas at the festival, a slight bit of romance (cough), Fizban, and Rheas finally snaps! (hack hack…wheeze…)  
Join us next time, won't you?


	8. The Beginning of an Adventure, A Dark Pa...

__

Well, this took an eternity. Mainly because I (bumbumbum!) lost interest for about a day or two. Easy solution: become one of the characters. This normally isn't too difficult, as Rheas is wearing my wardrobe. (from big black frumpy sweater my friends want to burn to ugly flannel jackets my brother wore in the fifth grade!) However, that wasn't working, Samhain to the rescue!  
Annie: (dressed as Magenta from The Rocky Horror Picture Show!) Are you Raistlin?  
Me: No, I'm Fistandantilus/Raistlin.  
Annie: (Rolls eyes)  
Well, that really helped! So then it was just a long chapter. lalala. Thank you everyone for the reviews! To answer questions:   
1. Crysta was not in the 'dream' because she is not one of the original Companions. Note Dally ain't there either (but he will be, have no fear!)  
2. "Rheas" is the same as the names "Reese" and "Rhys". "Rhys" didn't look common enough and "Reese" kept reminding me of the peanut butter cups. I also felt there should be an 'a' in there. (other name notes: Imare' deVout is pronounced "ee-MAH-reh deh-VOH")  
Cameron (and the others) are OOC on purpose. First, his intelligence. I don't recall the books (by Weiss anyway) ever mentioning him going to school, he also relied on Raistlin to do the thinking for him, but he did prove himself quite capable in Legends. Now he's in school and yadda yadda yadda. He and Rheas are no longer twins, so they no longer have that um…twiny-ness. Cam's view on Rheas is pretty much the old "nobody beats up on my brother but me!"  
Well, that was a long note. Beware the chapter! It's got everything! Sappy romance, bad foreshadowing, the backalley cliché, and other fun stuff. Enjoy.

The telltale knock of 'Shave and a Haircut' told Cameron who was on the other side of the front door before he even opened it. As expected, Toby stood there, smiling up at him. He looked as though he had been thrown back several centuries, which was what he was aiming for. A green tunic with a heavy brown belt, along with bright blue hose and soft leather boots tied up to his knees securely. 

"Hi Cameron, I'm all ready!" he declared, stepping into the house despite the fact that Cameron had not invited him in yet. "Is Rheas ready?"

"I don't know." Cameron replied before returning to his seat in front of the telebi, "Tell me when you guys are ready and we'll go."

"I'm just about ready," Rheas announced, walking into the room.

"Hold it Rheas," his mother said, taking hold of his arm, "it ripped again, hold still while I stitch this thing back up." She tilted his head back and brushed the hair to the side. Whipping out a needle, she nimbly began to sew up the garment at the shoulder. "Don't get rough in this or it'll tear more."

"Of course." Rheas' outfit was similar to Toby's. A heavy black tunic, embroidered with ivy designs of black and red down the front and sides, had once hung down to his knees, but now it only reached mid-thigh. Reddish brown breeches, soft, black leather boots, and a heavy brown belt completed the outfit. A silly cape of red made of a fabric that easily tore and sequins, was only used during his and Toby's little 'performances'. 

"There," mother said, holding Rheas out at arms' length, "you look so handsome."

"Mother!" Rheas snapped, jerking free from her hold. She simply smiled at him and walked out of the room.

"You boys have fun!" she called over her shoulder.

"We will!" Toby chimed.

Rheas swung his backpack over his shoulder and leaned over his brother. "We're ready."

"All right, let's go."

Toby suddenly pulled Rheas aside. "What about our stuff?!" he whispered so loudly Rheas was worried Cameron had heard. No, the big man was already walking out the door.

"I put it in the back of Cameron's truck. He won't see it."

"But what about when we get there and…"

"He'll park, I know him. I'll distract him, and that's where you come in, understand?"

Toby blinked, then grinned. He saluted Rheas playfully, "Yes sir!"

"Good, let's go. We have history to make!"

All three sat in the truck, more cramped than they had to be, as Rheas had scooted away from the door knowing that at any moment, it would fly open and dump him in the road. Traffic had picked up in the city due to the festival, and the truck sat still, wedged between two buses. 

Toby squirmed in his seat, humming along softly to the music blaring from the radio as Cameron tapped his fingers on the steering wheel lightly. The two began to softly sing along, not paying attention to the other.

"_Kickstart my heart  
Hope it never stops  
Whoa, yeah, baby!_"

"Okay boys, let's rock the house!!" Toby sang, and all three simultaneously began to headbang furiously, Rheas strumming on his air guitar, Toby bouncing like a ferret, and Cameron beating the steering wheel mercilessly. All three burst into song, ignoring the stares from the neighboring buses. 

"_Whoa, yeah  
Kickstart my heart  
Give it a start  
Whoa, yeah, baby!  
Whoa, yeah  
Kickstart my heart_

Hope it never stops,  
Whoa, yeah…baby----!!"

Traffic picked up as the song ended and the three settled down. Toby grinned and looked at Cameron then Rheas, both seemed satisfied to some extent. If there was only one thing in this world that those two could agree upon, it was musical choice. Afterall, it had been Cameron who had taken Rheas off to show him what 'good music' was. The one thing Cameron had 'given' Rheas that the younger brother still kept.

"What next?" the short boy pondered as he removed the tape from the tape player.

"Doesn't matter, we're almost there." Cameron said absently. Rheas only yawned and stretched, leaning back.

There was a pop. The door flew open and Rheas fell out of the truck.

"Well that was hell," Cameron muttered as he pulled into one of the last parking spots. 

"Indeed," muttered Rheas, rubbing his sore elbow absently, "fortunate then, that you don't have to remain with us." The two teens scrambled out of the truck and began to walk away.

"Hey Rheas! You forgot this." Cameron called, hopping out of the truck and handing it to his younger brother.

"Oh, silly me," Rheas replied, taking the bag. He then leaned forward and pulled his brother down to his eye level, arm around his shoulder and turning him, like a small sibling huddle. Toby took the signal and seemed to vanish suddenly.

"Cameron, this is important," Rheas whispered to him, "Toby and I shall be here until late, we will be very late returning home," he emphasized 'very' as though he were speaking to an infant, "Tell Mother not to worry, we'll be fine."

"Um, sure Rheas…"

"I mean it Cameron. Tell her that, only when she asks."

"Sure sure, I got it. 'Gonna be late, don't worry'." 

"Good." And the frail boy released his hold on his brother. Turning, they saw Toby standing there, grinning oddly. Rheas shot him an inquiring glance and the shorter boy winked and gave a thumbs' up.

Climbing back into the truck, Cameron gave one last quick wave and pulled away, Nirvana pouring out the windows. The two waited until the truck was out of sight, which took longer than planned due to traffic, and then sighed in relief.

"We made it," Toby beamed. He felt freed, as though he had been locked up in a small birdcage all his life. Watching the world, a part of it, but never experiencing it. The twittering of a chickadee to the mighty cry of an eagle as it leapt into the sky, bound for infinity.

"Where's our stuff?" Rheas demanded, looking around and seeing no sign of the bags they would require for their survival tomorrow. 

"I got it, don't worry. They're behind the blue Chevi. Honestly though, you could have detained him for another second or two, I thought I wouldn't be able to get that big bag out! But then again, I suppose he would have gotten suspicious and thought, 'gee, Rheas seems up to something' and would have questioned us, and there goes the plan and…"

"Shut up."

"Okay! So, now what? Do we finally get to go make, and then spend, some money?"

"We'll have to refrain from spending much if we plan to get something to eat after the ferries. I only have so much money, and I'd prefer not to live off that infernal jerky." Rheas explained, lifting one of the larger bags and slinging it over his shoulder. "But first thing's first, we need to find somewhere to leave these where they won't get stolen."

"I know just the place! Follow me."

Relieved of their extra baggage, the two youths passed under the shadow of the Needle and into the festival. It was extremely crowded, some dressed in their casual wear and others decked out in traditional garb, music seemed to pour from all directions, and the wonderful scents of various kinds of foods entered the boy's senses, flooding their minds in a chaotic swirl of pleasure. Even Rheas had to admit, he felt alive.

Dancing along a cobblestone walk, Toby led the way through the crowd, weaving in and out, until they reached the large lawn near the great fountain. On one side lay a small modern art museum, a collection of performers displaying their talents in song before it. The other side was lined with trees and small food stands. A stage had been set up in the center of the field where a duo played out their hearts on a fiddle.

"Where should we set up?" Toby inquired, stepping up onto the rim of the enormous bowl-shaped fountain.

"Not so close to the main stage, that's for sure," Rheas pondered, shooing away a small gathering of pigeons with his staff, "near the food. Then we can be noticed while the people wait in line."

"Right, how about the Tai food stand? That seems pretty crowded."

"Yes, that will do. Is there an open spot?"

"Uh-huh."

"Right then, let's go."

The two passed the stage and onto the packed street to where an open stair led up to higher ground where Celtic music could be heard. "Right here!" Toby declared, placing his hoopak firmly on the asphalt under a lamp-post.

"Yes, this will do. Help me, we only have so much time. We should have skipped school." Rheas sighed, sliding his backpack off his shoulder and yanking it open.

"That we should have."

"Let's see if I can re-figure this out…" the taller boy murmured as he stepped up, shuffling a deck of cards between his nimble fingers. 

"Re-figure?" Toby questioned, leering at Rheas, "When was the last time you practiced this stuff?!"

"Um…" Rheas replied, innocently gazing around the festival grounds, "last festival…?"

"Rheas!"

"Toby!"

"_I've_ been practicing! How are we going to make money if you suck?"

"I've been doing slight-of-hand since I was little, Toby. I'm just a little rusty, give me a minute…" 

Toby shook his head and busied himself with shaking out the silly red cape, a few sequins flying off. "I think this is kinda old…"

Unfolding a small box, Rheas placed a few dollars inside and placed it on the ground. He took the cape from the shorter boy and wrapped it about his shoulders. It was silly and flashy, but it caught attention and that was the important part. He then randomly reached out and pulled a coin out of Toby's ear.

"Well, I can still do this at least." Rheas smirked, flipping the quarter.

Cards flew, quarters danced, scarves sprouted endlessly, and watches disappeared from pockets and appeared in another's. The crowd grew larger as Rheas continued his odd miracles, especially the children, drawn in by the flourishing lights. Rheas preferred the children.

They gazed at him with pure admiration, to them, he really was performing miracles. Not so with the adults, he could see the difference in their eyes. True, they were impressed with his skill and found his talent amazing, but that's all it was. They knew it was all illusionary, all a trick, and thus that certain light, that special light that made him feel…right, was gone. But it was there in the children as they gazed upon him with awe. To them, he was defying all laws of nature, he was truly weaving magic from his very fingertips.

The thought suddenly left him feeling hollow. He didn't want to do anymore tricks. 

The crowd slowly dispersed when Rheas finished his act, and he sat beside Toby heavily, head between his knees. The shorter boy sat back and played his harmonica lazily, earning them a few more pennies. 

"Great job man, look at that wad," Toby praised, gesturing to the full box of money, "you think you'll be ready to do it again soon?"

"Uh huh."

Hopping off the step, Toby gathered their money and props, stuffing it all into the backpack. Rheas lifted an eyebrow, leaned forward, and pulled Toby's jacket roughly. Several items, presumably belonging to many of their previous viewers, came tumbling out.

"Goodness, how did those…!"

"Stow it! Let's go before they come back."

The two hurried up the steps to the side of the museum where many small shops had been set up. Collections of glass, walking sticks, jewelry, clothing, books and instruments everywhere one looked. The two teens took a moment to drool. Toby turned, and his eyes widened in fear. He grabbed Rheas by his tunic and pulled.

"What!?" the taller boy demanded, yanking free.

"'The Gates of Hell have opened and set the greatest of demons upon us!'" Toby cried dramatically.

"I love you too, midget." Imare' replied curtly as he sauntered up to them. He wore a black turtleneck and khakis, a beanie, bracers, and a pair of shoes that looked like he had stolen them off a corpse from the fifties. Black was his favorite color, and it enhanced his pale complexion, something he found alluring. "How you two doing? Rheas, I see the gloves are off?"

The freshman self-consciously pulled the sleeves of his tunic down. "Shut up."

"Rheas just finished his whole performance, but he'll do it again later so…" Toby began.

"I know," Imare' cut in, "I saw from a distance." He then turned to Rheas and whispered, almost inaudibly, "You can do better."

"What?"

"Anyway, I think I have something you'll both like! Guess who's coming home!"

"Lassie?"

"Yo mom?"

"I wish Toby, but no. Pearl Jam! And guess who's got tickets for the show?"

"A shot in the dark, but I'm going to say…you?" Rheas said wryly.

"Correct!" and the junior produced three tickets out of nowhere. "Now, since I don't have a girlfriend of any kind, nor very many friends, for that matter, I think these two shall go to you guys." Imare' held the tickets out for them. 

"Wow…" Toby whispered, his hand reaching out lovingly.

"I thought the show sold out?" Rheas inquired, looking the ticket over carefully, "You're not the type of person who has connections."

"Well, when you have a name like Imare' Nightstalker…"

"You're name's deVout."

Imare' glared at him. "Fine. When you have a name like Imare' deVout, you have a way of getting noticed!"

Rheas gazed at him suspiciously, but said nothing.

"Hey! Rheas, we might be able to make this show! It's next weekend!" Toby crowed happily. 

"That we will. I'm certainly not going to miss this," Rheas said. He then turned to Imare', "How much do I owe you?"

"Owe me? Nothing buddy, my treat. And you're not talking your way out of it, so there!"

Toby fell to his knees before Imare', taking hold of his shirt. "Imare', you are a _god_."

"I know," Imare' replied in amusement, shrugging.

Rheas shook his head and Toby kissed his ticket before pocketing it. The three wandered the grounds, gazing at weird odds and ends.

"That's a nice staff by the way," Imare' interjected at random when Rheas was picking through a collection of runes, "Your hoopak too, Toby. Where'd you guys get them?"

"Gifts from Fizban." Rheas replied casually.

"Never heard of him." Imare' shrugged.

"See Rheas, it _is_ a hoopak! Um…how'd you know what this was?" Toby asked, spinning the hoopak slowly so not to knock anything over. 

"Seen those things before. Quite popular with midgets you see."

"I swear I'm adopted because my parents and sisters are all pretty tall actually. No one knows why I'm so short, Pops just says I'm a late bloomer but I don't know I think…"

"Do you smell that?" Imare' inquired, turning slowly.

Rheas inhaled, his mind rapidly separating all the smells into recognizable forms. "Yeah…is that what I think it is?"

"What?" Toby demanded, unknowingly pocketing a silver ring.

Both of the taller boys leaned out of the booth and inhaled, gazing down the street for the source. "Is that…?" Imare' began dramatically.

"It is!" Rheas gasped.

"Gyros!" the two cried in delight.

"Yuy?" Toby piped, poking his head out.

"Not Heero, gyro!" Imare' declared, pointing to the stand not too far away.

Toby whooped with joy and the three teens bounded down the street to the Greek food stand. 

"I feel so sick…" Rheas grumbled, lying back on the grass, arm draped over his eyes. The half-eaten gyro lay on his stomach and both Toby and Imare' gazed at it longingly.

"I challenge you to a duel, Tobias Bender! Winner gets the rest of Rheas' gyro!" 

"You're on!"

"Hey wait…" Rheas said weakly, lifting his head off the ground.

"Paper, rock, scissors!" the two chanted. 

"Banzai!" Toby cried, hands in air, "I win."

"Stupid midget thing…" Imare' sulked.

"Did anyone consider I may want to finish this?" Rheas demanded, sitting up.

"No." With that, Toby snagged the gyro and licked it.

"All yours…" Rheas sighed, dropping back down. Toby sniggered. 

A new band began setting up on the stage as Toby continued to bore his small audience with a tale of his Uncle Hunter and his ability to kill three squirrels with a plunger in a single throw. They both knew the story all too well and simply dozed off as the freshman added the horror element; a rabid squirrel bent on avenging its cousin. He was at the climax of the story when the new band began to perform.

"…Little did Uncle Hunter realize that the evil squirrel had rounded up his posse! So now, instead of one squirrel, he had six to deal with! He gazed around the tree house warily, knowing that the squirrel would soon……Hey! They're playing Irish drinking songs! Boss!" Toby leapt to his feet. "C'mon Rheas, Imare'!"

"Too sick…" Rheas sighed.

"Go have fun." Imare' smiled, waving him away.

"Oh, okay. I'll be back soon!" he cried, then bounded over into the crowd that formed around the stage, disappearing from view.

"Saved by the power of the influence of booze on instruments." Imare' smirked, sitting up, "Do you really feel that ill?"

"Actually, now that the tale of Uncle Hunter has ended, I'm making a miraculous recovery."

"Thought so. Oh, I have something for you." the junior declared happily, rooting through his backpack.

"Let me guess, tickets to a Guns 'n Roses concert? Or am I being too hopeful?"

"No, but I can get you some."

"Thanks, but I'll get my own."

Imare' shrugged. "Your loss. But here, I think you'll find this better than tickets to any show."

"Oh?" Rheas yawned, pushing himself up to a sitting position.

"Yep, here," and Imare' handed him an antiquated tome, "careful, it's really old. That's genuine cave lion skin it's bound with."

"The cave lion's been extinct for…" Rheas began, running his fingers over the tome carefully.

"Uh huh." Imare' nodded, emphasizing his point, "That thing could be almost as old as the I Ching or…something…for all I know."

Opening the tome carefully, as though it would fall to dust in his hands, Rheas turned a few of the pages slowly, his eyes widening. The writing scrawled on the pages in thick black or red ink, presumably blood, matched those that were carved on the wood piece!

"Where did you get this?" Rheas gasped, turning to Imare' quickly.

Imare' just shrugged. "In my attic."

"You live in an apartment." the freshman stated flatly.

"My grandma's attic." countered Imare'.

"You don't have a grandmother."

"Well I have her attic! Do you want that book or not?"

Rheas shook his head, as though to clear his mind. "There's no way I can accept this," and he held the tome back out to the older boy. 

Imare' held up his hand, rejecting the book. "Listen Rheas," he sighed, "I have that book because no one wants it. But you do. You can use it for something, I know it. Just do me a favor and take it off my hands."

Rheas gazed into Imare's steel-gray eyes, the only eyes that had never given under his own, and agreed, pulling the book close. "Very well."

"Good!" Imare' beamed. "Here, you'll need this then," he pulled out a spiral notebook, well used, and handed it to the younger boy. "These are the notes I've taken on that book for the past ten years. You'll find them helpful."

Flipping through the pages of the notebook, Rheas looked up at Imare' in surprise. "These are translations!"

"As best as I can assume. The tome is a collection of notes by an apprentice of some guy only referred to as 'Fahtea'. You'll find it quite fascinating." Explained Imare' as he rose to his feet, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He reached out his hand and pulled Rheas up. 

"Ten years work and you hand this over as if it were an old school assignment. You're some piece of work Imare' deVout."

"Yeah well…" Imare' grinned, yanking his beanie off and scratching at his greasy hair, "I'm a walker of paths, not a pathmaker. Well…well…I guess I'll catch ya later!" The junior suddenly opened his palm and blew sand into Rheas eyes, blinding him.

"Imare'!" Rheas shouted, rubbing his eyes vigorously.

"Poof! I disappear!" he heard Imare' whisper, and then the sound of footsteps running off. 

He finally opened his eyes to find, as expected, Imare' had run off. "Stop doing that!" Rheas snarled at the crowd as though the junior could hear him. It was one of Imare's more annoying trademarks, blowing sand or dust into someone's eyes and then running off. It was his own 'magic' he claimed. Muttering in frustration, Rheas ran his fingers over his eyes, trying to get any remaining bits of sand out. There was none. Whatever had been thrown in his eyes, it was gone now, as though it had never been.

Toby was still fascinated with the band it seemed, and would be for some time. When he got back, they would try another performance, close up on any remaining booth browsing that was needed, drop by the children's theater for a Celtic performance, and then head out towards the docks. Rheas sighed and sat back down onto the grass, wrapping the tome in the silly red cape and sliding it into his backpack with the notebook. Reaching in, he pulled out the spellbook that had been sent to him and studied it. He didn't even know why he was carrying the thing. It wouldn't do him any good. 

He flipped through the pages absently and then stopped. The pages fell open and he stared at them, wide-eyed.

He could read it.

He shut his eyes and counted to ten in Russian backwards. When he opened them, the words were still there. "I think the drugs from this afternoon are kicking in…" he whispered. Something stung him in his right eye, and he pried at it with his pinkie.

He withdrew his hand, and on his finger was a small speck of dark blue sand.

"Hey Rheas! Rheas? You dead man?"

"I suppose not if you're still here…" Rheas replied. Lifting his arm from over his eyes he stared at Toby uncaringly. "What do you want?"

"Guess who came to the festival!" Toby cried, pulling an unhappy Rheas up.

"Half the state of Washington?"

"No- er…maybe…but no. Crysta and Erica!"

"Ooh," Rheas growled sarcastically, "shove a sword through my gut and call me excited. So what? What time is it anyway…?"

"Well, _somebody_ had food poisoning apparently." Toby sorted at Rheas, crossing his arms. "If you must know, it's five thirty-two. Where's Imare'?"

"'Thus the great demon retreated to the Gates as the Earth closed up behind him' as you would say."

"Ah. Come on, new band, this group's playing some lively jigs I know you'll love!"

"Very well." Rheas sighed, following his shorter comrade. The two sat in the grass with the crowd, Toby clapping with the music happily.

"You see, this is what it's all about. Just you, me, and some live music and I'm happy. I mean, I'd love it if maybe the whole meet was here, or better yet, Thomas and the gang! But Thomas is sick…did you know that Rheas?"

"I--"

"Quite sad, he was such a nice goober. All of us together in our little motley crew…"

"Toby, Thomas is--"

"The glue that held us together, he was! Now that he's gone…given the ultimate Shaft…we might as well call it quits!"

Rheas grabbed Toby's topknot and shouted in his ear. "Thomas is going to be fine!"

The shorter boy shuddered and drew away. "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh…tight. I thought we were all shafted for a minute there!" Toby's mood improved greatly and he began dancing in his seat to the music. Rheas just shook his head. Suddenly, two hands clamped over his eyes, blinding him. He merely crossed his arms and sighed.

"Good day, reverend's daughter."

The hands slid back, pulling his head back not ungently. "Stop calling me that!" Crysta snapped.

"See!" Toby bounced in excitement, "I told you Crysta and Erica were here!"

"I didn't doubt you." Rheas countered flatly as he scooted and made room for the two girls. "You have no creativity." he scolded them, observing their common street clothes. 

"Shame on me." Crysta replied, rolling her eyes. 

"How long have you guys been here?" Erica questioned, running her hand through her short hair. 

"Not too long, only since about three-thirty." Toby said, settling back down. Rheas put a finger to his lips to silence them as another song began, a slow rhythmic melody lulling even Toby into a relaxed state of mind. A few couples danced to the music in a display of some foreign unorganized ballet. Crysta watched them in fascination, hypnotized by the rhythm and movement. Her gray eyes shifted and fell on Rheas beside her, his head tilted forward, eyes shut, and his ears perked for the music and the shuffling and light tapping of the dancing feet, watching them in his mind's eye. She took firm hold of his arm and rose to her feet, taking him with her.

"Dance with me!" she laughed, and pulled him out with the other dancers despite his protests.

Toby's eyes widened and a large grin spread across his young face. "Dance with me!" he cried, arms opened to Erica.

"No thanks." she stated flatly.

"Nuts…"

Out of the crowd, Crysta turned and took hold of Rheas' hand, at which he jerked back on instinct. He didn't like to be touched, and she knew that, but she brushed this fact to the corner of her mind as she placed her other hand on his shoulder.

"I can't dance!" he protested, trying to pull away again.

"Bull, I see you do it all the time. Sure, that's random puttering around with Toby, but this isn't too different. Now, what are you going to do with that?" by this, she meant his other hand, which remained at his side.

"Nothing, as I am not getting involved in this foolishness in any way!" he snarled.

"Just move your feet and go." she insisted, pulling him with her as she stepped in with the music. "There you go…no, stop looking at your feet…"

"I'd much prefer just listening to the music."

"You are, just make yourself become it!"

"Very well." he smiled darkly as he slid his hand around her waist and pulled her along as the music picked up. The pair was mismatched, one in a tee shirt and denim skirt and the other in a tunic and breeches, yet they did not notice this. They spun and twirled until they thought they would be sick, Crysta laughing in Rheas' ear the whole time. For once, he didn't find it absolutely annoying.

"And you said you couldn't dance," Crysta teased, wrapping her arms around his neck. He stiffened and fumbled, and she drew back, allowing him to regain his composure. 

"I know this song," he replied, quickly getting back instep. 

"You know so many, yet you never sing any for me."

"You never ask." he replied softly, and she could almost feel the words slide down her neck. He suddenly leaned forward and whispered softly in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. 

"_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
But I don't know how._

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
And afterall  
You're my wonderwall…"

She shut her eyes and pulled a little closer, smiling. "I don't think Oasis counts as folk Rheas…"

"It was the first thing that came to mind…"

She looked at him then; into those golden eyes that she hoped would someday soften and let her see him, just a little. But they were just as hard and mirror-like as ever, and she only saw herself. 

"I want to see _you_…" she whispered aloud without realizing, leaning toward him. He did not pull away as she gently brought his face closer to hers until their lips almost touched, when he seemed to pull back within himself and raise the outer shell that kept the world out and his own hell in. He snapped back to reality and jerked away from her.

"Thank you for the dance, it was…memorable." he hissed, a new wave of buried anger swelling up in his eyes. What for, even he didn't know. "Toby! We must go now if we plan to get another show in! Hurry up!" and Rheas Madison strode away, leaving Crysta to stand alone in bewilderment. 

"I think that was our best show ever! What a crowd! What a show!"

"There were about twenty people max there at one time, Toby. Shut up." 

"But we got the most money we've ever made! Look at all this loot we bought!"

"More to carry."

"We'll lock it up when we leave."

"What about when we go home, hmm?"

"Remember our discussion on half-full glasses Rheas?"

"Maybe…" Rheas yawned, rolling over onto his side in the grass, his fingers lightly running up the wood of the staff.

Toby stretched and lay back slightly, his back resting against Rheas' stomach. He gazed up through the leaves of the tree they lay under, the sun, long past its zenith and now walking back to the horizon, threw splattered sunbeams down on his smiling face. "Rheas, what'll happen to us? After school I mean, just what happens to guys like us?"

"Whatever we want, I suppose."

"I'm thinking of going to art school or something, learn photography. Gee, wouldn't that be a great job? Travel around, taking pictures, capturing all my own adventures forever. What fun!"

"Mn."

"What about you? I bet you could get into one of the best colleges in the world if you wanted!"

"Have no interest…"

"Why not?"

"What would I do then? Little interests me in this world."

Toby sighed and slumped down until his elbows rested on earth, his topknot draped over Rheas' side. He felt his eyes drooping, but fought against them. 

"Why did you do it?" he asked suddenly, a heavy air of seriousness settling over him.

"Do what?" Rheas said drowsily.

Shifting, Toby pointed to Rheas' wrist, free of the gloves, with his foot. 

Rheas unconsciously pulled the black sleeves down, attempting to cover the red scars that had refused to go away. "I don't know," he hissed in anger, more towards himself, "I was having a rotten day and did something stupid. I don't even remember doing it, to tell you the truth, I just…woke up and there it was. I don't want to die."

"What about the bathtub, and the pills?"

"I don't know…I occasionally just…lose myself and do stupid things."

Toby said no more, just wiggled a bit, getting comfortable, and let his eyelids fall. Rheas sighed, letting his head rest on the cool grass, until the same sleep came for him as well. 

They didn't stir until Toby awoke with the setting sun in his eyes. "Stop that." he told it drowsily, pointing at the sun dramatically. A sudden shadow fell over him, blocking the light. "Thank you." He turned and tried to bury himself in Rheas' tunic. Rheas, waking up but still pretty drowsy, pushed him away roughly and rolled over.

"How rude," Toby yawned, stretching. He poked Rheas several times in the shoulder until a warning growl informed him that the taller boy was more alert now. Looking up at his new sun-block, Toby could make out a beard and a big hat and…

"Fizban!" he cried, delighted. Rheas whirled around and sat up in one swift motion.

"_You_!" he shouted, leaping to his feet before the old man.

"Who?!" Fizban demanded, whirling around to the supposed person behind him. Finding no one, he gazed at Rheas as though he was insane. "You're a jumpy lad now aren't you?"

"Why are you here!?" Rheas demanded, a wild look in his golden eyes, "You left with the others after Chaos long ago and look at this I'm talking and I don't even know what I'm saying…!" he paused, shaking his head, and tried to recap what he just said, but nothing came to him. Fizban smiled and pat him on the head sympathetically.

"I get that problem every now and again."

"More like every day…" Rheas muttered, jerking away. 

"Wow Fizban, it's great you're here too! We've just been seeing everybody it seems, Crysta, Erica and even Imare' decided to…!"

"Imare'!" Fizban cried, "you boys should stay away from that hooligan! Especially you young man," he tapped Rheas with his walking stick, "A nasty fellow, stole my hat, he did!"

"I hang around Toby all day old man, I think I can handle petty thieves." Rheas sighed.

"Well," Fizban turned and gazed at Toby, "I suppose that's true…"

"I'm not a thief!" Toby shouted, genuinely insulted. The old man winked at Toby apologetically, as though silently explaining he was simply humoring Rheas. The golden eyes did not miss this exchange, and flashed angrily. 

"So where are you boys heading off to this time?" 

"We have tickets to a small Celtic concert at the theater," Toby explained excitedly, "Are you going too?"

"Sadly no, I'm just heading home now."

"Aww…"

"Oh, too bad." Rheas mumbled sarcastically. 

"I see you two are using your gifts," Fizban smiled at them.

"I love it, great for traveling!"

"I'm very attached to it, I admit, thank you."

"So you figured it out then?" the old man said slyly, turning to Rheas.

Up went the hairs on the back of Rheas' neck again. He knows! "Sort of." he replied flatly, his exterior giving no clue to his inner turmoil. Fizban just smiled.

"Well, I'll see you youngins later, bye bye." and with that, the old man walked back down the cobbled street to the roads.

"Bye Fizban!" Toby called, waving, "And remember, your car keys are in your left hand!"

Mulling about on the couch, despite the liveliness that surrounded him, Cameron tilted the beer can, still mostly full, swirling the liquid about its constraints. One of the biggest parties of the year and he was not enjoying himself. No matter what he did, his thoughts would always pull him back to earlier that day. He wasn't the quickest of thinkers, but when something nagged at him so, he was determined to figure out what. 

__

We will be very late returning home…Tell Mother not to worry, we'll be fine.

Well, there it was, but so what? Rheas had said that before, and returned late. Why was it bothering him? Cameron took another sip and slumped in his seat. Leave it to Rheas to ruin his party when he wasn't even there!

__

Tell Mother not to worry, we'll be fine…

Why was that bothering him? Rheas could be dramatic, and sometimes downright cryptic, but there was something about the way he said it…Cameron had heard it before. Rheas had been a little smaller then, thirteen years old, his hair a little shorter, hanging loose down to his ears. His full wallet on a chain and a backpack…

__

"Cameron, I'm heading to town to get some cold medicine and a bonzai. I'll be back later."

"Sure Rheas." 

"I may be very late, tell Mother not to worry, I'll be fine."

He didn't come home at all until several days later. He snuck in the back window, dirty, hungry, and rather roughed up. He only came back because he had to. That had been his parting, in a way...

"Shit!" Cameron snarled, slamming the can down and hurrying to the door.

"Hey Cameron, where you going?" one of the more sober partygoers called after him.

"I think my brother's making another run for it!" he snapped, mainly to himself, and slammed the door shut. 

"That was fun!" Toby beamed, strolling alongside Rheas as the two walked down the street. Having dropped off their stuff and reclaiming their gear, the two were back in their street clothes they had packed and were hurrying down to the docks for the next ferry. 

"We can take the ferry to Bremerton and spend the night there…" Rheas murmured to himself as he studied his ferry schedule.

"Where will we sleep?"

"I dunno, the woods for all I care. Then tomorrow we hitchhike up Route3 to Seabeck," he shut the pamphlet, "Once there we can pay someone to boat us across Hood Canal to Brinnon. We'll decide where to go from there." 

"Cool. Do we have enough money for food? I mean, I like jerky just as much as the next fellow, but it's so good to have during a movie I'd hate to get sick of it."

"If we eat junk food we should be perfectly fine."

"Oh good!"

The next thing Toby knew, someone yanked his topknot so hard he was sent against a wall. A cry of surprise and Rheas was beside him, a knife pressed to his throat.

"Oh bad!" Toby whimpered. They were wandering the streets of the not-so-nice part of the city late at night, why _wouldn't_ they get mugged? He felt like he was in a movie…

"Let go you fuckin' cunt!" Rheas struggled. A punch in the gut doubled him over and he was silent. A grubby hand from the shadow that reeked of alcohol and cigarettes grabbed Toby by the shoulder and pushed him into the wall roughly.

"What do you want?!" Toby shouted, though he was pretty sure of the answer. What was he supposed to do? Stay silent as this guy stripped him of all he owned?

A face leered into view, frightening and sharp featured, a masculine harpy face. The face twisted into what Toby assumed was a smile, baring yellowed teeth.

"A blow job."

Whoa, that wasn't what Toby had expected. "Ack! No way! Not if you paid me ten thousand dollars!!"

"Like you gotta choice kid," the harpy-man rasped, his knife flipping towards Toby's throat. The hand pushed him against the wall again sharply, and his head snapped back, the only thing keeping his skull from cracking on the hard surface was his topknot.

"Listen, I'm sure there are plenty of hookers around here that can do what you want and…!" Toby babbled, not too sure of what he was saying, only that his hand darted to his left pocket where the pocketknife lay in wait. Or was that the right…?

"Hey fucker,"

The harpy-man lifted his head in time to see Rheas' boot collide with his groin. He fell to his knees, bending forward, right into Rheas' steel-toed boot. He jerked backwards and lay still, unconscious.

Toby stared as Rheas swiftly removed the knife from their attacker's hand, along with his wallet, which he flipped through and then tossed back disdainfully. "Wow Rheas…"

"You okay?" Rheas sighed, as though annoyed.

"Yeah but…but…That was so cool! How come you never did any of that stuff before?!"

"The fool was so engrossed with you that I caught him off guard. Had I lost the element of surprise, I'd have stood no chance."

"But still, you were like…" and he started mimicking moves from his latest kung-fu movie as the two moved back to the street.

"There's a _reason_ I wear these boots Toby."

"Still, that was neat."

"Let's get out of here." Rheas sighed, slinging the staff over his shoulder.

"Right!" and the two hurried down the street.

"See, there it is, right down at the bottom of that hill!" Toby stated, gesturing towards the lights not much more than a quarter-mile away.

"Good, I thought we were lost for a minute there," Rheas sighed wearily. The day was catching up to him rapidly and he feared he would collapse soon if they didn't sit down to rest. He'd have plenty of time to relax on the ferry once they got there.

"Toby Bender never gets lost!" the short boy declared, thumping himself on the chest. 

"Right, whatever, let's go, we don't want to miss this one, the next doesn't arrive until one-thirty." Rheas said quietly as he strode towards the hill. Toby nodded and bounded after his friend, more excited than ever. Once they were on the ferry and pulling away from the shore, it would be as though no one could stop them, that their wonderful little adventure had finally begun. Toby's dream-come-true.

Rheas suddenly stopped and turned, listening. His eyes narrowed as a bright light illuminated his face. Toby spun around, seeing the truck that was coming towards them.

"Hey, that looks like Cameron's truck…" he stated slowly. Rheas' eyes widened and he whirled and started running.

"He figured us out! Run!"

Toby jumped and bounded after, using his hoopak to knock aside an old garbage can. He couldn't believe it! So close…so close!

Too late, the truck drove ahead of them and onto the sidewalk, blocking their way. Cameron leapt out of the truck. Rheas skid to a halt and then turned, attempting to run back, but instead ran right into the oncoming Toby. A large hand took a firm hold of his arm and spun him around roughly.

"Let go of me Cameron!"

"What the fuck are you _thinking_!?" Cameron bellowed, shaking his younger brother. 

"I'm _thinking_ you'd better release me this instant! You wouldn't understand, you never could! This is what I have to do!"

"Bullshit! Get in the damn truck!"

"Let go! I can't…! Oh gods…Gods, shut up!!" A violent shudder ran through him and his head jerked back momentarily. His hand tightened around the staff, and he swung it, Cameron barely dodging it. 

"_Shirak_!" he shouted, holding the staff out.

Nothing happened.

His head tilted at an odd angle and drooped. He stood there awkwardly, knees bent in and leaning on the staff.

"Shut up…" he whimpered, and started to shake.

"Rheas…" Cameron reached out and gently took hold of his wrist, the black glove warm underneath his skin, "come on, let's go home…"

"We just wanted to find something…we could do it!" Toby protested meekly. Cameron glared at him, momentarily resembling his brother.

"_Sharcum pas edistus_…" Rheas hissed, gripping the staff so tightly his knuckles became white, "_Shirak_!" His eyes rolled back until only the whites were showing, his hands trembling. His knees buckled and he fell, shuddering, still leaning on the staff that would not obey his commands. His brother knelt beside him, wrapping his arms around his brother's shaking form as though trying to hold him together.

"Rheas! Snap out of it!"

"Shut up! Damn you! _Shut up!_" Rheas screeched, grabbing his head and tearing at his face.

"_Rheas!_" Cameron shouted, pulling him to his feet and shaking his shoulders.

"I can't do it…! I can't! _Stop_ it! _Leave be_!!"

Cameron shut his eyes tightly, reaching his decision. "I'm sorry!" he cried, then held Rheas out, drew back his arm, and firmly struck Rheas across the face. His head jerked wildly that for a moment he feared he might have snapped his neck, and then Rheas crumpled. Cameron caught him and held his still form tightly. The staff clattered to the ground. 

Toby stared, shaking a bit himself. Cameron hefted his brother up and turned his attention to Toby.

"Get in the truck." he ordered. Toby looked up at him. This wasn't Cameron, the Cameron he knew was easy going, happy, everyone's friend. He didn't know whose voice was coming out of Cameron's mouth, and it frightened him.

Toby Bender was frightened. He didn't know how to react. 

"Now!!" Cameron bellowed, carrying Rheas back to the truck. Toby jumped and picked up his bag. He moved forward slowly then stopped. He turned and moved back to the staff and reached for it.

"Leave it!"

"But…"

"No 'buts'! Ever since he brought that thing home he's been acting up. Let someone else ruin themselves!"

Toby hesitated, then stepped over the staff and doggedly followed Cameron into the truck. 

The trip was a silent one, and it began to rain. Toby stared out the plastic windows at the passing lights for the eternity it took to get home. Why? That was the only thing that came to his mind. Finally the truck pulled into Toby's driveway. 

"Get out and go home." Cameron sighed tiredly. It was the first he had spoken the whole drive. Toby pushed open the door and slid off the seat, disappearing into the rain. Cameron didn't pull away until he saw the light of the front door open, and then shut. 

Their own driveway was empty, no one was home yet. Cameron gently lifted his brother into his arms as though he would break if handled too roughly and carried him into the house. Rheas moaned slightly when Cameron wiped the blood away from his nose and put ice on his bruised face. The big man took him up to his room and laid him on his bed.

Rheas woke up with a start when Cameron shut his door. He leapt to his feet and pulled the handle. The door didn't budge.

"Oh no…Cameron, let me out! Cameron!" he pounded on the door angrily, "Let go of the fucking door Cameron! Let me out! I'm gonna frggin' kill you if you don't let me out!"

Cameron sat down in front of the door heavily. His hands were shaking. He put his head between his knees as Rheas continued shouting, sometimes at him, sometimes at whatever insanity was lurking through his mind.

"Oh gods Cameron…please let me out of here!" Rheas wailed on the other side of the door. There was a loud thud, and then a crash, the bookcase, probably.

"Shut up! Oh gods shut up!!"

"Stop it…" Cameron whispered.

"Holy shit!! How many of you are there! Get away from me!"

"Stop it Rheas!" 

"Please Cameron, let me out of here!"

"Shut up!" Cameron shouted.

And then there was silence.

__

That was um…interesting. But now the fun begins! The songs were "kickstart my Heart" by Motley Crue and "Wonderwall" by Oasis. Last chapter (I forgot to mention) was "bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. I want to draw out that scene between Rheas and Toby, that was dumb, but kinda fun. Anyway, now we can shift into the psychological 'horror' of it all (the only DL fic with the primary genre of horror *-*) and then the actual adventuring! Yay! It's late, I have school, goodbye.


	9. Confusion, The Identity of the Monster

__

Hello everyone. This chapter was difficult to write, just because. Even I'm getting annoyed…it's time to get the plot rolling, but these guys are so horribly slow at it…errr. Anyway, interesting chapter of stupidity! The end sucks, really, I planned it a lot better but…I have no clue what time it is, but undoubtedly late, and I have school soon.   
The return of those damn bunnies! Bwahahaha!! Ahem, so, any of you wondering who Imare' is? Guess right and win a prize! I have no clue what this prize is…but you'll never guess! Hahahaha! Enjoy evil chapter.

He awoke to find himself sprawled on the floor, his head aching terribly. For a moment, he could not remember where he was. Turning to his side, he waited for his vision to clear, but the world did not unblur. He rubbed his eyes and tried again. It took a moment, but finally the room came into sharp focus. Sitting up was painful, and much too difficult, as though he had strained every muscle in his body. He reached blindly until his fingers grazed the warm reassuring wood of the staff. Funny, he didn't recall it being on the floor…

Why was he on the floor? And why was his room such a mess? The bookshelf was tipped, the books thrown everywhere, the papers on his desk were strewn about, some torn madly. His cheek stung, sending little needles of pain through his face when he touched it gingerly. Three deep scratches on the right side; they fit his fingers perfectly. 

Standing, it all came back in one mad rush, and he fell back onto the bed with a groan. What a week this was turning out to be. 

Suffocating…he had to get out of this room. Rolling to his feet, he went and tested the door. It seemed to open on its own accord when his fingers barely touched the handle. He staggered into the hall and down the stairs, each step getting harder as he went along. Too difficult to breathe…he needed air, he needed to get outside, away from this accursed house.

Wandering into the kitchen, he didn't even notice his mother until she spoke, which caused him to jump, snapping back to reality at warp speed. 

"Rheas, did you hear me?" she inquired, turning to face him.

"I…am going down to the swamp to catch frogs, I'll be back later."

She gazed at him quizzically and then looked outside at the falling rain, then back to him. "In this weather? I don't want you out there stomping around in the mud in this cold, you always come back sick. Besides, you look a little pale, do you have a fever?"

"No Mother, I am fine." he replied, almost mechanically. 

"All right, but take your medication, you ran out of here yesterday without it."

Rheas' golden eyes shifted to the pills lying on the counter, waiting for him. So many…he didn't even know what half of them were for, the various doctors just told his parents he needed them, and they never asked any questions. Probably sedatives for all he knew.

"I will not." he said quietly, albeit firmly. 

"Rheas, please. I don't want to have to shove them down your throat." there was humor lining her voice, but Rheas didn't see it, he only saw the pills and the golden hands tightening around his throat. He swatted at them, chasing them away, which his mother mistook as random flinching.

"Then don't," he rasped, his breath coming short, "but I am not taking them." Anger was rising in him, reaching up and squeezing.

"Look at you, you're all tense and shaking. You're ill, Rheas, so why don't you just take them and go lie down."

He stared at her, wide-eyed. Wasn't she listening? Squeezing…blocking his air…His eyes narrowed and, placing his hand onto the counter, he swept the pills onto the floor violently. "You take them then, you're so attached to them! I will not take in another fucking mind-altering capsule!"

"Rheas," his mother reached out calmly, gently touching his face, "sometimes you get overexcited, look at this," she said, touching the scratches lightly, "you hurt yourself, badly sometimes, and I'm frightened for you…"

He jerked away, fire visible in his golden irises, the pupils shrinking, trying to hide from the brightness. "Then why don't you help me instead of brushing me aside with a _prescription_!" he screamed, and his voice broke. "When I was young, and I told you I saw faeries in the woods, what did you do!? Sent me to a psychiatrist like a fucking lunatic! Did you _ever_ stop to think that I actually saw something? Have you _ever_, _once_, thought that maybe I have _reasons _for getting excited!! Look at me! My eyes…they're supposed to be _blue_! God…oh gods…!" he grabbed his head as the pain poured in, as though a gate had been opened. Gasping, he looked at his mother and blanched. There were now two…no three women standing there, each reaching out to him.

His mother, some slender woman with pale hair and sunken eyes that did not focus on him and a third woman he could not recognize at all. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a squeak. His knees buckled and he slumped to the ground, coughing and gasping for air. His mother knelt and wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back and smoothing his auburn hair, whispering, "My Rheas…my poor Rheas…"

"I can't take it, I can't take it Mama…no more…" he whispered, welcoming her embrace while at the same time resenting it. "No more…"

Cameron drew open the door at the unfamiliar knock, unsure as to whom he would find there. He got a pleasant surprise.

"Ta-dah!"

"Thomas! Wha…how…You're here!" Cameron exclaimed, crushing his friend in a bear hug.

"Yeah well…" Thomas gasped after his release from the horrible grip, "you might say I'm feeling a lot better."

"But…how?"

Thomas shrugged, "Who knows, but here I am! 'Course now the hospitals got who knows how many samples of me trying to figure out what immunity I have. Actually Cameron, I'm glad to see you and all, but I'm here to talk to Rheas."

"Rheas? Why?"

"Well, Toby too, but he went back to the city to pick up the stuff they left there last night…" he paused as he noticed the flash that shot through Cameron's brown eyes, "So is uh…Rheas here?"

"I don't think it's worth talking to him right now." Cameron sighed.

"Cam, it's important!"

"Why?"

"He _knew_! I don't know how, but he did! He came to me and told me I would get well, and here I am. He also knew about an odd dream I had, which I hadn't told anyone about…"

Cameron shut the door as Thomas walked in, eyeing his friend intently, "In this dream…we weren't all together dressed like Amptguard crazies, were we?"

Thomas turned around slowly. "Yeah, we were actually…"

"And Rheas was wearing…" Cameron began.

"Black robes and he had white hair and…"

"Holy shit…"

"Exactly! So where's Rheas? He knows something and I want to know what."

"Thom, really, I don't know what's wrong with him but…he snapped. I think he finally lost it. He and Toby tried to make a run for it, but when I caught them…I dunno, Rheas just…freaked."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. He's crazy, we all know that, but he hasn't been having an easy time lately, I think it just built up and pushed him over the deep end."

"Man…So what about our situation then?"

"What?"

"Undoubtedly we all had the same dream, which means it is not a dream, which means…" Thomas prompted.

"We're all crazy?"

"It's real. I don't mean all this 'save the world' crap is or anything, I just mean that what we had wasn't a dream. And either your brother is psychic or something or he just makes _really_ lucky guesses."

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't know, I'll talk to Toby, he's got to know something and he'll be more than thrilled to tell me about it."

"It's still raining of course. Well, your father and I will be back later tonight, so fix yourselves some dinner, there's leftovers or some microwave dinners in the fridge."

"Yeah," Cameron nodded.

"And Cam, I know you hate having to act like a babysitter, but your brother's having a rough day. If you could just keep an eye on him so he doesn't…"

"I know, I wanted to talk to you about that, especially last night."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Cameron wasn't sure if this was the most intelligent thing to do, but she did need to know, didn't she? "Last night Rheas tried to run away again, but when I went to get him…"

Rheas sat at the table, hands flat on the wood surface, staring at his reflection in the sliding glass door intently. Where was this going? In the end, what would this bring him?

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he asked himself bitterly, "I wanted answers, and this is the only way to get them, but the price…"

Cameron strolled in, stretching his enormous arms lazily. "Hey runt," he yawned, opening the refrigerator in his quest for food, "I hear you rejected all form of medication today and lost your cool. Ever ponder that's _why_ we put you on those things?"

"Cameron," Rheas began, turning his eyes down to his hands, "do you know what it is like to lay there and not be able to comprehend what is happening around you? What a silly question, of course you do, but you enjoy it. I am subjected to it day after day because no one wants to put up with me."

"Maybe if you stopped talking nonsense and actually focussed on real life instead of those fantasy books you love so much, people would hear you?"

The golden eyes shifted and focussed on Cameron, a strange coppery sheen with fire-blood. "You don't hear it, do you?"

"Hear what?" Cameron sighed in exasperation as he shut the refrigerator door, a hot pocket in his hand. Rheas slammed his hands down and rose, eyes flaring.

"Your soul, your instinct you idiot! That thing that makes your hair stand up when something's wrong. That little voice in your head that says 'don't do that!' when you're about to piss on an electric fence! Or are you one of those people that would do that just to see what it is like?"

"Rheas, you're beginning to scare me." Cameron said slowly, walking toward his brother.

"Scare you, scare everyone, what about me? Has anyone thought that maybe I'm scared too?! God, I've got voices in my head! That's a sure sign of insanity right there! And I'm scared. Scared at any minute someone's gonna tire of me and people with straightjackets and ropes are gonna come and haul me off, strap me to a bed and pump me full of so many drugs I'm never gonna feel anything ever again!"

"Then stop this!"

"How can I!? I'm walking down a road, Cameron, I can't stop. If I get off the road, I'll run into the brambles! If I stop, I'll starve. I can't go back, can I? And even if I could, why would I? I have to keep walking until I come to a fork in the road. I have to keep walking, because until then, that's all I can do! That's how I know I'm _not_ insane, this makes too much sense. The farther I walk, the more answers I get, the closer I am to learning who I am, who I _was_! Maybe even who I will be. I have to keep going until I reach my destination, whatever that may be.

"Yet I am still better off than you, at least I know where I stand. Where are _you_, Cameron? You're at crossroads, and if you don't move soon you're going to destroy yourself! But you know what, I don't care. Go left, right, forward, backward, get lost in the woods for all I care! Just stay out of my way."

"What 'way' Rheas? What are you trying so hard to get to?"

"God Cameron! Haven't you ever just wanted to stand up and shout, 'I am significant! I am not a grain of sand on the beach; I am the wave. I control _your_ fates. Better, yet, I am the moon, forcing the tides!' I will _not_ grow up into some nameless wretch that dies in the gutter like you all think I will!"

"I don't think that!"

"You may not mean to, but you do! But you know what? I don't care. Because when you all are off living in your pathetic little lives, I will sit back and watch you all, like little ants in my ant farm, and I will laugh, because _I_ am something greater!

"My name will be on everyone's lips long after I am gone, _that_ will be my immortality, Brother. I will be respected, feared, even loathed, but it will not matter, because they will know my name for eternity!"

He paused, breathing heavily from his outburst of unknown origin. Is that what he had kept pent up inside for so long?

"You want me to stay out of your way, huh? Fine, fine you fucker if you're so great, I'll stay out of your way. But don't you _dare_ ask me for help _ever_ again, you got that you little shit!?" Cameron shouted, pushing Rheas roughly.

"Loud and clear! I actually feel sorry for you, you know that? How will you survive the second plague when you didn't even realize there was a first!?" Rheas snarled before he marched out of the kitchen. Cameron stared after him, wave of anger subsiding. Why was he angry anyway?

"Sorry for me, huh?" he sighed, tossing the crushed hot pocket into the microwave.

It took all his strength to stand the wooden bookcase back up, despite the fact it was empty. He then spent the next hour reorganizing the books into what had been read and what hadn't, what was interesting and what was dull, and packing them back onto the shelves as best he could. A small pile of books he no longer needed formed by the door, ready to be hauled off to the library. Another pile of old books sat next to the boxes in the corner, the black tunic with them. These would be packed away for later use.

The potted plant was moved and the first box opened. Inside lay items Rheas had not seen for perhaps years. Digging a bit, he made room for the books and tunic, packing them gently. The shimmer of light on a glossy surface caught his attention and he pulled out an old photo in which he and the others were all swimming in the swamp. Well, more like pond then, constant runoff from rain had turned the deep pool shallow and muddy over the years. With a bitter smile, he tossed the photo back into the box.

Bending over, eyes shut and bandana pulled over his nose and mouth against the dust, he reached into the box and felt about, searching for any mystery item that may be of interest. He stopped when his fingers grazed something soft and fuzzy. Brows furrowed in confusion, he pulled the floppy object out regarded it closely. An odd smile twitched across his lips as he sat back onto the floor, cross-legged, stroking the velvety ears lovingly. He remembered this stupid floppy-eared stuffed rabbit now.

"Merlin," he said quietly, tracing a finger over where a beady eye had once been, much of the fur rubbed off. Yeah, he remembered it…

__

"Will you shut up Rheas! It was just a nightmare, it's not going to hurt you!" Kate cried, exasperated, at the small boy, still crying. "If you don't shut up right now you're going to wake up Mom and Dad, and you know what that_ means. A spanking! Now shut up and go back to your room."_

The three children stood in the upstairs hallway, a sobbing Rheas, concerned Cameron, and a rather irritated Kate. At eight years old, she wanted to stay up just as much as any child, but not with her screaming brother waking up the whole house. Frustrated, she stomped back into her own room and began digging through the pile of stuffed animals she never used -other than prisoners of war in her games with Cameron- in the corner. Finding what she had been looking for, she strode back out and thrust a stuffed rabbit with floppy ears in little Rheas' hands. 

"There. Now go back to bed, he'll keep you safe, I promise." Kate stated, crossing her arms. Hugging the stuffed rabbit tightly, Rheas nodded his little thanks and went back to his room down the hall, Cameron close behind. 

Merlin had worked for a little while, but soon the nightmares had returned full force. Kate had slammed her door shut and ignored her baby brother, so Cameron, only six, decided it was his turn to try something.

__

Rheas, don't cry! Here, I'll make you laugh…!

And Cameron, not sure what else to do, made that dumb stuffed rabbit dance for Rheas. Sometimes he would hide beside the bed and hold Merlin up like a puppet show, and other times he would sit beside his little brother, arm around his shaking form, and have Merlin dance small subtle dances.

As they got older, Cameron stopped poking his head in on Rheas to make sure he was sleeping all right, and finally Rheas stopped sleeping with Merlin altogether. Although the poor stuffed animal would be found in a corner, on the stair, in the fridge, just about anywhere every now and then, until eventually he disappeared, packed away in a box.

Rheas stood and fell onto his back on his bed, still holding the worn stuffed animal in his arms.

"No wonder I'm so messed up, I love this stupid rabbit…"

Cameron sat back on the couch absently eating potato chips as his eyes were glued to the telebi and the supermodels that were prancing across its screen. His attention span widened slightly back to normal as the commercials came on, and Cameron noticed something in the corner of his eye. A floppy-eared stuffed rabbit, held by a slender white hand, was moved into his vision, fuzzy arms outspread.

"I want your _soul_!" the rabbit declared in the deepest voice a teenager in mid-puberty could muster.

"My gosh," Cameron laughed, taking the rabbit from his brother's hand gently, "I haven't seen this thing in years!"

"I just dug him out of a box a few minutes ago." Rheas replied, vaulting over the back of the couch and onto the cushions beside his elder brother.

Cameron shook his head and handed the silly animal back to Rheas. "What was that thing's name again?"

"Merlin."

"I thought Merlin was the name of our cat."

"No, the rabbit's Merlin, the cat was Durin's Bane, remember? Because he ate the rat named…"

"Durin!" 

"Very good," Rheas paused as the commercials ended and the show continued. He lifted an eyebrow and glared at his brother who had, once again, become sucked into the Baywatch universe. "What is the purpose of this show?"

"You're looking at it." Cameron grinned.

Rheas sighed as more women in bathing suits ran down the beach in slow motion to save some random citizen who swam out a few hundred feet, suddenly had a brain-burp and forgot how to swim. "Okay," he began, grabbing Cameron by his short curly hair and turning him so he was sure he was listening, "I'm going out for a bit, bye bye."

"Where are you going?" Cameron questioned irritably. 

"Out for cocoa. I'll be back later."

"It's getting dark out…"

"As evening does before daylight savings, goodbye."

"Um bye…" Cameron gurgled, returning to his show and potato chips.

Rheas tossed his bike aside and pounded on the apartment door until he heard the click of the latch and Imare' stuck his head out.

"Rheas…? You're soaked man." Imare' grumbled, opening the door to allow Rheas in.

"That happens when it rains," the freshman sneezed, rubbing his arms.

"Well you're just in time for hot cocoa," Imare' grinned, "here, just take off that sweatshirt before you catch cold, there's little in here to hurt." His apartment was practically empty; a fold-out coffee table by the kitchenette, a desk and a mattress in the small bedroom was pretty much it. "Why are you here, anyway?" 

"I'm not sure. It just so happens that whenever I have a question, you seem to have an answer, and right now I need answers. Besides, I like hot cocoa."

"Fair enough," Imare' shrugged as the kettle on the stove began to scream. Removing it, he pulled down two mugs from the near-empty cupboard, one that read "kiss me, I'm Irish" and another read "because I'm Evil, that's why!" Imare' filled the two, dumped an excessive amount of cocoa in them, and handed Rheas the Irish one. "I got some new info from the internet I thought you might like. Avalon was said to be sealed away by the Faery folk soon after the arrival of Christianity, which is why, despite the fact you've pinpointed it, you can't find it."

"I appreciate the info, but I already knew that." Rheas stated, taking a sip of his cocoa.

The junior smiled devilishly. "Ah, but did any of your sources mention where the gate that will allow you in is located?"

"You have my attention."

"Here, look at these maps I have…"

Within the hour the two were pouring over various maps and sources to locate Rheas' life-long quarry. Eventually the maps were put away, the cocoa was drunk, and the two sat at the fold-out coffee table flipping origami frogs back and forth.

"So, what kind of answers do you need?" Imare' interjected at random when the frog flew erratically off the table.

Rheas paused, rephrasing what he wanted in his mind, but then realized it was futile, he would have to be blunt. Imare' knew many things, but he was also as dense as a steel cube. "Tell me what you know of magic."

Imare' choked on his own spit and began to cough uncontrollably. Eyes watering, he finally managed to calm down and glared at Rheas. "You realize I can talk for hours on that subject."

"Go ahead. I have time."

"You _don't_. Time is the _last _thing you have!" Imare' hissed, his steel eyes flashing to a near silver. 

"And what, pray tell, gives you _that_ idea?" Rheas snarled, rising to his feet.

"The Hourglass is turned, my friend, the Sands of Time will eventually run out. However, maybe if you specify what kind of magic? The life thread I'm always talking about? The kind where you, oh I don't know…point at someone, say 'schnergalfrat' and they explode, Earth magic…"

Rheas narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Not only was the hair on the back of his neck standing straight up, but a tingling sensation was running up and down his spine. He had never trusted anyone completely, especially Imare', but lately…"Anything. I have time. Start with the Ancients."

"There we go, a starting point. Sit back down kid, this'll take a while. Okay, at least according to the sources I've read, one of which being that book I gave you, magic is an all powerful force that spreads through everything, like the Force in Star Wars, only better, and it always came from a definite source. Some say the sky, others say the earth itself, and others, like that book, claim that it comes from the moon. Or more specifically, many moons……"

"He's not here Toby, go home."

"Not here? Where is he then? It's almost midnight!"

"How should I know! Go home!"

"Well, what are your parents going to say when they come home and he's not here?" Toby pondered aloud, leaning on the door so Cameron couldn't slam it on his face. The big man cursed, he hated it when Toby was right.

"I'll tell them he's at your place, okay?"

"Isn't that lying?"

"Yes, but it'll work. Rheas is at Toby's, simple as that."

"Well, here they come, and here I am, what now?"

"Damn!"

"Whew! I need a drink…" Imare' announced, sauntering over to the sink, "been talking non-stop…Well, I've covered the Ancients. Anything else?"

Rheas stared straight ahead, his mind elsewhere. "That's who we're up against?" he whispered in disbelief.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Imare' inquired, refilling his mug from the tap. Rheas didn't respond. "Hello? Rheas Madison? Oi, avandach!"

"Yes I hear you!" Rheas sighed, letting his head drop into the table. "I just don't believe it…"

"I never expected those words to come out of your mouth," Imare' smiled, "you want a peanut butter cup? Has your name on it."

"Ha ha," Rheas replied flatly, rising to his feet, "I'd better go, it's later than I realized. Thanks for the information, I needed that."

"Anytime, I don't get many visitors. None, actually."

"I'll see you at the concert then," Rheas said, stepping out the door.

"Bye." Imare' waved, and the door shut. His smile faded and he shook his head. "Poor lad…" he whispered, and the lights went out.

Peddling home on a dark, rainy night was no different than leaving home on a dark, rainy morning and Rheas handled it with ease. Aside from the fact it was all mostly uphill, that is. The cold had already gone straight through his cotton clothing and down to the bone.

"It's the northwest…you'd think I'd know better…" he muttered angrily to himself as he wheezed up the hill and past the two gas stations. He heaved a sigh of relief as the ground tilted and he was going downhill again, even just for a little while. Steam billowed from his lips and his breaths became labored, his throat closing up. Coughing, he took firm hold of the handlebars and reached for his inhaler. 

He'd forgotten about the potholes. The bike tilted as the front tire dropped into a hole and hit cement. The bike flipped forward and Rheas met gravel.

He groaned and rolled onto his side, checking his head for blood and finding none. "I should really start wearing a helmet…" he mumbled, turning onto his stomach, "I can tempt lady luck only so many times…" Coughing, he dug around his pocket for the inhaler. It wasn't there. "Oh come on!" he snarled, sitting up and peering through the rain. 

There it was. He pushed himself to his feet when a sharp pain shot through his left ankle. "Figures," he hissed, scrambling across the road to his inhaler a few feet away, "I pretty much land on my head, but my _ankle_ gets hurt. Well I guess I shouldn't complain, it could be worse…" he thought, trying Toby's "glass half-full" theory. He was soaked, out late, hurt himself and now probably couldn't pedal home…could be worse.

Headlights shone in his eyes and then vanished. A car was coming up the hill.

It just got worse.

"Oh shit!" he snarled, grabbing his inhaler and scrambling back toward safety. Headlights coming closer very rapidly. "Curse you Toby…!" he gasped, coughing as he struggled back toward the gravel. 

The screeching of tires and…

And…

A small gust of wind met him as the car stopped inches from his nose, horn blaring. He sat there, staring at the two circular headlights of the jeep, and suddenly remembered to breathe.

"You fucking idiot!" he heard the driver shout. He sounded familiar. But Rheas paid no attention as the sudden relief flooded through him like a drug, numbing his senses.

"Rheas? God, is that you?" the familiar voice demanded softly.

"Hey Thomas…" Rheas gasped stupidly before his eyes rolled back and he fainted dead away.

__

Garg! I had a much better ending…rrr. Anyway, that one scene between Rheas and Cameron (the road one) was fun to write, because it came about when I was home alone, so I completely jumped into character and started shouting about roads and waves and thought to myself, "That's just so crazy, it just might work." Waha! Well, Mother's gone for the week, which leaves us men in charge! (strikes 'muscle man pose, which looks utterly ridiculous as I am a skinny little wretch) Also means I can write more, bwahahaha! Ja na!


	10. Choices, Religion, The Not So Nice Shade

_80 REVIEWS!! HOLY SCHNEIKIES!!! Thanks you to everyone! Without your encouragement (and threats o_O) I wouldn't have gotten so far! Arigato gozaimashita!!!! ß -heheh, low key Japanese…funny…  
Excuse of the lack of update: 1) I diddled out a few things over the week, and then Friday, my big write-night arrived. My dad decided he wanted to watch a movie until late, and I can't type with people around. So I got bored and went to bed. Saturday, I have homework, but decide to work a little. But my friends, the Twins, called and reminded me I was going to help them on Sunday, so we had to rehearse. Saturday night is (of course) party night with Annie (i.e. we stare and the computer. "So…what do you want to write about?" "I dunno. How about how CDs get to Gaea?" "Ok.") Sunday went with Twins to help sing in their little thingy, "the Teni" (well, the 'Three Tenors' has been taken, now hasn't it?) 2) My muse is gone, I'm still using ChibiRaist, because everybody else is using Raistlin. (I wonder if Weiss will ever get him back?) 3) I lost interest. Not in the story, just writing it. It's really fun when I'm writing out big important scenes or stuff I've planned line-by-line over a few days. Filler is the hardest crap to write. Whoa, long note.  
Sorry for the confusion, I am infact a "chick", if you knew me, then you'd know I talk like that. I also get mistaken for a guy in person. Most of the college thinks I'm a guy. It's funny as hell. Okay, enjoy._

"What are you doing out here so late?" Thomas asked as they drove down the road.

Rheas sat sideways in the back seat, his leg propped up. The bike was stuffed in behind him; it was undamaged save the front wheel, which was so bent out of shape it would have to be replaced.

"Biking home in the rain." Rheas replied casually.

Thomas sighed in annoyance. "But _why_?"

"I was out and simply lost track of time, nothing more."

"I see." He turned his attention back to the road, yellow lines slipping by rhythmically. The rain pounded on the plastic roof of the jeep, attempting to drown out the drone and occasional rattle of the engine. Rheas shivered and pulled Thomas' jacket more tightly about himself.

"Do you?" he whispered, finding Thomas' eyes in the rear view mirror, "Do you truly see? I assure you, if you had, there would be little doubt left in that head of yours."

"See what?" Thomas' inquired slowly.

"Them."

"Could you be any more vague?"

"The one that resides in you, he that undoubtedly pulled you from the void of death at the last moment. The one you became in your dream!"

"The dream…that's what I wanted to talk to you about." The jeep slowed to a stop at a red traffic light, though no one was around, and Thomas turned to face Rheas, who gazed at him with the malicious golden eyes. "That…wasn't a dream, was it?"

Rheas merely shook his head no.

"Then what does it mean, and why us?"

"It means, Thomas, that we have been chosen. Why? I do not know. Whoever it was that called us together in the unconscious state has decided to use us in their little war. And to stop it we must…" He paused, and then fell into silence, shifting his eyes out the grime covered windows. His lips parted, as though to speak, but he sighed and said nothing. 

Thomas turned back and the jeep lurched forward as the light turned green. "What is it then," he said, "I mean, it can't be some entity asking for us to save the world, that sort of thing just doesn't happen!"

"But denial does!" Rheas hissed, eyes flashing, "How do we know that when one claims to see ghosts and demons, that they are not speaking the truth?"

"Because most of the time they're not. Either they're insane, seeking publicity or have just wanted it so badly that they begin to!"

"True, I can't deny that. But what of those who do not want the publicity? They know that if they start speaking of what they know, they'll be considered a lunatic! So they keep quiet, hiding away in corners of libraries, desperately seeking for ways to make they're haunts disappear. The stress and the solitude eventually catches up to them and they truly do become insane and that leads to spouting out nonsense in public, or hiding away in cellars slashing themselves. Whichever."

"And where do _you_ stand in that?"

Rheas narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Nowhere. I only see ghosts and demons within my dreams."

"But still, the whole thing seems rather ridiculous. Mysterious plagues, talking shadows, I expect I'm supposed to believe there is something magical in all this? Please, I know that magic doesn't exist and…"

"_Ha_!" Rheas shouted, nearly making Thomas jump out of his seat, "You really believe that? What do you believe in then? That you are a carbon creation of space dust and chemicals, nothing more? What a poor existence! Think Thomas! I'm not a believer of UFO's or Karma, but I know there was, at least in one time, a bountiful amount of magic in this world. Many countries that had little to no contact all had their 'fantasy' creatures, many the same. The unicorn, for example, had many forms and names, unicorn, karkadann, kirin, yet they were overall the same type of creature. And every place in the world had its own dragons, its own gods or spirits, its own creation story that began relatively the same as all the others. Maybe mankind just thinks alike, who knows. But I know, I've seen it. And I aim to get it!"

"That's where you were going with Toby? To find magic? Alright, I've always trusted your judgement Rheas, but this is hard to swallow, even you've got to admit that."

"I'm a Gamer."

"Good point…" Thomas paused as he turned off the highway, the evergreens blocking off the sky. "Fine then, prove to me this wasn't the product of heavy drugs and bad pizza. What makes you so sure this is real?"

The frail boy shifted in his seat, leaning uncomfortably close to Thomas' ear, his eyes glowing like embers. "Many years ago, you used to have a dream. Maybe once or twice only, but it was the most vivid dream. You were someone else, living in a town of truly enormous trees, the houses built within the branches. Bridges linked the trees, and spiral stairs reached to the ground where there were festivals…"

"The forge was on the ground too," Thomas continued shakily, eyes wide in disbelief, "and there was an inn, I would go in there…" he stopped the car slowly and stared at Rheas who smiled with subtle triumph. "How did you know?" he demanded softly, "I never told anyone."

"Because I had those same dreams, amongst the many I received, and you were in it. I didn't recognize you, but I knew it was you. Do you recall seeing me now?"

Thomas regarded Rheas a moment, when he literally flinched when it hit him. "Holy shit! I did see you! And Cameron! Holy…" he gasped, putting his face in his hands.

"Yes, but you were not constantly plagued by that shadow of yourself, were you?"

"Shadow…these…people, are a part of ourselves?"

"Yes, remember what the stranger said. We would gain the knowledge of our past if we agreed to do what was bid of us."

Leaning back, Thomas massaged his temples, trying to ease a headache setting in. "So we have to save the world huh?"

"You have any better ideas? That illness is spreading, and it is only the calm before the storm."

"What storm? What are we up against then Rheas, tell me that! If this is all true, then what are we supposed to stop?"

"Do you believe what I tell you?"

"What are we up against!?"

"Answer the question!"

"I don't know! I get told by some freak dreamstalker that I have to save the world! Don't you find that a teensy bit strange?"

"Not really. I've been labeled 'deranged', remember?"

"What is it we have to stop?"

Rheas leaned back into his seat, looking off into the trees on the other side of the road. "What I had hoped would save me…" he whispered.

Thomas sighed and continued driving. What was that supposed to mean? He tossed his thoughts about in silence until they pulled into Rheas' neighborhood. "Hey," he began casually, "I've been talking to Toby, and he told me about your wood chunk and whatnot."

Rheas rolled his eyes.

"So," he continued, "do you think this has anything to do with our current…dilemma?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, Toby told me about that large van of his and I thought going and getting that thing was a good idea."

"You did?" Rheas questioned, doubt lining his voice.

"Yeah, we should do that, all of us, since that seems to be what this…thing is telling us."

"It doesn't require so many people…" Rheas began, when a memory bubbled up and he winced, "Very well. We should do that, and hopefully this completed structure will have some answers. But what if it does not, Thomas, what then?"

"Then we've lost nothing. It's spring break, afterall. It'll just be one last get together for us."

Rheas nodded and slid back in exhaustion, tired of conversation. Well, Thomas believed him now, somewhat. This was perfect, Thomas would convince the others, and then they could all go, ensuring safety. If what Imare' told him was true, then he could finally reach what he hungered for.

The Amphithelion.

"You still have got to wonder," Thomas stated, mostly to himself, "why now, of any time, why _now_?"

"It's the End of the World, Thomas," Rheas said coolly, almost seductively, "it's 1999, when _else_ would it be?"

The Madison brothers stood in boredom as they were berated like children; Rheas for going out so late and Cameron for _letting_ him go out so late. 

"You would think, Father, that I am perfectly capable of leaving the house to go visit a friend on my own. In fact, I feel that, with my social status, you'd encourage it!" Rheas replied, his tongue bristly. 

"You could have been killed, Rheas." his father stated firmly.

"But I wasn't."

"That's beside the point, what's important is…"

"Aw Dad, lay off him," Cameron interjected, "he's here, isn't he?"

"_You_ shouldn't have let him go out in the first place. We told you to watch him, in his condition…"

"Watch me!? Condition!?" Rheas flared, his hands tightening into fists. He was ignored.

"…Who knows what could have happened to him! It was your responsibility."

"Please," Cameron sighed, "Am I my brother's keeper?"

"_No_!" cried Rheas, leaping up and covering his brother's mouth.

Too late.

"That's _exactly_ what Cain told God after he slew his brother!" their mother declared, sitting on the couch with her hands folded in her lap. 

"You _had_ to set her off," Rheas hissed.

"Mom, he's standing right here," Cameron argued flatly, smacking his younger sibling upside the head sharply. 

Rheas snarled something and rubbed his head. "That couldn't be _exactly_ what he said, Mother, they didn't speak English back then."

"Rheas!"

"Besides," added Cameron happily, "Cain killed Abel in a fit of jealousy. Rheas…well…look at him. I mean, _look_ at him! What's there to be jealous of?"

"Thank you dear brother," Rheas snapped caustically. Turning to his father, he added softly, "I've never used the bandwagon approach before but…everyone I know always stays out late at parties and such, all I do is go have a cup of cocoa and ponder the meaning of life. That's it."

"Well, you're not normal."

"What!?" Rheas paused, studying the faces in the room, "I'm just getting complemented left and right tonight! Fine then, I'm grounded, how 'bout that? Ha ha." he shouted angrily before marching out of the room and up the stairs.

"That was uncalled for!" their mother snapped, wagging her finger at her husband, "He's having a hard enough time already!" 

"It just slipped out," he sighed, his deep voice heavy in his throat, "I'll go apologize…"

"Just let him vent Dad," Cameron suggested quietly, "there's no use talking to him when he's all huffing and puffing like that." He picked up his bag of chips and walked out of the room slowly. "Besides," he called over his shoulder, "he's angry because he knows it's true."

The next morning was bright and sunny. Birds outside Rheas' window sang gaily until he felt like throwing one of his boots at them. The idea was mulling through his mind rather well when he heard his door open. He groaned and buried his head under the blankets, shutting out the visitor. 

"Get up Rheas, you've slept enough," his father said, busying himself with his own tie, "We're leaving in fifteen minutes, hurry up."

"No…" Rheas murmured, grabbing the pillows and stuffing them over his head, "go without me…"

"You've been avoiding it enough. Come on, get up. Don't make me drag you out of there."

"Mm…pheh…" came the muffled reply. Sighing, his father reached out and took a firm hold of the blankets and yanked them off his youngest son. The cold struck Rheas and he instinctively curled up as small as he could, trying to conserve his own heat. 

"Up with you," the large man said, patting his son's leg before heading back downstairs. Rheas, still balled up, reached one arm back, groping for the blankets but unable to find them. Apparently they had been thrown off the bed entirely. Damn. Rheas climbed off his bed and staggered down the steps, his mind still sleeping. His brother passed him on the way down.

"Get dressed." Cameron ordered, turning Rheas around by his shoulders.

"I am." Rheas replied slowly.

"Sweats and turtleneck don't count. Dress nice, it's Sunday. You know how Mom gets."

"Uh huh…" and the young teen walked back up the stairs as though in a trance. 

He reemerged in the kitchen a few minutes later, dressed in a pair of nice khakis and a dark blue button-up shirt with a Celtic knot embroidered over his heart. More alert, he snatched the box of cereal from Cameron's hand and poured himself a small bowl before handing it back. He ate in silence, staring at the wall, his eyes roaming until they landed on the calendar. There was a full moon soon, just a few more nights…a blue moon.

A prickling sensation ran down his back, chilling him.

The car sped down the freeway, jumping from one lane to the next as it swerved around cars slower than itself, which happened to be most on the road. It was not a powerful car, and the engine practically screamed as it tried to pass a rice-racer. Cameron sat in the backseat, his large frame uncomfortable in the cramped space.

"I probably should have followed in my own truck…" he muttered, shifting about again.

"Nonsense, we're saving gas." his mother stated, sitting beside him.

"But Rheas drives like a maniac!"

"No he doesn't."

"Rheas! Slow down and let that poor woman pass us!" their father cried in exasperation. "This isn't a race, we have time."

Rheas glared at him out of the corner of his eye and the speedometer dropped back. The little rice-racer whizzed by as they shifted back to the right lane. Time? he thought absently, no, we don't have time…

That night he had only dreamed once. He had been standing before the shade, himself, and those golden hands held an ornately decorated hourglass. Dragon heads carved of silver with diamond eyes curled around the glass filled with small blue sand. He began to tilt it slowly, the sapphire sand shifting and spilling……

__

The Hourglass is turned…

His headache only increased as he pulled off the freeway into town and by the time he entered the lot and parked the car, his head hurt so much he feared he would scream. He wanted to beat his head against the steering wheel but the insistence of his parents pulled him out of the car and into the building. 

The church was full, people off all ages meandering about until the service started or chatting with friends. Cameron stopped to talk with a few girls he knew while their parents went to say hello to old family friends, leaving Rheas to his own devices. He wandered into the gym where the adults talked amongst themselves while their children held onto their legs and the teens tossed a basketball around. Ignoring them all, he poured himself a small cup of orange juice from the breakfast table and went to the kitchen. 

"Good morning Rheas," Dorothy, a plump middle-aged woman with a kind smile greeted him warmly, "I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

"I've been avoiding service, caught in the middle of things, you might say."

"That's too bad. Here darling, would you put this in the storage room for me?"

"Did it break?" Rheas inquired, lifting the coffee maker carefully.

"No no, just don't need it today. You can fix up that drink of yours while you're in there if you like."

Rheas nodded and carried the cumbersome machine to the back of the kitchen where the large storage room stood open. Placing the coffee maker on an empty shelf, he reached up and pulled down the cocoa mix and a spoon. He dumped a spoonful of the brown powder into his orange juice as well as a small sprinkle of cinnamon and salt. Taking a sip, his face twisted in near agony.

"Oh yeah," he gasped, "I'm awake now!" He shook his head and swallowed the whole mixture, his eyes watering. Tossing the paper cup into the waste bin, he hurried out of the gym and made his way to the sanctuary.

Cameron sat beside him on the pew, his head back and dozing. Rheas rolled his eyes. Their parents sat a few rows ahead of them, so they did not notice their sleeping eldest and thus did not berate him. Rheas decided that was his job and elbowed his brother sharply.

"Ow!" Cameron jumped, making several other church members turn and glare at them. He smiled sheepishly and turned to Rheas. "What was that for?!" he demanded in a whisper. 

"Stay awake! I'll not be embarrassed by you any longer!" Rheas snapped. Reaching forward he grabbed a book of hymns from the pocket that was on the back of the pew before him and flipped through it, music splattering across the pages as they flew through his vision. The people around him stood, and he followed, his brother beside him. Many voices filled the old sanctuary as they sang their praises to God and his son, and Rheas suddenly felt eyes on him, probing his soul.

No one was even looking at him, but it was as though he could feel their minds' eyes all set upon his heart, reading what was there. Judging…he was not an innocent, he was exposed and they could all see it at last. He shut his eyes, trying to drown out their song, their eyes that were not even looking at him, and whispered quietly.

__

Atta, unsar thu in Himinam weihnai namo…

I am not an innocent, he thought, his heart beating angrily through his head. I am a boy who could have once felt the warmth of this place, but I only see a quiet building. They unfold their white wings with their songs and soar up to the heavens, and I stand here with my own wings behind me, broken and bloody. I am not supposed to be here.

His mother was religious, and had thus taught him to be so as well. But he had lost that feeling he had once had when standing before the wooden cross and its blue and white glass with a gentle turn away by golden hands and shadows. He had tried, for his own sake as well as his mother's, but the church did not fill the void that ate away at him.

__

Thein qimai Thiudinassus theins wairthai wilja theins  
swe in Himina jah ana Airthai…

He had known them all, but they gave nothing. He had stood under the shadows of the Cross, the Pentacle, the Eye of Re, _anything_, but that emptiness and those shadows would not accept their calling, and he stood alone again.

The lit candles, the majestic shouts of the organ, the light slanting in through the colored windows, even the homely colors of browns and oranges that made the sanctuary were all part of what had awed him as a child. Why was it different?

I am empty. The void shall eat away until there is nothing left. I'm drowning…Here, I am haunted by a shade of myself and an old man that I do not know, but despise nonetheless. I know my dreams. I am nailed to a bloody cross in a sea of sand. A sacrifice to the five headed monster who comes to tear my flesh and spill my blood, shrieking her triumphs in laughter, and I cannot cover my ears! I am within my inner garden, and my flowers wilt at my touch and burst into flame. I try to run, but the walls I have built against my enemies surround me, and I cannot get out.

Then there is warmth, and I see _her_…

And I want to weep, but I dare not, as my tears are of blood.

__

Waif unsara thana sintainan gif uns himma  
daga jah aflet uns thafai skulans sijaima…

I want to see her………

"Rheas!"

"Huh?" Rheas sat up with a start. His face had been in his hands, leaning forward, but he could not remember having ever sat down again. His brother was shaking him.

"C'mon, it's our turn," Cameron whispered, standing. Rheas rose and followed his brother as their row walked up the aisle and knelt before the altar at the communion rail. The minister passed down among them, tearing pieces of bread off the loaf he held.

"The body of Christ," the minister whispered, handing Rheas a piece of bread.

"Amen," Rheas replied automatically. He was too used to this, but the words meant nothing, as though he had to force them out. He sighed and hung his head; why was he here? Again the minister passed, carrying an old chalice of wine.

"The blood of Christ," he whispered.

"Amen," Rheas said again, dipping the bread into the wine and eating it. It was good bread, but left a metallic taste in his mouth, all too familiar…

__

Swaswe jah weis afletam thaim skulam unsaraim…

He paused, tracing his finger lightly over his bottom lip, slightly in the mouth, and it came away with a thin layer of red. He took a breath and swallowed, rolling his tongue over his teeth to get rid of the horrible taste of blood. He looked up, his eyes gazing at the cross that rose before him, and he swallowed that taste.

Today I end it, he thought to the cross, his eyes falling to the wooden rail before him, I step out of my mother's shadow and see you with my own eyes. Tell me, God, what do you want? Give me a symbol of your interest in me and I will accept you fully. Show me the truth, or I must leave your faith forever, I will not be wanted. 

__

Jah ni briggais uns in Fraistubnjai…

His eyes swept up to the cross again, then stopped, as time itself seemed to for a moment. There was a black bird perched on the cross, fluttering its wings. He could not see it clearly, it seemed smudged. The black bird spread its wings and leapt from the cross, gliding down over him, its black feathers close enough to touch. The world was now blurred, but the bird was not, and Rheas could see it was a raven. It flew up, down the aisle, towards the doors. No one noticed it; they could not see it. 

But Rheas paid little attention to that. He stood and turned, away from the altar, and walked down the steps, down the aisle. He didn't hear his mother call to him as he ran out of the sanctuary, out of the doors. Away.

__

Ak lausei uns af thamma Ubilin unte  
theima ist Thuindangardi jah mahts jah  
Wulthus in aiwins…

Amen.

The doors shut behind him and he was locked in silence. He could almost feel the cold of the stone floor seeping through his boots. He saw no raven. He turned, about to leave when he spotted a shadow in the corner of his vision.

"You…" he whispered, facing the one he had met in his dream, offering him the opportunity of his past.

The stranger's lips twisted into an odd smile on the pale face, mostly hidden in shadow. The black cloak was pulled back, exposing the decorative robe of the deepest black that reflected nothing, swallowing all the light within itself, leaving a thin ring of nothing around the figure. Black feathers were tied to the shoulders, the wrists, and around the neck and belt. The stranger held a plain wooden staff that seemed to have been split and then bent at an angle just above the pale hand.

__

It seems you have made the decision yourself, Au Chetisshar.

"You distracted me." Rheas replied casually, his hands sliding into his pockets.

__

Do you regret your decision? The stranger's lips did not move, but the voice rang up and down Rheas' bones, making his teeth chatter.

"No…" he said slowly, his head tilting slightly, "…then or now."

__

Well said. You heed my warnings, as well as your own then?

"That which I can make of them. Tell me, stranger, you know who am, but what of you? Who are you to come to me and claim what even I myself have not discovered of my own self?"

__

It is not a matter of who I am, young one, nor what I am, for I am nothing, and yet I am something, maybe even neither. I merely am_._

"Then what shall I call you?"

__

Does everything need names and boundaries? I have many names, and I have none at all.

Rheas shrugged. "I'm only human,"

__

But your soul is Shandachi, or what is left of it…

"Left of it? Without a soul, how can I think, how can I live, how can I _be_?"

__

Your soul is dead, not gone! In death, it seeks to fill itself, but you keep it within its writhing state. It can only try to reach you.

"The shade…myself. He is the reminiscence of my soul? Tell me then, stranger…"

__

Raven.

"Excuse me."

__

You may call me Raven.

"Very well, Raven, tell me what it takes to relieve my tormented soul. Tell me how to end this pain so I may do your bidding, then I shall owe you nothing!"

Raven nodded, lifting the covered head so Rheas could see, for a mere second, the glitter of steel eyes. Raven tapped the staff on the stone floor, the wooden thuds echoing in the empty hall. From where the staff struck the floor, a strange darkness began to spread out, like the creeping fingers of a rising demon. Rheas took an involuntary step back, but did not cry out as the darkness spread and enveloped him completely. 

There was black, nothing but the endless black that had become all too familiar. And then it began to lighten, the world faded from black to grey and then white. Rheas stepped forward and was met with a well known crunch under his boot. The world was clear now, his surroundings unmistakable. 

It was snowing. Not heavily, a few flakes tumbling for eternity from the overcast sky, but still snowing. Rheas knelt, dragging his finger through the clean white and bringing up a handful that bit his hand with cold. He tasted it.

"I've never tasted purer…" he whispered, rising to his feet. He turned, but Raven was gone, leaving only a sleeping forest of winter. Rheas let the melting snow slide off his fingers and he looked around, trying to locate the robed enigma. He shivered as the cold easily seeped through his long-sleeved shirt and rubbed his arms as he walked, kicking the deep snow about.

He came around a tree and stopped. Right there sat a youth upon a log, bundled up in his cloak and whispering syllables to himself. Rheas, golden eyes wide, strode forward to the young boy until they were only a few feet apart. The boy finally looked up. He was nearly identical to Rheas, except for his straighter hair -though that might have been out of neatness- and pale blue eyes.

"Blue eyes…my blue eyes…" Rheas said quietly in awe. The boy merely held up his arm, stretching out his hand. Rheas looked at it, and then back into the boy's icy eyes. He lifted his hand, nearing the boy's slowly, and then let it drop.

"You are not what I'm looking for." he hissed, and the boy, the log, and the trees all fell to dust, leaving Rheas alone on a snowy desert. He turned and shouted to the sky, his voice breaking, "I did not ask of you to show me illusions, shadow! I asked for answers! If you are not willing to give them, then leave me!"

Raven appeared before him, as though born of the wind itself. _I will tell you only what you do not know, Au Chetisshar._

Rheas scowled at the robed figure and turned away. "Very well," he said, loudly so to be heard above the wind that now seemed to whip what little breath he had away, "Where is the Amphithelion? Does it even exist?"

__

It exists. You have the means to find it, if you want, but I cannot tell those who may be unworthy.

"I assure you, if there is anyone within this world that could be _worthy_, it is I." Rheas snarled.

__

Then prove it.

"I shall. Be gone, spirit, if you have nothing helpful to say. I tire of you." Rheas sighed. He suddenly felt heavy, as though he was sinking slowly into the cold snow.

Raven seemed to bow most mockingly. _Very well. Shaha'e, au Chetisshar de hya-avandach, n shandachi-te._

Cold. He felt heavy and cold, the darkness surrounding him. But it was not the cold of the snow and small slits of light began to appear. He could hear voices far away…ah, he understood now. His eyes snapped open.

He was lying on the stone floor of the hallway, his head on the lap of some old woman who was petting his hair soothingly. He looked up and saw a crowd of worried faces around him, and shut his eyes again. Images of his smothering grandmother and the cruel laughter of his peers rushed through his mind.

"I'm all right!" he exclaimed, sitting up quickly out of the grasp of the startled old woman. "I'm all right…" he gasped, pushing out of the circle of churchgoers and towards the main doors.

"Rheas!" he heard his mother cry, hurrying forward. He gazed over his shoulder at her, his smoldering eyes holding her at bay.

"I don't belong here. I never did." he stated firmly before turning and walking out of the church, never looking back.

"…As the night drew near my Master went to his laboratory alone to try to unlock the secret of the _Ffennadun Hyyangyia_…"

Rheas stopped and flipped through the notebook Imare' had given him. Translating the "Chronicles of Fahtea" (as there was no name to the book and the author had yet to give his own name) was no easy task, but the farther he got the easier it was to begin to identify altered structures of sentences with familiar words. He was beginning to need the notebook less and less. Though the book had never mentioned what a "Ffennadun Hyyangyia" was.

The "a" in the first word was the equivalent of "n", which served the purpose of adjoining adjectives to nouns and whatnot, whenever "n" became unpronounceable. With a word like "ffenn", that "a" would be needed. He knew "dun", pronounced like "dune", according to Imare's notes, was "blood", which was, afterall, a common theme when one was working with magic users. Then what was "ffenn"? He flipped through the notebook and was relieved to see there was only one translation (unlike the last word, "lia", which had had six). Ah, elementary work now, the term "ffenn" referred to "elf". Elf blood. Next word, "hyya" meant "wild", and then there was that connecting "n", and he had seen "gyia" before. It was the term for a finely cut stone, such as a diamond or jewel. 

The Elfblood Wildstone. Right, whatever the hell _that_ was. He really didn't want to know. Filling in his own notes, he continued.

"…and I returned to my own quarters. It wasn't until the fourth hour after Nightwatch that I heard the strange sounds from the downstairs. I did not feel the need to disturb my Master and went to investigate on my own. Had I known _bokdo_ had entered the castle…"

Rheas flipped through the notebook again until he found his word. The term for an ogre was "bokdo". Okay. He turned the page to continue when he heard raised voices coming through the heating vent. His parents, arguing according to the loud voices. His room was right above the living room and conversations could be heard through the heating vent in the ceiling that connected to his on the floor. He was about to ignore it and return to his work when he heard his own name mentioned. The petty arguments of adults were never fascinating to him; however, petty arguments about _him_ were a completely different story. 

Feeling sneaky, he crept across his sun-filled floor to the heater vent and rested his head in his hands, listening to the muffled voices.

"I know he's been acting strange lately," ah, his mother, "yesterday and today, and then what Cameron told me about Friday night…but it's still rather extreme…"

"I know, but it's what's best for him…"

Uh oh, this was not sounding good. Rheas leaned closer and put his ear on the vent.

"Toby, leave those poor birds alone!" Thomas cried in exasperation, slumping down onto the steps. The seagulls, wandering about the empty school courtyard, scattered and rose into the air in a sleek white sheet as the happy freshman plowed through them. 

"Why?" he panted.

"Because it's getting annoying. Besides, it won't be funny when one of 'em shits on you."

Toby shrugged, then bounced excitedly. "But look look!" he turned and plowed through another bunch that had landed by the cafeteria, and they rose into the air, shrieking. "A Flock of Seagulls!" Toby proclaimed loudly, arms outstretched.

"Humorous. Now sit still!"

"Aww…" Toby muttered. Hands in his pockets with the most pathetic look on his face, he went and plopped down beside Thomas on the steps. "So what exactly is the big emergency meeting about, anyway? My sister's gonna pick me up in half-an-hour." 

"You know that thing you told me about yesterday? That wood-chunk and magic and all that…stuff…?"

"Yeah?"

"And well…" Thomas sighed, why not? "A while ago, you had a dream, and it had all of us in it, right? And we were all…"

"Dressed like Ampguard crazies and brandishing coolios weaponry of doom? Yeah! Did you take that guy's hand? I tried to, but I slipped at the last minute. But ever since I get these…I dunno…flashbacks. It's really cool!"

"Flashbacks? I haven't gotten any of those. …Or have I?" Thomas added as an afterthought.

"Did you take that guy's hand?"

Thomas looked slightly shame-faced. "I tried to, but I slipped at the last moment as well."

"Well, do you actually _want_ these memories back? I think that's part of it."

"Memories?"

"Yeah, Rheas and I talked about it at the festival a bit on Friday. Well, I did anyway, Rheas doesn't talk much in the bathroom…"

"Understandably." 

"…cause I was waiting you know because the other urinal was taken and you _know_ I'm not gonna take the middle one and…"

"Toby!"

"Sorry. So we realized that these weren't visions of psychopathy, well, we hope anyway, but actual memories from our pasts!"

"Well, that's nice and all," Thomas sighed, "like reincarnation, or something all spiritual like that."

"Maybe," Toby shrugged, "it's just a theory."

"And did you or Rheas come up with this conclusion?"

"Well, I kept trying to ask Rheas about it, but all he did was warn me that if I came within seven feet of him while he was taking a piss he was going to kill me."

"And what do you see in that guy as a friend?"

"He's just oh so _interesting_!"

Rheas jumped back from the vent as though he'd been struck. He pulled himself to his feet and stared at the vent in disbelief. "No…" he gasped, his throat becoming tight, "How…they can't do that to me…!" He staggered backwards, and found his lungs refused to work. "Stop it," he wheezed, "Calm down…!" The world tilted and he fell against his desk, heaving, trying to get air into his lungs. 

Whatever ghosts plagued his mind found their opportunity. He shut his eyes against the old robed man that reached for him, but he awaited him within the darkness of his mind as well. 

"No…!" Rheas squeaked, backing against his door. He looked around wildly, trying to locate a weapon of some sort he could use against the phantasm that was not the golden eyed shade in any respects. His staff lay on the other side of the room. He could probably get to it if he tried, but his fallen lungs were turning the world dark, he could barely stand. 

"Get the hell…away from me…you old lech!" Rheas hissed, pressing himself against the door, trying to find the handle with his shaking hands. Apparently his luck had run out.

"_Cameron_!" he shouted as the old ghost lunged. 

There was bright light, and a flash of red. Rheas' mind stopped, except for one lonely thought. "He's not real…he's only in my mind…how can he…?"

And then came pain, searing and white-hot as the cold fingers went through his chest and closed around his heart. And Rheas screamed.

The force threw open the door and he and the phantom fell to the hallway floor. Rheas, eyes wide with fire and pain, reached out, trying to grab hold of the arm that was protruding from his chest, sticky with blood that was not there. 

Cameron slammed open his door and shouted, "What the hell are you…oh _shit_!" The big man did not see an old robed man on top of his brother, he saw only Rheas, back arched and mouth open, trying to take in air, bloody froth bubbling out over his tongue.

"Mother!!" Cameron screeched, bending down beside his brother and trying to hold him still. His parents were already on the way up, their mother dialing a phone, they had heard the scream.

"Don't let him swallow his tongue! Let him breathe!" their father shouted, pressing a pen over his youngest son's tongue and holding it against his bottom teeth. Cameron pressed down on the younger boy's slender shoulders harshly, trying to still him.

Rheas saw none of them. He saw no world, heard no pleas of his name, felt no heartbeat. He only knew the stone altar he was lying upon, an old mage placing a blood red stone over his chest. He didn't know what it meant, he only knew it was _bad_. He fought against it, trying to roll off the altar, trying to grab the arms of the old man, but he could not move, his shoulders were pressed to the stone. And then the old man was gone, replaced by a younger, muscular man with a dead eye and a scarred face, pinning him to the wet cement. He screamed and fought to no avail, and the large man tore at him until only the pain of the deed was evident.

And then he remembered, the pain in his chest…what was wrong? There was no old man, no man with a scarred face, only his brother, gazing down on him with concern filled eyes.

There was no noise, other than his failing attempts at breathing and the sounds of sirens far away. Nothing else. No words, no music, no heartbeat.

He couldn't comprehend anything anymore. He blinked once, then let his head roll back and lay still, golden eyes still wide open.

__

Well, it was supposed to keep going, but I figured I've tortured you poor souls long enough. I'll just torture you with a cliffhanger instead! HAHAHAAA!!! Answers:  
Imare' is: Not Dalamar, Fistandantilus, Antimodes, Par Salian   
He is closer to, but still not: Nuitari, Tahkisis, me (though he is ROUGHLY based off my looks, but that's where we draw line)   
So, no one got it. Ha. Next chapter should be short. Hehehehe…  
Rheas: Why the hell did you kill me!?  
Aden: Because you were asking for it.  
Rheas: How so?  
Aden: It's a sign of affection, like burning a handprint in your apprentice's chest, betraying your gods, burning your brother……  
Rheas: My memories aren't back yet.  
Aden: Oh, right…  
Join us next time, won't you?  
(Random Fact: In .doc format, HG is 119 pages. I was too scared to check in .html)


	11. The Dream, Manannan Mac Lir

__

Hello everyone. It is now time for the author to get in touch with the Raistlin within… (coughcoughcough hackhack wheeze…hackhackcouch…blegh…cough) There's a cough floating around the school, and I do believe I caught it. So imagine me at the computer typing quietly as I can because it is now who knows what time, and I'm here coughing uncontrollably at random trying to be quiet. It's funny. This chapter was a pain to write why? Because it was! But I wrote it out, in mad panic, just for you guys. (well, mainly cause I'm going to go see Blind Guardian today {yaaaay!} and I won't be able to write, but also you guys!) No, I did not know there was a place called Imare', but that's cool ^-^*   
Note: Memories or past visions are in italics, but dreams and current visions are not. Wheeee! (coughcoughhack)  
Enjoy the last chapter of the beginning of the has-turned-into-a-novel fic Hourglass!

"So tell me Thomas," River inquired, reclining against the sunny courtyard steps, "what was so important that we all had to meet right this moment?"

"I don't know, really," Thomas paced in front of the small gathering of companions, "I'm not so sure I believe it myself but…well, I was going to have Rheas explain it when he and Cameron got here but they're not answering their phone……" That had to have been the worst tactic to take, as he had already lost half his audience. Sure, Rheas was viewed as downright insane, but usually his judgement was just as keen, if not better, than anybody else's -once you got through the layers upon layers of nonsense, that is. But then again, most of that 'nonsense' seemed to be coming up and slapping Thomas into reality, or another version of it. 

Switch tactics.

"Okay, well…A few nights ago, all of you had a dream in which you were someone else, being offered a bargain that involved, oh I don't know, saving the world, I presume?" All eyes widened in surprise, except for Toby, who grinned happily and nodded. Thomas continued, "And you all went to take the offer, didn't you? Well, I assume we didn't all slip up at the last moment just because Toby and I did. Did…anyone make the bargain?"

"The ground shattered beneath me before I could take the offered hand." Goldie replied, shaking her head. The others nodded in agreement. 

"Do you all see where I'm going though? Whatever happened, it was real. We each had the same dream, we saw each other there. Because we _were_ there." 

Heavy silence spread itself out over the group, each unsure how to respond to Thomas' ridiculous notion. Frank finally cleared his throat, chasing away the heavy quiet. 

"It's not that we don't believe you Thom, it's just……are you on drugs?"

"You know me better than that, Frank." Thomas snapped.

"I do, but I also didn't think you were one to get dragged into one of Rheas' ludicrous ideas."

"It's not ludicrous!" Toby cried angrily, jumping to his feet, "Rheas and I have seen the magic! And we know that--!"

"Quiet," Thomas sighed, covering the freshman's mouth and holding his fidgeting form. "All I know," he continued, gazing at his friends, "is that what we dreamt was no overactive imagination or something brought on by food poisoning."

"So you believe we are chosen ones who must save the world?" Sam inquired doubtfully. 

"No, I don't. But I do know that happened was not normal, and needs looking into."

Toby wrestled one arm free and pulled Thomas' hand away from his mouth. "Look!" he declared, pulling the wood chunk out of his vest pocket, "This has an ancient inscription that me and Rheas translated! It's directions to something, and it says to…mmph!" Thomas clapped his hand back over the smaller boy's mouth.

"C'mon guys," Thomas smiled, twisting Toby into a headlock, "we're always saying we should do one last thing all together before we split, so what's wrong with a little camping trip to the rainforest? We've got nothing to lose. We go and have fun, and if Toby and Rheas want to go tromping off on some wild goose chase, let them. I sure don't have anything to do for the rest of the week, and I doubt you all do too. Face facts, no matter what we do, we pretty much don't have a life."

Laura looked about the group nervously, then quipped, "Sounds fun. I think it's a good idea. If we happen to stumble across something…"

"But what if we get in over our heads? If this is all real, I mean, it could be dangerous." Tina suggested.

"If there's any real danger in this, it's going to find us anyway." Frank sighed, shifting his feet about.

"I don't care, I'm going with Thom on this." Laura stated firmly.

"Because," Gary said dramatically in falsetto, "I'll follow Thomas to the ends of the Earth!" His sister pushed him over violently.

"I mean camping!" she snapped.

"Sure. But do you really think our dear brother Patrick is going to let you go off to the woods alone with _him_?" Gary smirked from the ground.

"Are _you_?" she asked crossly. 

"Of course not," he shrugged, "that's why I'm coming."

"That's two," Thomas sighed, loosening his hold on Toby.

"Count us in." Goldie smiled, her arms around River playfully.

"Me too." Tina called.

"Frank?" Thomas questioned, shifting Toby before letting him go altogether.

"Yeah yeah, just to make sure you kids don't get into trouble…"

"Sam?"

The junior folded his arms in uncertainty; one hand straying over the stubble that had begun to grow in thought. "I'll think about it," he said heavily. 

"Think about it? But we need to all go together and--!" Toby began, bouncing up and down when a high pitched ring interrupted him. Thomas grabbed his cell phone and turned away from the group as they began to banter with Sam over his coming.

"Yeah, what is it? Cameron! I've been calling you for the past…what's that?"

The companions fell silent and gathered around Thomas, straining to hear Cameron on the other end with no success. Thomas shooed them away, but they ignored him.

"You're kidding……holy shit…I know but…is he all right?"

Toby looked up in interest, yet a serious expression fell over his happy features.

"I'll be there as soon as I can……I don't care, I'm coming. No, Cam…Right, alright." Thomas clicked off the phone and shook his head. "Man…" he whispered.

"What is it?" Sam asked, instantly recognizing the look in Thomas' eyes.

"It's Rheas he…um…" the senior paused and looked down at Toby, "had an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Toby said slowly.

Thomas stepped out of the ring of teens that had surrounded him. "I'm heading to the hospital to check on Cam, he didn't sound so good. I'll catch you guys later."

"We're coming too." Frank stated. He picked up his bag and marched back towards the car, the others began to follow. A shepherd herding his sheep. 

"What kind of accident?" Toby stressed, following at Thomas' heels. 

"Sam, you coming?" Thomas called over his shoulder as he made his way to his jeep.

"Yeah, I'll catch up." 

"Thomas!" Toby shrieked, latching onto his leg like a child. "What kind of accident!?"

Thomas gazed down at the younger boy sadly. As annoying as he might be, it was always reassuring for Thomas to know that the bundle of positive energy was always somewhere. It struck him now that it was probably a good thing Toby hung around Rheas so much. He was sure the two rubbed off on each other. But now, looking into the freshman's eyes, he saw something there he never recalled seeing; fear. Thomas bit his lower lip.

"Sudden cardiac arrest." he said softly, shaking the shorter boy off his leg. Toby's eyes widened, and that spark of fear burst into flame. Thomas knew why, he remembered…

"He's okay though, right!?"

"Yeah, Cameron said he'd be fine."

"Really?"

"Really. Come on, get in the jeep. I'm sure your sister would understand your running off in a situation like this."

Toby nodded and followed Thomas. Sam watched them go before turning back for his own bag. Kneeling, he hefted it up over his shoulders and began to stand. He then noticed how quiet it was and looked around, unaware of the hairs rising at the back of his neck. The seagulls were gone without a trace, so were the blackbirds, all except one. It perched on a metal rail leading up the stairs silently, its head tilting quirkily as though in wait. Looking at it closely, Sam saw it was not a blackbird, but a raven. 

"Weird," he muttered. He was about to turn to leave when the raven leapt from its perch and glided toward him. He didn't know why, but he could only stand there and stare as the bird flew by. The world seemed smudged, slow, as though time stopped for this bird and this bird alone. It flew by so close its wing tips seemed to almost brush his cheek. Its feathers were not glossy, nor dusty, but a deep black that seemed to absorb all light. He heard its wings flutter behind him, and time started again. 

He whirled around, but saw no bird. What he saw instead made him start, nearly jumping back. 

An enormous black stallion stood before him, covered in full plate armor that shone brilliant like starlight. The chanfron and crinet seemed dull silver underneath an invisible lining of darkness that covered the horse down from the chanfron to the crupper. The great stallion breathed heavily, sweat matting its midnight coat, yet it pawed at the ground relentlessly as though pleading to run through battle again. Sam stared in disbelief, stepping back. He looked up to face the rider.

He too wore full plate armor, but of a dark black that he seemed a door to another dimension, taking in the light and forbidding its return. Black feathers adorned him, tied sparingly about his gauntlets and belt. A great black cape billowed behind him in a strong wind that suddenly picked up. He held a lance over fourteen feet in length, its butt resting in the stirrup so it stood upright, and a medium shield that shone like a black mirror, reflecting all light ten fold, attached to his left arm. Both knight and stallion were splattered with old blood, caked and flaking away, but it was not theirs. 

"What the…who…?" Sam stuttered, then caught himself. Whatever trick this was, it was well done.

__

Aliandede' ah yeshai mi, Au Kur, a voice rang up through Sam's bones, making him shiver. It was not painful, but had caught him off guard. Telepathy, perhaps? He shook his head, a _very _well done trick.

"Okay," he sighed, "who are you? Ah, I know. You almost had me there Rheas, or are you Cameron? Is everyone involved? The horse is a nice touch, must have cost a lot for a mere prank."

The knight was laughing. It was light, yet strangely deep and haunting. Androgynous in its own right, yet slightly feminine. Releasing the lance, it held there as if by its own power, and he reached up and pulled off his helm. 

Long hair, dampened with sweat, tumbled free and blew in the wind as steel eyes were unmasked and burned into Sam's own. _As you can see, I am neither Chetisshar or Hayashar. _The young rider, as Sam could see now he was very young, about his age, was not speaking, yet Sam heard the words still.

"I…know you…" he gasped, stepping back from the knight and his mount, "yet…who are you!?" Sam demanded, straightening up against this crazy boy.

__

I am he who was here before you and shall forever be here after you.

"How do you mean? What are you? Are you human?" The mockery in the last question was far more apparent than Sam had meant, but the knight merely smiled sadly and shook his head. Oddly enough, he spoke.

"I am, I was. I searched for a higher knowledge and power that would allow me escape from the station I had been handed in life, but when I had that power, I realized I had fallen more than I had risen."

"My apologies. That still does not clear up who you are, however. A name would suffice." Sam responded. Despite the fact he was facing a knight who wielded a lance and at least had some form of power in strong ventriloquism, he would never cower. Become wisely polite, yes, cower, no. 

"I have many names, and I have none." the knight replied evenly, as though something as trifle as a name did not concern him. 

"Then give me one."

The knight's steel eyes flashed to a near silver, and then he shrugged. His mount pawed the earth.

"I was once called Manannan Mac Lir. You may call me such."

"Very well, Manannan, but I still don't understand…"

"Quiet, I am limited in time as you are, Kur, and I have much to do. I have words you must hear. Heed them or do not, as I can merely open doors for you.

"The darkness descends upon you, and one by one you all begin to see it. Yet most of you ignore it. Why?"

"It's a new disease, nothing more. If there is an oncoming apocalypse, what can we do to stop it? This is reality, and that sort of thing doesn't happen." Sam explained wearily.

"Then how do you explain my coming? And what of your comrade's increasing insanity?"

"Rheas? Cameron threw him down the stairs when they were little. He's been messed ever since. And I don't know what to make of you, Mac Lir."

"Your friends will go, and they will try to find the key to _Dachanere'_. All of you must go, else I wouldn't have summoned you together in your dreams."

"That was you?" Sam said quietly.

Manannan continued, "I give you warning _Au Kur_, your friends will go and seek their treasure, but without you there, they shall perish." He paused, tilting his head lazily and pointing a menacing finger towards the young man. "Will you have the blood of their lives on your hands? Do you feel so prepared for your old burdens that you do not need their strength to help you shoulder it? Don't be a fool! Together you may stand a chance, but alone? Try it."

Eyes narrowed, Sam looked away from the rider and his monstrous mount and sighed. "You leave me no choice…"

"You always have a choice, it may just be the unwise ones."

"…Would they truly die?"

"When one thread of the tapestry comes loose, it's only a matter of time before the others follow," Mac Lir said softly, "I give you these warnings as I know what your friends mean to you, and there may be a risk."

"Then I won't risk it. What dangers do we face? I'm not afraid."

"You are not, now. But you will be, the dangers ahead are far more threatening than anything you have ever faced…in this life. Awaken your soul, reclaim your valor."

"How do I do that?"

Manannan smiled crookedly. "Listen, listen carefully. Perhaps even to a certain psychotic boy you know, he sees them all too well. But even they may be your enemies, those close to you. Accept my gift to you, and fight well." The knight placed his hands together, fingers intertwining, then drew them apart again, slowly. In his hands lay an ancient sword in its sheath, old, but strong and well forged. 

Manannan held the weapon up. "Do you remember this? It was yours, and shall be again, as it always has. Do not break, _Au Kur_, and it shall never as well." A sudden boyish look in his grey eyes, and he smiled. "Catch."

He tossed the weapon, and Sam lurched forward and caught it, nearly stumbling. It was very heavy. Manannan placed on his helm, and spoke again not a word.

__

You have grown of this world, will you now fight for it?

"Yes," said a voice, and Sam realized it was his own. Manannan laughed again, gripping the lance and lowering it.

__

Hyae! Swiftly, Enbarr, we must return! he cried to his steed. The stallion, Enbarr, came to life again and reared.

__

Akeu, Au Kur de Ka vur Selaa minishitarenen! The voice of the knight seemed far, and the sunlight shone off the shield so brightly all of the sudden, that Sam had to look away, covering his eyes. The wind picked up even more, nearly knocking him over in a sudden rush, and then the air was still. He looked up and saw no horse or knight, only the blackbirds and seagulls landing in the courtyard.

Manannan Mac Lir was gone.

Sam shook his head and rubbed his eyes. There was no one there, there had never been.

"I'm as crazed as Rheas…" he muttered.

But the sword.

It was still there, and just as real as the seagulls that pecked away at the dried flakes of blood.

He walked through the forest, long fingers dragging lightly over the sword ferns that seemed to part for him as he passed. It was autumn again, the rust-colored leaves falling from the maple trees like steady rain. Evergreens that surrounded him on all sides darkened the earth underneath him with their large branches. Through these, he kept walking. 

The earth dipped below him into a shallow valley in which a muddy stream coursed its way through. Trees had fallen, allowing several naturally made bridges over the muck. He crossed these and pulled himself up the hill. At the top, the evergreens closed thickly about him again, wet and sweet smelling. He walked on for quite some time.

The trees ended abruptly, the ghostly white sky opening up to him as he stepped into the open field. The pale wild grass grew midway up his thighs and surrounded him like wheat, enveloping him in its golden embrace that he did not shy from. He passed under the large branches of the sentinel cedars and firs once more, and then the world lightened and he had entered the grove of old aspens he knew all too well. The wind whispered through them, shaking the golden leaves until they shimmered his name, but still he did not stop. He had crossed the property line long ago, yet whoever owned this land seemed uninterested in it and let nature care for its own. No one had ever objected Rheas' coming.

He walked until the aspens thinned out and then disappeared entirely, leaving only tall reeds and mud that squelched under his boots with every step. Frogs and snakes dodged out of his path, but he was not interested in them today. He would never be again. That was the plan, anyway. 

Water sloshed over his boots as he stepped into the pond, the ripples disturbing the lily pads. He kept walking, until the water was almost to his waist. It was icy and sent shivers up his spine, striking his brain with ferocity. He stood there, still as death, the black water circling about his chest. He took a breath and dove under, pulling himself to the muddy floor and holding himself there.

His chest burned with fire as his body used up his oxygen, and he felt the water pressing on him. He didn't care. His grip on the earth and weeds tightened. If he could make it through the suffocation, through his mind working slower and slower, he would soon lose consciousness, and that would be it. He could fly away, leaving this world behind him.

Or would he truly fly? Perhaps his floundering soul would be taken and dragged down into the deepest depths of the Earth and nightmares. Perhaps his soul would remain in the cold and muddy waters forever, shrieking and crying out for someone to burn his decaying corpse. Or worse…what if the human consciousness was truly nothing more than chemicals and electrical impulses? What then?

He would cease to exist.

And then he could hear their voices in his fuzzy mind. _Poor Rheas. Poor poor Rheas…_

His eyes snapped open. What was he doing!? He didn't want to die, not now…not ever! He would never give them _that_ satisfaction. He released his hold on the reeds and pushed upwards, trying to stand, trying to reach back into the shining light above him where he could fill his fiery lungs with air. Something stopped him.

Looking down through his blurry vision, he saw the reeds coiled around his ankle, stopping his ascent. Vision dimming…mind slowing… He pulled on the reed that held him, but he could go no further. He reached out his arm and felt it break through the water. But his hand could not breathe for him.

He panicked. He couldn't breathe…he was drowning! He reached back to his ankle, trying to untangle himself, but his hands felt numb.

Nothing seemed right then. Suddenly his other arm was jerked downward severely; reeds had wrapped around it, pulling him down to the muddy floor of the pond. When he tore at the reeds with his free hand, more shot out of the earth and took hold of him. His arms and legs were all wrapped in reeds that held him prostrate in the mud.

Suffocating……

He was going to die.

Reeds began to wrap around his waist and neck, tightening their grip slowly. It didn't matter, he couldn't breathe anyway. He was on his back now, staring up at the rippling surface of the water that was fading in and out of darkness. A great weight was pressing on his chest, crushing his ribs. The reeds had pulled his legs together, but his arms remained open, embracing the death that was crushing him…but suddenly he knew.

He was dreaming. Crucified…the reeds digging into his flesh, impaling him to the muddy earth. He knew now, he had done this before, oh so many times…

He let his head fall beck to the floor, he was too tired to fight anymore, when his skull met solid stone, not the mud that lay in the bottom of a pond. Yet the heaviness of the water pressing on his airless chest was still there, and he heard a rib crack. Opening his eyes, he found himself bound by reeds to a red marble square, its four sides held by black ones. A drow elf, wrapped in black robes, stood over him and moved his chess piece. The black marble queen towered before him.

"Checkmate."

The black queen came to life, writhing her five dragon heads before him. The chessboard melted away, leaving behind a muted pink desert, except his square. 

He stood chained to the wall in the endless desert, the reeds transformed into shackles. No matter how he pulled against them, he could not get free. She was still there, laughing her triumph at his ridiculed form, the five heads swaying almost hypnotically. 

"This isn't real…" he whispered, bowing his head in exhaustion, "this is a dream…a jumble of my own memories. I know now. A year ago I tried to drown myself in the pond, but I chickened out and ended up getting caught in the reeds. I played a game of chess with a drow the year before, and I lost…" He opened his eyes, staring down at the sea of sand below him. "I…" he hesitated, "I have even been to the Abyss," he stopped, brows furrowed, he could hear her waiting. "But…"

He lifted his head, looking up at the Queen of Darkness through the white hair that fell in his eyes. "But…" He pulled against his binds slightly, feeling them weaken. She was hesitating, almost afraid…

"But I was protected from your wrath!" 

He yanked against the chains, and they broke away. The five-headed dragon screamed in rage as he stood before her and she dove upon him. He stood where he was, and shut his eyes. 

She was on him, tearing through his flesh and gnawing his bones. Blood poured out of his mouth as he crumpled beneath her. And yet, one thought rang clearly through the dunes.

"I will wake up now."

And he did.

"Welcome back," a deep voice said gently as a cool hand was placed upon his forehead, brushing back sweat-dampened hair. Rheas blinked, waiting for the white ceiling to come into focus. Turning his head, his eyes fell upon his brother, sitting beside him.

"Cameron," he croaked, his throat sore. Tubes in his nose, an IV sticking out of his arm, grey curtain pulled about the metal bed with white sheets……it was always a damn hospital, wasn't it? "What happened?"

"Your heart stopped. Shock, probably…I don't know." Cameron said softly. His large hand continued to gently stroke back the stubborn hair, but Rheas did not seem to mind it. He had been scared, and didn't even try to deny it. He had seen Rheas have his asthma attacks, bad ones too, but the image of the paramedics tearing off his shirt, his body convulsing as the defibrillator shocked his heart back to life sent shivers down his spine.

"How long have I been out?" Rheas' wispy voice brought Cameron back out of his thoughts.

"Not long, about a day. I called Thomas when we heard you were going to be fine, and he and the others came as fast as they could."

Rheas' eyes shifted back to the ceiling, cold and blank. "Why?"

"They were worried about you."

Eyes narrowed, a slight look of confusion flashed across Rheas' face and then vanished.

"That was yesterday. But Dad and Mom are here, I sent them to go get something to eat, we didn't expect you to wake up so soon." Cameron stopped as Rheas turned his head away from his brother's touch, facing the opposite wall, the ugly look of anger twisting his features so that it startled the elder boy. 

"Well," he began again, clearing his throat; "I have news I know you'll want to hear."

His brother focussed his attention back on him, the anger falling away to boredom.

"Everyone's agreed to this little crusade of yours, Thomas convinced them."

The change was alarming. The mirrors of Rheas' eyes seemed to crack and fall away as a slight smile alighted his thin lips. "Really?" he asked, and for a moment, Cameron saw the younger brother he had grown up with, the hopeful, mischievous little brother that used to sit on him on Saturday mornings demanding he get up. Those days had been short-lived; as soon after Rheas had discovered solitude was a much better companion than his brother. 

Looking at him now, his defenses lowered, Cameron suddenly realized just how small Rheas was for his age. His height was average, and he was just now hitting the brunt of puberty, but Cameron had been full-grown at that age. Even so, Rheas was so thin, so frail, a strong wind could knock him over. With that sharp exterior of brittle words and hate shaken down, he was even smaller. Cameron retracted his arm, slowly, just now realizing he could crush half of Rheas' skull one handed.

Rheas coughed, just slightly, but winced all the same, his hand moving to his chest unconsciously. The golden eyes caught Cameron's brown ones, but for once they were not shadowed with little plots of his demise. They were hopeful, young eyes. "When do we leave?" 

The big man looked Rheas, pale and wane, up and down, a lump forming in his throat. There was no way…

But how was he supposed to say that? Those damn shining eyes. It was as though Cameron were standing before a great stone wall, Rheas' walls, arms open, as a little five-year-old Rheas clambered over the top into view, crying out trustingly, "Catch me, catch me!"

Be damned if he let Rheas fall.

"We're not sure yet. Soon." he sighed, his hands falling to his sides. Rheas regarded him suspiciously a moment and then shrugged, leaning back onto the pillows.

"Yes, soon," he began, his tone once again the voice of an over-intelligent teen who had never been such, "A blue moon is upon us Cameron. What better time to find our lost structure?"

"Whatever Rheas, you're the magic-chaser."

"Yes…chaser…"

"You just get some rest, okay kiddo?"

Rhea shut his eyes, nodding. Cameron rose from his chair and left as a nurse came in to perform the usual check-ups.

The skies opened up and released the belated spring showers of the northwest upon the world. It had poured for the remainder of the day, painting the blue city grey outside his window. There were two others in the room with Rheas, but the patient beside him always had the curtains drawn around him, and they blocked off the patient closest to the door, who always had visitors coming and going. 

Cameron returned and sat with him for as long as he was allowed, constantly asking if Rheas was comfortable or if there was anything he could get him until he became a nuisance. 

He feels guilty, Rheas thought, rejecting the food the nurse had brought him despite her protests.

"Nothing personal," Cameron told her with a wink, "he never eats much in the way of _real_ food anyway. I think he lives off air."

His parents had not come in to see him yet, and Rheas was unsure whether to feel hurt or relieved. He did not need his mother's pitying looks and touch. He did not need to see his father shake his head sadly, satisfied that this was just more proof of his recent decision. In the end, he was glad they were gone, and prayed that they had just gone home; relieved he was all right and satisfied with that.

No such luck. 

Cameron saw the immediate change in Rheas' eyes the moment their parents came into the room. Fires, bright and scalding, flared upward until he almost felt heat emitting from the younger boy. These were not fires of a teenager punished unjustly, nor distrust or spite, but of hatred, pure and malicious. 

And little Rheas fell backwards off the wall, back inside his own confines. 

As anticipated, their mother practically fell onto Rheas, weeping and touching his hands and face. But where Cameron's had been tolerated, suddenly Rheas couldn't stand the touch of his mother's cold hands, and he shrank from them.

"Stop it Mother," he hissed, it was a warning. 

She looked into his eyes, but she didn't see the fire of sudden hate, she couldn't read what he was shouting at her mentally.

I know what you are going to do with me. I heard you.

Cameron saw the look, but didn't understand it. Their father sat and began explaining what procedures the doctor felt would be best for Rheas to prevent another 'accident', as he put it, but the whole time Cameron couldn't take his eyes off his brother. Rheas had put on his armor and thrown up his walls; he wasn't even listening anymore. Sudden pity welled up in him, and it must have shown. Rheas' eyes swept over to him and the gold irises flashed with a sudden clap of thunder only he could hear.

"Get out." Rheas hissed through his teeth. He was speaking to his parents, but leering directly into Cameron's eyes, right into his soul. Their parents stood there, dumbfounded.

"Rheas, don't get all riled up and--" his mother began.

"Get out!" he shouted, sitting up and whirling to face them in one swift movement. If it caused him any pain, the inferno that had exploded in him had burned it away. "Get out! I don't need you here! At all! _Get out_!" 

His mother, tears in her eyes, was about to protest when their father took her by the arm and led her out of the room, fearing another outburst from his son would not only draw unwanted attention, but also might get Rheas hurt. Rheas sat there, panting, his golden eyes following them until they were gone.

"You," he snapped, facing a bewildered Cameron. He stopped and shut his eyes, taking a breath. When he had calmed himself he tried again. "You must go find out from the others when we are leaving. I'll need to be ready by then."

"Rheas…" Cameron began slowly. He knew Rheas would hate him for this but…"you're not going."

"What?" Rheas wheezed, catching himself as a small coughing fit overcame him.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere. We'll go find this thing for you, don't worry. You just stay here and rest."

"I have to go." Rheas replied desperately, his hands starting to shake.

Cameron stood up, slinging his jacket over his shoulders. "No Rheas, you're not going. I doubt you could even get out of that bed right now, as to hiking around in the woods. Let the doctors figure out what's wrong with you and…"

"Nothing is _wrong_ with me Cameron. What happened really was an accident of sorts, and I won't let it happen again! He has been silenced for now and I needn't worry."

Staring at his brother in confusion, Cameron inquired, "Who's been silenced?"

"I know I'm not crazy now, Cameron. I know it. But the one who did this to me…"

"Damnit Rheas, no one was there! You just fucking flipped again!"

"He was there!"

"Who?!" Cameron demanded angrily, "If this was the doing of some guy that attacked you or whatever, who was it?"

Sighing, Rheas shrugged. "Some old lech. I don't know what happened, he just tackled me and I blacked out."

"Your heart stopped, you were hallucinating. You're not going and that's that." With that, Cameron turned and walked out the door after his parents, leaving Rheas alone.

He would have believed that, if he could not even now still feel those icy hands dig into his flesh and close around his heart.

No one came back for the rest of the day, as visiting hours had finally ended, and he was not looking forward to spending another night in this place. With all the drugs they had put in him though, it really didn't matter. When he woke up again it was late morning.

They were leaving today. Without him.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. What did it matter? He was probably wrong, about everything. He probably had gone insane at last and saw all these things only because…because…

Because despite it all, a part of him had always wanted to see them. To know _something_ was there at night and the shadows that circled his head were minorities compared to these things that stalked him. 

The rain stopped long ago, leaving behind only a silent drizzle that penetrated all things, including hospital walls. He felt wet and cold, but there was not a drop of moisture in the air at all. No one came to visit him, and he was glad. 

He ignored the nurses and slept, dreaming of dead knights, centaurs, unicorns and great winged horses that would carry him up to the starry heavens and leave him there, looking down on all. He awoke to the high squeal of the curtain being drawn around his bed.

"What is it?" he demanded groggily, rubbing his eyes in attempt to get the blur before him into focus.

"Visiting hours. I thought I'd drop by."

"Imare'? How'd you know I was here? And why the hell are you wearing my sweatshirt?" the fifteen-year old inquired.

"Toby told me, I came by as soon as I was able." Imare' shrugged absently.

"Again, why are you wearing my sweatshirt?"

"Because you're not."

Rheas rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the pillow, too exhausted to banter with the crazed junior. "So what are you up to lately? Anything exciting?" he asked lamely, his post-drugged mind not quite ready to wake up. 

"Nothing much," Imare' replied, yanking off the sweatshirt quickly and tossing it onto the bed. Lifting a bag Rheas had not seen off the floor, he tore into it and threw out a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, Rheas' gloves, and his other essentials onto Rheas' feet. "Get dressed, and hurry." 

Rheas merely stared at him, wide eyed. "How did you…?"

"You want to go, don't you? Hurry up!" Imare' winked before vanishing outside the curtain. Rheas could only sit there, letting everything sink in.

And then his mind snapped back into wakefulness. Practically jumping out of bed, stumbling on sleepy legs, he dressed himself quickly. The heaviness of the sweatshirt was comforting after the hospital dress, and he wrapped himself in it. He looked in the backpack to see everything he needed, his spellbook, the Chronicles of Fahtea and its notebook companion, plus a bunch of other stuff Rheas had planned to take along. Beside the bag lay the staff. 

How did Imare' know?

The elusive junior poked his head in and practically threw the bag onto Rheas' back. "You're going to have to move swiftly, the others are leaving very soon…"

"Imare', how did you know?"

"Be careful with that staff, I almost couldn't get it in here."

"How did you know!?" Rheas snapped, grabbing Imare's thin wrist firmly.

"I told you. I was with Toby when he was packing and he explained everything. He got what you needed and I came here as quick as I could. He said he'd try to stall the others but..." he shrugged, and pulled his arm free as Rheas' hand went slack. "Here, keep your hood pulled up so no one sees you."

Rheas pulled his hood up until it practically covered his eyes. He saw it now. Though he doubted anyone was watching, Imare' had come in Rheas' sweatshirt so Rheas could leave undisturbed. 

"Imare', this is one of your dumbest ideas ever," Rheas sighed. 

"Ah well. Hey, there's a bus heading back to town at twelve o'clock. If you catch it you'll probably make it home on time."

"Twelve o'clock? That's in three minutes!"

Imare' smiled slyly, a touch of silver flashing through his steel eyes. "Then I suggest you run."

Hesitating a second, as though unsure what to say, Rheas finally turned and fled out of the room, staff slung over his shoulder. Imare' sighed and drew back the curtain slowly as he watched him go.

Turning towards the window, the junior leaned on it, gazing out at the grey world.

"Good luck, _Shandachi_."

Toby only had his permit, but already had himself his own car to drive. Many believed that the sheer size of the huge red van was only to accommodate for Toby's lack-there-of. But now, as Thomas and Cameron stuffed the last of the camping gear into the van, they were all glad of it. Though not comfortably, the van could hold all of them.

The whole inside was covered, from floor to ceiling, with a thick shag carpet, some fuzzy dice hanging off the rear-view mirror, and a miniature disco ball made the van Toby's ideal hide-away when all his sisters came to visit.

"I can't believe we're doing this." River smirked as he climbed in after Goldie.

"The fact that we've actually gotten ourselves together, or that we're following nothing on some acid-trip quest?" Frank inquired, humor glinting in his eyes as he leaned out the driver's seat window. 

River shrugged. "Both!"

"Yeah yeah," Cameron rolled his eyes, about to shut the back doors when a slight wheezy voice called out.

"Wait! Wait…up!"

The van seemed to tilt slightly as the companions leaned to look out the back at the figure half-jogging, half stumbling towards them.

"Rheas!" Cameron shouted, his face turning almost the same shade as the van, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I'm coming……Cameron," he gasped, sauntering up to the van, "No matter…what. I'll hang off…the back bumper if I…have to……"

"How did you get out!?"

"They…let me out…I'm all better…" he sneered, swaying on his feet. 

"You look like you're about to die," Thomas commented wryly.

"Ran all the way…here from…bus stop……catch me." he wheezed and crumpled. Cameron caught him, holding him gently.

"Mom and Dad are going to skin me alive for this," he sighed, hefting his fainting brother into his arms. His eyes suddenly fell upon the staff, gripped tightly in Rheas' pale hand. "I thought that…we left that in the city!"

"No such thing, it was there when I woke up…" Rheas murmured, backing out of his brother's hold and leaning on the staff heavily. 

"What is that?" Thomas inquired, leaning against the van.

"This, Thomas," Rheas panted, "is my proof to you that I am speaking the truth. I do not know what we will find on this venture……but I do know that…this is real." he planted the staff in the ground, holding it forth. 

"Behold, the staff……staff of…" he began, then faltered. He did not know its name, he did not know its name… "The Staff of Magius!"

Cameron blinked. Was he supposed to know that name? He felt like he should. Thomas knew it too, by the look on his face. But the senior hook his head vehemently, clearing his head, then stated, "I'm honestly glad you're coming Rheas, but hurry up and squeeze in, we have a ferry to catch. You have all your things, right?"

Rheas nodded weakly and pulled himself up into the back of the van with the others, next to Toby. Cameron shut the doors on them and followed Thomas to the front.

"Well, here we are." Cameron sighed, sitting back in his seat beside Thomas.

Thomas brushed his hair back and grinned oddly. "Let's go adventuring."

The red van shuddered to life, and then pulled away.

__

This was hard to write, mainly because I've only been in a hospital once (for a stupid broken pinkie, my brother's fault, mind you) and I have no clue how they work. It was hard enough looking up just some basics on cardiac arrests. (I live a mile away from the stupid library too, but it didn't have diddly squat. ) So that's it! It's over! Now to the meat of the story which is……honestly quite dull and repetitive. *sigh*   
Sorry about the confusing last chapter. I'll try to be clear, but this is one of those stories you have to do a little thinking (not that I'm saying your not) Rheas is now mixing his past memories with his current, and we don't find out about those until later. The 'creepy old lech' as Rheas loves to call him, is Fistandantilus. Yes, he's still there. See the whole heart-grabbing scene from The Soulforged? And the Bloodstone? Anyway, if there is any confusion just specify it in your review and I'll try to clear it up to the best of my abilities without giving the story away.  
Umm…(runs and hides) actually, Rheas was not thinking of Crysta back in 10, he was thinking of someone else. (dodges fruit and random sharp pointy objects) Don't worry! There will be more stuff with them later! Fluff! I swear!  
Imare' is not Gilean. Let me try this, who is he in the fic_? And raven is not Nuitari. Sorry.  
buh-bye!_


	12. Thomas' Father, A Shaky Plan

__

I. Hate. This. Chapter. More than any other bad chapter, this is the worst by far. I'm kinda in something of a writers block right now, so practically over half of the fic was forced out bit by bit in between school work and stuff, which is why I took so long in updating. See, in this magical chapter, if you can count how many times I contradict myself from earlier chapters. Barg. The purpose of this chapter was an inserted attempt to get to know a few of the other characters better, but I failed that, and also some more explanations of previously mentioned things that weren't explained. Such as the little incident Cameron is arguing with Rheas about in chapter 3, I go into a little more detail. Thanks to "Mrs. Biggerstaff-Black-McGregor" (you know who you are) for helping me with ideas for Thom's dad! Um, sorry, more notes at bottom, I'll let you read the story now. Thank you all for your patience!! 

The chipping green rail was cold under her hands as she leaned into the wind. The smell of the salty sea and the rhythmic song of the waves crashing against the front of the ferry was refreshing and swept away her recent fatigue. Goldie Moore loved the sea very dearly, as it had been almost a fantasy in her early youth, yet could still not compare with the open seas of golden grass she had grown up with back over the mountains. 

She had moved west, into the constant wet and grey, with her father from Yakima many years ago, starting a new life and school. She had felt awkward in her new fourth-grade class, the age when children were beginning the early stages of their cliques. Most of the girls had been friendly enough, but only one of the boys actually offered to show her around the school. Sam had yet to become a friend, but he was a friendly acquaintance who eventually introduced her to his best friend Cameron, a fifth-grader. 

She began to spend her recesses and lunch with the boys, finding Sam very polite and mature for his age. It was through them that she met Thomas, another fifth-grader, who in turn introduced her to Frank, a fear-inspiring sixth-grader. It hadn't been until the next year that she had met River.

She gazed up at him. He too was staring ahead, the wind whipping through his long hair. Dark, like his handsome eyes, gifts from his Makah mother. He had an interest in his heritage, but only so much that books or his mother's words could give him. Born south of the Olympic Mountains on the peninsula, River had been home schooled with his elder brother until his mother found work in the city across the Puget Sound. His father was a professional photographer and was hardly ever home. It was a joke in his household that they had moved and his father had yet to know about it, despite the letters they received weekly. 

"The clouds are dark," commented River suddenly, breaking Goldie's concentration of the waves' songs, "it's gonna rain."

"Surprise surprise," she smiled, leaning into his strong arms. 

"Hey, Windmere," Thomas called stepping out into the wind. He paused when he saw them, River's arms around Goldie protectively. "Oh, pardon me."

"What is it?" River sighed, leaning against the cold rail.

"'Bum a cigarette off you? Left in a hurry this morning."

"I quit, remember?"

"No, I don't recall you telling me that."

"Well, I have no cigarettes to give. Go pester Cameron for some."

"Right. Kay," he smiled, backing up towards the doors, "go about your business then." He turned and pushed through the heavy doors, also painted a dark evergreen. The air stilled as the doors shut behind him and he walked briskly in the direction of the snack bar. He assumed Cameron would be there. Well, there was Toby, currently yelling at the arcade game he was playing and making a small scene, but at least he was busy. Sam was sitting with Gary and Laura at one of the tables, discussing who-knew-what over foam cups of coffee. Rheas sat by himself, slumped against the window on a bench, asleep. Though Thomas was sure he saw the golden slits of his eyes looking out over the grey waters to the snow-capped mountains beyond. 

He swung around a small pillar into the ferry "dining area", as Toby was known to call it. His prediction was right on today, Cameron was sitting with Tina, each eating their own over-priced hotdog. 

"Hey Thom," Tina smiled up at him, a small bit of mustard under her lip.

"Hey," he slid in beside Cameron, who nodded, then swallowed.

"You seen Rheas?" he asked before taking another bite.

"He's up front. Got any cigarettes? I'm going to hurt something if I don't get a smoke soon."

Cameron handed him a pack. "We've got to quit these things," he sighed.

"I did, last month. This'll be my last one this trip, I'm not gonna go smoke in the woods."

"Uh huh. Now get out of here."

"Thanks man." 

"Mmph."

"Yeah," Thomas nearly shouted into his cell phone over the engines of the ferry, "thanks. Sorry about dropping in on short notice and--what? Oh, yeah. Right, see you later then." Letting out an audible sigh of relief, Thomas flipped off the cell and tucked it away in his jacket.

"What was that about?" Frank, sitting on the steps up to the sun deck, inquired lazily.

"Setting up a place to stay tonight. If we went straight to the woods at this point it would be dark by the time we get there. I assume we can stop by Hood Canal for tonight and get a boat across tomorrow morning."

Frank took a long drag on his cigarette, a twinkle of understanding in his dark eyes. Thomas pulled his jacket collar up around his ears. Though the back deck of the ferry was far less windy than the front, it was still cold and a light rain began to patter down. 

"And then?" the older man asked simply, looking out to the shore moving farther away. Frank disliked boats to an almost phobic extent; anything smaller than a ferryboat and you could forget it. That would become a problem later, Thomas realized, as far as he knew, there were no ferries across Hood Canal where they were staying. Apparently Frank was saving that problem until later. Cross that bridge when they reach it.

"Then we get into the forest. We'll go by trail and camp carefully, else you want to have a bunch of rangers on our asses."

"And?"

"And what? We camp."

"I mean," Frank sighed, "what if this really is all true? You're worried about that, I can read it off you like a giant billboard. What if those two idiots are right and we end up wallowing in some corny fantasy movie rip-off?"

Thomas paused, his tongue rolling the cigarette in small circles. "If we get sucked up into one of Rheas' fantasy acid trips," he smirked, "I'm going back to Vancouver."

"Sick of us Americans, eh?" Frank sniggered, flicking the remains of his cigarette over the rail.

"Say that again and I'm tossing you in the water, and you know how cold it is." Thomas snapped. Frank began grumbling to himself, remembering that dreaded fishing trip six years ago.

"Fool Cameron thought he could grab the jellyfish with his hands…" he muttered. Thomas chuckled. Poor Frank had nearly caught hypothermia. Looking back into his early teen years, it was rather amusing. 

Rather amusing indeed.

_He had heard about these things, seen them on the news and in movies. He thought he was prepared enough, because it wouldn't happen. If it did, he was prepared._

You're never prepared until it happens.

The thirteen-year-old had gone very far in those long hours, considering, and hadn't spent a dime. Hitchhiking had proved useful, provided someone -preferably sane- picked him up. They did, and here he was. Portland, downtown, apparently, cold and wet. He shook his head, his ear-length hair sending droplets in all directions, and pulled up his hood. Portland, far away from home. He'd never see it again. For a moment, there was an empty pit in his stomach and he hesitated. He'd never see the trees outside his window again, the familiar smell of pancakes on Sunday mornings, his family…He pushed it away. It was better this way, he'd send them a postcard explaining he was all right sometime. Really, was there a reason, a truly good reason, to go back?

None at all.

Well now, where to?

He decided to head to the grand bookstore farther into the city, and began to look for a bus stop that would take him closer to the river. He found one, empty and quiet, not too far from where he had been dropped off. He fingered the switchblade in his pocket; he didn't like this area.

Questioning a rare passerby, he learned that the bus usually would pass by in the later afternoon, a forty-five minute wait. How inconvenient. 

He paced around the plain old sign that simply read "bus" in boredom. There was nowhere to sit and nothing to do except kick around a crushed soda can. He wasn't paying much attention, just sticking his shoe in and out of a puddle on the curb, watching the ripples fan out and collide with the smaller rings created by the occasional rain drop. Through the high drone of rain, his hood, and his own quiet humming, he didn't notice the figure approaching him until he was roughly grabbed and practically thrown into the brick wall behind him.

"What the fu--?!" A large fist collided with his head, sending him sprawling on the wet asphalt. Dazed, he tasted blood and heard the heavy footsteps coming closer. He scrambled to his hands and knees, trying to get up and run, away from his mad attacker, when a heavy boot met his stomach. He cried out and instinctively curled up, trying not to vomit. Pain flared through him again, and he was no longer by the bus sign, but thrown back into an alley. He rolled, and then his attacker was on him. A pockmarked face with a scar over his nose and one insane, lust-filled eye. His backpack was torn off and chucked aside. What the hell was happening? Why was he tossing the bag aside as though it didn't matter? Isn't that what he wanted?! Isn't that… The large man had his arms pinned down, practically kneeling on his elbows until they stung and his fingers tingled. Those fat ham hands were frantically tearing at the sweatshirt, tearing it away and yanking at the belt. Oh.

Oh………shit!

"Get the fuck off me! Stop it!" he screamed as loud as he could, thrashing and kicking and clawing when one arm was freed. He kept screaming, praying someone would hear him, someone would come…!

"Shut up!" a fat hand thrust his head back into the cement and a surge of red filled his vision, pain following soon after. A great weight was on him, pushing, crushing him into the wet ground that soaked through his cotton clothing and right to his skin. Something pressing on his chest, holding him down. "Shut up you little fuck," the husky voice repeated, sounding far away. "You're going to like_ this!"_

He screamed and thrashed as a sudden foreign pain ripped through him, striking right to his brain. He would have kept screaming had not those fat hands closed about his throat, cutting off his air, and then strike him again repeatedly until he was unsure what pain was coming from where.

No one was coming. He was alone.

It hurts…it hurts…it hurts! He didn't know where he was, and he couldn't move. He was helpless. Hurts…

"Cameron!"

"Oh shit!" Rheas jumped at the touch on his shoulder and practically fell off the bench.

"Whoa, high-strung today?" Cameron pondered nervously as Rheas looked about, a wild look in his eyes.

"Gods, don't _do_ that!" he snapped, rising to his feet and dusting himself off casually. 

"You must have been really dozing, you didn't hear me calling you? You're normally a light sleeper…"

"Shut up. Are we there yet?"

"Yeah, pulling up to the dock now. I got you a hotdog, do you want it?"

Rheas looked at his brother disgustedly and walked away, shaking his head. Cameron shrugged and shoved the hotdog into his mouth before following him down the two flights of stairs and across the lower level to the large red van, parked in the middle lane. Thomas was already there, along with Frank and Tina.

"Where're the others?" Thomas inquired as Cameron climbed into the driver's seat. Rheas vanished in the back.

"I dunno," Cameron shrugged, "it's a giant red 1985 Ford. How hard can it be to find?" Cameron paused as Rheas pointed out a window to another big red van not too far away.

"Oh."

"Here we are!" Toby called out as he, Sam, Laura, and Gary emerged from behind a trailer, Goldie and River following soon after. The eleven teens pushed and shoved themselves into the van until they all fit well enough, finally shutting the doors as the ramp was dropped and cars began to filter off the ferry. Cameron driving, Thomas riding shotgun, the remaining seniors, juniors and sophomores crowded behind the seats on the floor, and the two freshmen squished against the back doors, bouncing nearly a foot in the air as the van dropped off the ramp. Frank, wedged between River and Gary uncomfortably, grumbled to himself in irritation. This was going to be a long trip. 

They weren't five minutes down the highway when the whining started up again.

"I'm hungry." 

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"There's something alive back here!"

"I can't breathe."

"It just squirmed over my hand!"

"I'm bored."

The whole party whirled to face the glum looking Toby with fear in their eyes. There was nothing more _terrifying_ than a bored Toby Bender. Rheas tried to scoot away.

Thomas wished there were a wall of some sort separating them for when the bloodshed he knew would occur began. He sighed and slumped back, his eyes focussed on the road as Cameron turned off onto the freeway. Suddenly the senior heard the familiar sound of a chord being struck, albeit awkwardly. Shifting in his seat, Thomas rolled and looked over to find his beloved guitar, unburied from the luggage and free of its case, in the hands of the most sinister being alive.

"Oh, I'm sorry Thomas," Rheas almost seemed to purr mockingly, "but may I just strike a few notes? It's either that or the kender kills us all."

The thought made Thomas shudder. He nodded weakly and then paused, asking, "What's a kender?"

"A what?" Rheas inquired irritably, confused.

"A kender, you just said that…" Thomas sighed as Rheas eyebrow lifted as though he were insane. The freshman continued testing the strings, ignoring Thomas completely.

"Have you ever played before?"

"No." Rheas replied casually, not looking up. Toby peered over his shoulder in fascination. Thomas groaned and slid down in his seat. Oh well, better Rheas than Toby, afterall.

Rheas continued plunkering around on the guitar, fitting the sound and feel of each chord to the various music he had stored away in his memory. Within minutes he seemed to have figured out a tune of some sort that Thomas was sure he had heard somewhere, but couldn't place. Toby had, apparently, as he immediately began to hum with the tune, lapsing into soft words. Thomas and the others ignored them.

"Exit here," he instructed Cameron in monotone. 

"Exit, why?" Cameron inquired, pulling off the freeway.

"We're not gonna head straight out. Yes, stay on this road for a while, the canal will be visible in about half-hour."

"Where're we staying?" Gary appeared, leaning over Thomas and reaching for a folded map in the door. Tearing it open, his hazel eyes scanned the wrinkled parchment and then he nodded in understanding. "Ah, paying your father a courtesy call." he smiled.

"I thought your father still lived in Chemainus…?" Frank began, scratching his beard.

"He did, after he divorced Mom. But he remarried a while back, had some kids, and moved down here. I don't see him very often so…"

"So you figured we all just drop in to say hello?" Gary smirked before Thomas pushed him back with the others.

"I called in advance. Besides, it's a free place for the night, and he does have a boat. He'll take us across the canal tomorrow morning and watch the van while we're gone."

"Boat…" grumbled Frank to himself, sinking back into the muddle of teens.

"It won't be that bad Frank," Thomas assured his long-time friend, "it shouldn't be rough and the trip will only be--"

"_I left my throne a million miles away  
I drink from your tit  
I sing the blues ev'ryday…"_

The senior turned and glared at Toby and Rheas, then continued. "It will only take a few minutes. Please don't get all riled up about it."

"I'm not riled up!" the older man huffed.

"I didn't say you are now, but I mean--"

"_Now give me the strength to split the world in two, yeah  
I ate all the rest, and now I've gotta eat you!_"

"Forget it," Thomas sighed, facing forward again. Well, now he recognized the song, anyway.

"Monster Magnet, in acoustic?" Cameron pondered aloud.

"Yeah. 'Wonder how he figured it out…"

"He's a scary little boy, Thom."

"I guess--"

"_Well I say  
Hey! Space lord mothermother…_!"

"Will you two shut up!" Laura snapped angrily, clamping her thin hand over the strings and silencing the guitar, "Neither of you have voices meant to be singing!"

"That's harsh Laura." Toby whimpered in mock hurt, sticking out his lower lip.

Sighing, Rheas removed Laura's hand and hissed bitterly, "Perhaps if one of you would be kind enough to demonstrate another medium, I would. But _I_ will not be the one to fixed damaged property when the midget runs out of entertainment."

"I'm not a midget!"

"I brought some cd's," Laura said heavily, "will that do?"

"Yes. Just remember, Elfman, the majority of this crew is male. Choose wisely."

She glared at the freshman, considering slapping the melodrama right out of him. 

After a long and gruesome battle in the back over music tastes and whether members of the party had it or not, Toby finally announced that the van didn't even _have_ a cd player. Thus, he and Rheas won the music battle by default when Toby pulled out a box of tapes from under the front seat, on condition they pick something agreeable to everyone. This, of course, limited the selection.

"Goldie doesn't want depressing, Gary doesn't want loud…" Rheas counted on his fingers as Toby went through his box, kissing various tapes 'goodbye' and packing them away again. "Tina doesn't want something too slow, and……why the hell do you have a Pocahontas soundtrack in here?"

"Mel Gibson sings. What?! It's _funny_! Besides, it's all that's left." 

Thomas was surprised to find a Disney soundtrack chucked at him.

Teenagers are intelligent, but inexperienced. Despite this fact, they have often viewed themselves as potential geniuses ready to make the world their oyster, their responsibilities placed upon them as they grew. Benjamin Halcord had been like that, until the day his long-time girlfriend informed him that she was pregnant.

His world came crashing down then. Getting rid of the baby was out of the question, and he wouldn't leave the poor girl to care for it on her own. Always believing himself to be a responsible type, he quickly married her and began re-adjusting all his life plans for the baby. 

But, despite the pride he felt when he held his small son, and the voice in his mind that constantly reminded him that it was his own irresponsibility that had led him to this life, he couldn't help feel resentment for the life he lost. His relationship with his new wife had seen its fair share of ups and downs, and bound in wedlock and childcare, their love went straight down the drain. Many nights they would spend arguing until they shouted so loud their voices echoed through the small house and little Thomas ran off crying. 

Finally, one day, it all just stopped when his wife fell silent in one of their arguments over something that neither could remember. Looking exhausted, she had walked over, scooped up Thomas from his small plastic trucks, and walked out of the house. Benjamin was slightly baffled by this. She would often leave for a while after their fights, but why take Thom?

He got his answer when she returned a few days later, handing him divorce papers and announcing she had come for her things. He agreed all too willingly. Soon after, she left Vancouver and moved south to the United States. He saw Thomas very rarely then, and that was his only regret.

But even that faded with time. He moved to Chemainus for a while, until he fell in love again and remarried, this time successfully. After the birth of his two new children, work moved him out of Canada and into the States, his first son no more than a couple hours drive away. Yet he still hardly ever saw the boy. 

It just so happened that he had been pondering his nearly non-existent relationship with his eldest son when Thomas suddenly called, asking if he and a few of his friends could stay for a night, as they were passing through to wherever. Though not a superstitious man at all, he took this as a sign. Thomas was a young man and he would soon be off to make his own place in the world, and that would be that.

A big neon sign, 'This could be your last chance, Ben'. 

He readily agreed. Almost giddy with excitement of seeing the son that he had not seen in nearly four years, Benjamin quickly informed his wife and prepared the guestrooms. However, it wasn't until the large red van had pulled up that he realized what an awkward situation he had just waltzed right into.

The companions nearly popped right out of the van, stretching and inhaling deep breaths of fresh air. Thomas slid out of the front seat and stretched, trying to ignore his sore rear. He bent and spat out the bad taste of some gum Toby had passed around.

"Thom," said an almost familiar voice near him. 

"Dad," he responded, standing up straight. He looked his father up and down, comparing when he saw him last. He could've sworn he had been the shorter of the two earlier…

So father and son stood quietly in awkward silence, apparently having run out of things to say, unsure what to do. Thom suddenly extended his hand with a bland "Hi." 

His father hesitated, then shook his son's hand firmly. "Hi…" More awkward silence. His silence was saved when he looked up to notice Thomas' ten companions standing behind him. "I thought you said a 'few friends?'" Benjamin inquired, raising an eyebrow towards the teens and quite thankful for a subject change. 

"Well, we dropped by the cove and drowned most of the others, you should have seen the party before then." Thomas replied wryly, crossing his arms. Turning slightly, he gestured to his friends individually. "Dad, this is Sam, Gary, his sister Laura, Goldie, River, Tina, Cameron, his brother Rheas, Toby, and of course you remember Frank." His father was about to speak when the front door flew open and a young girl of about seven dashed out across the lawn, shouting. 

"Thom, Thom Thom Thommy!" the small girl cried in delight. Thomas let out a cry of mock terror and fled, the small child, making monster faces, in hot pursuit.

"Then you just shift here, spin, step to your left, clap, and you're done!" Toby finished proudly. He had been teaching the Halcord's eldest daughter his latest dance moves.

"That's pretty good," the thirteen-year-old praised him, "keep this up kid, and you could probably do professional work someday.

"Thanks!" Toby beamed. He blinked and though a second, "Kid? I'm fifteen."

"Oh! You are? I thought you were nine," she smiled apologetically, patting the shorter boy on the head, "Sorry."

Toby sighed.

Thomas sat with his father apart from the others, the older man desperately trying to make conversation or another aspect of 'father-son togetherness'. 

"So…your step-dad, does he treat you well?"

Thomas was only partially listening to his half sister explain to him why Barbie had left blond Ken for brunette Ken. (Really, it was the same doll, but if you put warm water on his head, his hair changed blond. Apparently, Barbie had grown tired of blond Ken always disappearing on her.)

"Yes Dad, you ask me that every time, and the answer is always yes."

"Do you like him?"

"To tell you the truth, he's working often, so I don't see him much anymore."

"Ah…" his father replied absently. He sat silently a minute, finger drumming the table in thought. "So…you wanna go play catch?"

Regarding his father a minute, Thomas replied flatly, "Dad, I'm eighteen…"

"One's never too old for a good came of catch and…oh nevermind."

Thomas smirked; this was certainly an interesting day.

The others sat around on the couch and various easy chairs chatting with Mrs. Halcord about trifle things and ideas. Toby, bored out of his mind, lay on the floor picking at the stones that made up the fireplace. His eyes traveled over his friends, hoping for a means of entertainment. But everyone was too involved in the conversation, well, almost everyone. Cameron had dozed off long ago, and it looked as though Gary was about to join him. Rheas sat at the far end of the room on a wood chest, his head between his knees and looking positively nauseous. No help there. 

His feet itched; he wanted to explore! However, politeness kept him rooted to the floor. It wouldn't do for him to just get up and walk out on a conversation…

Though he was on the verge of saying "screw it!" and hurrying off. He sat up and stretched, letting his eyes roam about the room in hopes of spotting something of interest. The enormous windows behind him gave a wonderful view of the canal in the darkening evening, casting a blue glow on Rheas, turning his hair silver. The wooden floors were shiny and slick in places, but showed the obvious wear that children were bound to give. Toby imagined himself sliding across the floor in his socks and giggled to himself quietly. He'd have to try that tonight. The stone fireplace beside him reached up to the ceiling, rising high enough to allow standing room in the loft far above. Yawning, the young boy fell forward again, trying to act interested in the current topic of potpourri. How could the others stand it?

It was late at night by the time the Mrs. Halcord retired to her room, leaving the teens to adjust themselves. Toby too had dozed off by then, as well as Gary and even River and Tina. Cameron, his head slumped forward and snoring softly, stuttered awake when a thin hand rapped on his head.

"Huh…What?!" he started, looking about wildly. He tilted his head back to find his brother standing behind him. "What'ya want?" he inquired sleepily, stretching.

"I feel a little…I don't know. I'm going outside for some air…"

"Are you all right? You look a little pale…"

"I'm fine, I just need a salty-sea-air remedy."

Cameron turned and looked out the darkened windows. "It's rather late."

"Keen observation, dick. I'll be down on the beach. Leave me alone." Rheas hissed, pulling his hood up and trudging towards the door.

"Hey, wait!" Cameron jumped to his feet. "I should probably go with you, just in case…" he began, and gently placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. Rheas whipped around to swat Cameron's arm away with surprising strength. His eyes smoldered.

"Don't you fucking touch me! Got it!? Don't _ever_ touch me!" Rheas shouted. Backing out the door, the frail teen turned and ran into the darkness.

Reaching out as though to pursue, Cameron sighed and shut the door. A light chuckle echoed through the room eerily. Its source was Gary, awakened by the shouts. The attractive blond boy stood and stretched lazily, an odd grin on his face.

"Jeez Cam, I've seen sibling rivalry before, but I think your brother friggin' hates you." he smirked.

The big man sighed and flopped back down on the couch, instantly regretting it as it creaked loudly under his weight. "He does, literally."

"No he doesn't Cam," Tina said, glaring at Gary, who shrugged, "you don't get along because your views are too different and…"

"I don't need comfort," Cameron told her, grinning as though she had told a joke, "it doesn't bother me. He's hated me since he was twelve."

"Why's that?"

Suddenly downhearted, Cameron sank into the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Thom knows this story, Sam too. And undoubtedly Toby's heard one version of it or another. Right kid?"

Toby yawned and rubbed his eyes, just awakening. "Huh? Which one? The cucumber?"

"No…" Cameron said slowly, looking at Toby with troubled eyes. A cucumber…? Shaking his head as though to fling away odd thoughts, the senior continued.

"I had just turned sixteen and got my drivers' license. Rheas was in the seventh grade then, I believe……yeah, I'm right. So, anyway, Rheas has to go to the doctors' office for his usual checkups that day, so Mom asks me that morning if after school I would go pick him up at the junior high and drop him off there real quick. I said sure. Well, you see, this girl at school that I had been trying to get to notice me had asked me to join her to go to the movies…right after school…"

"You didn't…" Goldie began, though she seemed to be half-smiling at the so-far light tale, "you picked the girl over your brother!"

"Duh," River murmured to Frank.

Cameron stared at his hands sheepishly, cracking his knuckles, "No…I would have told her no, or to meet me there…had I _remembered_ that I had to go pick him up."

"So you forgot him. Big deal, it could have been worse." Laura suggested from her seat in a leather easy chair.

"It _was_ worse. Sure, had that been it, he would have gotten home on his own. He'd have been pissed but who cares, he's always pissed." His normally kind face sudden darkened slightly in anguish, "I should have been there. I'm his big brother, I'm _supposed_ to take care of him." Pausing, Cameron bit his lower lip, and then shrugged, continuing casually again. "I don't know the details, but apparently it was getting late and he was still there. Buses were gone and apparently most of the teachers too. A few elder boys were passing by and decided to have some fun with him. They pretty much beat the shit out of him, bound and gagged him and left him in the showers with the cold water running, half drowning 'im. A custodian heard the water running and went to check it out and found him there, 'course he had been there for a few hours by then, amazingly enough. You wouldn't believe the pneumonia he had after that.

"He didn't tell anybody anything, said he didn't get a good look at his attackers. He was lying of course, Rheas never tells anything. But I'm pretty sure that they're the same fuckers that still mess around with him now. I don't know…I blame a lot of things on that one day, which was my fault. He tries to kill himself; my fault, he's gone crazy; my fault, he runs away for a few days……You all knew that, right? Yeah, well, it was a year later, but he still runs off. Comes home a few days later, roughed up and shit, but just climbs in the back window and starts making himself a TV dinner as though nothing happened. So I went over and……punched him right in the face."

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Tina demanding, shoving him in a rough meaningless gesture.

"Our mother was fucking _crying_ all weekend because she thought he had run out on us, like Kate had! I know he hasn't had the easiest time, but I wish he could just pay attention to everybody else's feeling too. It wouldn't hurt him. Besides, I-- Hey!" Cameron roared as Toby kicked him again in the shin.

"No wonder he's such a pisser! When you treat him like that! Maybe he'd start caring if you people would too…!" Toby shouted randomly, trying to hit Cameron again, though the elder boy was now simply holding him off with his foot, out of reach.

"This from the boy who used to get dressed up by his sisters." Cameron smirked, leaning back.

"Fight like a man!" the shrill voice echoed until the younger daughter suddenly appeared in her nightdress to "shush!" them all.

The cold sea wind coursed through his short curly hair as he stepped out onto the lawn. The grass was wet and squished under his heavy feet as he walked. Soon his socks were wet. Rheas had been too long, it had been over an hour since he left, and it was too cold to be out here anyway.

Cameron strode over to the small cliff edge overlooking the canal. He stopped, a burst of hot air caught in his throat. It was beautiful.

The skies were clear and crisp, the stars standing out against the dark blue velvet of sky. Yet they were dwarfed by the moon, glowing in cold radiance that turned the grand mountain majesties beyond the water into new lapis lazuli. He let his breath out slowly and turned his eyes to the rocky beach below, searching for his brother.

He did not see him at first, the moonlight distorting shadows into various beasts, leering over him. He growled at them and flexed his enormous arms, laughing to himself when they ran away. Looking again, he saw Rheas, silhouetted by the moon's breaking reflection on the water, turned to black glass by the ethereal night's touch. The thin boy was sitting cross-legged on a large cement slab that thrust out into the black water, too high to be buried within the glass just yet, gazing out at the water, the mountains, and the near full moon. He sat perfectly still, hands folded in his lap, the only movement being the slight opening and closing of his eyes, the gentle rise of his shoulders, and the wind stirring his hair about his neck, turned silver in the moon's light. 

Opening his mouth to call out to him, Cameron suddenly halted in mid-breath. Something inside told him to be still, if he were to bellow out now, the whole beautiful world, so quiet and fragile, would crack and shatter around it. Rheas shattering with it. He shut his mouth and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He'd give him a few more minutes.

Rheas lay awake on the couch underneath a heavy blanket. The only light was the starlight than fell in through the large windows. He listened as the others slept, his brother's snoring, Toby, sprawled out over his mat perfectly still (Toby rarely ever dreamed, and if he did, he couldn't remember it). Frank, even in his sleep, muttered incoherently every now and again. And some aggravating whistle of air moving through someone's teeth, someone who would _die_ if they didn't shut their mouth!

Squirming a bit, trying desperately to get comfortable and sleep, Rheas stared out across the water to the dark shapes looming against the stars. The Olympic Mountains seemed to be beckoning him, and he was growing as impatient as they. Sighing, he rose and padded softly, as to not wake the others, to the kitchen.

At around midnight, he and the others had poured over a large map of the peninsula, attempting to pinpoint where to go and the path they needed to take. Toby, having pointed out where he had found the wood, had closed the option of boating across the canal. The Hoh Rainforest was on the other side of the mountains, and would be easier to access if they simply drove straight there. This put them back a few hours, but for a simple camping expedition, that wouldn't matter. Not to them.

"But we're running out of time…" Rheas whispered to himself as he sipped a glass of cold grape juice. 

"Couldn't sleep either, huh kid?" 

Rheas whirled to find Thomas, in mid-yawn, stroll into the kitchen.

"No…I guess my mind is occupied with other things."

"Like what, if you don't mind my asking."

"Like tomorrow."

Thomas nodded in agreement. Silent for a moment, he watched Rheas' golden eyes stare out the window at the mountainous silhouettes. "Do you think we'll find anything?"

"Yes, I am sure of it. Too much has happened up until this point to have it simply blow by now."

"Like what? You know something, don't you?"

"I know a great deal of things Thom, what's your point?" 

"Then tell me what this is all about!" Thom hissed, "What's going on?"

Only then did Rheas turn his head and gaze up at Thomas steadily. Then his eyes suddenly fell, their penetrating stare grazing the floor. "Do not ask me any more. Not now."

"Rheas!"

"I cannot, not until I know that I am correct. This may have nothing to do with our current mission, and then again, it may. It doesn't really matter. We're here." The thin boy set his glass into the sink and walked away, becoming engulfed within the darkness as he returned to his bed on the couch. Thomas stood there a little longer, his own gaze on the mountains beyond.

"Why us? Out of all the people in this fucked-up world, why us?"

__

Well, wasn't that…(shakes head) nevermind. Um, that "Portland Event" actually leads up to something, it's not just more pointless angst (well, that too, but it goes somewhere!). Also gives a nice example of why Rheas dun like being touched. Well, he's never like being touched but…hell, you know what I mean. Rheas' nausea is because he's in a small bit of withdrawal right now, also why he's so irritable. Onto Notes!  
WhiteIckyThing: YAY! Thank you! (huggles kitty-muse-thing) I think I'll name it Dobo. Actually, this chapter and a whole bunch of new ideas popped out after I got Dobo (and a whole new trilogy, another reason I was slowed down. Then of course Chibi Raist made a run for it and took Dobo with him. Damn chibi, I found them in the laundry room a week later.) Thankyou thankyou!  
Shade of Entropy: Thanks! I tried to get the other characters to come out in this chapter, but it's hard. I don't know anything about a character until they tell me themselves, and a lot of them aren't doing that. As for switching sexes, well, unless it has significance to the story, I don't think I'll do that, specifically for Dalamar. If I did that, I think he and Raist definitely would_ hook up, and that would ruin the Crysania/Raistlin crap I've got going. Maybe someone else…(evil laughter)  
RaistlinofMetallica: You got it!  
Dark Phoenix: Don't skip any more dinners. Stay healthy, eat lots, live long life ^-^!  
DeDreamer: Yes, Imare's here to drive you mad. But seriously, sorry for the confusion, there is a lot of things I hint to that I won't cover until later chapters. The whole Portland thing was briefly hinted to at the end of chapter 10 (I hate things just popping out of nowhere), and the rest will be explained later.  
To everyone else who reviewed or even just bothered to read it, thankyou! I will not give up! (strikes dramatic pose) Next chapter will not take to long and will be a whole lot more exciting. I have been WAITING to do the next chapter for so long! Yaaay! Wow, this was a long note…  
Next chapter: The Demon of Kantan!_


	13. The Hoh Vally Rainforest

__

Hello. I feel really evil for posting with the war going on and everything, but life must continue, and I don't know when my next update will be. (My half-sister's here, and my brother hogs the room I type in. Grr) Yes, I know this took forever! I'm sorry! I had my horrible writer's block that wouldn't go away. And okay, I won't say this chapter sucks, because it doesn't, I'm actually proud of how the end came out, no matter how silly it may be. But there is plenty of it I am very disappointed in, mainly because I was forcing it out simply to write, which is almost painful. I gave Chibi Raist a week off at one point, and he hasn't come back. I think that was a month ago, and it was awfully stupid of me. So there I was, feeling no thrill in writing and hating everything I wrote.when one day I was putting something away and guess who was in my closet? Raistlin, my true muse had returned! I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs to show him what I had, and told him my plans. He said: "You have too much, you're daunting yourself. Cut some stuff out and just get to the point!" I was so happy, because he was right! So I wrote, and wrote! Yaaay! Love the muse! Sorry, to answer questions:  
Yes, Rheas was raped. We'll go into that later (my friend called me in the morning to yell "your disgusting!" at me) and no, it's not gross. Um, don't worry about me abandoning the story anytime soon it just takes me a while. This is my most popular story! I'm not giving it up!   
No, Imare' is not based after Seanteo (that's who you meant, right?), but they do know eachother. Actually, most fantasy characters probably know Imare' one way or another. Haha!  
at Raistland they have referred to Crysania as "Creampuff" and I guess Rheas picked it up. If, for some odd reason I wanted to try to publish this (which I won't) I would change a lot, as some of it is based after dialogue from my friends or family. And of course, the star wars references would have to go.   
RaistlinofMetallica! Update! (presses face to screen) Please? SJ, I'm sorry! I'll send e-mail soon, yes?  
Friggin long note, but that's because there won't be any at the end. Yeah, Rheas' goth comment is kinda an inside joke, back when his name was Chase because I couldn't find an R name I liked, he was a basic goth with a drug problem. He altered a lot into his own form, (in frustration, I was going to name him Remy. Aren't you glad I found Reese?) and everything went downhill from there. Next chapter will be a lot of italics. Be warned.  
Songs used: _Red Reflection_ by Divinity Destroyed and _Lord of the Rings_ by Blind Guardian.

"Let's see now, I think I'll have a Double Decker Taco Supreme, a MexiPizza, um, a Chalupa Supreme with steak……"

"Can I see the vegetarian menu please?"

"I want one of those…yeah, that one! With lots and lots of sour cream!"

"…and a chili cheese burrito, and don't forget the nachos…"

"Cameron, that's enough! We're gonna be stuck in the van with you, remember?"

"Oh, right…"

"Er, just give me a taco, thanks."

"How about a gordita, Goldie?"

"Whatever you want."

"What do you want, Rheas?"

"I can order myself! Just some Mexican rice and a small drink."

"Will someone go get us some seats! We can't all fit here!"

"I will, just let me order something first Thom, jeez…"

"Cameron! Here, take this tray and get us the drinks, all right?"

"Sure Thom."

"You call this a vegetarian menu?"

"All's I want is one, good, thick, Taco Supreme with beef, you got that?"

"Hey! You kids, get off our van!"

"Wheeeeeeeeee!"

"Toby, stop spinning in the chair!"

"What do you think everyone wants to drink Rheas?"

"Just give them your famous Tar Mix with a slight lemon twist. I always liked that."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thomas, you're hyperventilating…"

"Hey, check this out! I'm Pickle Man!"

"Eat your food Toby!"

"Cam, what the hell is this? Why's it black?"

"It's Tar Mix…Try it Sam, you'll like it."

"Damnit everyone! It's not cuisine so just eat it already! We're in a hurry!"

The companions had left the Halcord's to the open road in the dark hours before dawn, hoping to get a head start. It had been rather pleasurable at first. Everyone in the back, awoken much too early for their liking, had fallen asleep again, snoring on each other's shoulders. All except Rheas, who had not been able to sleep all night and even now sat wide awake, studying his spellbook relentlessly, albeit fruitlessly. Gary, yawning every three minutes, sat hunched over the wheel, unhappy that he had pulled the shortest straw this time, while Goldie dozed beside him.

However, one by one the others woke, and with that, they realized how cramp and sore they were. The whining began again.

After so long of receiving the brunt of comments on how he couldn't drive (as well as various jokes that he had to remember to drive on the _right_ side of the road) Gary finally pulled over and switched seats with Goldie in a huff. An hour or so later, the companions began to ponder the option of lunch, and Cameron's stomach confirmed them with a low growl.

"So here we are…in a Taco Bell of all places…" Thomas muttered to himself as he stuffed the remainder of his burrito into his mouth.

"Hey, they got those little stuffed talking chihuahua things! Let's get some!"

"If you think I'm going to listen to you playing with a talking dog for the rest of this trip Toby, then you must have quite a death wish." Frank snapped. Rheas unfolded his road map and spread it over the table. Tracing his finger along their chosen path, he paused on a small dot.

"Alright," he began softly, his voice so quiet that River, sitting at the other end of the table, could barely hear him. "We're in Shelton. One way or another we need to get to Hoqiuam by Grays Harbor. From there we just go straight north on 101 until we get to the Hoh River." He shook his head, as though frustrated, "It'll be the time that gets us."

"We're in no hurry." Tina stated, shrugging.

"We do want to pick up the pace," Thomas added flatly, "or else it _will_ be dark when we get there."

"Who's driving this time?" Sam inquired, finishing the last of his mixed soda.

Goldie held out her hand, various straws held upright. The remaining friends who had yet to take their turn each reached forward and drew one of the straws. Heads leaned in, trying to see who now held their fate, and then fell back in horror. Those who had gods began to pray for their lives.

Rheas held the short straw.

_The three siblings sat on the couch before the television, eating a variety of potato chips, ice cream, jerky, cookies, and other junk foods. When Katie was in charge, dinner always consisted of whatever could be scrounged up; avoiding their mother's designated dish in the fridge, of course. Katie draped lazily on the cushions finishing the last of the chips and bean dip while Cameron scrounged about the junk covered table for more popcorn. Rheas hung halfway off the couch arm on his back, groaning slightly, an empty pint of ice cream rolling off his belly (he had quite a weakness for chocolate-truffle). _

Katie was flipping through the limited channels in boredom when Rheas seemed to snap back to full consciousness and looked out the window. Rolling, the nine-year-old stood and started for the front door.

"Where're you going?" Cameron questioned, propping himself up.

"It's dark out," Rheas replied, struggling to pull open the heavy door, "Have to get Durin's Bane inside before the coyotes eat him."

"The cat can take care of itself." Katie said, rolling her eyes. She had no love for the cat, and it had no love for her. Durin's Bane -as Rheas had named it after it ate the rat that had been terrorizing the kitchen named Durin- supposedly belonged to the three siblings together. But in reality, it was Rheas' cat. It ran from Kate, hissed and scratched at Cameron whenever he came near, and avoided their parents altogether until they had forgotten they even had_ a cat. But not Rheas. The grey tabby could often be found curled up on his lap, content and purring, as Rheas read, his hand absently stroking its fur. It would always come when he called._

Rheas ignored Kate and stepped into the dark, shutting the door behind him. The two elder siblings could hear him calling out as he wandered off, "Durin's Bane! Durin! Come to me! Where are you?"

"A cat's no excuse for a proper companionship…" Katie muttered to herself.

"He has plenty," Cameron interrupted, "there's you 'n me, and Thom and Frank and Sam and River, and that new guy from London…"

"Gary?"

"Yeah. We're all his friends, he doesn't need Durin's Barn."

The fifteen-year old stared at her younger brother a moment, then started to laugh, shaking her head. Cameron didn't understand what she was laughing about. He didn't understand that she knew that his friends were no more Rheas' friends than the bullies down the road. 

A loud screech and a honk outside the house cut off her laughter. 

She sighed irritably at the disturbance and then called out, "Rheas! Stop playing in the road before I come out there and paste you to the cement myself!" Settling back down in the cushions, the two began to flip through the channels again, hoping to find something of interest.

The door opened a few minutes later and Rheas stepped in, shutting it behind him with his shoulders. His face was pale and expressionless, his shoulders stooped, and his arms bloody. In his hands he held the mangled body of Durin's Bane.

"A truck," he stated quietly as his brother and sister stared at him, wide eyed. "He was coming to me…across the road and a truck…he got caught in the wheels and…" his voice died as Kate stood and walked over to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry kid," she said sincerely, reaching out to pat him on the head in pity. He ducked away from her touch and hurried past her. "It was bound to happen," she continued, "everything's gotta die sometime…"

"Why!?" he demanded over his shoulder, his face a stoic mask. 

Raising an eyebrow, Kate suddenly shrugged. "Because, they do. If it means that much to you, I'll get you another cat…"

Rheas ignored her and marched out of the room. They heard the sliding door to the back slam shut. Neither knew where he buried Durin's Bane, though Kate suspected somewhere under the back porch through the small hole only he could fit in.

The rest of Cameron's night was ruined. His concern was not on the cat, but his little brother. Even when Kate managed to find his favorite late-night program, Cameron could only look off toward the kitchen where Rheas had disappeared. Kate finally gave up.

"Fine, I guess our little party's over," she muttered in disgust, "help me clean up, Cam." 

He had been picking the larger pieces of garbage off the floor as Kate was pulling the vacuum cleaner out of the hall closet when he bumped the table, spilling a root beer float all over the cream-colored carpet.

"Oops."

"Cam! Quick, put some napkins on it before…! We didn't bring out napkins, did we?"

"We never do."

"Then get your ass to the kitchen and get some paper towels! Hurry!"

The twelve-year-old jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen, fearing his sister's wrath. He stared at the roll above the counter in disbelief; there were no paper towels! He was about to go and report this when he remembered there was extra rolls in the laundry room downstairs. 

Bounding down the stairs, Cameron nearly ran right into the laundry room door, shut tight. The light shone through from under the door. Not thinking about it, he pushed the door open harshly and skid on the linoleum over to the roll of paper towels above the washing machine. Yanking the whole roll off the shelf, he turned to leave when a soft snuffling sound stopped him. 

He looked around the small, well-lit room carefully, searching for the source of the quiet sobs, now trying to muffle themselves. Then he knew. Crouching down on the floor, he peered into the space between the washer and the dryer where only one person he knew could squeeze. 

"Rheas?"

The small boy sat against the wall miserably, his knees pulled up to his chest and head buried in his arms. The baleful golden eyes lifted up and narrowed at the sight of Cameron in hate.

"Go 'way!" Rheas snapped, trying to turn away in his tight hideout. 

The paper towels fell to the floor, forgotten, as Cameron reached out and, taking a firm hold of his brother's arm, pulled him out from between the two machine sentinels. 

"It's okay," he whispered, engulfing his little brother in his strong arms comfortingly. Rheas struggled at first, but finally, exhausted and soothed by Cameron's warmth and gentle hand stroking his short-cropped hair, he quietly sobbed on his brother's shoulder.

"It's okay, I'm here…"

"How can you possibly be asleep!?" demanded Tina, shaking Cameron out of his dream. The big man shook his head, bewildered, and looked about him. 

"Why'd we stop?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting forward. 

"Needed gas. Restroom break, if you need it. Not a moment too soon, might I add. One more minute of your brother's driving and I thought I'd go crazy!" 

Cameron stood, hitting his head on the shaggy roof of the van. "Ow…He's not _that_ bad."

"_You_ weren't up front. Poor Frank looked like he was about to die from a heart attack. Practically dove right out of his seat when we stopped."

"Yeah, well," Cameron sighed, rubbing his head as he jumped out the back of the van. He turned and unnecessarily helped Tina down. "What do you expect from the runt…" Offering her his arm, the two strode towards the small convenience store by the gas station. As they walked away, they thought they heard voices arguing by the side of the van.

"I think your turn's over Rheas," Thomas sighed, leaning against the van wearily, "and I can't _believe_ the price of gas here…"

"Oh come now," Rheas retorted, "I got us here in record timing!"

"You were speeding the whole way!"

"What's your point, half-elf?"

"And why the hell are you calling me that!?"

"I don't know!"

"Oh for the love of…just gas the thing, 'kay? I need to go bash my head against the sink a few times…"

"I wouldn't use the gas station sinks if I were you Thom," Toby called after the elder man as he hurried off, "those things are _covered_ with diseases!" Shrugging, he stretched and took Thom's place against the van. "Adults are so weird."

"I just now realized what we've gotten ourselves into."

"What's that?" Laura inquired, turning to face Tina who was standing behind her.

"Well for one," the redhead continued flatly, "not only are we waiting at the end of a line of guys to use a gas station bathroom…"

"Not at the end, Sam let us go ahead of him."

"How chivalrous. Okay, not only do we get to use a gas station bathroom after four guys have rotated through it, you realize we're going _camping_ with eight sloppy high school guys." She laughed, "They outnumber the three of us!"

Laura shrugged. "For one thing, seven sloppy high school guys, Frank's graduated. Second, I don't see a problem with this." She smiled, her eyes swiftly shifting over to Thomas, leaning against the bathroom door, and then back. The sophomore tossed her shimmering honey-colored hair over her shoulder and smiled at Goldie, listening to the two younger girls.

"That's nothing to worry about, the male race is easy to sway." Goldie grinned, making her seem even more beautiful. Tina unconsciously looked down, tugging at her flare khakis; she felt so frumpy and unattractive around the two blonde girls. She knew guys liked her, but this fact was always forgotten when Tina would see people stop their activities to watch either Laura or Goldie pass. Which was probably why the one boy she wanted hardly noticed her beyond the friendship circle.

With an odd flushing sound the bathroom door swung open and Gary stepped out. "Next," he sighed, and Thomas stepped in, slamming the door behind him. 

"At this rate, we'll be outta here in an hour or so." Laura snorted, tying up her hair in a ponytail similar to Toby's. "Hey Gary," she called out to her brother, "could you grab me a bag of Raisinettes?" Her brother nodded and wandered off toward the convenience store. She turned to discover Cameron, waiting in front of her, chuckling to himself.

"Raisin…" he sniggered, a far-off look in his eyes.

"What?" the sophomore demanded, not having a clue what was so funny.

"Huh? Oh, I dunno…it sounds familiar and it was suddenly funny. Red raisins, black raisins…"

"Okaaay…" Laura mouthed, deciding the two other girls were far better choices to converse with. She really didn't mind the arrangements, she rather preferred them. She had always wanted to travel alone with Thomas, even if that meant having the whole troupe along as well. It was better this way, she had realized, he was more relaxed with the guys around…sometimes. In situations like this, he was more inclined to become frustrated, as he was now, and she had found it was best to leave him to stew for a while until he calmed himself, which really never took too long. He was so cute when he was brooding.

Refreshed and stocked with snacks, the nine friends returned to the van, only to discover that Rheas and Toby had been left alone for too long. The windows were rolled down and music poured out and polluted the air with noise. Rheas, finished with his task, was oblivious to the world and strumming on his staff to the melody. His sweatshirt was gone giving all a plain view of a black t-shirt with the word "ubergeek" printed in bold white across his chest. The faded black sweatshirt was in Toby's hands. One sleeve was tied to the rack on top of the van while he swung from the other, continuously hitting the side of the vehicle and making quite a spectacle. Both ignored the stares they were attracting.

"Toby!" Thomas shouted over the music, his face flushed. Rheas stopped his imaginary play and leaned in the window to turn off the music. Toby stopped swinging and smiled at the older boy innocently.

"It's my van," he retorted.

"All gassed up. I assume you paid?" Rheas inquired, fishing around for the keys he had tossed _somewhere_.

"We split it. Ready to go?"

"Hey, look at me!" Toby cried as he wriggled into Rheas' sweatshirt, "I'm Rheas Madison!" He flipped back the hood and smiled, looking utterly ridiculous. The sweatshirt was already too large for Rheas and on Toby it was barely less than huge, almost hanging down to his knees. 

Clearing his throat, he let his smile fall into a look of boredom and slumped, stoop-shouldered, leaning on his hoopak. He sighed as he looked each of the companions over, one eyebrow raised, and then shook his head. "World domination shouldn't be too difficult," he hissed over-dramatically, "humans are just sheep afterall."

Letting his façade fall, he beamed at his friends and bowed. They all clapped except for Rheas who rolled his eyes. 

"May I have that back now." Rheas stated as they began to pile back into the van.

"Huh? Oh sure, I was just hanging onto it, for later, you know?" Toby explained, pulling the ratty garb off and passing it to Rheas.

The golden-eyed freshman merely sighed heavily and pulled his sweatshirt back over his head, Toby smiling at him wickedly.

"No Rheas!" he shouted suddenly, falling to his knees, "Don't go to the Dark side!"

Staring at Toby a split second, Rheas shrugged and pulled up his hood, saying firmly, "'You don't know the _power_ of the Dark Side.'"

"'But I feel the good in you, let go of your hate!'"

"'It is too late for me, son.'"

"No!" Toby shrieked, and, lifting his hoopak, made to attack Rheas, who blocked it with his staff. The two proceeded to move in slow motion, clacking their staves together and making kazoo sounds as they moved them through the air. Finally Toby let out a cry and stumbled backwards, despite the fact that Rheas had yet to hit him.

"'I will not fight you!'" he whispered, holding out the hoopak defensively.

"'Your thoughts betray you, you have a twin sister. If you will not fight, then perhaps she will!'" Rheas snapped, poking Toby with his staff.

"Aaaugh!" and the two leapt back into their mock battle. Rheas blocked a blow from Toby, pushing the hoopak away, and then groaned, falling back onto the cement.

"'Luke, take this mask off me,'" he whispered, feebly lifting his head.

"'But you'll die.'" Toby sniffled, "…And that would be so sad, despite the fact I've only known you as an actual father for about five minutes."

"'Nothing can stop that now and…' oh hell." Rheas gurgled something as his eyes rolled back in his head, and lay still.

"You're so _good_ at that." Toby commented, squatting beside the prone Rheas.

"Oscar worthy?" Rheas smirked, opening one eye.

"Definitely."

"Nice."

"Toby, Rheas!" Thomas snapped, poking his head out one of the few windows of the van, "Quit with the Star Wars rip-offs and get in the van!"

Both sighed and Toby pulled Rheas to his feet.

"Killjoy." Toby muttered as he hopped into the back, only to worm his way through the others up to the front again.

"Of all the brothers in the world," Cameron commented as Rheas slid into the drivers' seat, "_I_ had to get the gamer."

"Would you prefer a gothic drug-addict instead?" Rheas replied curtly, firing up the engine.

The elder looked his brother up and down a second, then shrugged. "Could I tell the difference?"

"One could only hope, my brother."

"Where does this road lead?"

"Impossible to tell; dead end for all I know. This map shows too broad an area, we'd have to find one that focuses on the Olympic Peninsula alone before I could even guess…"

"Try anyway. You've got more brains than all of us put together."

"Even if I'm warped?"

"Rheas."

"Very well, Thom. Considering we were about here," he laid a slender finger down on one of the lines representing the highway on the worn map, "I can only assume we are on one of these three forest roads, though I am pretty confident we are on the eastern one. If we travel northwest a little we'll be within the Hoh boundaries."

"Does it matter? We're in the National Forest now."

"Who knows. Ask Toby, he's the one who originally found the thing. Or could I say _it_ found _him_?"

"Can you stop the melodramatics for once in your life?"

"No. What would I have then?"

"Dignity."

"Ouch."

After hours of being on the road, the group had finally arrived in the southern part of the national forest, and pulled up onto a dirt forest road. Not a moment too soon, Thomas had thought, one more minute of Toby and his ceaseless "Are we there yet?" and the poor freshman would no longer have vocal cords to speak with. But now of course, they were lost, though Toby denied it.

"All we have to do is go back and try again. So we are not lost!" he had proclaimed before Frank finally stifled him. 

The van vibrated horribly as it pulled up a hill, the rainfall causing the dirt to form an almost washboard-like texture. Even when the road leveled out again, the deep puddles and ruts tossed everyone in the back about ruthlessly. Cameron, sitting up front with his brother, shot Rheas a glare when he decided to let the large vehicle roll down the descent freely, throwing the others into chaos in the back.

"Why are you pulling over?" River demanded as the van pulled to a stop.

"Because we get out here. If we're on the road I think we are on, the road only goes east from here. That's not where we want to go." Rheas explained, yanking the key out of the ignition and tossing it to Toby. "I'm traveling west from here, on foot. You can all stay here and camp in the mud for all I care."

Reaching behind the drivers' seat, Rheas pulled free his pack and staff and jumped out of the van, Toby tumbling after.

"We're coming Rheas, don't make a fuss." Cameron said, going to help the others unpack. Rheas only pulled his headphones out of his pack and slipped them on in response. Grabbing his pack, Toby immediately bounded over and began pestering Rheas on what he was listening to.

"There aren't any tents," Gary stated as he hefted a pack of dried food down to Sam.

"Wasn't room. We're sleeping under the stars tonight."

"Or clouds, as the case may be," the blond added wryly, "what if it rains?"

"I packed a tarp," said Frank, tossing the large blue tarp to Tina, "but the reports said that the skies would be clear tonight."

Laura smiled and grabbed her hiking pack. "That's a relief."

"But those tele-reports are never right," Toby corrected, skipping back over to help with the food bag, which Sam was hesitant to give up.

"Well, pray they are tonight!" Frank snapped.

Thomas shook his head, smiling, and swung his bag onto his back. As the others finished clearing out the van, he walked over to Rheas who was busy looking around singing to himself.

"_Every night I see your face  
In the stars gazing down,  
In the field standing all alone,  
Looking up, all alone.  
Your voice was a melody  
Now just a memory…_"

"Rheas!" Thomas nearly shouted in his ear. Irritably, Rheas pulled off his headphones and gazed at Thomas expectantly. "Why don't you head down the road a ways and look for a trail heading west?"

"Certainly," Rheas sneered. With a mock bow to Thomas he marched away, his voice echoing against the wet trees.

"_Rising out of the black abyss  
I see the moon's red reflection…_"

Toby darted after him and, linking arms, the two skipped off, singing off-tune in falsetto.

"_All in one night  
Love at first sight  
All in one night,  
Only one night!"_

Shaking his head once more, Thomas turned back to the others to have Frank shove a bag of pots, plates and silverware into his arms.

"Don't think you're gonna get off carrying this crap light, lad."

Within moments, Toby came running back, his feet kicking up mud. Rheas had found a trail heading north up the road a little and was waiting there for them. "What's taking you so long?" Toby finished, ignoring the fact he and Rheas had only been gone five minutes.

The remaining companions pushed past the short freshman without a word, knowing to argue with Toby Bender was pointless. Puzzled, but undaunted, Toby bounded after them. As he had said, Rheas stood at the mouth of a marked trail, reading a wooden plaque carved with the trail's path.

"The trail heads north," he explained when they arrived, "mostly to avoid this river here, and then turns south slightly, but still heads generally west. I'm thinking to save time we should cut straight across the river at this point."

"If the trail avoids the river, we probably should too." snapped Frank, crossing his arms stubbornly.

"We'll be closer to the mountains then, it should be rather small. Cold, but small."  
"There's a _reason_ they have trails here, Rheas," Thomas sighed, "I understand you're in a hurry, but that's no reason to go stomping through the brush and causing damage needlessly."

"Of course, you are right." Rheas said quietly, "We'll see when we get there. Well, is someone going to lead on this path or must we draw straws for that as well?"

The sun's rays filtered to the forest floor through the canopy, lighting the dew on the thick carpet of moss that covered everything. Shimmering like an emerald, the old forest hummed with life. Rich scents of earth and foliage filled the traveler's nostrils as they hiked up the steep hills, roots and rain-worn earth forming natural stairs. Even as Death and Life chased eachother by the tails here, one after the other, there was green everywhere one looked. Trees that stood dead were covered by moss that hung off the branches like crude curtains. Berry bushes sprung from crumbling stumps, all that remained of trees long ago fallen or blasted away in a passing thunder storm. Glimmers of color sparkled here and there, from dewdrops to small periwinkles to spider webs, which Cameron avoided warily. The companions, traveling single-file, often had to stop as Toby would skid to a stop to watch various slugs, squirrels, centipedes, and birds that happened to catch his fancy. 

"Look at this!" he cried out in delight, nearly tripping Sam who was walking behind him. He squat down to watch a slug as it slowly made its way across their path. Rheas, standing behind Sam, pushed forward to see what Toby found so fascinating.

"It's a great grey slug." he stated.

"Great grey? But it's yellow, like a banana slug, only it has spots! It should be called like, a leopard slug or something."

"No, it's a great grey. Don't ask me why. But he better run before that brown one catches him."

"Why's that?"

"The brown ones eat the other ones."

"Eew, I don't think I'd like to be a brown slug, that's for sure. Why would they do that?"

"The common slugs aren't native here. I think they were brought from Europe when…"

"The history lesson can wait, Madison. You're the one who's always telling us to hurry." Sam interrupted, Toby's constant discoveries getting on his nerves. Rheas held his own tongue in check, deciding not to waste his breath on the junior and settled with one of his death glares as he pushed Toby along.

The trail dipped down suddenly into a small valley, still wet from last rainfall. In one instant the greenery seemed to brighten into a flourish of shades of emerald. The trees' trunks thinned slightly as they focussed their energy on growing up to the sun instead of out. Laura gasped unconsciously as the sun peeked out from behind a cloud and the forest sparkled to life in its rays, rejoicing in the strengthening spring. Gary and River stopped to refill their water bottles in a small creeks crystal waterfall.

From there the small trail connected with a larger, well-used one. Cameron, leading the way, stopped and pondered either direction that the main trail offered.

"Which way?" Frank, standing behind the big man, huffed as he sat on a moss-covered stone. He jumped up again as the dew soaked right through his cargo pants.

"Does it matter? Downhill looks best to me…"

"Of course it does, my brother, to your simple mind. Step aside!"

Cameron let Rheas squeeze by, slapping the younger upside the head as he did so. "Talk nicely!"

Rubbing his head, Rheas glared at Cameron, and then turned and ignored him. The companions crowded forward, watching him as he stood there, glancing left to right. Leaning his staff against a growing tree, he slung his pack onto one shoulder and drew the marked wood chunk from the front pocket. The pack slid off his shoulder to the ground, unnoticed, his headphones yanked down with it.

"Um, Rheas?" Cameron piped.

"Shut up, Cameron." Rheas snarled as he pulled the pewter claw necklace off. He held his hands out, the wood in the left, the claw in the right, and moved the necklace over the wood rhythmically. 

Sam snorted in disgust and turned away, Frank sighed, and Tina stifled a giggle. Rheas ignored them all. A sudden intake of breath on Thomas' part lurched Sam's attention back and silenced Tina. 

The marble gripped in the tiny pewter claw's hold was glowing a bright blue, the symbols carved on the wood piece shone with the same light. Rheas lowered the wood piece, and its light faded, but the marble only seemed to shine brighter.

"I told you!" Toby whispered loudly, beaming.

Rheas let the claw drop, holding it by its chain as the marble swung like a pendulum, the blue light turning his eyes an eerie green. His concentration on the shining necklace, Rheas did not notice the slight changed in the trees and brush.

"Look!" Goldie gasped.

Directly across the trail from Rheas, the ferns, the flowers, the moss, even the trees shifted and moved aside, revealing, _creating_ a path for them. The entire party was struck dumb. Finally, after an eternity of several seconds of silence, Toby leapt up and whooped so loudly that it shattered the silence violently.

Rheas, his eyes focussed on something standing before him that none of the others could see, screamed in surprise and dropped the pewter claw. Its light went out as it hit the earth.

"Rheas!" Cameron stepped forward, grabbing hold of his brother's shoulders as he seemed to sway on his feet.

"I'm fine!" Rheas hissed, breaking away. He stooped and lifted the necklace on the ground, his face grim. "That was utterly pointless, I don't know why I……where did _that_ come from?"

"You didn't see?" asked Tina in disbelief.

"I was…occupied."

The others simply stared at him as he slung his pack onto his shoulders -wood piece safely tucked away- and re-attached the necklace around his neck. Leaning upon the Staff of Magius, he stared right back. "Shall we?" he inquired without emotion.

"I am _not_ going in there," Frank snapped, planting his feet firmly on the ground, "and no runt with a trick necklace is going to make me!"

"It wouldn't be any weirder than the other crap that's happened lately…" muttered Laura, a little louder than she planned as Gary, River, and Sam glared at her.

Apparently, it all comes down to _me_, Thomas thought bitterly as he noticed everyone looking at him expectantly. He bit his lower lip nervously. "Well," he choked, unsure of which he feared more: strange trails appearing out if nowhere or the wrath of his fellows. Damnit, why couldn't they just make the final decisions themselves? 

Rheas was staring it him, golden eyes boring into his soul. He realized with a sudden sick feeling that he was favoring Rheas. Rheas, of all people! 

Pity, perhaps, because no one would listen to the boy otherwise.

This conclusion must have shown in his eyes, as Rheas' own narrowed suddenly He turned and marched down the new trail alone. Toby dashed after him, panting happily. Other than that, even Cameron hesitated. In the end, however, his concern for the well being of his brother outweighed his caution and he marched down the trail. The remaining companions watched them go, suddenly feeling they were the lonely ones.

Thomas cursed and followed. "Come on," he called back as the others fell in line behind him, "what's it gonna do, close behind us? It's just the woods…"

Rheas led the way down the new trail, his heavy boots sinking into the mud. Those very words had raced through his own mind at one point, but were quickly chased away by the vision he had glimpsed in blue light not a few minutes before. Two brothers on horseback entering a dark wood that parted before them. 

He knew, without seeing, that when they had re-emerged, both had been marginally changed. And probably none for the better.

"Puma!" Toby shouted, pointing at the shadows dramatically and giggling when everyone unenthusiastically turned their heads to look.

The companions had noted the immediate change in the forest when they stepped off the original trail. As predicted, the trail closed up behind them, the trees shifting back like towering sentinels, following their prisoners to the execution. A cloud had momentarily covered the sun, but a heavy darkness seemed to remain even as it shone again. The air was cold and clammy, and had a bitter, icy taste. The birds that had been singing before were silent.

"I don't like this." Cameron whispered up to his brother, fearing that if he spoke above a whisper, the trees would lunge down upon him. 

"Then go back!" Rheas hissed, glancing over his shoulder.

Toby was oblivious. In fact, he was enjoying himself immensely. Skipping along, the short freshman led the way down the dark path, the others figuring that if something were going to leap out of the evergreens to attack them, he'd be first. Rheas stated this fact with a humorless mien; making Thomas wonder just what the their friendship really meant to the thin boy. 

"Bear!" Toby shouted once more, pointing into shadows. Everyone ignored him.

"I'm not kidding this time…" he muttered, hurt. With collective sighs, the remaining companions glanced over to where he was pointing only to have their breaths cut off. A black bear, snuffling about the tree roots and moss, was ambling toward them.

"Don't run," Thomas hissed pointlessly as he felt the group freeze behind him.

"Then what do we do?" Tina whispered, her voice quivering.

"I don't know, just don't run!"

"It's not that big…"

"Do you want to chase it off then, Cameron?"

"Even so Frank, we do outnumber it…"

"And you're just the skilled warrior to do it, aren't you?"

"Hush! It's looking right at us…" Thomas snapped quietly, silencing the two men.

The bear continued ambling about, its nose shifting over the ground and under fallen leaves. Apparently, the bear would inspect them when it got around to it. To his horror, Thomas realized the half of the party walking before him was not going to wait that long as he watched them tiptoe off slowly. The bear didn't seem to notice so Thomas and the others risked it and followed suit. When they rounded some trees and the bear vanished from sight, the eleven companions ran over the next hill as fast as their legs would carry them.

"I can't run anymore…" Rheas wheezed, slumping down on the trail where he stood. He sat back against his pack with a groan, his inhaler clenched in his teeth. Toby plopped down beside him, fanning himself with their useless map.

"We'll rest a minute…" Thomas panted, settling down onto the trail himself. "Does anyone have an idea where that bear came from?"

"It lives here, Thom. It's got more of a right to be here than we do." Laura sighed as she stretched, trying to ease the cramps out of her legs. Running was one thing, but to sprint up a steep hill like that was another entirely!

"I know that! It just that…don't you notice that the birds just up and vanished? The squirrels too."

"You're right, it's dead silent here." Gary muttered, brushing back his hair.

"Not entirely," Rheas said, sitting up slightly, "this forest is more alive than you know."

"It has eyes that's for sure," River muttered as he drew Goldie nearer to him, "we're being watched."

"Aye lad, more than that. We're being judged."

Tina glanced about worriedly at Frank's words, unconsciously stepping closer to Cameron who stood before her.

Sam murmured something to himself and then whispered, just loud enough for his friends to hear, "Judged for what?"

Looking around and seeing nothing, Toby couldn't understand what was bothering his friends so much. Rolling his eyes at their boorishness, he glanced down at Rheas, a smile stretching across his young face. "Doesn't this remind you of something? You know, old forest, a party of nine (give or take a few, of course) traveling out to save the world?"

"Clichés?"

"No, no…something more than that. I dunno, magic piece of jewelry, guiding us to our destiny and…Holy trick dice Batman! We've been sucked into a Tolkien book!"

Rheas laughed then, his high, ear-splitting laugh that made the companions look up in terror as he stood. "Glorious. I can die happy." The two shrugged and began to skip down the trail in a carefree fashion.

"_'Til I  
Slow down and I sail on the river  
Slow down and I walk to the hills…_"

Toby sang out as he led the way, Rheas following and repeating loudly in time:

"_I'll keep the Ring…!_"

Shaking their heads in what could only be described as shame, the rest of the companions followed the two doggedly. However, they did not fail to notice that the heavy darkness seemed to lift as the two continued to sing, though the birds did not return.

After a time, the forest seemed to settle back into itself. The eerie felling lifted entirely and Gary reported having seen a squirrel up in a hemlock. Soon the bird songs returned and the sun's warmth finally broke through the canopy. Conversation picked up again as they tried to ignore the fact that the trail was parting for them not too far ahead and always closing behind them.

"…So then of course," Toby prattled on to Cameron, who was, oddly enough, actually listening, "this is very exciting afterall. A lot more practical than our _original _plan."

The big man smirked, resembling his younger brother for a fleeting moment. "What _original_ plan is this, Rheas?"

Sighing heavily, Rheas shook his head and muttered something unintelligible. 

"What was that?" Cameron inquired Toby who giggled at Rheas' embarrassment. 

"We were going to run away and form our own band!"

"Really?" Cameron guffawed, slugging his brother in the shoulder and nearly sending him reeling. "What made you change your mind, little bro?"

"_Other_ than the fact that we are unattractive teenage boys with the musical experience of Toby's harmonica? It sounded stupid." Rheas snapped, dusting some mud off his knee from when he nearly fell.

"Well, it was a fun idea, and we were gonna use our voices to get by. I can talk like Ringo, and Rheas sings like Shannon Hoon!"

At the mention of the name, the three young men placed their hands over their hearts and hung their heads in a few seconds of silence.

"No I don't!" Rheas retorted in almost disbelief when Toby's words had sunk in.

"You do when you try."

"When do I…?"

"But the plan did sound pretty silly," Toby interrupted, brushing off Rheas' retort like rainwater, "and we both had our own ideas. My goal for life is not to sing, but to explore the city of Atlantis!"

"Um, Toby? Even if you _did_ manage to find the city, it'd be underwater you know." Cameron explained to the freshman patiently.

"Scuba diving. Even more fun!"

"Sigh."

Farther back in the line, Thomas was pulled from his own thoughts when Laura placed her hand on his shoulder to draw his attention.

"Do you hear rushing water?" she asked, her brows furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Now that you mention it…I do." Moving passed those in front of him, Thomas caught up with Rheas who had slipped ahead of the others. "Where's the water coming from?"

"It seems, Thom," Rheas answered softly as the parting trees revealed open sky, "we have come across a river."

Looking across the chaotic mix of white and black waters of calm depths and churning foam, Thomas peered through the trees to something he thought looked familiar. 

"That's the original trail over there! See?"

Rheas leaned upon his staff next to him, his eyes narrowed in the bright light. "Your eyesight must be better than mine. I see nothing but the woods. But if you're right, that should be the trail we were on, we have just saved time by cutting across to the river instead of going around."

"Oh yay."

"You should be thrilled, else we'd be hiking until nightfall."

"So we're crossing the river then? Great. All right, do you see anywhere that is shallow or calm?"

"There," Rheas gestured a little ways northward with the staff, "those boulders form an appropriate bridge, if only halfway across the water. But it seems the current shouldn't be too strong up there."

"I'll go check it out, you wait for the others."

"Of course, fearless leader."

Thomas ignored him and walked along the thin bank of the river to the stone bridge. Upon closer inspection, however, he found that the large rocks were not only spaced apart, but were rather slick looking. And while the waters at the end of this peculiar bridge did appear pretty calm, the water foamed about the stones in an unfriendly way. Still, overall it appeared pretty safe, and though the water around the stones moved fast, it was shallow, maybe only a couple feet deep at most. Turning, he nodded to the party as they made their way to him along the pebbly bank.

"We'll cross here," he called over the roar of the water, "We can hop across these rocks, but I'm not sure how deep that water over there is. We may have to swim."

Toby, Rheas, and Frank, as the shortest members of the party, glanced at eachother in mutual uneasiness.

"I'll go first," River, moving forward up the line, suggested, "I'm tallest."

"This is snow runoff guys, it's gonna be cold." Laura cautioned.

Stepping aside, Thomas let River take his place on the first stone and watched as he stepped to the next. "Careful, they're slippery!" he called.

As in response to his words, River's foot slipped and plunged into the water. He withdrew it and glared back at Thomas, humor glinting in his dark eyes despite his stern face. "Nice forewarning." 

Goldie followed after River, stumbling over the rocks and soaking her jeans. But even when River moved back to help, she waved him away. Next went Tina who, despite her best efforts, became drenched up to her waist from when she slipped right off a rock tilted at an odd angle. Sam was pulled with her when he tried to help, and became more soaked than she was.

Gary volunteered to go next. Standing on the first stone, he shrugged and began to jump from rock to rock with little difficulty, never slipping once. Though he did nearly get his foot wet when he had whirled around angrily at Toby's call of "Fairy!" 

By the time Rheas stepped onto the first stone, River had reached the end of the rock bridge. The companions stopped their hopping to watch as he slipped into the icy black water that only went up to his knees. 

"Shit, this is cold! Um…it gets deeper from here, but I can't tell how deep." Removing his pack and sleeping bag, he passed them to Goldie to hold while he waded into the water, the occasional shout of "Cold!" reaching back to the others as the water rose to his waist. He was nearly to the center of the calm waters when he called back; "I think this is it! Not too deep!" Taking a step forward, River Windmere plunged into the icy water as the ground fell away from his foot and he disappeared from view.

"Oh!" Goldie cried out, nearly dropping the packs she held. But when the water settled River stood there still, only his head visible as the water had risen up to his chin.

"S-still not too d-deep." he grinned, teeth chattering.

"For _you_ maybe," Thomas called from shore, "Hurry and get out of that freezing water before you catch hypothermia!"

Nodding, River reached out and caught his packs that Goldie had tossed to him and carried them above his head as he nearly swam the rest of the way. He finally climbed out the other side. "Yes, I see the trail now!" he waved to Thomas, who waved back. Shivering, he pulled off his sopping tee shirt and began to dry off with another from his pack. Though he did pause a moment to receive Goldie's packs as she tossed them to him, up to her waist in the water, just before she entered the deep, freezing water completely. 

On the other side of the river, Toby smiled up at Rheas impishly. "I guess this means we're swimming, then."

Rheas nodded once, then shrugged. "I used to be a pretty good swimmer…"

"That's 'cause you're so skinny you kinda just slide on through."

"Oh shut up," Rheas snapped before he jumped to the next rock, placing his staff into the churning water and vaulting himself across. Cameron clambered after his brother with Toby directly behind, skipping across the rocks as easily as a child playing hopscotch. Frank, muttering curses at all the tall, long-legged people he had to know, followed doggedly after.

Thomas watched them go and then extended his hand to Laura. "You're next Laura, I'll bring up the rear."

"No no, you go ahead," she said, her voice quivering slightly, something Thomas did not miss.

"You sure? What if you slip…"

"If Gary can do it, so can I! Go on, I don't wanna hold you up."

Shrugging, Thomas stepped to the next rock and began to jump the rocks without too much difficulty. His foot only slipped once and he quickly regained himself before getting wet. Cameron and Frank on the other hand, were completely different matters. 

Frank had given up trying to get from rock to rock, "prancing like springtime pansy" as he put it, and just plowed through the shallow water by the rocks, complaining about frozen kneecaps the whole way. Cameron stayed on the rocks, but continued slipping so badly that he would have remained dryer if he had just followed Frank's example. 

Rheas probably would have found a good snigger or two out of his brother's poor performance, had not at that moment his staff slipped on a stone as he vaulted across, sending him sprawling right into the water. He sat up sputtering, his pride running away with the current. Whipping back his hair, heavy and black with water, he saw Cameron splash through the water to reach him.

"You all right Rheas!?" he called as the frail teen pulled himself to his feet, shivering. The water swirled about his knees, threatening to knock him back over.

"Of course I'm all right! I just slipped is all."

"But now you're soaked!"

"And I am going to have to swim anyway, you moron!"

"Oh, right…"

Frank sloshed past the brothers until he reached the edge of the bridge. Gazing into its depths, he shook his head angrily. Truth be told, Frank hated being wet, and swimming was certainly not his favorite pastime, nor something he could do too well. Berating himself for his own foolish hesitation, he readied himself to step forward. He didn't budge. It wasn't until Toby skipped over and asked slyly if he was afraid that the older man, with an angry snort, plunged into the water.

He was halfway across before Sam had to go and pull him in as the current began to drag him away. He gave no argument and only sat on the bank, shivering.

Standing waist deep in the water, Rheas threw his own pack to River and dunked into the black depths. His swim would have been a graceful one had he not been holding the Staff of Magius out of the water as he went. Cameron plashed in after him with Toby, having nearly been swept away in the current, much to his pleasure, clinging to his neck. Halfway across he turned and let Thomas pass his guitar case to him, which he in turn passed to Rheas, halfway out of the water.

With a crack of his knuckles, Thomas practically dove in; he enjoyed swimming immensely. Coming up for air, he glanced behind him and noticed Laura still standing on the last boulder.

"Come on," he called, "it's freezing, but if you just dunk and go you'll be out before you know it!"

"I'm not worried about the cold!" she almost whimpered, her hand tangling in her hair nervously

Gary's voice suddenly flew across the water to Thomas' ears; "She can't swim!"

"Shut up, _Gareth_!" she shouted back, flushed in shame.

Thomas swam back and stood up out of the water, dripping and one eyebrow raised. "You can't swim?"

Her hands twisting about nervously, Laura licked her lips and looked around. "No." she whispered. She was surprised when Thomas took her arm and began to lead her into the water gently.

"All right, I'll swim with you," he said, smiling slightly in encouragement.

"No, no, I can't swim at all! I'll sink, I'll drown, I'll get carried away, something…"

"No you won't. Come on, I won't let go of you, okay?"

She hesitated as the water came up to her waist.

"I promise."

Together, they took a step forward and the water rushed up around them. She bit her lip, trying not to scream. It's not that deep, she thought, her eyes shut tight, it's not that wide, it's just a dunk, stop being a child. Their heads rose to the surface and she followed Thomas' example as he proceeded to kick, propelling them forward. Looking back, she always thought herself so stupid for making a big fuss over a trip that wasn't long at all. 

"That wasn't so bad," Thomas said as they stepped onto the opposite bank.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking at the ground, "I was being silly."

He shrugged. "You did fine."

"What are _we_ supposed to do?" Tina inquired the others as the men began to strip off their shirts, some down to their boxers. Rheas stood bent over and shook his head like a dog, receiving glares from those he sprayed. 

"Go behind a bush, if you're that worried about it." Frank retorted, pulling on a dry black shirt.

"Doesn't really matter now, though!" Toby grinned wickedly, referring to Goldie's white shirt, completely soaked through. This comment earned him an immediate slap upside the head bestowed upon him by River. Grabbing their packs, the three women disappeared behind a few trees.

Once dressed in dry clothing, the companions rejoined the original trail with much relief. Gary led the way this time, showing off his woodslore to Tina behind him who listened intently. Rheas brought up the rear. At one point, Thomas let the others pass and waited for Rheas to catch up.

"What is it?" the young teen inquired as Thomas walked along beside him, his pace purposely slowed.

"We're taking the long way next time," he said simply.

"Indeed? If that is your wish. It really doesn't matter anymore now that we are here. Toby said he recognized this path."

"Yeah, still. We're stopping at the first possible camp site we find."

"That is good."

Realizing that Rheas was too far off in his own thoughts to make good conversation, Thomas gave up and caught up with the others. After a time of wandering down the trail, most of the companions had managed to convince themselves that there had never been any strange path. The trail had _not_ opened up before them, Rheas had just managed to find it. The birds had been frightened off by their own noise, and the darkness had been caused by clouds concealing the sun. Nothing more. 

The party ended their march when Gary had located a cleared patch beside the trail and began to unpack.

"What's out dinner options?"

"Well let's see Sam, we have ramen, more ramen, even more ramen, and now wouldn't you guess, ramen!"

"We have a pack of jerky over there," Toby snuffed in mock hurt, "and my 'secret stash' in my pack."

"And what's your secret stash?" Thomas pondered aloud against his better judgement.

"Some graham crackers, a bag of marshmallows and some chocolate bars."

"Smores!" Frank cried, disbelief in written across his features, "What do you think we are, boy scouts?"

"Oh you like 'em and you know it!" Toby shouted back.

"Calm, comrade Bender," Rheas sighed, pulling the ever energetic teen back to his seat, "we have things to do, yes?"

"Like what?"

"Nevermind, I'll go alone."

"Wait, no! I know, I'm coming!" Toby cried leaping to his feet and grabbing his hoopak.

"Where're you two going?" Goldie asked as they began to walk away from the light of the feeble fire Cameron had managed to coax from a supply of wet wood that had been left by the campsite. 

"To look around a little, see what we can find." Rheas answered softly.

"Don't go too far, it's getting dark." Cameron stated, eyeing his brother.

"There's still over an hour of light left, Cameron. We'll be back long before then."

"All right, be careful."

"So glad to have your permission," Rheas sneered as he walked away, Toby bounding after.

Frank shook his head, but once the freshman was out of site he crept over and began to dig through Toby's pack. He quickly noticed Thomas watching him with a smug grin.

"Oh, shut up." he muttered, stuffing a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Are we getting close?" Toby called up to Rheas, walking ahead of him.

"According to this, we are." Holding up the pewter claw necklace, the blue light seemed to intensify as he continued to climb upward. Placing his staff firmly into the mud, he pulled himself up the steep hill a few more feet. The others may have come for camping, but he had come for answers, and somehow the wooden structure Toby had described seemed the place to do it. Holding out the necklace again, the light increased and the trees and brush ahead of them parted. Looking back, Toby noticed that the trail did not close up behind them as it had before. Shrugging it off, he climbed after Rheas.

"This isn't a normal hill. It's almost…cone-shaped, you know? A perfect cone covered with trees and plants." Toby began, not really caring at that moment if Rheas was listening or not. He blinked and wondered why.

But apparently, Rheas had been listening as he replied, never taking his eyes off the forming path ahead of him. "Then we are almost there. Does this area look familiar to you?"

"Now that you mention it, it does! Except, last time I was here it was…a lot flatter, come to think of it. But I think there's another river over there," at this he gestured over the hill, "and this trail was always here…"

"Apparently not," Resting on one knee and leaning on his staff, Rheas took a breather from his inhaler when his breaths came short. "Here," he wheezed, passing the piece of wood back to Toby, "hold onto this." Toby nodded and stuffed it into one of his many pouches. Pulling himself back to his feet, Rheas placed the necklace back around his neck and plodded on. "How friggin' big is this hill?!"

"You sure you're warm enough? Your sweatshirt was soaked and everything, but it's getting cooler and is that tee shirt…Stop glaring at me! Every time I try to make sure you're fine you just sit there and glare at everybody! I don't get pissy when you ask me how I'm feeling."

"Because I never ask."

"Oh…right." Thoughtful a moment, Toby let a few more serious thoughts streak through his mind, then shrugged them off and smiled, jumping up the few feet Rheas managed to cover at a time.

Rheas sighed heavily. "If I'm going to slow, you can move ahead, you know."

Toby accepted this as a good enough apology and climbed past him without difficulty. He hadn't gone too far ahead when he disappeared from view. He had reached the top.

"Rheas! Come look at this! We found it!" Toby whooped in joy.

Excitement boiling through his blood, Rheas hefted himself up the last stretch of the trail and let Toby pull him up over the top. Standing his full height, he stood next to Toby and looked around.

"Glory…" he whispered. They stood atop the cone shaped hill, the ground leveled out as though some giant had come and knocked off the top. Trees, ferns and moss grew abundantly, curving around the leveled top like a living fence, leaving an open clearing the size of a large room. The carpet of moss stretched out, trying to reach to the center of the clearing, but its fingers barely made it. In the center directly was what the two could only assume to be their wooden structure.

It was a long pole stretching upwards almost six feet, perfectly rounded and smoothed, but the top looked like it had broken off. A second pole looked as though it had been placed beside the other, but, through nature's coaxing, had managed to curl around the first in perfect precision, creating its own cone shape that thinned out near the top, not reaching as high as the first. The wood was smooth and polished as though to keep away the elements.

"You sure this is no hoax?" Rheas whispered, nudging Toby.

"Who could do _that_? And I remember it being a lot smaller." 

"I don't know…"

"There's only one way to find out," Toby grinned, pulling out the wood piece, "This goes on the top, I'll wager. Who knows what will happen!"

"As you just said, we don't know. Be careful."

"Uh huh," Toby skipped over to the odd structure. He crouched down, gazing at the spiraling wood in wonder. "This is pro, man. Come look at this, and here," he reached out to touch the smooth wood, finger extended, "it also has writing on it…!"

There was a muffled explosion and dirt sprayed in his face. Incredible pain so strong he cried out shot through his wrist. He tried to pull away, but a hand protruding from the earth, skeletal and pale as death, held his arm firm, its clawed fingers digging into his flesh. He screamed again as the scent of burning flesh hit his nostrils. It was inhuman, only having three fingers and a triple jointed thumb, and the very touch of it was burning through his wrist. Blood oozed out from between the thing's fingers. His blood, he realized with sick horror. He pulled against it and screamed when he felt the fingers burn through the final layer of skin.

"Toby!" 

Rheas was beside him, one arm wrapped around the smaller boy's torso and pulling as hard as he could. Steel flashed and, with his free hand, the right, he plunged his dagger into the arm of the thing that held him. Sickeningly grey blood spewed from the wound emitting an acrid odor that nearly made the boys retch, but the hand did not release its prey. Pulling out the dagger for another blow, Rheas watched in horror as the blade melted away, useless. Together, he and Toby tried to pull back, but were held fast. If anything, it began to recede back into the earth, intent on pulling Toby down with it.

"Don't let me go Rheas!" Toby pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks from the pain. 

Rheas swore. Reaching out, he took hold of the white arm but drew back with a gasp as his hand was burned. Wrapping both his arms about Toby's shoulders, he leaned back and began to push against the ground with his legs. A flash of blue light caught his eye.

The marble in the pewter claw's grip was glowing, burning brighter than it had ever been. Small shocks of electricity seemed to dance across its tiny surface. Ignoring the pain in his right hand, he yanked the necklace off and plunged it into the soft, disrupted soil beside the thing's arm. 

It vibrated in his hand and there was a blast of blue light. Toby and Rheas were thrown back by the explosion, throwing dirt into the air and echoing with a high, inhuman scream. When the rain of pebbles had ceased and all was quiet, Rheas lifted his head, panting, and looked around. There was a tiny crater where he had placed the necklace, the earth ruptured and torn. The wooden structure stood unharmed as though nothing had happened. He and Toby had been thrown back to the edge of the clearing. Opening his blistering palm, Rheas stared at the marble, dark and unsuspecting. Though he swore he saw a blue light pulsing in its depths. He rolled to his feet with a groan and hurried over to Toby who lay not too far away.

"Toby?" He knelt beside the smaller boy who was rocking unconsciously, gripping his bloody wrist and sobbing in pain. Reaching out, Rheas pried Toby's hand away from his wrist and shook his head. The skin had been burned away in the shape of three fingers and a twisted thumb. Yanking his bandana off, Rheas wrapped it around Toby's wrist and knotted it tightly, watching as it was soaked almost immediately. "Shit, man…"

"Toby," he slapped his friend across the face, bringing Toby's attention to him. "Come on, keep pressure on it and I'll help you down the hill. Goldie will know what to do." Rheas began to lift Toby as best he could when Toby's eyes, focussed behind Rheas, suddenly widened.

"Rheas…!" he gasped, pointing.

The taller boy heard it; the sound of earth being tossed aside and an odd shuffling. Turning slowly, he lay Toby down and stared as the owner of the hand crawled out of the small crater. He took a step back, breathing heavily.

"Rheas?" Toby whimpered, taking hold of Rheas' khakis. 

The abomination was the size of a large man, but crawled on all fours. It's pale, wrinkled skin hung down in sickening folds around its torso, but fit over its limbs perfectly, showing its rippling muscles in its shoulders. It was shaped awkwardly, its bulk was in its shoulders, making it hulking and heavy, its spine, ridged and reptilian, arching up in a peculiar slope that fell down to its hind legs that were much too small for its bulk. While its arms were thin and human like, the hind legs were animalistic; it walked on its toes. A bony, rat-like tail drooped on the ground, whipping back and forth in anticipation. The thing didn't have much of a neck, its head just seemed wedged into its shoulders low to the ground.

The head was the most obscene of all. Mashed and wrinkled in ridiculous folds like clay, its head was wide but wedge shaped, a long, flat snout snapping with crooked teeth that curled up over the upper lip, if it had lips. It wheezed and gasped, its nostrils almost swallowed up in the folds of its white skin, and its eyes were small and black, placed apart on the top of the head, peering out from decaying flesh. For as alien and animalistic as it seemed, it was strangely homo sapien. In that horrible fact lay Rheas' fear.

He took another step back, his voice quivering, "_Atta, unsar thu in Himinam weihnai namo_…"

"Rheas!"

Rheas swallowed. "Toby," he said, reaching out to where his staff lay, "run."

"What?"

"Run!"

The monster, its dark eyes flickering over them, opened its wide mouth in an inhuman shriek and charged at them. Rheas held out his staff and rolled to the side, letting it charge passed him.

"Damnit Toby! It's a fucking demon!" he yelled, swinging his staff in an arc, "Go!"

Toby scoot back, his eyes wide as the demon charged after Rheas. His heart was beating so fast, and he couldn't figure out if it was from fear or excitement. A real live demon! A sliver of rationality shot through his brain; "He said run, fool! Go!" 

Sitting up, he was about to leap to his feet when something stopped him, holding him back. Pain, unbearable, nauseating pain shot through his arms. He screamed as the two skeletal hands burned through his arms and began to pull him under.

"_Rheas!_"

Rheas looked up at the sound of his name. He was squatting before the demon, gasping, holding it at bay only by the shining light of the necklace that he held out. But the second he broke eye contact, it lunged. Rheas was smashed to the ground, the demon's claw's pinning by the shoulders, burning through his thin tee shirt and into his flesh. The pain was excruciating, and he screamed. Arms spread apart, he held the Staff of Magius out and shoved into the thing's jaws as it tried to take his head. He strained against it, the demon's rancid breath and the intense pain making him dizzy. Frustrated, it screamed, lurching forward and clawing at his abdomen with its hind feet. Saliva dripped from its jaws, landing on his face and neck and burning his skin. 

Shrieking on anger, Rheas let the demon come forward, lurching its body high enough over him that he brought up his knees, placing his feet against its belly and pushed. Though thin, his legs were still the strongest part of him and, with effort, he heaved the thing over him and onto its back. Its thin sloped back was not able to lie flat and the demon rolled to its side, legs flailing. 

Heaving, gasping for air that wouldn't fill his burning lungs, Rheas pulled himself to his shaking feet with his staff. The demon howled on the ground in fury a moment longer then flipped to its feet. The moment had been too long, however, and with a cry, Rheas brought the staff down on its head. The faceted crystal collided with the demon's flat head, but seemed to do little with Rheas' strength. The demon shrieked, ready to lung when the staff was brought down again.

Raging fire burned in Rheas' eyes. Fire of hate and loathing. The Staff of Magius gripped in both hands, he smashed it down upon the clay-like head of the demon repeatedly. At first, it seemed to do little damage, though the demon hissed and spat at him. But, through his fiery hate, the wood of the staff seemed to warm and pulse. Continuously smashing it down upon his opponent's head, each blow seemed to bring more and more damage until grey blood spewed over the thing's face and eyes. It howled in pain and seemed ready to collapse, its thin skull crushed. 

Gasping, Rheas raised the staff high for the final blow that would smash the demon's brains out. 

Looking up at Rheas with equal hate, the demon's eyes seemed to flash an eerie yellow. Parting its slender jaws, a faint light seemed to swirl over its tongue like mist, and then intensified to a brilliant white. With a cry, the demon spat.

Light, bright and fire hot, struck Rheas in the chest. He didn't get a chance to scream as his lungs seemed to burn away and fire coursed through his body. There was no ground beneath his feet or under his back. The blast had thrown him. His hand twitched as though trying to locate the staff, but it was gone.

He hit ground. Landing awkwardly on his shoulder, he found himself rolling downhill, unable to stop. Head over heels in wet ferns and mud, he kept rolling until he wasn't even sure which way was up. Finally he smashed into something solid, striking his head against bark and falling fast into darkness.

Toby watched in horror as the demon spat some eerie white fire at Rheas, throwing him back out of the clearing where he hit the sloping ground and vanished from view. Toby kicked and screamed, crying out for help as the burning hands continued to drag him under.

The first demon, rage in its beady eyes, whirled upon him, licking its jagged and torn lips. As it ambled toward him, Toby moaned.

"It's the end of me, it seems. Poor Rheas, at least I won't be lonely…" he whimpered to himself. Still, he would have liked to see the world first, but if he had to die, what more unique way than getting eaten by a demon?

Almost chortling to itself, the demon approached him, saliva dripping from its teeth. Toby, the image of Rheas crumpling over the hill, kicked it square in the jaw angrily. It roared, washing him with its terrible smell, and he sobbed. He'd miss everyone. Thomas, Frank, River and Goldie, Cameron…

Poor Cameron, what would he do without Rheas to do his homework for him?

The demon leaned upon his legs, burning through his jeans and flesh. He almost felt relieved, at least in death the pain would go. Opening its mouth, the demon moved forward, ready to snap off his head in its large mouth. Toby shut his eyes, wondering what death was like.

And opened one eye, unwilling to miss the last exciting moment of life as the teeth clamped down.


	14. Swords, Battle with the Daemons

Thomas rushed down the trail, Cameron practically crashing through the brush ahead of him. Though he could not see them, Thomas could hear the others directly behind him, a collection of panting and feet on mud. The screaming continued ahead of them.

They had heard a low, muffled explosion as they were readying some water to boil for the endless supply of ramen, echoed by shrill screaming. Cameron, with a cry of his little brother's name, had dropped the pot of water and dashed down the trail. Without a word, the others had leapt to their feet and ran after them, though Thomas could have sworn he saw Sam reach into his pack and pull out something long and shining. He ignored it, however, and pursued Cameron, blundering ahead into who knows what.

Probably nothing, he thought irritably, just those two messing around! 

Though, by the sound of the harsh cries and cursing that became louder with every step, they were not. 

All nine companions suddenly found themselves at the foot of a steep hill, stretching upward at an awkwardly perfect angle. The shouting had stopped, and Cameron stood panting at the mouth of the trail, as though unsure if the two were up there or not. A strange, inhuman roar suddenly pierced through them, striking to the heart and making them shiver. Without hesitation, Cameron practically leapt up the trail, kicking up mud. With large breaths, the others hurried after him. 

Lungs aflame, they finally reached the top, gasping for air. But when they looked up, the air caught in their throats. 

Toby lie, pressed to the ground, underneath the form of a hulking beast that drooled acid. Two hands protruded from the earth and were holding him down, pulling him into the ground. Blood seeped through their fingers as Toby tried in vain to squirm from their hold. The one that stood over Toby was so hideous that Laura felt she was going to be ill, its form rippling and shifting so that each member wanted to look away. Yet they could not take their eyes from the horrifying sight, even as the thing's jaws opened, teeth gleaming, ready to take Toby's head.

At the sight of Toby, so small and childlike, trapped and helpless underneath the beast, Goldie thrust aside the cold mist that had begun to block her vision. She quickly scooped up a stone as large as her hand from the ground and cast it at the demon. Her aim was true and struck it in its flat head as it bit down. It shrieked and staggered, shaking its head as new blood squirted into its eyes, and whirled to face its attackers. Its simple mind had already forgotten Toby.

"Guys!" Toby choked, tears of relief flooding down his face. He began kicking his bloody legs frantically and shouted; "Help me!"

The small freshman's shrill voice snapped the others out of their trance. The demon snarled and advanced upon them, snapping its jaws in warning. A crack echoed in their ears as Cameron broke a branch off a tree for a crude weapon. 

"What…is that thing?" Gary whispered, unconsciously moving in front of his sister. 

"Who cares," Frank shot back, hefting up a large rock, "It wants to kill us, and it's damn ugly!" He threw the rock and struck home, causing the demon to shriek and hunker down low, its jaw partially broken and parting.

"Watch out it spits this fiery stuff!" Toby cried out.

Hearing Toby's warning and seeing a strange glowing mist form over the demon's teeth, Cameron rushed forward and bashed the tree branch down on its head. It jerked once from the blow, feigning injury, and when Cameron raised it for another blow, barely noticing the melted wood, the demon shot its head up and spat.

White-hot flame struck him in the chest, shooting pain throughout his body and throwing him back several feet. He landed on his back in the mud at the feet of his comrades. His shirt had been burned through, exposing his bloody chest. 

"Ow…"

"Cameron!"

With the demon occupied, Goldie dashed over to where Toby was writhing about on the ground, trying without success to free himself. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled, but the pale hands would not release him. Instead they seemed to pull harder.

"Outta the way!" Frank roared, lunging for the demon arms.

"No don't--!" Toby shouted.

Frank drew back with a cry of pain and frustration, gripping his burned hand. 

"The pewter necklace!" the younger boy gasped as a fresh rush of blood spewed out over the skeletal demon fingers. "It hurts them!"

"Where…?" Goldie turned, frantically searching for Rheas, but she could not see him in the confusion. A blue light suddenly caught her eye. The necklace lay in the bloody dirt on the other side of the battle that had erupted.

Grey blood splattered onto the ground as Cameron's fist collided with the lunging demon's head. Gary pushed his sister aside as the remaining members of the party fought the only way they knew how: they rushed the thing. 

They didn't know how to fight. While they all had had their own experience with scuffling around with people in one way or another…this was completely different! Both demon and men howled in pain as they beat upon it, kicking and tearing, and then falling back as their flesh bubbled. Tina ran to Cameron's side as he struggled to a sitting position.

"Are you all right?" she gasped, though she could see the answer as clearly as anyone as it dribbled down his chest in red.

"Yes," he huffed, reaching out an arm, "help me up!"

River rolled out of the scuffle, his arm torn from the demon's acidic teeth when he had grabbed it as it had dove after Goldie, running to the pewter claw necklace. Enraged, Thomas had the rock Frank had hurled in his hands and was bashing it upon the demon's flank like a madman. He barely dodged in time as the wicked claws of the demon's hand lashed out, leaving deep gashes in his cheek and nearly taking his eye. 

I don't know how to fight, his mind screamed, we're not supposed to be here! Falling back onto the ground, the demon towering over him, teeth misty with unnatural fire, he hardly noticed Sam rushing in.

The blade of the two-handed sword slammed against the demon's skull with a ring, sending it sprawling into the mud. Sam had used the flat of his sword, drawing no blood and avoiding melting the blade.

"How…" Thomas said weakly as he gazed at the old sword. If Sam heard him, he gave no sign of it and held the sword out warningly as the demon staggered to its feet, wailing.

Trying to ignore the blood it lay in, Goldie snatched up the necklace and dashed back to where Frank was desperately trying to pull Toby free of the mud he had been pulled into, his arms underground.

"What do I do!?" she cried, practically dropping to her knees as the adrenaline rushed through her head, making her dizzy. This wasn't right! They were camping! Rheas and Toby's stories…they were suppose to be nothing more than that. Not like this at all.

"Don't put it in the ground!" the small boy shouted as she leaned in to thrust the necklace into the ground where the demon's hands were, "You'll only let it out!"

"Then what good is this!?"

"Do it! He'll be a goner anyway! Better to see what we're facing than let it sneak away!" Frank's hands lashed out, snagging the necklace from Goldie's unsuspecting hands and plunging it into the earth. This time, however, Toby felt the pewter claw strike the demon's flesh. 

The earthbound demon screamed in agony and the ground erupted around them. 

Laura covered her ears as the demon Sam faced shrieked and wailed. Half its face was broken in, blood oozing out of the eye socket, its jaw hung slack. Lurching forward, it staggered on the hind foot Thomas had damaged, falling to the ground with a pitiful scream. 

"End it!" Thomas cried, looking away, "Sam! Do it now!"

Hesitating, Sam stood with the heavy sword he had no knowledge of awkwardly. The thing's skull was crushed, it was dying, it was the only thing to do, and to let it live…

A scream of fury was the only resistance Sam met as he clumsily brought the sword down on the thing's small neck. His hands, unaccustomed to the weapon, missed their mark and struck the demon in the head. He winced as it wailed and writhed. Finally, with swift strokes that did not burn the blade, he managed to let the mutilated head fall free of the crumpled carcass. He stared at the blade a moment, his hands shaking as he held it. What had made him draw it in the first place? When they had first heard the screaming, he had taken it free of his bag without thinking, it was just there in his hands, Manannan's words echoing in his mind. With a horrified gasp, he dropped the sword and stepped back from it.

A low howl had the injured group whirl around, their eyes wide in disbelief, as a second one emerged from a fresh crater in the soil, limping over Toby who lie face-down, unmoving. It was then that the companions noticed the demon's missing arm. Half its side had been blown away as well, revealing its insides, barely held in by the exposed ribs. A final keen of defeat and hate from its falling jaw and the second demon collapsed on its side and lay still. 

The only sound was of the shaking group's loud breathing and gasps of pain. 

Sitting up from where the explosion had thrown her, Goldie immediately got to her feet and ran to Toby, gently rolling him over. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at the party.

"Took you guys long enough."

"Anyone hurt?" Gary inquired, holding his trembling sister by the shoulders firmly, trying to calm her. 

The companions glared at him from the haze of pain.

"Life-threatening?" he sighed in correction, though weariness held back the bite.

"Cameron's bleeding a lot," Tina stated, pulling the big man over to the others, "and River's arm…!"

"It's not as bad as it looks, Tina. I'm fine."

"I can manage," River hissed, gripping his bleeding arm, "take care of Toby."

"Toby," Thomas managed to say, ignoring the blood running down his face and Frank's effort to stop it with the hem of his shirt, "what happened?"

Toby winced as Goldie began to remove his shirt, gasping at the grisly marks left by the Demon's fingers. "They…just popped out of the dirt…I didn't even touch it…"

"Touch what?"

"The wood statue thing…"

The companions turned, actually surprised to see the tall wooden artifact standing there, untouched. They hadn't even noticed it in the fight.

Cameron didn't pay attention to Toby's story. The black bandana tied around the freshman's wrist sent a chill through him. Hand over his wound to stem the bleeding, he walked up to the structure, looking around the clearing fearfully.

His foot hit something wooden, though he had not yet come to the structure. Looking down, his eyes fell upon the Staff of Magius lying cold in the dirt. He knelt slowly and reached out a hand to lift the abandoned staff, but as his hand closed over the wood, a bright flash of light blinded him and a painful sting shot up his arm. He dropped the staff and it lay cold. Stepping back, the chill of fear traced along that slight sting and coiled about his spine and up over his heart. He turned slowly, looking only at Toby.

"Where's Rheas?"

__

In html form, HG is about 360 pages o_O;; Anyway, here I am, back from Italy, which was great! I adored Florence and saw the David (my reason for wanting to go) and Assisi was beautiful. It was also the only place I saw a church that actually inspired me (I'm not too fond of cathedrals with super high ceilings. Makes me feel weird, like it's saying "God is beyond you"). Rome was nice, but everyone wanted to go back to Florence. Pompeii inspired me with new ideas for my original novels (the real reason I wanted to go to Italy, to study!) Capri was also nice. Now I'm home and my new nickname, ever so graciously bestowed upon me by my family (mostly my brother) is "sars". Guess why -_-;; (no, I only have a cold. We passed through Toronto ran through, is the term, our plane was late and they had to hold our second and so we got a warning at school) Thirteen hours of flight time is good enough to make even me a little sick of planes now. Okay, I'll shut up about that now.  
This was a very short chapter (and I'm not too fond of it. Oh well, I'm not very good at battle scenes, the last one was easy because I had that planned out action by action for months) It originally kept going, but realizing that that would make the chapter absolutely huge, I chopped it. Had I realized that earlier, this chapter could have been out before I left -_-;; Oh well. To answer reviews:  
SJ: My inbox was full, why my e-mail didn't work. It's clear now, I'll e-mail ya!  
Chickens: Yeah, I made up the demons in a way, though I was inspired for them by a dragon in a book that I have regrettably forgotten the title. By the way, when are you going to continue your fic?  
RaistlinofMetallica: I did so badly want to use a Batman reference. (Bats eyelashes) SotD? RR? IB? DA? Anything? I love your writing so much…  
Julie: Organization and characterization was indeed inspired by such movies as The Goonies_, _Stand By Me_, and _The Breakfast Club_. (Toby's last name is off John Bender from _Breakfast Club_, in fact. It was only later that it actually clicked in my slow mind that it sounded like "Kender") Inspired by books such as _Bless the Beasts and Children_ by Glendon Swarthout.  
Jishoshojo: Actually I was very tempted to write a short little ditty on April Fools Day in which Toby did get his head bitten off and everybody died, but I decided against that ^-^;  
DeDreamer: Dialogue's my favorite part :) (When the characters are talking that is…glares at chars.)  
Thank you everyone! You're all the…something in my something! Go play on my new Oekaki board at my site! haha! Wow, the note's as long as the chapter…sorry._

Next chapter: Philosophical ponderings of the concepts of Good and Evil and what it means to be Human with a Drow!  
That's fun to say…


	15. The Elves of La Tre Luna

__

Again, this chapter was supposed to keep going, but I've realized one of my problems is the chapters get too big and discourage me. So, this damn story is going to be many more chapters than I thought. Because of the cut we lost the philosophical chat with the drow though, pity. Next time, let's hope! Excuse me for any incorrect language usage that may present itself in this chapter.  
Also, a big thank you goes out to SJ who helped me with the German. (blows kiss) thankyou thankyou!  
Enjoy, and beware of many italics.

Rheas lay still before the tree that had stopped his descent. He couldn't remember too clearly, but he recalled bright light and scalding fire, and then he had been rolling. The large tree had stopped him, albeit painfully, from rolling right over a dropoff and into the river below. But now he couldn't move. He knew this feeling, the great weight that was settling itself comfortably onto his bones. The cold creeping up from the wet ground as he felt his blood flow away, sluggish yet consistent, out of his body, leaving him cold. In the cold and the weight he could only lie there as water dropped onto him from above, but this did not relieve his burning skin. 

I've done this before……

__

I'm going to die here…

He lay there, his cheek against the wet cement as the light rain fell down onto him. He didn't move; it hurt too much to move. Better to just fade away than to feel that horrible alien pain. His blood, freed from the flesh, ran away from him, mingling with the water and the puddles not too far away. The thirteen-year-old boy lay silent in the rain, unmoving. No one noticed him. No one cared.

Finished and satisfied with both blood and seed, the large man, his attacker, simply picked up the young boy's bag and walked away. Left alone, Rheas curled up as far as the pain would allow and let the heaviness settle over him until the world seemed to spin, though he was quite sure he was lying still. Or was he…?

Did it matter?

The world soon darkened, but whether or not this was nature's doing or his own failing vision he could not be sure. Somehow, though, a single feeling of skin against his cheek broke through the delirium. It was cool against his burning flesh, but not cold or hard, and it was the only thing in his shrinking world that made sense. He was suddenly aware of other hands then, touching and turning him, and he struggled weakly. He spoke, but the words he said were slurred and stupid, about as incoherent as the ones that were talking back to him. He finally gave up. Or was it his own body that had given up on him?

Did it matter?

Somehow he eventually managed to part the darkness and the cold and open his eyes. The world was a blur of dull colors and shapes. He was no longer on the wet cement, but he could feel no further than that. He was too cold anyway. Gazing straight ahead, he saw nothing but a cream color for a moment, and then three figures that sat around him, whispering.

On one side of him he thought he saw walls, but they were dark and glittering. Reflective, how strange. To the other side was a light, yellow and soft, but still burned right through his eyes and into his head. Shutting his eyes again, he moaned and tried to turn away.

Something cold and soft was placed onto his forehead and he heard a gentle voice speaking, though it sounded far away. Forcing his eyes open again, he tried to speak, but his tongue felt heavy, and he didn't know what he was trying to say anyway. His thoughts wouldn't organize, his mind wouldn't focus. Nothing was right, and in this delirium he panicked, feebly moving his arms in an attempt to get a bearing on his surroundings that made no sense.

A slender, black hand suddenly crept into his vision, tracing unrecognizable symbols above his head. Somewhere, he thought he heard a voice chanting.

And he fell back into a heavy, dreamless sleep with a sigh.

He awoke fully in an instant, his eyes open and clear. All of his unorganized thoughts snapped back into place and his body's senses tingled to life. The world flooded back into recognizable forms and feelings. 

He was in a bed, white sheets and a blanket pulled up over his shoulders almost to his chin. It wasn't very large, smaller than his own, and was placed against the wall, a nightstand beside it. A small lamp, the one that had at one time been so blinding, and a bowl of water were the only things placed upon it. Rheas sat up slowly, propping himself up on one elbow. He felt as though his bones were made of lead, his muscles nothing more than wet noodles. 

Across the thin, empty room were windows that practically formed the walls themselves, looking out into the heart of the city. These had been the reflective walls, darkened by nightfall. How long had he been out? Looking out the great windows into the city, he guessed it was late morning. He was in a building, three stories up, though he was not so sure this was an apartment building. By the look of things, he was still in the business district. The room was a slight triangular shape, placed at the tip of the building and made to fit the shell it was in. 

This was not good.

He didn't have a clue where he was or what had happened to him after…well. Sitting up fully he discovered, to his horror and frustration, that he had been stripped completely of his clothing. Well, considering his earlier endeavor, this was certainly not a good sign. Still, he noted his injuries had been dressed. He wasn't sure whether to fear or thank this person. Probably both, the way his luck seemed to go. Well, he had never been a man of luck, unwilling to think that some random force decided how the events in his life went.

He then noticed a bundle of clothing at the foot of the bed, though not his own. Glaring at the ridiculously large windows contemptuously, he tossed aside the sheets and dressed quickly. Something he immediately regretted, as the room seemed to spin under his feet. Sitting again, he hurriedly pulled on the pair of grey sweatpants and a night-blue turtleneck that, to his surprise, actually fit him. He stared for a moment at what appeared to be a dull red sleeveless duster of heavy wool. Shrugging, he put it on and found it comfortably warm. 

I'm such a girl, he thought to himself, rolling his eyes at his makeshift attire. Taking a breath, he rose to his feet again, legs apart to steady him as the dizziness overwhelmed him. Finally it passed and he was able to move about, though he decided not to tempt fate, or whatever, and took slow steps. The carpet was soft and warm under his bare feet.

The door was located not too far from the bed and it was unlocked. It led to a hallway, rooms on either side, well lit through the sunlight that poured through windows equally large as the one in the room he just left. At the end of the hall was a staircase. Apparently, this place was one home. Padding down the hall slowly, he decided this place was rather large, in an odd cramped way, The rooms were small, but there were so many of them, most with adjoining doors, it didn't matter. Reaching the staircase, he found it rather small and elaborate. Small steps spiraled down gracefully, a metal handrail held up by metal bars shaped in the form of growing ivy. Seeing no one about, he descended the stairs to the next floor down. 

While above had obviously been the personal bedrooms and bathroom, the second story was without a doubt the living area, also triangular in shape. The stairs descended into a sitting room, also with large windows, that had several bookcases against the wall, a small television and various potted plants placed about. The sitting room led to a hallway that joined with a kitchenette and a small dining area, and from there he could see another set of stairs, larger and more conventional. 

But his attention remained in the sitting room. Sitting at a plain poker table, a young woman was playing Solitaire, her back to the windows and the sun's rays that shone in them. She did not notice Rheas. With a sigh, the woman sat back, rubbing her temples.

"I can't believe this…" she muttered to herself, "I used to be so good at this…" Determined, she carefully began to move cards around and, with a sudden "aha!", suddenly picked up her pace, satisfied with her own gameplay.

Rheas watched her in silence a moment. Even from the stair he could see she was very lovely. Quick, calculating eyes as she dealt out cards with nimble fingers and long raven-black hair that fell almost to her waist tied back in a loose, unbrushed ponytail. A few long strands had fallen free and hung in her green eyes. She brushed these aside with casual, graceful twists of her hand. But it was not her beauty that held Rheas' gaze, but something else. Something completely, inhumanly, different. 

Was this woman the one who had brought him here? Who stripped him and cared for him? The thought made him extremely uncomfortable and he shifted slightly, his hand sliding down the rail with a muffled ring. The sound attracted her attention and she looked up at him, her green eyes catching the light, and she smiled.

It was not a benign smile. Was it cunning? Eager, even? Rheas couldn't decide.

"'Morning. Feeling better? You had a pretty high fever last night," the strange woman said casually, as though speaking to an old friend. Her voice, projected now, fascinated Rheas. Neither high nor deep, the voice was plain, there was nothing particularly good or bad about it. Easy and calm, the voice's sole purpose was to communicate and nothing more. He found this oddly delightful.

He brushed these random thoughts aside and instead replied with a sharp tongue, "Who are you, to bring me here…! I don't know who you are or even really what has happened to me, and yet I awaken to find myself in another's strange apartment, another's bed, my clothing removed! Pardon my suspicions, lady," he hissed the title, "but given my most recent circumstance, I am quite ill at ease!"

"Actually that was our guest-bed," she replied calmly, not angered in the least by his outburst. "Most would not consider me a woman of sympathy, but even I cannot turn away from a young boy bleeding to death in an alley like much of this world. Perhaps it was to further my own gains? Isn't that all anyone does in their actions, no matter how kind or sacrificing? But don't worry, I didn't see you, if that's what you are worried about. My cousins tended your injuries, they're boys." She smiled suddenly, unmistakably playful, "Note my words, 'boys', not 'men'."

A smirk tugged at the corner of Rheas' mouth in amusement. It wasn't what she said, but how she said it, so laid back yet acting the pure image of long time suffering, that made Rheas almost surrender to her right there. He caught himself and straightened his mouth firmly. "That is not what I meant."

"I figured, but answer my question first. How do you feel? Better?"

"Marginally."

"Normally a 'thank you' would be in order."

"I didn't ask for your help."

To his surprise, she seemed slightly pleased by his answer, but only in her eyes. Her well-formed mouth turned downward a little, he barely noticed at first.

"I don't think you were in any position to just call up a passing doctor."

"True. But you could have hailed one yourself."

"We figured you would want to avoid the hospital, being a runaway and all…"

"How did you know I was a runaway? I lost everything I was carrying that would have betrayed me as such."

"You don't look from around here."

"Neither is half the people on the streets, I'll wager. Or do you just know everyone in Portland?"

"More than most, actually. But I've been here a long time, and you just start to…notice those things. I'm sure you can differentiate between a tourist and a resident back where you're from."

"The tourists always carry umbrellas."

She half-smiled. "Here too, but I suspect you see my point?"

"Clearly."

"Good. So we decided to help you out."

"Out of pity."

"Out of empathy," she replied sharply. Leaning back, she dropped her cards and shrugged, saying gently, "My cousins and I ran away together, a long time ago. You could say we're still running…" She sighed and shrugged again.

"Thank you."

She smiled, but did not look at him. "You're welcome. Well, come on down here if you can manage, I want a good look at you. People always look better than when they're in a delirium."

Hesitantly, Rheas padded down the stairway, gripping the rail tightly so not to stumble. The carpeted floor, recently in sunlight, was warm to the touch. He sat down heavily in a vacant chair across from her. 

"And are your cousins Elven as well or is that just your own thing?" he commented with a sneer. She looked up at him sharply, her green eyes penetrating into his golden ones, nearly right through his raised mirrors, and returned his cold smirk.

"Guess it's the ears, huh? Well, what does it matter? If I say yes, you will think of me only as some Tolkien wannabe with identification problems, correct?"

"Perhaps. As you said, it doesn't matter."

"We shall leave it at that, then. Anyway you must think me a rude host for not introducing myself."

"I will not think anything of you until I have your name."

"Fair enough." She extended her hand across the table to him, offering it in greeting. "My name is Hanathel, pleasure to meet you."

The small boy took hold of her hand firmly. "Rheas Madison, returned."

"Good, now that that's over with…" she lifted up a new card, wrinkled her face in disgust, and dropped it again with a tormented sigh. "I hate this game. Do you play cards?"

"Of my own kind. Unfortunately my Wyvern_ starter deck was in my bag."_

"Pity. Sorry we couldn't rescue your stuff as well."

"You have done more than enough for me."

"I suppose…You know, you do look better now," she winked at him suddenly, "kinda cute. Glad we rescued you_."_

Rheas felt his cheeks get hot and shifted uncomfortably. It had been a long time since anyone had told him he was attractive, and he suddenly realized he wasn't too fond of it.

Hanathel spared him the moment and continued, changing the subject. "So, Rheas," she spoke his name as though testing it, comparing it with another, "where are you from?"

"North."

"So is a panda bear if you keep on going. Give me a name."

"Seattle. No pandas there, sorry."

"Ah, that's not too far from here, couple hours or so. Did you drive down here?"

"I'm thirteen."

"A bus then? All right, you needn't glare at me, I suppose it's your turn for a question."

"How old are you?"

"Well now, there's a rude one for you. Ah well…Physically? Or I can give you my real age and you can think I'm insane."

Rheas smiled crookedly, resembling his sister for a moment, "Milady, pardon me, but I already think you're a few branches short of a hemlock. Go ahead."

"Let me just say I remember when Nosferatu_ first came out. Gave my cousin nightmares. Now it's the _Exorcist_, he still hasn't gotten over that one."_

"I see. Where are we, anyway?"

"Downtown. My cousins and I run a bookstore downstairs."

"Really?" Rheas inquired, his interest perked.

"Yeah, used to do pretty well too, but then the commercial stores started coming in and--"

"Hey hey," a voice called as two figures clumped up the stairs down the hall lugging paper grocery bags, "look who bought the wine!"

"I couldn't stop him," one of them sighed as he set down his bags and strode into the sitting room. A large tan trenchcoat was worn over a white woolen sweater, its hood pulled up over his head. Pulling the hood down, he shook free long blonde hair and revealed pointed ears. If he truly was an elf, Rheas thought to himself as the newcomer removed his coat and tossed it in the corner, he was a well-built one, strong and handsome. His blue eyes were intelligent and firm like Hanathel's, but were also gentle and cheerful.

"What do you expect, I haven't been outside in over a month," retorted the second, striding in after his cousin. This one also wore a trenchcoat, but it was, at the moment, hidden from view underneath what appeared to be an enormous black poncho, held tame by a cord tied around his waist. Gloved hands pulled back the plastic hood revealing black skin, cunning red eyes, and long silvery hair.

"Drow!" Rheas breathed in awe, staring up at the Dark Elf.

The second male's red gaze switched as quickly as a snake's strike and landed on Rheas. He looked the boy up and down a moment before he said softly, almost pleasantly, "Well, give the kid a cookie, he's the first to get it. The first try too…" The Drow advanced upon Rheas coolly, cautiously, Rheas could almost picture a cat stalking a feeding bird. Leaning forward, red eyes trying to break through the mirrors of the gold, the Drow whispered, "You're not one of those scary-ass fantasy buffs, are you?"

There was challenge here, subtly laced in the Dark Elf's eyes, but Rheas would not waver under it. He replied curtly, "Shouldn't I be asking you_ that question?"_

Hanathel laughed.

Drawing back, the Drow ignored Rheas and began to unwind the cord from his waist.

"You like my new coat, Hana?"

"It's a poncho, deary, not your style. Take it back."

"Hey kiddo, you feeling better?" asked the blonde Elf in a friendly fashion as he began to pull off his sweater, revealing a grey tee shirt underneath.

"I am down here, am I not?" Rheas answered flatly.

"A simple yes would have sufficed," muttered the blonde.

Hanathel turned her attention back to Rheas and smiled, unmistakably friendly. "I'm doing it again. Let me introduce you to my cousins," she waved her arm towards the two, first the blonde and then the Drow, "Elithantos and Unithalus. Eli, Uni, say hello to Rheas Madison."

"Hello," said Elithantos, extending his hand to Rheas, "glad to be of service."

"The cord's caught…" was all Unithalus had to say as he tried to untie the cord from about his waist.

"Uh…hi," Rheas replied lamely as he took Elithantos' offered hand. The Elf's smile broadened as he clasped Rheas' hand in his own and shook it firmly. Rheas felt something cold pressed to his palm and drew back when Elithantos released him. In his hand lay his pewter claw necklace.

"Thank you," he said to the Elf, "I…didn't even notice it was missing…"

"So Hana, what's for dinner?" Unithalus interjected, whipping out a knife and cutting the cords loose.

"How should I know?" she muttered, gathering up her cards and shuffling them absently, "It's your night to cook."

"No, I cooked last night."

"That was me," sighed Elithantos, poking his cousin.

The Drow shrugged. "Well, in my opinion, I believe Hana should cook dinner, since it was her idea," he pointed to Rheas, "to bring that_ home anyway."_

"He's not a 'that'," Hanathel quipped defensively before Rheas could say anything. She crossed her arms and said proudly, "He's a Rheas."

The two males glared at their cousin in annoyance; she was not helping solve the dinner issue. Rheas slumped in his chair resting his cheek in his hand.

"Yeah, that's me. Creamy peanut butter covered in chocolate."

The three Elves stared at him as though surprised to see him still there.

"Oh he's a funny one," Unithalus said blandly, "He thinks he funny. Well I like him, you can bring more of these home then if they're funny."

"Cute, Uni." Elithantos shook his head.

"Listen," Rheas snapped, pushing out the chair and standing in one fluid motion. He regretted the move as the world tilted under him. He shook his head once and the world righted itself. "I appreciate what you've done for me, despite my words, so I'll just take whatever the hell's left of my clothes and I'll leave you in peace. I hope to repay you someday but right now I can't so I'll just go."

"Where are you going to go?" Hanathel inquired, amusement in her large eyes.

"I don't know…it doesn't matter…"

"And then what? You don't have any money, any food, any change of clothes. You just gonna rat your way through the streets? Boy, there are places far worse than this!"

"I know."

She sat there then, pressing her own words into his mind with her eyes alone, and for the first time in his life, Rheas broke eye contact first and looked away. His mind hurriedly worked through his inventory of retorts, but he found none appropriate to the current situation, only silence. He suddenly hated the voice of reason then.

"Can you cook?"

"What?" Rheas turned and looked up at Unithalus, towering above him at well over six feet.

"What, you deaf too? I said can you cook?"

"Basics…"

Elithantos moved next to his cousin and gazed down at Rheas. "Like what?"

"…Macaroni, spaghetti, brownies…" Rheas listed flatly. He paused, suddenly seeing where this was going.

"Good." Unithalus shrugged and scuffled Rheas' ear-length hair, "You can cook dinner! I guess that means you'll be staying the night."

"I don't think…"

"Of course you don't, else you wouldn't be here now would you? Listen, mein Freund, you say you want to repay us. That's fine, I'd prefer it that way myself, so here's is your start. Cook us dinner. Aside from that, you just had the Scheisse beaten out of you and were left in the rain for who knows how long. I don't think you're going anywhere tonight. Might as well feed me."

Rheas stared at the Drow a minute questioningly. "Where are you from?"

"Alabama."

"Right……Very well, you're right, you all are. I'll stay, I guess. Just for tonight, and then I'm moving on."

Satisfied, Hanathel began dealing out cards to herself and Rheas. "That's good, because your clothes are still being washed anyway. Eli, why don't you show Rheas the store? If you want to, of course," she added to Rheas, "Do you like books?"

"Very much." 

"Sweet, 'cause we have hundreds," Elithantos beamed, "Come along then, if you want. I have to work anyway, and it gets very dull down there."

Rheas nodded to the blonde and then, turning back to Hanathel, bobbed his head awkwardly in parting. 

"There're some slippers by the stair," she called after him as he followed Elithantos down the hallway, "you may need them." When both Elf and boy had vanished down the wide steps to the lowest floor, Unithalus swept over to his cousin, standing beside her as she rose to her feet.

"Is that who I think it is?" he hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who else?" Hanathel replied, facing the Drow, a crooked smile on her face.

"Well now," he mused, looking down the hall where Rheas had disappeared from view, "Fate must finally be turning a good eye toward us, to drop the perfect little key right into our laps!" He almost sounded impressed.

Hanathel's eyes narrowed, gazing into Unithalus' red ones piercingly. "He's mine Uni, you hear me?"

"I hear you well enough," he chuckled, holding up his hands as though to placate her and prove his innocence, "But don't take too long, or you may lose him."

"Don't worry, he's as good as mine."

"Who's worrying? Anyway," he sighed, pulling at his poncho disdainfully, "I'm gonna go…make curtains outta this or something." 

Hanathel selected a random card from the piles spread on the table. "Have fun dear," she said as Unithalus stalked up the stairway. Shrugging, she turned the card and smiled at the ace of hearts.

"Wow…when you said books, I thought you meant…normal_ books."_

"These are_ normal books. Anything considered otherwise we hoard upstairs."_

"But these are one-of-a-kinds, antiques, original printings…"

"We have hand-bound in the back."

"How…where did all these come from?"

"We collect them over the years. We're older than we look."

"Do tell…" Rheas murmured absently, running his fingers over the seemingly never-ending books bound in heavy leather.

"I would, but it might take all day," Elithantos chuckled as he followed Rheas between the shelves. 

The three had owned and lived above the small shop for over a decade. For the most part it was very plain and basic with nothing but the endless shelves of books and occasional scrolls from who-knew-where. The most decorated objects in the store were the cashier and the large windows that matched those upstairs in size, decorated by the shop's name written in fancy cursive. 

La Tre Luna: Rare Books and Scrolls

Wandering through the aisles between the shelves, Rheas was slightly surprised to discover that the books had apparently not been organized in a long time. Titles and genres were mixed up, as though hastily stuffed back into any shelf. He found that odd, and even odder still that he found himself thinking it was very unlike these three. He had barely known them but a few minutes, but he could already see that they were more like the kind to fuss if they discovered dog-ears in their paperbacks. And yet, they had a strange laziness laid over them, like a relaxing weekend that never ended. They ran a bookstore; the rest was finding a way to kill time.

Elithantos left him to explore and flopped down in the office chair behind the old-fashioned cash machine (the kind that 'dinged', to Rheas' pleasure), spinning around once and then settling down with what appeared to be a Dutch dictionary, mouthing words to himself. Curious, Rheas walked over to the cluttered cashier and studied the multitude of items that lay askew on its surface. 

Beside the old cash machine sat a computer, flashing images of various flora as a screensaver. The mouse had been painted in likeness of a true mouse with nail polish, the result of a very bored female elf with nothing to do. A reading lamp with wind chimes hanging from it sat beside a portable fan, the breeze causing the chimes to ring when the fan's head rotated to them every now and again. Amongst the various papers, most of which were covered in doodles or notes in French or German, was a toy mallet that squeaked when you hit it on the desk. Elithantos pointed out to Rheas that it belonged to Unithalus. 

Piles of books lay behind the desk, some of which, Rheas noted, had magazines stuffed in their pages. These, also belonging to Unithalus, were known as the 'happy books'. Rheas left it at that, having once discovered Cameron's supply of personal magazines behind the toilet. On top of one of the piles sat a rubber ducky with a miniature pointed blue hat with stars and moons printed on it atop its head.

"Your books are out of place," Rheas stated, turning a snowglobe from the desk in his hands, "volumes three and five of The Fall of the Roman Empire_ should not be mixed with Shakespeare, and Einstein should not share a shelf with _The Odyssey_." _

"I agree with you," Elithantos replied good-naturedly, lowering his book a moment, "We used to get more customers. They'd come and browse through the books, even if they weren't buying. I guess some people have issues with putting things back where they belong. We'd organize them every month or so then, but now…Well, I think it was Hana's turn to do the books, but she never did, so neither Uni or I fixed them, and so forth. I think they've been that way for five years now."

"You don't get as many customers anymore because of the commercial businesses, correct?"

"Bingo. We do get the occasional collector, and they're more likely to actually buy something anyway. You'd be surprised how many people we get in here looking for a bathroom though. Once this crazy kid actually hid in here from bullies, and then ran off with one of my best books!"

"And you live off the profits of this shop alone?"

"No, no. We managed to snake some money off our parents when we ran, enough to start us off. We've managed from there. Ever seen that movie Highlander_? Yeah, we've been doing something like that with our money for some time. You'd have to ask Hana, she deals with the money issues."_

"I notice you do not share Uni's accent. He can't _be from Alabama," Rheas stressed, mostly to himself. Elithantos shrugged and set down his book._

"Oh he is, born and raised. He went to Germany…1921, I think. Didn't come home until 1948…"

"Caught in the war?"

"Oh yeah, he's got some horror stories that make my skin crawl. Just talking about it makes him uncomfortable, and that's a very hard thing to do. He went back sometime in the seventies, looking for something I can guess, and he didn't find it, judging how pissed he was when he came home. We took our time after that, moving across the country, and finally settled here in the eighties."

"So you do not stay together all the time then?"

"We separate when things start getting dire; war, depression, disco…"

"I see. You lead interesting lives."

"Only when they're summarized, I'm afraid. Anyone's life is dull when stretched out to their true length."

"Dull and unpleasant."

"Exactly."

"And what of your accent?"

Elithantos paused, gazing at Rheas quizzically. "I have an accent?"

"When you talk at length."

The Elf waved his slender hand absently. "When Uni went back to Europe, Hana and I went as well, but went our separate ways from there. I lived in France for those years."

"It's not a French accent."

"It's the damn southern one then, isn't it?"

Rheas nodded wordlessly.

"Gods curse it," Elithantos grumbled, snatching up his book once more, "the more I try to suppress it, the more obvious it becomes…"

"Where are you from?"

"Mississippi."

"And Hana?"

"New York." He winked at Rheas suddenly, a sly grin on his face, "If you get her angry enough you can hear the accent."

Rheas nodded once more, and then left Elithantos to his studying. Storing away the newly gathered information to the depths of his mind, he turned away to entertain himself. There were more books to explore and scrolls to read, afterall.

Despite being a Saturday, the shop closed sometime after noon, leaving the rest of the day open to the three Elves. Elithantos, having had a good fifteen-minute catnap, trotted down the thin and elegant stair to the living room. Unithalus sat on the soft couch, his eyes glued to the screen of the television as he unconsciously tossed crackers into his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Elithantos inquired his cousin, hands on hips in a stern manner.

"Watching the tele," the Drow sighed, his eyes not moving from the screen.

"I can see that--"

"Then why did you ask?"

"--but why don't you go do something productive?"

"Like what?"

"It's a beautiful day, you could go out and…!" began Elithantos, sweeping his arm to the windows that revealed the sunny streets outside.

"Then why don't you _go out in it, surface dweller?" The jibe served more as a reminder than an insult, one Elithantos brushed off like dirt._

"Well, anything is better than sitting before this damn box all day."

"Why?"

"Because it's emotionless, two-dimensional, degrading and down right evil and…that could be why you're watching it then…" then blonde mused, immediately calming himself with logic.

"Gut kombiniert, Holmes. Now be quiet, John's about to propose to Mary."

"Really?" Elithantos said, plopping down beside his cousin, who offered him his box of crackers, "but I thought they were siblings!"

"Oh, they are. But they don't know that yet."

"They're going to be so heartbroken."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

The two sat through the remainder of the soap opera in silence, absently selecting crackers from the box that sat between them. 

Upstairs, Rheas lay on the bed deemed his for the night, hands clasped behind his head as he gazed up at the ceiling, lost in thought. What kind of situation had he honestly thrown himself into? First night out and he could've been dead. And somehow, he had the strange feeling that the Elves finding him was no coincidence. Well, he thought, if I ever see that bastard again, I'll rip him a new asshole myself.

"Yeah," he snarled bitterly at himself, "and how about I go back in time while I'm at it? Bah, what could I do? God, I hate large men…"

He suddenly found himself entertaining the thought of Cameron pounding on his attacker, ripping him to shreds, defending his little brother…

Never. He'd never tell anyone about this, especially not his brother. What would Cameron care anyway? He'd prefer to forget it himself, but it wasn't like he could.

"I was mugged. Nothing more, nothing less. Had I been born only a few months later, I could probably do anything Cameron could! But no…" He rolled over, his back to the window. Knowing his luck, his mother had been doing drugs when she had him. It would explain a lot, afterall. This wretched body of his, weak as it was, was almost useless in times of defense, or any other activity that involved movement, he thought with a smirk.

Still, considering all the crap that this husk he inhabited had been through, it was holding up surprisingly well. Ah well, what did that really matter to him now? He had other things to think about. Where would he go tomorrow morning? His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Yes?"

"Hello," Hanathel said cheerfully, stepping into the room.

Rheas rolled over and smiled in spite of himself. "You don't have to knock."

"One should always knock before entering another's room you barbarian."

"It's your house."

"But it's your room now, see?" She pulled the door open fully so he could see. On the door, a piece of tape had been stuck on, the name "Rhease" written on it. "Eli did it. He likes people, so I think he's a little excited that you're here. We don't get visitors, you see."

"Well, he's the closest to ever spelling my name right, so I don't care."

"'Close'? Damn, he got it wrong?"

"Drop the 'e'."

"Right, I'll tell him. That is a bit weird though."

"Shut up."

"No, no, I like it. Anyway, my cousins and I have put in our votes for dinner, and I've come to report them."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Eli requested tacos, but Uni said if he never ate Mexican again, it would be too soon and demands crepes of all things. I myself am in something of a spaghetti mood, and I recall you mentioning you could make that. It's your decision from there." 

"I think I shall abide by your wish and cook some spaghetti."

Beaming, Hanathel turned and began to shut the door behind her, but not before Rheas heard her shout down the hall:

"Haha, you worms! He's picked me over you!" 

Wow, I actually like this chapter. Rheas and Hanathel hit it off so well in their first scene, the quickest part I ever wrote. Again, I'll mention I'm always a little tense with the whole rape-thing. At one point I dropped it and decided Rheas was just going to get mugged and beaten up. But then I realized it made the perfect power-issue to push him over the edge. I don't know if this is true, but I've heard that one of the reasons rape is so traumatizing is because of the power issue. For Rheas, being helpless like that was murder. Okay, just thought I'd explain that.  
Answering reviews:  
SJ: Hell, you know just to ask and I'll babble on about anything you want to know ^-^  
RaistlinofMetallica: No updates? Oh well, you do have a life, afterall.  
WEIRDKitten/wWingz: uh…right…I can't…kill Rheas…(whistles innocently)  
Pmacca01: who or what is donnie darko?  
Dark Phoenix: ah yes, the gals. Well, for one thing, many people I know call me sexist, I don't think so, I'm trying for realism, and, though I hate to admit it, most girls I know would have screamed a lot more than they did! But really, despite my wanting to avoid it, some of the characters got rather stereotypical highschool roles. Cameron's obviously the dumb jock, Rheas is the Geek, and Laura is a blond cheerleader, for some examples. And while I hope the characters will develop as the story progresses, much as they did in the books, for now, they will scream and run from skunks.  
Raistlin: No, Imare' is none of those. Sorry ^^;;  
Again, thanks to everyone, this has become my egostroke story, it seems. haha. One question, though. What is "canon"? I see it used all over the internet and I haven't a clue what it means.  
Until next time! (maybe _then_ we'll have the philosophical meanderings…)

Chapter 16 : "those who swing-dance, and those who rave…"


	16. Cat and Mouse, The Woman in the Photogra...

www.nachee-ptz.net/~werrylin/hourglass/thanks.jpg   
crappy drawing, but I did it for you guys.

__

Anyone catch the Neverending Story_ reference last chapter?  
Again, apologies about botching up other languages; I'm trying! oh, and if you've e-mailed me and I haven't responded, it's because the last few weeks have been hell (depressed, and I don't even know _why_!) and then my e-mail's acting up. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Rheas is pretty OOC in this chapter, and it's my fault. I put him on the MST team for badfics and…he kinda went mad. He could only take so much of Frodo, his hero, being mangled by Mary Sues. Poor thing.  
Oh well, enjoy._

No one remembered exactly when it had begun to rain, but the misty droplets had been falling long enough to dampen the soil. His vision limited, Cameron could barely distinguish the still form of his brother from the foliage at all. Gazing down the steep slope, the only thing that had led his eyes had been the crushed ferns and freshly turned up mud where Rheas had rolled.

Getting down the slope had not been easy. The mud was slick and he felt somewhat dizzy from blood loss. He nearly went rolling down through the mud himself.

"Rheas!" he called, nearly losing his footing. He took hold of a sword fern to steady himself, feeling it burn his hand as it slid down the stalk. For some reason, an old memory of Rheas explaining to him the usefulness of sword ferns in neutralizing the sting of poison oak surfaced. He had also once used ferns in mock sword fights with Kate, but those had been lady ferns...

His foot unexpectedly slipped out from under him, throwing him onto his back and sliding him through the mud. He rolled forward once and nearly landed right onto Rheas. Wiping a splotch of mud out of his eye, he sat up and immediately scooted away from the edge that would have dumped him into the river below. 

"Rheas," he repeated, reaching out his hand and taking his brother by the shoulder, turning him gently. There was no response, Rheas was as still and limp as a rag in his hands. The world was only himself and his brother, and it was moving in slow motion as Cameron could only count the seconds between each of Rheas' labored breaths. Only the bright red stain on Rheas' shirt, steadily growing larger, snapped him out of this strange psyche. Cursing, he placed his large hands over the bloody rakes and the red mass on his chest, attempting to stem the bleeding. 

"C'mon runt, wake up, say something!" Cameron pleaded, unable to figure out how he was going to get Rheas back up the slope without causing further damage. He was not all that sure how he would get _himself_ up again at this point. He could work his way around, crab crawling around the slope back to the trail, but that still left open how he was going to carry Rheas. Turning, he looked up the muddy trail he had left and saw Sam slowly sliding down. Good, he could not figure this out alone; he had never worked that way. 

Desperate, he glanced around, searching for anything that would suffice as a temporary bandage. Upon seeing nothing of use, he eyed Rheas' shirt. It was one of the boy's favorites, but there was no saving it now, it was barely held together by little more than the collar at this point. He hesitated, and then tore the shirt completely. 

"Come on, damnit," he hissed as he wrapped the ratty remains of the tee shirt around his brother's thin torso, "Mom'll kill me if something happens to you. You're her fucking _baby_!"

Sam practically slid into him, and Cameron noted that the three of them would not fit without falling down below, with Rheas stretched out as he was. 

"I'll take care of Rheas," Sam stated, pulling off his jacket and placing it over the wound as blood soaked through the tee shirt, "you'd better take care of yourself before you pass out."

Cameron was about to argue, but he felt his mind starting to work slower than usual and could come up with nothing to say. He consented, deciding he was of no use to Rheas unconscious. Pulling off his shirt, he attempted to wrap it around his own wound.

"Here," Sam pushed Cameron's hands down onto the jacket and proceeded to wrap it himself. "It seems," he said softly, unwillingly, "your brother was right."

It was not something he would readily admit again. 

Cameron sighed, pain rippling through his chest. He reached forward and brushed a lock of damp hair out of Rheas' face. "I wish he wasn't. I wish he never was."

__

"Damn, you're good!"

"I've been playing since I was old enough to hold a controller! Even my sister could not rival me!"

"I'm still going to win! Chun Li always wins!"

"In the end she's nothing but a little girl in tights!"

"She's wearing tights?"

"Unless she tans only her legs for fun."

"Well...Aha! Your skill is good, but your technique is poor!"

"Poor!? You are speaking to the four-time champion of the unofficial Sega-thon!"

"And I am happy to have a worthy opponent. But in the end...There can only be one!"

"No Highlander_ rips!"_

The two boys, sitting on the floor in front of the television, pounded upon their hand-held controllers, twisting and writhing about as though it would increase the performance of their players. Elithantos had won the first round of gaming, but was then beaten by Rheas in the second match. Rheas felt it had almost been a sacrifice for a greater goal. In not playing to his full ability in the first round, he observed Elithantos' tactics, and threw them back at the Elf the second round. Now in the third, he was confident he had the blonde pinned. But apparently, Elithantos felt the same way. Now neither could gain the upper hand, and it seemed as though the match would end with them both knocking each other out. 

"Gaming is just like anything," grunted Eli, swinging his arms about over his head as his character leapt across the screen, "it requires dedication...intelligence...the study of your character until you have his moves memorized, practicing his moves until you can......play smoothly without thinking...aw, damn...and of course, concentration, keeping yourself...focussed...and...aha!" Elithantos threw down his controller in victory. Rheas practically fell over in shock with his character. How did he lose? 

"I lost..."

"You see?" the Elf smiled, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Rheas turned and regarded him with respect.

"I could learn from you," he stated quietly. Elithantos basked in his newly gained admiration. Lying back on his elbows, he dropped his head back and gazed at his cousin, lying prone on the couch, a magazine over his face.

"You hear that, Uni? He could learn_ from me."_

Unithalus muttered something in response into the pages. If it was German, it sounded quite like dirty German to Rheas.

"He's in one of his moods," Elithantos whispered to Rheas, who could see that with his own eyes.

"When's dinner?" the Drow finally grumbled, lifting a few pages of the magazine to match eyes with his cousin.

"Hours away." Switching off the old game system, Elithantos pulled free the cable to the television and replaced it with the antennae. "You wanna play?" he inquired his cousin, suddenly realizing.

"Meh," was the response as the magazine covered Unithalus' face once again. Elithantos shrugged and switched on the television. He and Rheas then scoot backwards until they slumped against the couch, Unithalus jerking his hand out of the way with a snarl. Unceremoniously removing the remote out from under the Drow, Elithantos began flipping through channels, muttering under his breath until a flash of color and clearly defined characters caught his attention.

"Hey! Cartoons!"

"Japanimation," Rheas corrected, spotting an abandoned pillow beside the couch and quickly using it to make his position on the floor more comfortable. "I've heard about this one, I think. It's supposed to be very good."

"What is?" Hanathel inquired, wandering into the room. Rheas wondered if her timing was always so perfect.

"Lodoss War_, it was written after roleplaying, I believe."_

Hanathel tossed the bundle of letters she had been carrying onto the poker table absently and practically seemed to glide over to them. "Oh? I'll join you then. Scoot over would you, Uni?" she said, lifting him by the shoulders and settling herself down onto one of the cushions. Unithalus pulled away and turned in his seat, not looking a bit pleased about being moved, though he did not protest. Within minutes, all four of them were engrossed in the show, though their silence was always cut short by random comments and snide remarks.

"You know," Uni murmured, "You'd think Parn would be a much more effective fighter if he didn't have that Elf hanging off him all the time..."

"He's fighting a dragon, for Chaos' sake," Elithantos replied with a smirk, "I don't think poking it in the foot with a sword is bothering it too much."

"'Tis a flesh wound'," Hanathel commented with a British accent. 

Rheas shifted in his seat slightly, then added randomly, "I like Slayn, myself." Next thing he knew Enithantos had his arms around his shoulders possessively, pleading:

"Can we keep him Hana? Can we?"

"Let go!" Rheas cried, startled. He did not pull away however, and instead found himself gazing at Hanathel as well, waiting for her response. He wasn't all that sure what he wanted to hear. She regarded him a moment, a long, silent moment, and then shrugged, turning her attention back to the television.

"It's up to him."

"A'right!" the blonde Elf practically cried, mussing Rheas' hair and then releasing him. The thirteen-year-old sat there, dumbfounded. Did he hear right? These people -Elves, whatever they were- would let him stay here if he wanted? It was the perfect solution to his current problem, was it not? He could help in the shop to earn his stay, of course, maybe even get a small job to save up some money. When he had saved up enough, he would go on his way. Elithantos was obviously pleased with the idea, Hanathel would let him come and go as he pleased, and Unithalus...did that damn Drow just wink_ at him? An overwhelmingly perfect solution. All he had to do was ask._

He'd have to think about it. 

The four remained there for nearly two hours, even long after the television had been turned off. Lounging on the couch and pillows, they talked about insignificant subjects and views, Unithalus conveniently pulling snack foods from some unknown void.

"You know what, boxes of goldfish crackers never taste the same," he piped out of no where when the last conversation died, eyeing a cracker. "I mean, one box will be like, really light and soft, and then the next box with be kinda flat but strong on taste. And then some boxes, the little fishies are just right, good texture and the right amount of salt. And then, out of nowhere, you'll get this one fish just covered in salt so you'll go 'pleh!' and spit it out, you know?"

"Uni," Elithantos sighed, "you're a freak." And that, aside from an obscene gesture from Unithalis, was the end of that conversation. The four once again sat in silence with their own thoughts, inviting someone to start a new subject. It was about three minutes before Rheas finally spoke up.

"Ever notice that Gandalf never really used too much magic? For being a lesser god, I mean."

"Yeah, so?" Unithalus yawned.

"Well, If I_ were a wizard, I'd do great things, just like..." he trailed off when he noticed, quite uncomfortably, that the three cousins were all watching him, wide-eyed like hungry predators._

"Like what?" Hanathel inquired as the three of them leaned towards him expectantly. 

"I...you know, just...great things. Deeds that would make people remember you. I...I don't know, I'm not a wizard."

The three fell back with heavy, disappointed groans.

Alone for the first time, Rheas contented himself by exploring the Elves apartment fully. He had always had the reputation of being nosy, though he thought of it more as an educational experience. Besides, it would be an odd triumph to find some piece of information to disprove these three's claim of being Elven for, though a part of him wanted to believe them more than anything, such a thing was inconceivable. However, he'd keep it to himself as they had not been insistent or forceful on this belief like some he'd known. Somehow, he'd always felt that the more laid back and self-confident someone was on their views, the more likely they were to be true. 

The Elves would not bother him. Elithantos was downstairs digging through the storage closet -apparently a dangerous thing by the farewells and good lucks he had received from his cousins. Hanathel had heard some new song on the radio and had gone out to find the CD, claiming she would not be back for some hours. And Unithalus had shut himself up in his study and was not to be disturbed until dinner. Rheas had free reign. 

And so far his search had turned up nothing, granted he had just finished scouting the kitchenette and hadn't planned on finding much there anyway. He moved to the living room, hoping for something more promising. He had pondered starting with their individual rooms and studies, but logic and grace closed this option. Getting caught snooping through their rooms was a surefire way to get thrown back onto the street, and he was not ready for that. Aside from that, it was bad taste to do so when he still owed them, if not degrading. He was not that_ low._

Unfortunately, there just was not much to find. Though the apartment was well furnished, it was nothing that one could not find elsewhere. Though apparently these three had a love for potted plants and wind chimes, considering the ridiculous amount he continued to find. He finally moved over to the bookshelves against the wall; these were his best bet.

Like in the shop below, the books on the shelves were all considerably old and smelled musty. Rheas smiled as he flipped through the yellowed pages of a hand bound tome, he never tired of that peculiar scent. Aside from the heavy books, many of which were written in foreign languages, were various glass bottles holding strange treasures and a few statuettes of deities, some he recognized, some he did not. 

A flash of glass from the top shelf caught his eye. He reached up and removed what he thought was another bottle of interesting spice. It turned out to be a photo in a picture frame. Sliding into one of the chairs at the poker table behind him, Rheas found himself staring at the photograph that seemed to tell all.

It was old, black and white and severely yellowed. There was a crease diagonally across one of the corners. A young man and woman stood before what appeared to be a navy ship, how much of one someone could fit into a photo, anyway. The young man wore a white naval uniform, blonde hair cropped short and his long ears tucked into his hat. The woman wore a plaid dress under a cardigan jacket, her dark hair curled at the ends in the style of the era. But their faces were the same. Elithantos and Hanathel. Unithalus was absent. 

Apparently not forgotten, however. Wedged into the corner of the frame over the navy photograph was a cutout of the Drow from at least a decade later, two, judging by the rag-tag clothing. Rheas turned the frame over in his hands and popped off the back, gently removing the photograph inside. 

It was genuine, that was for sure, not some retouch done on the computer. There were no flaws that he could see that would betray it as such and the paper itself was not something one could shove through a printer. On the back of the navy photo was a quick note in pen, the style was obviously that of a woman's:

Eli and I, August, 1943.

"Proof enough for you, Mein Freund?" 

Rheas looked up sharply, startled, to find Unithalus perched upon the delicate staircase. He had changed his attire again, wearing nothing more than a pair of blue sweatpants and a white tee shirt, making his obsidian skin seem all the darker. He appeared to be casually picking his teeth with a toothpick.

"You must admit," the boy replied, calming himself, "it is a bit hard to swallow."

Unithalus sighed heavily and flicked away the toothpick. "That's exactly what I_ said." Rheas did not miss the tone of regret in his voice. "Under normal circumstances I honestly wouldn't give a flying fuck as to whether you thought we were Elven or not. In fact, I would prefer you don't think it at all. But for now it's in my interest that you believe us, you know?"_

"And what is your interest?"

"That is none of your concern."

"It is if it involves me."

"I'll tell you what, when it becomes important, I'll let you know," Unithalus snorted and then said no more on the matter.

Rheas turned from him and began to place the photographs back into the frame. It was another mystery he'd have to ponder tonight. Descending the stairs, Unithalus swiftly moved beside him.

"Wait," he instructed and extended his hand for the photograph. Rheas gave it to him carefully, as though fearing the picture would crumble. 

"Eli told me you were in Germany at that time," the boy mentioned as the Drow regarded the photograph. 

"Depends. What year is this? Forty-three? I was in Poland by then, actually, but close enough."

"Why Poland?"

"Because that's where they put me, genius!" Unithalus snarled, red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Delicate subject, is it?"

"Very."

"Then I'll say no more."

"Thank you."

Lifting the cutout from the frame, Rheas held it out to the Drow. "What about this one? There's no date."

"Sixty-nine. That's me at Woodstock, I believe."

"You were at Woodstock?" Rheas inquired in both doubt and awe.

"Oh yeah," Unithalus smirked, "Eli, Hana, and I had to climb the fence to get in. 'Course it wasn't soon after that they gave up and announced it a free concert."

"Lucky bastard."

"Yeah well, I was so loaded half the time I don't remember much. Ask Eli about it, it was like...his Golden Moment or some shit like that. Better yet, just ask Hana for the photo albums, that'll keep you busy for hours on end."

Rheas only nodded as he placed the photographs back into the frame. "A part of me is still saying this is all bullshit."

"That's nice. Well......I suddenly can't remember why I came down here..." He thought a minute, glancing around the room as if it held the answer somewhere. His eyes fell upon one of the jars on the shelf and he snapped his fingers in remembrance. "Ink! I'm outta ink..." 

Reaching up, he took a bottle in each hand and pulled them down. Ink bottles in hand, his eyes suddenly fell back to Rheas, an odd glint in their blood-red depths. 

He thrust the bottles almost right into Rheas' face, asking, "Which do you think? Black or red?"

Rheas stared at the Drow incredulously, then the inkbottles. "Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me, now pick!"

"What, for writing? Black then, always black."

Unithalus grinned so broadly Rheas could have sworn his face was going to crack. Triumphantly, he placed the red ink back on the shelf and, quite literally, skipped away and up the stairs, singing some joyous ditty to himself.

The hairs on the back of Rheas' neck stood straight up. He had the feeling he had just done something terribly wrong.

And yet, ominously familiar.

Hanathel sat on the kitchenette counter reading while Rheas busied himself with boiling the spaghetti. She flipped through the book, an old hardcover copy of Please Don't Eat the Daisies_, occasionally sniggering to herself._

"Any good?" Rheas inquired over his shoulder as he broke the dry noodles in half.

"Quite," she said, closing the book with a smile. Setting it aside, she regarded the young teen a moment as he paused to chew on a few dry noodles. Noticing her, he offered her a few, which she declined with a wave of her hand.

"A question, if I may," she began.

"Shoot."

"Why did you run?"

The question caught him off guard and he faced her, his eyes glittering and metallic. She returned in kind and their eyes locked, question forgotten. He found her eyes to be astounding and strangely pleasant. Her eyes were open, almost exposing her mind, unlike his own hidden away behind mirrors and walls. And yet, oddly enough, the results were the same. The knowledge and thoughts within her green eyes were so broad, so deep and endless, that nothing could be individually distinguished. He could not read her anymore than she could him, for different reasons. It was frustrating, yes, but uniquely exciting as well. 

Rheas finally spoke, mercifully shattering the silence and releasing them both. "I don't really know. I just...wasn't happy."

"So you had been planning this for a while then?"

"Perhaps." He turned away, tearing open another packet of noodles and dumping them into the pot without breaking them. "Forgive my being rude, Hana, but my reasons were my own. I'm sure you and your cousins would say the same had I asked."

"Understandable. Very well, I'll not pry."

"I do have a question, though."

"And that is?"

"Uni mentioned something about photo albums. I was wondering if you'd permit me to browse through them after dinner?"

"Certainly, if you don't mind my ceaseless chatter, that is."

"Not at all," he said softly, managing a slight smile. Watching the noodles soften within the churning water, Rheas tried to let his mind wander, but he couldn't; Hanathel was still watching him. He shifted his gaze back to her and lifted one eyebrow inquiringly. "Yes?"

"Nothing," she laughed, "you're just cute when you brood like that."

"Hana, there are lines strangers should not cross, especially with me, and I'm afraid you're treading upon it!" he hissed, his cheeks flushed.

"I only speak in jest. But you are correct, my apologies. So, let us fix this problem, and become better acquainted. Does that suit you?"

"That's fine by me."

"Good. I understand you don't trust me, as I admit I could do no such thing if the situation was reverse and I was in your home, so I'll let you ask the questions. Though, if I may, I have a request."

"I'm listening."

"Could we please_ drop the formalities? I feel like I'm back in my corset and tea-time days!"_

It was Rheas' turn to laugh. It wasn't his normal mocking laugh, but neither was it a kind one. He stifled it, though his eyes gleamed, and stirred the noodles randomly. 

"I suppose your right. It's a sore thing to be talking to you and yet have these sudden flashbacks of violin lessons. Kinda creepy, actually."

"You took violin?"

"And forgot every lesson. Blame my sister for that one! But I'll ask the questions now."

"Fire away."

"Alright then, let's say I believe this whole 'Elven thing'," he began, spooning out a noodle and slurping it up.

"Fair enough. Soft yet?"

"No," he sighed, chewing, "What kind of Elf are you? High Elf?"

"You could say that, I suppose..." she mused.

"Dare I step outside reality and ask, Sindarin?"

Hanathel laughed and scoot back, swinging her feet slightly in amusement. "Close, my boy, but this is no Middle Earth."

"That's what I thought. Can't blame me for trying."

"No, it was a good guess. Well...how about this: the day you tell me what I am, I'll give you something."

"As long as that 'something' isn't a knife in the back."

"Of course not! What could I gain by that?"

"I don't know. It's my neighbor's logic."

Hanathel's thin brows drew together in puzzlement and the corner of her mouth turned upward in a slight smirk. "Dare I ask?"

Rolling his eyes at the memory, Rheas tapped the wooden spoon against the pot and set it aside, facing the female Elf. "My neighbor's crazy. I don't know what he thought I was doing, but he decided somehow that I was some evil incarnate or something and started chasing me around the backyard with a steak knife."

Hanathel's eyes widened and she smirked. "Better off not asking, huh?"

The teen shrugged. "He curses at me every time I take out the garbage. Cameron too, for that matter."

"Who's that?"

"My brother."

She leaned back and nodded, satisfied. "Anything else?"

"Just a few short questions."

"I'm pointy-ears."

"Cute. Favorite food?"

"Italian."

"Black or white?"

"Neither."

"Grey, then?"

"Never!"

"Celtic or Arabic?"

"What? Depends."

"For dancing."

"Celtic."

"Last one. Eli or Uni?"

Rheas smiled inwardly as she nearly choked on the answer in her throat. Through his life, Rheas had discovered that the best way to learn about another was not their answers or even their voice, but through their body language and reactions. It was almost like a mental game, and a most amusing one at that. Every smile, every blink, even a tilt of the head could betray secrets better than any words, and he had learned to read these. Especially women, who naturally used more facial emotion than their male counterparts, but Hanathel was good. Her cool demeanor had set him off. A smile, whether kind or cunning, was still as cloaked as another and as unreadable as spoken binary. 

He would not stand for that. Savior or no, this woman would not get the better of him, and he took explicit pleasure in the crumbling of her mask. Confused, determined...desperate? He could read them all, and he was satisfied. But he was no fool, and neither was she. He knew that she had already punctured his façade long ago. It was best they remained on equal terms, was it not?

"I...can't answer that. If anything, it changes daily. I take both or neither, we never travel as just a duo." she answered calmly, the shock of the question having worn off. She nearly smiled, but held it to herself. He had caught her that time, and things would only get interesting from then on. She had not played a good game of Cat and Mouse in some time. But while he was a good player, she certainly was not about to give up her position as the Cat. "Clever fox..." she whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He answered with a twisted smile that only enhanced the name.

Yawning, Hanathel hopped off the counter and stretched. "Ready yet?"

She started when Rheas snatched a noodle and suddenly tossed it up to the ceiling where it stuck fast.

"They are now. Here, help me with the strainer, I can't hold both," Rheas grunted, hefting up the heavy pot and moving toward the sink. Hanathel took up the plastic strainer and held it steady while Rheas poured the water-heavy spaghetti into it. Thick steam billowed out from the sink as the hot water fled down the drain, nearly scalding both of them. 

"I'd better go rescue Eli," Hanathel sighed after helping Rheas dump the spaghetti back into the empty pot, "If I'm not back soon, could you fetch Uni for me?"

"Certainly."

"Grazie." She was halfway to the stair when she turned and called, "Only knock twice! If you knock more than that he'll think it's urgent and then hit you or something."

"Got it."

"Good. I'll be right back."

"'I'll be right back,'" Rheas mimicked under his breath as he marched up the thin stairs to the third level. The spaghetti was ready and waiting, and Rheas had even set the table to take up more time. He had realized then he was stalling and berated himself for his foolishness. There was no reason he could not interrupt Unithalus from whatever work he was busy with. So long as he remembered to knock twice. 

Each of the Elves had their own bedroom as well as a separate study. The bedroom doors all stood open, allowing him to peer into them as he passed. They were somewhat plain, except Elithantos', that had its three walls covered with movie posters, and very similar. A bed, a dresser, a nightstand, most likely a potted plant, they were like his own. 

The doors to the studies, however, were shut tight. Whatever they held within, the Elves considered important, for he had the feeling they were shut not just for him, but for each other. Such secrets he could uncover if he opened one of them!

Rheas had nearly reached the end of the hallway where his room was located. He paused and studied the shut doors around him. The only way he could tell which belonged to Unithalus was the muffled music coming from the lone door on his left. He tapped his knuckles on the wood twice, softly, and then waited. 

"Herein," came the monotone, almost exhausted, reply. Rheas opened the door slowly and crept in. 

The music had been muffled before, but now it projected loudly across the room, the sound quality marginally less than Rheas was accustomed to. He saw why the moment he located the source. An old Victor phonograph sat upon a desk at the far end of the room, Django Reinhardt pouring from its black horn. 

The rest of the study was just as impressive and Rheas found his senses overwhelmed. The room had four whole walls, instead of an enormous window like the others, and was lit by a few antiquated lamps. Shelves lined the walls, cluttered with jars and bottles filled with colored liquid and dead animals, staring out of the glass helplessly. Papers and scrolls were strewed about on the floor and the great ebony desk that the Drow sat at. The whole room was heavy with the scent of must, ink, wood, and some odd bittersweet smell Rheas could not name, though found familiar. Odd trinkets, books, and crystals littered the room so that the stack of records piled next to the phonograph seemed strongly out of place. It was the most wonderful place Rheas had ever been in.

"Sweet Mary..." he whispered, turning in place and storing away every little detail of the room into memory. Without even noticing, he had wandered across the small study and now stood in the thick of the clutter. The sudden urge to reach out and touch everything, to study them completely, flared up in his so strongly he almost relented. He bit his tongue, the pain sending shoots of rationality into his brain, quelling his excitement. He regarded the Victor instead.

"'Harlem Swing'?" he inquired, not facing Unithalus.

"Yes. You know it?" came the Drow's muffled reply. Rheas assumed he hadn't even lifted his head from the paper he was writing upon.

"Yeah, my father's into this old jazz stuff." Slumping his shoulders into his usual stooped position, Rheas shifted his feet until he stood facing the Dark Elf. So intent upon studying what appeared to be a large lizard's skeleton upon one of the shelves was he that he nearly jumped when Unithalus' voice broke into the music. 

"Well, what do you want?" he snapped impatiently, glaring at Rheas over his shoulder.

"Dinner's ready," Rheas stated, glaring right back, "It has_ been what you've been waiting for, hasn't it?"_

Unithalus sighed, shifting in his seat, and said, "It has, I suppose." 

Rheas was almost taken aback at how different the Drow looked all the sudden. The smooth and streetwise visage was gone, replaced by a solemn and knowledgeable, almost regal, air about him. But the predatory gleam remained in his red eyes. Here, he was in his element; he needed no masks.

Setting his quill aside, Unithalus stood and moved toward Rheas, who involuntarily stepped aside before realizing what he was doing. 

"She's a beauty," the boy commented, referring to the Victor. Eerily, Unithalus only smiled.

"That she is," he mused, running a finger over a gold trimming on the horn, "I had a Victrola, far newer than this, oak, real pretty, but I...misplaced it sometime during the war. Eli got this for me afterward, something like a 'welcome home' gift, and Hana replaced my records."

"That was generous of them."

"Yes, poor saps." Unithalus shrugged and, ignoring Rheas, began to gently remove the record from the old phonograph. Etiquette commanded Rheas to leave at this point, as he had delivered his message, but he had never been one to take orders and found himself waiting instead, his ember eyes roaming about the room once again. He noticed a photograph in a small wooden frame he had not seen before upon the desk. Without realizing, he had moved to it and held it in his deft fingers. 

Another old one, black and white, and it had obviously seen better days, as creased and wrinkled as it was. In it, Unithalus and a companion sat at a small table, sharing a bottle of wine. His companion was a woman, fair-haired and smiling brilliantly. Rheas could not tell for sure with all the terrible creases, but he swore he could make out her hand over the Drow's. An interesting photograph. Unithalus turned and finally acknowledged Rheas, eyes wide.

"She's pretty," Rheas began softly. He was cut off when Unithalus snatched the frame out of his hands and threw it across the room. Rheas couldn't help but wince when he heard the glass shatter against the wall. An interesting, and very personal, photograph indeed.

"Get out!" the Dark Elf snarled, "I'll be down in a minute!" 

The bewildered thirteen-year-old backed up a few steps, but suddenly found himself incapable of turning around, of leaving. Unithalus' eyes flared.

"Raus!" he shrieked, thrusting out his hand towards the door.

That did it. Rheas turned and strode out of the study as fast as he could, taking much of his effort not to run, not to show how frightened he had suddenly become.

That in itself is odd, he thought, hurrying down the steps, why am I afraid? What is it about him, about all of them? It was the knowledge in their eyes, their power.

Or was it familiarity?

Again, I had to cut the chapter short. I'm going to be unable to write on this at all for two weeks so I found a good stopping point and cut it there. Beh, this chapter was hell. I spent muchos time flipping through our encyclopedias (from the early sixties, so after a certain point, they're kinda useless, harhar), library books, and dinking around on the internet looking up crap. Most of which is for Unithalus' history alone, even though we hardly mention it, but hey, if I don't know the character, how are you gonna? And on to reviews…  
SilentJealousy: Same to you, my dear (bows)  
Bria: Hey! I haven't seen you in…forever, have I? I'll have to fix that sometime. Hey, I'd love to see your comic when it comes out, if that's okay?  
AngelSilverwolf: Yeah, I'm still a newbie in the DL section myself, har. But no, Imare' is not Paladine. Sorry it took so long ^-^;  
Loriko Neko: Sigh, how I wish I could.   
Pen D. Fox: Rheas appreciates your sentiments but asks you to stop beating his mother ^-^; he loves her very much, comparing. There _is_ a legitimate reason Rheas is in such crappy shape that I will mention later. Um, if you want the truth, this pretty much _is_ my life. I'm planning this damn thing almost 24/7. Sad, huh?  
Amberose: Aw, thankee! Uni is a fun character, but an obnoxious one in which the term "bugger off!" is not in his phrasebook.  
TheOpalStar: Thanks!  
RaistlinofMetallica: I'll wait patiently.   
Chickens: Well, Rheas is kinda crazy.  
Reshia: No, he's none of those. You could? That's weird…  
Death Lily: No I did not. We don't get MTV and it kinda perturbs me anyway. Why, what happened?  
WEIRDkittyw/wings: Very big significance, very important people.  
Jaded Demoness: When I'm done with him, I'm sure, but that may be awhile, heh.  
Nathan-Daystorm: Nope, he's none of those. I must be driving you all mad with that one, huh?  
Kurai Tenshi: Thank you! But I never get writers' block as often as just the fact that my muse runs away.  
Tess Oakley: Again, if only I could. Keep writin' yours, kay?  
Dark Phoenix: Did this chapter help? I just assume Rheas is humoring them.  
IceBlade740: I don't see why not, though Rheas is demanding to know what for. (he's a little cautious, but can ya blame 'im?) I warn you though, he has a habit to start talking at about 3 in the morning until 5, and if you don't listen he switches into IMS mode and is a pain to deal with. Be warned. No, Imare' is none of those. Heh, you can't kidnap Rheas, he's armed with an abuse button that sends him right back to the Office if he feels the need! Mwahaha!  
Pmacca01: Sounds interesting, I'll have to rent that sometime.  
Asteria: Good reasoning, but that's not it, and Imare's not Majere.  
Not-Signed-In: "Black and White" is gone? Damn! That was a good fic! No, I don't have stories on DL.com, only crappy art.  
Must-Update: I hope not. I was. See Insert Plot Here. I think I was one of the few who _didn't_ die. I was depressed. No. No. I just left it. Definitely not! No. No. No. No. No, I ate _it_. I've worked too hard to drop it now! I am not your son. Will you? By the way, your caps hurt my ears.  
DragonGoddess: Thank you!  
Kandra: That they are ^-^  
NikitaBlade: I…just did…  
Bloody hell, that's a long note. Right, I'll cut this short and just say I'll get the next bit out as quick as I can. But I've got older fics to update, newer ones too, so I don't know when that will be. If anyone needs me I'll be in my office.

Rheas: Ph34r m4 5upr3m3 33\/!1n355!


	17. A Plot of Many

He gazed out the window absently, as he had done countless nights before, surveying the dark streets of the suburban neighborhoods far below him. But tonight, the blue moon bathed the world in it's cold, clear light, and the air itself seemed alive, even indoors. Change was nothing new to him, and he could sense its coming.

His attention returned to the book before him, ageless hands turning the pages as he read them. Not that he was unfamiliar with it; he had read it many times over. He did not read it again out of favoritism, such an emotion seemed denied to him to those who knew him, but out of a lack of any other option available at that moment. He had read his many other volumes just as many times.

While the man knew change, more so than any other man, he did not take part in it. His age undeterminable, his daily routines unbreakable, he was a man of knowledge not time. And still to this day, after endless years, his nightly ritual remained as it was over a century ago. He remained by the window, a single reading lamp on the small table he sat at, in which he would spend the night's early hours awake with his books, reading until the clock chimes announced the end of one day and the beginning of the next.

It was five minutes until that time when his nightly ritual was suddenly interrupted.

The shadows in the quiet room seemed to part, only to be replaced by something darker and far more tangible. The figure, cloaked in black, placed his foot down in silent announcement of his reality, and the shadows closed behind him. He knew the reader was aware of him, even if he did not look up from his book to acknowledge the intruder. Still, the figure's patience could only last so long.

"Greetings, Ageless One." He spoke softly, his voice almost silky, the calming effect neutralized by the dark smile that spread across his lips. It was the only thing distinguishable about him, as the black cowl hid the rest of his features in shadow. The mysteriousness, however, was lost upon the receiver.

"Nightmare."

Knowing that was the only greeting he was going to get, the intruder continued.

"Chronicler, where is your pen? Where is the your ink? Do not tell me that you are unaware of the transactions occurring outside your window!"

"I am aware."

The Nightmare tilted his head inquiringly and began to move towards the table at which the man sat. Not the slightest sounds of his footsteps could be heard.

"If you are aware, then you know of your sibling's plans and their execution, yes? Then join them, dear sir, join us in the game!"

The man slowly closed his book and set it aside, though he still did not meet the Nightmare's eyes.

"And whose side are you on this time?"

"Side? I serve no one, for no one serves me. I am out for my benefit alone, for there is much to gain. Did you expect otherwise?"

"Then this is no game for you, trickster," the chronicler replied simply.

"It is always a game, there is little else I would take interest in."

"Then what mischief do you make?"

The Nightmare laughed mockingly and moved to the man's side. "Why, can you not see anymore? Have you truly been brought to my level in this endlessness?"

"Then you are ignorant; all things end in this world."

"Do not play omniscient with me, Chronicler! You do not know what has occurred in this world, you left, along with the others, while I remained here!"

"Shouting will get us no where, old friend. Have a seat." the ageless man offered, his attention once again out the window to the cold moon beyond.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Where is your daughter, I have not seen her as of late."

"She has gone with her cousins, long ago."

"You do not pursue?"

"She will return when it suits her."

"I see."

"What are your plans, Nightmare? I know your goal, subtleties were never your strength, but your methods have been faulty in the past."

"My goal is my dream, and your solution. My methods are no different from yours," the intruder explained sweetly, countering any convincing that may have been in his words.

"Again, what mischief do you make?"

"My 'mischief', as you call it, has never been beyond my own amusements."

"Then you deny your involvement with the death of Odin's son?"

The Nightmare snorted in disgust. "The boy had it coming. Besides, what care you the lives of a few gods that came and went within your absence?"

"Your jealousy astounds me."

"That's quite a feat in itself."

"And there is one thing I _can_ see, old friend, your lust for attention shall be the end of you."

"That's nothing new, Ageless One. I'm still waiting for that threat to be carried out."

The man glanced at the grandmother clock hanging on the wall irritably. His visitor was dawdling now, and he knew it. He finally turned his eyes to the steely ones that glittered within the shadows of the hood. 

"Why are you here?"

"I see you grow weary of me. Well, had you answered the question when I first asked, I would have been gone by now. Sate my curiosity, Chronicler. Why have you not joined us in the game? Its outcome, properly done, could benefit us all."

The chronicler returned his attention to the dark sky outside his window. "Were I to take part in this so-called game, it would be from a distance, recording events that shall never grace mortal texts."

"Done then. Take up your pen, Chronicler, I have a gift for you!" And with a sound like thunder, the intruder had dropped an enormous tome onto the table, threatening to break it. 

For a moment, the chronicler had gained a look of surprise, though it was replaced by a slow shake of the head. The Nightmare only laughed.

"Old friend," he said, "do you expect anything less of me? The greatest moments of history may be beginning at this moment! Would I let you anguish at having missed them?"

"The greatest moments in history that may as well lead to the end. This shall be the last book I write."

"You have said that twice now, and yet here we are. Show faith in these mortals, they have proved their mettle before." The Nightmare bowed and backed away as the clock began to chime. His mouth twisted into a triumphant smile, he said:

"It has begun, the end in some form or another. Perhaps we shall turn the page and find the greatest of ages ahead of us? Whose hands shall bring it? Or will there be nothing but endless grey to meet our footsteps? Unfortunately, the choice is not ours to make!" 

And he was gone with the last chime, as swiftly as he had come.

The ageless man stood and was about to retire for the night, as he had done every night before. There was no sign that the intruder had ever been there, aside from the book lying upon the table. He stared at it for long moments, his muscles tense as if prepared to carry him to his bed. 

But then he knew the voices and the sights. The passing of time that he was not a part of still affected the world around him, and vast knowledge and events were being wasted with every moment. Opening a drawer built into the table, he pulled out a pen and sat back down. 

Opening the book to the first clean, white page, he began to write.

__

Today, at three minutes into the twenty-first hour, the First Mark to the key of the Amphithelion was found…

Muaha, today is a day the world shall rue: I am 18! Bahahaha! Ahem, but that is of no importance. Now here's a chapter that is supposed to explain things, but probably just makes no sense. It makes sense to me, of course, but I don't count. As you can see, some things are going to stretch beyond DL and into other things that I think would affect the story. Yeah.  
A big Thank you! to SilentJealousy for always helping me out and telling me when ideas are stupid. Another to Pen D. Fox for pointing out some character flaws I need to fix.  
I'm trying to cut back on annoying author notes, so quick answers to questions:  
Yes, those are Rheas' boxers. - Nah, I'm more pathetic than any of you. So there! - I write this in Microsoft Word in .doc format on one big sheet, so I just click the button to make it italic. I then convert in to html and crop it down to the chapter I want. It's usually doesn't mess with my formatting then. - I have no clue how to actually pronounce Thom's last name properly, and I just found out I've been spelling it wrong the whole time anyway. It's "Aelfgar" and is an Old English name meaning "elf spear"  
And on a final note, I'm retracting the Imare' question, it's not really a fair question and it's already been answered correctly anyway. The reason I asked was because I like to know what you guys are thinking, because I thought it was overly obvious and I was worried. Either that or I just asked the question badly. I just don't want it to seem like I was review-whoring or something. I'm sorry everyone ^^;;, but thank you for your reviews and enthusiasm. As an apology, I shall write the next chapter, the big fat juicy one that it is, as quickly as I can and actually shoot for under a month. Any questions asked in the future will probably be for opinions or a lot less obnoxious.

Thank you for your patience everyone.


	18. Godslayer, The Swingdancing Drow

It's three in the morning and my best friend is getting bored so I'll be brief:  
First off, major apologies for the time it took to write this (one year, w007!) and this chapter isn't finished anyway --; But here's what I got. This shall be forever known as the two-year flashback. It's almost done though (cough). Thank you for reviews and encouragement (and threats) everyone! Here's chapter 18 for those of you actually still here.

-

"And then," Unithalus laughed, bringing his tale to a close, "Eli was so drunk that he was stumbling about the apartment, singing the Schnitzelbank song at the top of his lungs!"

The other two did not laugh as they ate. In fact, Rheas noticed they looked nervous, as though hiding something. With a sigh, Elithantos finally spoke up.

"Uni, that was you."

Unithalus glared at his cousin skeptically. "No, it wasn't me."

"Yes it was. I don't even know_ the damned song, and why do you think Hana had to tell you about it?"_

"Because I was out of town, stupid."

Now it was Hanathel's turn to sigh. Reaching across the table, she placed her hand upon her cousin's and said, "Uni, dear, for some reason, whenever you're drunk, you think you're out of town."

"I do?" the Drow inquired worriedly.

Hanathel nodded.

Eyeing her and Elithantos a moment, Unithalus picked up his glass of water and took a delicate sip. "That's kinda creepy," he muttered into the glass.

Rheas, sitting across from Elithantos (beaming as his cousin sulked at the loss of his humorous tale), ate in silence. He did not need say anything, as the three Elves proved to be entertaining without provocation. Unithalus flipped a chunk of tomato sauce over at his cousin with his fork.

The Drow wore a black bandana tied around his head, his long hair pulled up into a high ponytail that reminded Rheas all too much of Toby. Elithantos had changed his attire since the afternoon, now donning a pair of baggy jeans and a white tee shirt a chain around his neck. Hanathel was the only one of the three to remain in one outfit for the entire day.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Hanathel asked Elithantos, serving herself some more spaghetti.

"Yeah, though I had to battle a vicious mold monster to get it. Just how old are those Girl Scout cookies down there?"

"It was nothing that may attract…unwanted attention, is it?" she stressed, her eyes flicking over to Rheas a moment, as though worried mentioning such a thing in front of him was a bad idea. This only intensified his interest.

"I doubt it," Elithantos scoffed.

"Good, we don't want to repeat what happened last time. What will we do if, say…Uni's sister shows up?"

"Well," Unithalus mused, "I suppose we knock her out, tie her up and gag her, throw her into the storage closet and forget she's there."

"I like that idea!" Elithantos exclaimed. He and Unithalus shook hands, beaming. Hanathel only shook her head.

"You have a sister?" Rheas smirked.

Unithalus groaned and stuffed a fork-full of spaghetti into his mouth, so whatever he said about his sister was not understood. Swallowing, he said, "She takes after Mum."

"So do you!" retorted Elithantos.

"I know," the Drow smiled proudly. He then added with a glint in his red eyes, "But I'm not the one who stayed home, am I?"

"'You have any siblings?" Elithantos inquired Rheas before slurping up some noodles rather loudly and sending bits of sauce flying towards Unithalus.

"Two," Rheas replied flatly, "neither quite agree with my pursuits and never leave me in peace."

Elithantos rolled his eyes at that, his chin resting in his hand. "I know how you feel, my brothers were always roughhousing. Drove me mad!"

"Would we be able to tell?" Unithalus muttered.

"At least my dad doesn't have horns coming out of his head!"

"Hitting below the belt now, are we!?"

The two Elves proceeded to bicker, flinging food at eachother at appropriate intervals. Rolling her eyes, Hanathel sat back and continued her meal in silence. Rheas followed her lead, refilling his glass and sitting back to enjoy the show.

"Boys…" he heard her murmur under her breath.

-

The many photo albums were piled up on the floor. There were far more than Rheas could have imagined, though after opening one and immediately spotting a photograph from the late nineteenth century, he could see why. He and Hanathel sat together on the couch, he turning the pages while she explained the photographs. He could not imagine having such an extensive memory as she had. She could easily retell, in amazing detail, events depicted over a century ago.

He could not help notice how close she sat to him. It was, of course, the most convenient way for her to see the photographs and to point out specific objects in them, but so often her arm would brush against his, and he noticed with much awareness each time. He did not mind her company, he found. She was lovely, yes, but better still she spoke so clearly and with interest in her subjects, and never did she speak down to him.

Once, as he observed a black and white picture of the three cousins horseback riding, he felt her lay her hand upon his head, her fingers slowly moving through his hair. It was a strange feeling indeed; he did not jerk away, as was his wont, but found himself frozen. His face felt uncomfortably warm.

"You have nice hair, did you know that?" she said softly, casually, as though it were perfectly natural for her to be commenting on his hair, of all things.

"Erm, no?" For the first time in his life, he suddenly felt extremely stupid.

"Well, you do. You should grow it out."

"When was this one?" he said loudly, turning back to the photo album. She laughed as his voice broke. Nodding, as though understanding his discomfort, Hanathel peered closely at the photograph, her brows furrowed in remembrance. She did not get a chance to tell him, though, as Unithalus, followed closely by Elithantos, strode into the room.

"I'm bored," the Drow announced loudly.

"Whoopty-doo," Elithantos growled, flopping himself onto the couch next to Hanathel.

Unithalus had changed his outfit yet again. Black slacks and a jacket, and a white collared shirt. He was even wearing a tie and his black shoes were recently shined.

"I am so bored," he continued, "that I am going out tonight." Seeing no reaction from those sitting before him on this news, he added, "Anyone want to come?"

Staring at the oddly attired Drow, Rheas could no longer hold back his curiosity. "Where are you going?"

"Dancing," Unithalus replied with an eye-roll, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. He focussed his attention on Hanathel, saying, "I could use a partner."

Elithantos whimpered and slumped. Rheas lifted an eyebrow inquiringly, but the blond Elf waved his unasked question aside. Hanathel rose from her seat and stretched.

"I'm going to have to change," she stated, "Eli, why don't you, too?"

"Oh no, I'm not going!"

"Come on, it'll be fun, the four of us."

"I'll stay and keep the kid company." He gave Rheas a pleading look from the corner of his eyes. "Going out with Uni is as fascinating as watching paint dry!" he whispered to the thirteen-year-old fiercely.

"I can hear you," Unithalus snapped at his cousin.

Rheas shrugged. "I wouldn't mind going out."

Elithantos muttered to himself angrily. Rheas could faintly hear him say something about betrayal. "I'm not changing!" he declared at last. Hanathel shrugged and walked to the thin stairway.

"I'll be down in a minute," she called as she disappeared.

"Great," Elithantos grumbled.

Rheas, watching her leave, suddenly caught Unithalus' probing eyes. He was glaring at him warningly, and Rheas shot his own right back.

"Stop looking at my cousin like that."

"Excuse me?" Rheas smirked, unable to believe that the Drow was daring to go in such a ridiculous direction.

"You heard me. I know how you thirteen-year-olds think. Little hornballs, you are."

Rheas decided not to grace him with a well-deserved retort and instead laughed scathingly, taunting, as though the Drow had not warned him away, but instead opened new possibilities. He suspected that Unithalus was actually trying to mess with him rather than threaten him anyway. This proved true when Unithalus flashed him a quick smile.

Waiting in silence, Unithalus paced around for a moment before pausing to check his watch, and then resume pacing yet again. With a snort, he came to a stop.

"Women!" he proclaimed, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Always taking their bloody time!"

"It's been two minutes," Elithantos sighed in irritation, "But if you're going to fidget, why don't you go get the boy's clothes? They should be dry by now, and he can't possibly go out as he is."

Unithalus eyed his cousin testily. "Why don't you, if it concerns you so much?"

"'Cause you're the one already standing."

"Oh…fine." With that, the Drow marched out of the room towards the larger stair leading down below. The second he was out of sight Elithantos leapt to his feet.

"Finally!" he exclaimed and immediately began rooting around underneath the couch pillows, "I thought they'd never leave…Hey, I got something I wanna show you, kid."

"I have a name," Rheas growled, dropping the photo album onto the floor with a loud thump.

"Good for you! Powerful thing, that. Aha!" He pulled out a thin white box, carefully tied shut with brown string. Dropping himself back onto the couch in triumph, he scooted towards Rheas and held out the box, whispering excitedly.

"I had to really dig to find this in that room, I wasn't kidding about the mold monster, you know." Tearing off the string expertly, Elithantos flung the box lid off and, reaching inside, pulled out a dagger.

It was the finest piece of metalwork Rheas had ever seen. Granted, he had never taken a big interest in weaponry, but he had seen many in museums and at festivals. The silver blade ran entirely through the hilt, ensuring it would not break off at the guard, and had small runes carved into it. The hilt itself appeared to be of ivory and in the shape of a dragon, its tail wrapped around the guard while its body and neck coiled about the grip. The tiny head, jaws clenched about a disc of obsidian, formed the pommel. In place of eyes it had small rubies.

"Wow," Rheas murmured, gazing at it longingly. He extended his hands, "May I?"

"Of course!" Elithantos laughed, gently handing the dagger to him. "No need to fidget, it's stronger than it looks."

Indeed, the moment Rheas took hold of it, he felt an odd surge of power swarm from it, but then it was gone. Ivory and steel were cool in his hands, but not uncomfortably so; it was as though the dagger were made for him alone.

"It's magnificent."

"Isn't it? 'Forged for us by an old family friend just before we took off. He knew we were planning to run, supported us, actually. He wasn't too keen about what our parents were doing and thought if there was anyone who could stop them…" He stopped, as though realizing what he was babbling about.

"And what were they doing?"

"Aw," the Elf smirked, waving Rheas' question away, "you know parents. Had some ideas of what they wanted us to do with our lives that we didn't agree with. Me, I wanted to be an English teacher, and I was, until the compelling call of Uncle Sam."

"You fought in the war, I saw a photograph."

"Damn straight! I fought in a lot of wars, kid. Uni's not the only one with horror stories." With a sigh, Elithantos stared at the floor in silence. Rheas placed the dagger back into its box.

"Why show me such a thing? It does neither of us benefit, aside from showing off."

Elithantos shot him a swift glare, though it melted away into a yawn. "Is that what you think I'm doing? No, I have other ways of showing off if I wished. I only leave a question. Do you like it?"

"It is a splendid piece of work, I admit."

"Then it's yours."

"I have nothing to give you for it. And I do not take gifts," he added, seeing the Elf start to argue.

"Listen," Elithantos began patiently, brushing back a stray lock of his hair, "I know what you mean, trust me. The thing is I have little choice. That dagger has saved my life more than once, and it has done so for Hana and Uni as well. It has served each of us well, but now we have to pass it on, else lose it forever. It's done nothing but sit in storage for the past decade, and I think you could find a use for it. In fact, I know it."

"Even so," Rheas said firmly, "I cannot take such a thing for free."

"Then we'll find a way to make payment! I'm desperate to get that off my hands." He sat there twiddling his thumbs for a mere moment before he snapped his fingers as the idea came rushing in through his pointed ears. "Brilliant! You'll work for it."

"Oh?"

"Recall those books downstairs, the ones outta order?"

"You wish me to organize them."

"Organize them, dust them off, and flip any sagging shelves and we'll call it even. Don't give me any 'I'm letting you off' crap cause it's a bigger job than it looks. You do that and the dagger is yours, agreed?"

Rheas gazed at the dagger in thought. Did he really want such a thing? How could it possibly benefit him any more than a common dagger from the shop could do? But holding it in his hands, he had felt such strength and power swell from it…

"Agreed."

"Great! Go ahead and take it now, looking at it brings back some memories I'd like to stay buried."

Taking the brown string from Elithantos, Rheas tied it about the white box and slipped it into a large inner pocket of the red duster. Somehow, he felt satisfied to have it.

"You can start tomorrow," the blonde smiled, leaning back into the couch pillows with his hands behind his head, "You don't mind staying an extra day, do you? 'Cause that's how long it's gonna take to do those books."

"I guess not, I still haven't figured out where I'm going yet, so." Rheas stood and stretched his arms above his head until he heard his back pop. The dagger in his pocket made the duster suddenly feel awkward on his shoulders. "Those runes on the blade," he said casually, "what do they mean?"

"That's the dagger's name. Silly, but the forger was always a little funny that way."

"What's its name?"

Elithantos suddenly looked nervous. He regarded Rheas a moment, as though regretting his decision, and Rheas could see, for one moment, fear in his eyes.

"Godslayer."

-

"Here you go, boy," Unithalus announced, tossing Rheas a bundle of clothing, still warm from the dryer, "Hurry and get changed, I want to be out of here before_ the damn sun rises."_

Relieved at having his own clothes back, though not without a belying sense of apprehension, Rheas dashed up the stairway. When back in his room he could deposit his new dagger into the drawer of his nightstand where it would be safe. Safe from what, however, was unknown to him, but he felt a growing sense of possession of the dagger, and was unwilling to let it go now that he had it.

"And bang on Hana's door while you're up there!" the Drow hollered after him.

-

He had not been ready to go back on the streets, he discovered. He would glance about him too much and jump whenever someone passed by too closely. As if he had not been enough of a nervous wreck most of his life already, he thought in annoyance.

The relief of wearing his own clothes had died immediately upon leaving the Elves' home, and he suddenly wanted them off again more than anything. He felt foolish for it, but it felt as though the layers of cloth he had come to rely upon for comfort had betrayed him, had not stopped hands from reaching flesh. But there was little he could do about it, and speaking of it would only reveal a weakness he was not going to give his hosts the advantage of knowing. As soon as he got hold of some new clothes, he would discard these.

Traveling down the sidewalk at an easy pace, Rheas would look up about him, scanning for their destination, though he had no idea what that would be. The sky was a dark strip between the tall buildings, the stars hidden by the bright city lights. Through the drone of cars and the occasional honk, the voices of those around him blurred to a dull hum, and he could only distinguish the voices of those they passed if he bothered to do so. It was strange how much more alive the city seemed to be at night, when all acts of nature could be pushed back and let mankind revel in their own accomplishments. The thought disturbed him; nature itself more of a hindrance to the spirit of humanity? The survival of Man relied upon what the Earth provided him, yet his spirit remained glorified in himself. Were humanity to dedicate itself solely to its survival, it would lose all that it was capable of creating, but to only rejoice in that progression would surely prove its downfall.

He gazed absently at the bare trees that had been planted here and there along the sidewalk. The fight for balance was not an easy one, and it would only be a matter of time before the scale was tipped. But which way?

The Elves were accustomed to traveling together and naturally fell into order. They walked in single file, at least five feet between them, Elithantos leading the way, Hanathel behind him, and Unithalus bringing up the rear. Rheas found himself walking between Hanathel and Unithalus. Every now and again, their short line would be disrupted as one of the Elves would find an interest in something and stop. Most often this was Elithantos and his love of admiring parked cars.

When they finally reached their destination, Rheas wondered briefly of its nature. On the outside, the building was plain and somewhat dirty, but inside seemed nothing short of a subdued Shangri-La. There was a strict formality, both in some mannerisms and in dress, and Rheas feared for a moment that he and Elithantos -who, in their common street clothes, stuck out like sore thumbs- would be asked to leave. But other than a few disdainful glances from the other patrons, they were both ignored. Aside from that, there was music, movement, and fresh laughter wafting throughout that lightened the mood to something more relaxing and enjoyable.

Their coats were removed and Unithalus was given some warm greetings. He was apparently well known here, but didn't bother to introduce Rheas or Elithantos to anyone. Were he anyone else, Rheas may have been insulted, but he preferred to remain in the background. Elithantos was used to being the dogged tag-along and spent his energy on looking bored.

The building was split into two levels. Upstairs was nothing but a balcony running along the four walls and looking down to the dance floor, tables placed abundantly for those either resting or not partaking in the activity below. It was here Elithantos led Rheas while Unithalus and Hanathel vanished into the crowd. They each settled into a chair at a table, Rheas leaning on the railing as he watched the movement of bodies on the dance floor.

He had decided against inquiring Elithantos what kind of dance Unithalus liked as they had made their way up the stairs. By the dress and age of those present even someone as thick as Cameron could discern that this was certainly no anarchic omnium-gatherum that many modern youth claimed as dance. But it was neither the slow, creeping along of something so old fashioned that only those in their graves bothered with it. Rheas could see the band where he sat and leaned over the edge a little, smiling slightly at the sight of familiar instruments.

"Jazz?" he asked himself, then turning to Elithantos, "What, we got the Jitterbug coming up?"

"I hope not," the blond elf muttered.

"I was kidding."

"I'm not. Uni really got into the swing craze while he was still in Europe. He's an original Swinger. I think that's what got him into trouble over there."

"Trouble?"

"Yeah well, you know. After the Nazis took over, they weren't too keen on American influence. But I really doubt that was it, Uni's always liked political intrigue, getting his fingers into everything. That 'prolly damned him more than anything. That and being a Drow…"

That had not been what Rheas had meant; he was inquiring what kind of trouble Unithalus had gotten into, not how he got it. He could have figured that on his own. But that was probably a delicate area, and not one he should be prying into…openly, anyway. He returned his attention to the dance floor as the band struck up a new tune.

It was not like the movies Rheas had seen. There was no wild spinning and throwing girls over heads. Without the proper choreography such a thing would be dangerous in the crowds, afterall, but he still felt a little disappointed.

"I don't see Hana or Uni."

Elithantos pointed to the far end of the dance floor, "Over in the Cat's Corner, that's where all the pro's go. Uni's been doing this for over sixty years and still has the same physique as when he started, he's 'prolly one of the best swingers around. Hana's just a good learner."

"Indeed," Rheas mused, watching her. Now that he had seen them, it was hard to lose track of the pair, Unithalus with his long silvery-white hair, and Hanathel, as always, wearing red. They moved together with such grace that it made all the other dancers seem clumsy, robotic. If there had been any doubt that he was in the company of elves left in Rheas' mind, it vanished with the exoticness of their movements. Frankly, he was quite impressed.

"Do they always dance together?" he asked, slumping on the railing.

"Well, I offered once or twice but Uni wouldn't have me."

Rheas raised one eyebrow.

"I was being sarcastic," Elithantos sighed. "Uni always sticks with one partner. As much as he thinks of himself as a regular Casanova, he's not much of a social slut. Hana agreed to dance with him once and he hasn't taken another since."

"You make it sound like he's taking wives."

Elithantos rolled his eyes. "It's probably how he dates, actually."

Rheas recalled the photograph in Unithalus' study and decided to inquire about it. Elithantos was clearly bored, and bored people usually talked more freely.

"I saw a photograph of Uni and some woman in his study. Pale-haired, kinda looked like Liv Ullmann…"

"Oh, her. I'm guessing that's Marie, he mentioned her in one of his letters. She was his dancing partner for a while, back in Germany."

"She looked like more than a partner."

"Undoubtedly. Uni's not exactly shy around women, you know?"

"What happened to her?"

"Who knows. Maybe Uni just got tired of her. Maybe she got tired of him. That's what usually happens."

Satisfied, Rheas returned to his slumping. He wasn't sure how long he watched the dancers, but he was so relaxed at some point he thought he might melt right off the rail and onto the floor. He nearly did when Elithantos tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kinda boring unless you're doing it, huh?"

Rheas yawned in response.

"I thought so. Come on, let's go."

Rheas slid out of his chair and stretched. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere more our scene. Hurry up. Don't worry about those two, they know my hang-outs."

-

"This better?" Elithantos had to shout over the music for Rheas to hear him.

"Yeah." Rheas popped the tab off his soda and gulped it down; just being in this place was making him sweat.

The club was dark save for the warm red lights around the walls and the bright lights on the stage. The boy and the elf sat back in one of the booths while a crowd surged in a primal form of modern dance between them and the stage. The band, a wild group of unknowns, wailed and spewed out music through hardly-adequate speakers. Not too bad, Rheas thought. But despite the new surrounding, his fatigue was beginning to wear at him and he found himself no more energetic than before. Elithantos, now a much happier elf, barely noticed and at some point vanished to go flirt with a young woman at the bar.

Rheas had reveled in his solitude once, now in an open place he wanted nothing more than to hide under the table. And he hated himself for it. Within minutes he had worked himself into a foul mood, and he felt all the more disgusted.

With an irritated sigh, Elithantos dropped back into his seat. "Women suck, kid. Never forget that."

"Indeed she would have, had she gone with you. I suggest heightening your standards, elf. The common dreck hardly becomes you."

"Huh," Elithantos mused as he regarded the young teen, "maybe it's true what they say about heavy metal and violence."

"I'm hardly violent, Eli."

"Were you capable of it, I would think otherwise. No, I don't think it's the music but your experiences. And at this point, I understand them."

"Regardless of how cozy we seem to be getting," Rheas snarled, "you hardly know me!"

"Perhaps…" Elithantos trailed off, distracted as the band started up a new song. Rheas was about to continue his point but decided against it. The elf had let it go, and Rheas was not about to waste his energy.

It was sometime through the next song that the day caught up with him and Rheas' exhaustion took over. He dozed off where he sat and did not stir until Hanathel, recently arriving with Unithalus, shook him awake. Rubbing his eyes, he got to his feet and groggily followed the three elves out of the club.

The cool night air roused him considerably. Yawning, he pulled himself into his sweatshirt and pulled up the hood. His legs felt weak the whole way home.

-

Not the end of the chapter, but I'll either add more later or just cut it short. Uhm, yeah.  
Again, sorry for the time taken to update. Senior year and moving, ya know.


End file.
